Gabriella
by lissysue85
Summary: What if Jeff had had a daughter who was the spitting image of his wife. Please read authors note for more details.
1. Chapter 1

**Gabriella**

**Disclaimer: **The Thunderbirds are not ours although we are holding them hostage.

What if Jeff had had a little girl who was the exact likeness to his wife. How different would things have been.

Authors Note: Me and a couple of friends were chilling out one night watching Thunderbirds. We got onto the subject of Virgil looking like his mom and how Jeff dealt with it. This then got us wondering how Jeff would have felt if he had a daughter who looked like her. How would he and the boys have coped with it. Would he have offered her a job with International Rescue. We had so many ideas going round we started writing them down. This has started as a series of one shot chapters about her life but if you guys like it. We will develop it into a full story. So as not to mess with the line up we have made her Virgil's twin sister as it seemed the best place to put her. We hope you like it. This will be under my pen name but is a joint effort between me and my two friends Kaia and Shanie.

I am still working on Becca's story this was just a little idea that came along.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A girl**

Jeff Tracy walked into the hospital room with his two sons. He was carrying John and Scott walked beside him. They were here to meet their new brother and sister.

"Hi sweeties," said their mom from off the bed.

"Mommy," said Scott and he ran to the bed. She picked him up and sat him beside her.

"Mommy," said John trying to get out of his fathers arms.

"Hi baby," she said and Jeff placed him on the bed too. John automatically crawled to his mom and gave her a hug. She kissed the top of his head. Jeff brought over a cot with two babies in.

"Scotty, Johnny I want you to meet your new brother and sister," said Jeff. Both boys peered over into the cot.

"Cute," said Scott. He had seen this all before when John was born.

"Babies," said John looking at the two little babies both had tufts of chestnut brown hair like their mother.

"That's right Johnny babies," said Jeff. He looked over to his beautiful wife. She smiled up at him. He then looked down at the new additions to his family. Lucy finally had her daughter. Scott looked back at the babies. He wasn't really that impressed babies just made a lot of noise suddenly the little boy opened his eyes and gazed right up at Scott. He had to smile.

"What their names?" he asked. The little boy was still looking at him.

"Virgil and Gabriella," said Lucy. Jeff kept naming the boys after astronauts but she got to name the girl. Gabriella was the name of the heroine in her favourite book.

"I think it's time you little boys let mommy get some sleep," said Jeff as his mother walked in.

"Night night boys," said Lucy and she gave them both a hug and a kiss. Grandma Tracy came along and took the two boys away. Jeff sat on the bed beside his wife.

"I love you honey," he said.

"I love you too," she replied and looked at her two new babies.

"I can't believe we have a girl," he said.

"I know. It's wonderful. It's going to be hard work though," said Lucy smiling.

"We can handle it."

"Together," she said.

"Together," he replied and pulled her into his arms. They kissed then sat together watching their new babies sleep.

**Authors Note: **Well that is chapter one. Coming up next Goodbye Lucy. Hope you are all enjoying this so far.


	2. Chapter 2 Another Angel Is Made

**Disclaimer: **Please see chapter 1.

This is our take on how Lucy died. No one has ever been able to say for definite if she died in an avalanche or died giving birth to Alan. In my other stories I have gone with the idea that she died in childbirth but for this one we are going to pursue the avalanche theory. You may need your tissues for this. Scott is 9, John is 8, Virgil and Gabby are 6, Gordon is 3 and Alan is 2.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Another Angel is made.**

Lucy Tracy double checked she had everything she needed for the trip and then went to locate her children. She could hear her husband and mother in law outside loading up the cars. She headed outside to see Scott and John chasing Virgil round the garden.

"Boys don't chase your brother," she called and Scott and John let Virgil be. Jeff stood behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Alan and Gordon are both in the car and asleep," said Jeff kissing her neck.

"Good. Where is Gabby?" she asked noticing they were missing someone.

"Not sure honey. Probably checking she has everything just like her mom."

"Gabby," she yelled and turned into her husbands arms smiling and giving him a quick kiss.

"Coming," yelled a little voice bounding out of the door.

"So who is going with who?" asked Grandma Tracy.

"Mother you and Luce are taking Alan, Gordon and one of the others if they want to. I will take the rest," explained Jeff as his eldest sons comes over.

"We want to go with you dad," said Scott and Virgil and John agreed.

"What about you baby girl," said Jeff turning to his only daughter. They had planned to stop after having Virgil and Gabby but somehow they had ended up with Gordon and Alan as well. Not that he was complaining he loved all his children.

"She can't come with us. No girls allowed," said Scott grumpily. Jeff and Lucy saw Gabby's face drop.

"You come with us honey. You can keep me and your grandma company," said Lucy crouching down besides her.

"Ok mommy," she said and hugged her.

"That's my girl," said Jeff glad that crisis had been averted.

"Get in the car boys," said Ruth. They all got in and Scott made sure Virgil and John had their seatbelts on.

"You go first Lucy and we will follow. I just have to drop off some papers and we will be right behind you," said Jeff. He then turned to his little girl.

"Does daddy get a hug before you leave?" he asked her holding his arms out. She grinned at him and ran into his arms. He picked her up and held her tight.

"You be good for Mommy and Grandma ok and you look after your little brothers too," he said as she kissed his cheek.

"Ok daddy. Love you," she said and he put her down. Her grandma walked her over to the other car and strapped her in. Jeff turned back to his wife.

"I will see you soon honey," he said wrapping his arms round her once more.

"Ok. You drive carefully. I love you," she said kissing him.

"I love you too," he said and kissed her once more. Lucy walked over to her car and got in. They were soon off down the road. Jeff checked the doors and then climbed into his car.

* * *

"Are we nearly there yet Daddy?" asked Virgil. It was the tenth time he had asked him that and he was starting to get annoyed.

"No son. Another couple of hours to go," he replied not wanting to yell at his sons. He wondered how Lucy was doing. As if she was reading his thoughts his phone rang. He pressed the button to put it on loud speaker so they could all hear.

"Hi honey. How are you guys getting on?" he asked.

"We are about an hour away now and the boys are still asleep," she replied.

"Hi daddy," said Gabby.

"Hi sweetie. You looking after mommy?"

"Yeah. We have been playing the license plate game and mommy is winning."

"That's great sweetie."

"How are you bearing up?" asked Lucy.

"We're ok."

"Hi mommy. Virgy keeps asking daddy if we are there yet," said John from the back.

"Don't do that sweetie."

"Ok mommy. I wish I was in the car with you. Scott and John keep picking on me," complained Virgil.

"Are not," argued Scott.

"Are to."

"Boys don't pick on your brother. Be good for Daddy ok."

"Ok mommy," said Scott and John in unison.

"I love you all and I will see you soon."

"Bye love you too," they all said.

Lucie hung up the phone and smiled at her mother in law. She glanced at her children. Gordon and Alan were still asleep and Gabby looked as if she was dozing off as well.

Lucy concentrated on the road ahead. More snow had fallen and it was pretty icy on the roads. There was a rumble above them. Lucy looked up to see a wave of snow headed for the car. There was nothing she could do to avoid it. Ruth spotted it as well. They both looked at each other and prepared for the hit. The force of the snow pushed the car to the other side of the road and then buried it. No sound was heard from the car.

* * *

Jeff was feeling more relaxed now. Virgil and John were asleep and Scott had been playing cards.

"Can I call mommy and see how close they are please daddy?" he asked.

"Of course you can Scott. Don't wake your brothers though," he replied as Scott took the phone. It rang for a while before anyone answered and it was Grandma in the end. Scott switched on the loud speaker so Jeff could hear but turned the volume down.

"Hi Grandma," said Scott.

"Hi sweetie." she paused for a second. "Son we have had an accident. We were caught in an avalanche and I think the car is buried," she said and Jeff could hear the worry in her voice.

"Are you all ok?" he asked pulling the car over for a minute so he could talk without Scott hearing. He turned the loud speaker off and put the phone to his ear.

"Gordon and Alan slept through it. I am ok. Lucy and Gabby are hurt though."

"Oh god," said Jeff. He couldn't believe his wife and daughter had been injured. He handed the spare phone to Scott and told him to call the emergency services.

"Hold on Lucy has come round. I will put the phone on loud speaker," she said and did just that. She then looked over at her grandchildren. Gordon and Alan were fine and both still asleep. Those two could sleep through anything. Gabby on the other hand was slumped against the window and there was a nasty gash on her head. She stirred a little and Ruth prayed she was about to wake up.

"Jeff," groaned Lucie.

"I'm here baby. You're going to be fine," he said.

"Are the boys ok?"

"They are fine. We are now coming to get you," said Jeff as he and Scott jumped back into the car. Jeff put the phone back on loud speaker.

"Hurry honey. It is getting cold. I love you all. Scott look after your brothers for me. John keep looking at the stars and Virgil never stop painting or playing music."

"We love you too mommy," said the three boys not understanding what was going on. Jeff knew that Lucy was saying good bye.

"I love you too my man in the moon. Take care of the boys. You have given me such a wonderful life Jeff and wonderful children always look after them."

"I will honey and I love you too," he said as the phone went dead.

* * *

Back in the other car Lucy turned to her mother in law with tears in her eyes.

"Look after him and my sons. They are going to need you," she said struggling to breathe.

"Oh honey," said Ruth unable to say anything else. Gabby stirred then woke up.

"Mommy," she called looking around her.

"I'm here baby. I need you to be really brave now and keep your little brothers warm till daddy gets here."

"Ok mommy," she said and pulled her coat off laying it over Alan.

"That's my little girl. I love you so much," she said and Gabby leant through the middle of the front seats to kiss her cheek. Gabby sat back down and huddled up close to her little brothers. Ruth watched as Lucy passed away beside her. The tears poured down her face.

"Whats the matter grandma?" asked Gabby spotting the tears. She then looked over at her mommy and wondered why she wasn't moving.

"Honey. You have to be really brave now. Your mommy has gone to be an angel now," she said trying to explain it all to a six year old. Part of her was glad Scott, John and Virgil were not here but another part wished they were here to look after their sister. She was going to need them.

"Like Grandpa?" she asked.

"Thats right honey. Your mommy has gone to keep Grandpa company. He was a bit lonely," she explained fighting back more tears.

"Mommy wont come back will she?"

"No she wont honey but you have me and your daddy," she said then pulled the little girl onto her lap. Gabby looked over at her beloved mommy and began to cry.

* * *

Jeff finally arrived at the scene. The rescue services were already there and had pulled out his mother and two sons. He ran over to them. A paramedic stepped up.

"You must be Mr Tracy. I am Elle. Your mother and sons will be fine. They are a little cold but should soon warm up," she explained.

"What about my wife and daughter?"

"Your daughter has a nasty cut to her head and was very cold but she will be fine also. They are now pulling her out. I'm sorry to have to tell you this but your wife didn't make it. She had already passed away before we arrived."

"No," yelled Jeff and fell to the ground sobbing. How could he have lost his precious Lucy. He saw his daughter being carried away to an ambulance and then watched as Lucy was pulled out. He rushed to her side not noticing that his boys were beside him.

"Mommy's dead isn't she?" asked Scott. Jeff couldn't speak and could only nod. Scott began to cry. John soon followed and Scott hugged him tight. Virgil didn't understand.

"Why isn't mommy moving?" he asked them all. Jeff looked at his little boy.

"Your mommy has gone to heaven son like your hamster did Virgil," he choked out before the tears came again. This time Virgil understood and he cried too. Scott and John hugged their little brother tight and began to grieve together. Ruth Tracy stayed with her three youngest grandchildren in the ambulance. She longed to go to her son but didn't want to leave the others.

"It's ok. I will look after them," said a Paramedic. She smiled gratefully at him then raced to her son and pulled him to her. Scott, John and Virgil were soon included in the embrace. Gabby stood at the doorway of the ambulance watching and wished she was over there with them. She wanted her older brothers and her daddy.

"Gabby," said a little voice and she turned to see her brothers were awake. She took one last look at her family and turned her attention to her brothers.

* * *

* * *

Gabriella Tracy


	3. Chapter 3 Goodbye Lucy

**Gabrielle**

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1

It's the day of the funeral. Another little sad story. We do have some happier ones lined up I promise.

**Chapter 2: Goodbye Lucy.**

Ruth Tracy stood at the grave yard watching her son bury his wife. She knew how awful he would be feeling. She had lost her husband a couple of years back. She looked at her grand children. Scott and John stood with their father who was holding Alan and holding the hand of Gordon. Virgil and Gabby were with her. Jeff seemed to be having trouble being around them. She knew exactly why. They were the two that looked most like their mother. They had both inherited her chestnut brown hair and her deeply soulful eyes.

"Grandma why doesn't daddy want to hold our hands?" asked Virgil.

"Because he only has two hands honey," she replied avoiding the real reason. She hadn't counted on how perceptive her six year old grandaughter was.

"It's cos we look like mommy," she said.

"No it's not honey. you are with me because I need someone to hold my hands," she lied praying they would believe her.

"Ok," they both said. She knelt down and hugged them both tight. Jeff would have to make an effort with them before long. It wasn't fair to shut them out. She knew her granddaughter still had nightmares about the crash and she would cry out. She had stopped yelling for her daddy now as he never came or if he did he would just cry.

* * *

The family were all back at the house now. Alan and Gordon had both gone for a nap, Grandma Tracy had gone to the store with Virgil, Jeff had hidden himself up, Scott was in the garden, John was in his bedroom and Gabby was walking around the house. She then went into John's room to find her big brother in tears.

"Johnny are you ok?" she asked approaching him.

"No," he replied not looking up. Gabby climbed onto the bed and into John's lap.

"Poor Johnny," she said and wrapped her little arms around him. John wrapped his arms around her and held her tight still crying.

"I miss mommy," he sobbed.

"Me too," she replied sadly and started to cry. John held her tighter and cried harder. A little later Scott walked in. John had stopped crying now and Gabby had fallen asleep in his arms.

"You ok Johnny?" he asked.

"Yeah you," he replied.

"I guess. What about Gabby?"

"I don't know."

"Poor thing. Want me to take her?"

"Nah it's ok."

Scott joined his brother and sister on the bed. He knew Gabby was having nightmares and didn't want it to worry John.

* * *

Jeff finally left his study and went to check on his children. Alan and Gordon were still in their beds asleep. He went to John's room and found Scott and John asleep on the bed. Gabby lay between them. Both boys had their arms around her. Gabby stirred as Jeff walked in and crawled out of her brothers arms. She went over to her dad.

"Daddy," she said and went over to him. There were fresh tears in her eyes. Using all the strength he could muster he bent down to his daughter and held his arms out. She walked into his embrace and he picked up and carried her out the room. He took her to her own room and sat down on the bed with her. He couldn't speak so he just sat there and held her tight. She soon fell asleep in his arms just like she had done as a baby. He laid her on the bed and left the room. He glanced back at her. She looked so like her mother and it made him want to cry. He turned and left the room.

"Don't shut her out because she is like her mother. Be happy you still have so much of her in all your children," said Ruth Tracy walking up the stairs.

"It is so hard mother. She was my world. She promised we would look after the children together. How am I going to do this alone," he replied sitting on the step.

"You are not alone honey. You have me and six wonderful children who will help," she said sitting down beside him.

"I hope you are right mother," he said.

"Of course I am. Now it is time you went to bed my son," she said standing up.

"Yes mother," he said and he headed off.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Well hope you liked this so far. If we get some good reviews. We will print up some more of her life.


	4. Chapter 4 My Family Part 1

**Gabriella**

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters from Thunderbirds belongs to us sadly.

Thanks for the reviews. In this chapter Scott is 18, John is 17, Virgil and Gabby are 15, Gordon is 12 and Alan is 11. Sorry for the delay in updating but this is the first chance we have had to meet up. This part of the story will take place over two chapters as it is quite long.

* * *

**Chapter 4: My Family Part 1**

Gabby walked in the door, slung her bag down and ran upstairs to her room. She had just had the day from hell. She had fallen out with her best mate because she couldn't make band practise on Saturday as Gordon had a swim meet. She also had a huge lecture from one of her teachers for forgetting her homework. That afternoon she had broken two strings on her guitar that she couldn't afford to replace and she had a project for English to complete for next Monday that she just couldn't seem to get into.

She walked over to her desk and picked up the English project again. It was an essay about your family and what they mean to you. She was supposed to write about each one and include a special moment shared with them. She just couldn't seem to put down in words what she wanted to say. She chucked the paper down once more and headed downstairs to start dinner. Her grandmother was visiting her sister in Palm Springs so Gabby was in charge of the cooking, as she was the only one bar Scott who actually could. He was away at Yale still but would be back at the weekend and Gabby couldn't wait to see him.

* * *

Gabby was busy in the kitchen when her father walked in.

"We will be having a guest for dinner tonight Gabriella," he said.

"Ok Sir. I will make sure I lay another place," she said absently.

"Thank you," he replied and walked out. He had always taught his children to be polite but every now and then, it hurt when they called him sir. Especially when it came from his daughter. He couldn't even remember the last time she had called him dad. Gabby turned back to the stove. Her brothers soon came in.

"Gabby," yelled Alan running in.

"What is it bro?" she asked smiling at him.

"I got an A on that English project," he said proudly.

"Well done. That's great," she said hugging her little brother. None of her brothers was good at English so it was wonderful that Alan had got an A. She was the only one who seemed to have any talent for it.

"Thanks sis. I'm going to go show Johnny. Is he home yet?"

"Yeah he is in his room. Where's trouble hiding?" she asked referring to Gordon.

"Went straight up to his room," yelled Alan and he ran upstairs yelling John's name.

* * *

Everyone was now sat at the dining table eating. Gabby had kept herself away from her father and his friend. Everyone was chatting happily except her. Jeff looked over at his daughter. He knew he had to make more of an effort with her. He did love his daughter dearly it was just hard to look at her. She was so like her mother.

"How was your day Gabby?" he asked interrupting her thoughts.

"It was ok Sir," she replied looking up at him. Their guest was a little shocked by the Sir part but he didn't comment on it.

"You look just like your mom," he said instead. Everyone at the table froze dreading the next comment. Gabby was first to recover.

"May I be excused?" she asked seeing the painful look on her father's face. He didn't look up but nodded. Gabby ran out of the room and to the safety of her room. John stood up quickly.

"May I be excused as well Father?" he asked. He knew Virgil had been about to do the same thing.

"Very well son," said Jeff he knew where his second eldest was going and he knew it should have been him going to comfort her.

John headed upstairs to his little sister. He knocked on the door then entered. He expected to find Gabby on her bed crying and was shocked to find her at her desk calmly doing her homework.

"You ok sis?" he asked gently.

"Just perfect," she replied sarcastically.

"Gabby look at me," he pleaded. He knew she was upset and trying to hide it from him. Gabby turned to face him and John could see the tears in her eyes. He quickly pulled her into his arms and hugged his little sister tight. She finally began to cry. When she had calmed down, she pulled away from John.

"Thanks," she said with a weak smile.

"What are big brothers for," he replied and smiled at her and then left her in peace.

* * *

Gabby heard a knock on the door and groaned. How was she supposed to get her homework done? If she couldn't get five minutes peace.

"Come in," she said and put down her pen for what must have been the tenth time since coming up here. All her brothers had been up to check on her. Her baby brother Alan strolled in.

"What is it Alan," she asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Dad wants you in his office," he replied.

"Just great," she replied sarcastically.

"Are you ok sis?" he asked concerned by how fed up she looked. He knew how much she hated being told she looked like her mom.

"Yeah. I just have a project due in on Monday and I can't seem to do it. It's driving me mad," she said and glanced at the blank sheet on her desk.

"You will get it sis. You always do. I better get on with mine," he said standing up. Gabby walked out with him.

She headed to her father's office and paused at the door. She really didn't want a lecture right now but she knew she had to go in. She knocked on the door.

"Enter," said her father's gruff voice. She walked in and stood before his desk.

"Alan said you wanted to speak to me Sir."

"Yes I do Gabriella. I have to go on a business trip for a few days and with your grandma still away. I need you to take care of things here," he said.

"Yes father," she replied with a sigh. Guess she would be completing her homework at midnight again.

"I know it won't be much fun but Scott used to do it and he never complained. Plus he will be back at the weekend to help."

It was true Scott always had but she wasn't Scott.

"Yes father. May I be excused?"

"Yes. I am leaving tomorrow morning and I expect things to run smoothly whilst I am gone."

Gabby made no other comment and just left the room. Ever since Scott had gone to College, it was always up to her to keep things running. She wasn't even the next oldest that was John but he was busy studying for his exams so she couldn't blame him for not being able to help really.

* * *

The next morning found Gabby had made breakfast for them all and to keep the peace she had had to make different breakfasts for Alan and Gordon. This made her late for school so yet again she got another lecture. She was late getting home from school that night as she ended up with detention. She stormed in the door and into the kitchen stopping suddenly when she saw her grandma at the stove.

"Hi sweetie how was your day?" asked her grandma and she sneezed loudly.

"Fine. Are you ok Grandma?" replied Gabby worried about how pale her grandma looked.

"I think I have caught what your great aunt had."

"Why don't you go and rest. I can take care of dinner," said Gabby taking the oven gloves from her. Ruth smiled down at her granddaughter. She was so helpful.

"Thank you sweetie. I think I might just do that." She really did feel ill and she didn't want to make her grandchildren ill as well. She kissed her granddaughter's cheek and then headed off to her room.

When their grandmother hadn't reappeared by dinner, John went up to check on her. He was soon back in the kitchen.

"How was she?" asked Virgil as Gabby dished up.

"Not good. I think she has the flu," replied John.

"Poor grandma," said Alan. He hated it when one of them was ill.

"She will be ok Al. Just needs a few days rest. Let's have our dinner," she said and guided him to the table.

* * *

By Friday Alan, Gordon and Virgil had succumbed to the flu and Gabby had bunked off school to look after them. She had called her dad and told him when Alan had got ill but he couldn't get back yet. Luckily, Scott was due back tomorrow and would help her look after him. John came in the door early and Gabby knew straightaway that he was ill too.

"Bed John and I will bring you some soup up," she said and pointed to the stairs.

"I'm fine. I can't leave you to look after us all Gabby," he protested weakly. His head was spinning and he knew he needed to be in bed.

"You don't have a choice John. You're too ill to help. Please go to bed and rest," she begged. She hated seeing her family so ill. John hugged his little sister tight for a second and then hauled himself up the stairs to his bed. He really didn't want to leave his little sister with so much responsibility. Gabby walked back into the kitchen and slumped into a chair. She was exhausted and had a feeling she was coming down with the same thing as the others. She dropped her head onto the table as the phone began to ring.

"Good evening Tracy Residence," she said politely.

"Hey little sister. It's your favourite brother here," said a voice.

"You wish Scott," she replied. It was so good to hear his voice.

"Yeah look I can't make it down this weekend sis. Things have gone mad up here. I'm sorry," he said and Gabby felt like screaming. How was she going to look after five sick people when she wasn't well herself. She knew her dad couldn't make it back until at least Sunday night.

"Gabby. Are you still there?" he asked she had been silent for a little while.

"Yeah I'm still here. I guess I will see you in a few weeks then," she replied sadly.

"I'm sorry Gabby. Look if things are really bad there. I can try and make it back," he said and Gabby knew if she told him they were all ill he would rush back.

"No we will be fine. You obviously need to be there," she lied.

"Are you sure sis?"

"Yes. We will be fine. John is here and dad will be back soon." She hated lying to Scott but she didn't want him to worry and rush back when he was clearly needed there.

"Ok sis. Call me if you need me. I love you all."

"We all love you too. Bye Scott," she said and hung up the phone.

She then called her father's office to inform him Scott wasn't coming but he was in a meeting so she left a message with his secretary. She then laid her head back onto the table and began to cry.

* * *

By Sunday, the others were finally getting better. They were all in the lounge now resting but all looked better. Gabby on the other hand was getting worse. She had a really bad headache that she just couldn't shake and she was so tired. She couldn't just go to bed though. Her dad was back today and the others still needed her so she plastered a smile on her face and went back into the lounge.

"Are you ok sweetie?" asked her grandmother. She could see how pale her granddaughter was.

"Yes just a little tired that's all," she replied and left them to it. Mrs Tracy was worried about her granddaughter. She knew how hard she had been working looking after them all and she was worried she may have overdone it. She was going to have words with her son when he got home. He should never have left Gabby in charge in the first place or at least come home when they had all got sick.

Gabby meanwhile was trying not to throw up the piece of toast she had eaten earlier. She heard a voice from the door.

"Mother," it said and Gabby took a deep breath plastering her smile back on once more as her father entered.

"No it's just me. Grandma is in the lounge with the boys resting," she said. Jeff studied his daughter carefully. She had gotten very good at hiding her emotions from him but he could see pain in her eyes and his fatherly instinct kicked in.

"Gabby are you ok?" he asked approaching her side. She had no colour in her face and seemed to be fighting to stay standing up.

"Yes I'm fine," she replied and walked unsteadily away from him. He knew she was lying and it hurt him. His daughter no longer trusted him or even confided in him anymore. That job seemed to have gone to her brothers John especially. He walked into the lounge to check on his family. They were asleep under warm blankets and looked like they were on the mend.

* * *

Gabby was the last one up the following morning. Jeff had decided to give them all the day off to make sure they were all feeling better. Her head was really killing now and it made her feel sick. She walked into the kitchen to find her family all tucking into breakfast. They were obviously all feeling better. Jeff turned to his daughter as she entered.

"Are you ok?" he asked taking in her pale face.

"Yes I'm fine," she replied and he went back to his paper. John however didn't buy her comment and approached her. He couldn't believe his father had bought that obvious lie.

"You have the flu don't you sis," he said kindly.

"No. Just a little tired that's all."

"Don't lie Gabby. You can barely stand."

"Ok I feel like hell and my head is killing me," she admitted and wobbled as if to prove her point. John instantly wrapped his arm around her so she couldn't fall and guided her to a chair. Her grandmother handed her a glass of cold water. She sipped gently praying it would stay down.

"Why don't you rest on the couch sweetie for a while," said her grandmother. John helped her up and then guided her to the lounge. Once she was comfortable and asleep he left her to rest in peace.

* * *

Gabby awoke a few hours later feeling as if she was dying. Her head hurt so much she could barely see. She knew it was more then just a headache and she needed help but she couldn't move it hurt too much. The house was quiet but she could hear faint noises from the garden so she guessed they were all outside.

John came wandering in to get a drink and decided to check on his little sister. He walked into the lounge and was horrified by what he saw. His sister was on the floor clutching her head shaking. There were tears running down her face. He raced to her side.

"Gabby what is it?" he asked feeling scared. He had never seen her look so ill before.

"My head hurts Johnny," she groaned out. He pulled her into his arms so she wasn't lying on the floor.

"Dad, Grandma," he yelled and Gabby flinched.

"Sorry sweetie," he said soothingly. She had relaxed a little since being in his arms. His dad and grandma rushed in.

"Gabby says her head hurts. She was on the floor and she is really hot," he said and they could hear the worry in his voice. Grandma placed her hand to her forehead and could tell her granddaughter had a fever. She looked really ill and she was worried too.

"I think you had better take her to the hospital son," she said finally.

"I will come with you dad," said John. He didn't want to let go of her. They both headed out to the car and John sat in the back holding his little sister.

As they reached the hospital, Gabby finally gave in and succumbed to the blackness around her. Jeff slammed the car to a halt and jumped out. He took Gabby from her brother's arms and carried her in. The hospital was waiting for them and Gabby was soon whipped off to be examined. Jeff and John were guided to a private waiting room.

A little while later and a Doctor came in. Jeff jumped up. He was scared for his little girl.

"Is she ok?" he asked.

"She will be fine. Your daughter has a sever migraine compounded by a bad case of the flu," explained the Doctor.

"A migraine?" queried John.

"Yes. It is a very severe headache but is easily treated with heavy-duty painkillers. We will have to keep you daughter in for a couple of days as she has a fever and is very dehydrated but she will be ok.""Can we see her?" asked Jeff. He needed to see her to be reassured she was still alive and would be ok.

"Of course you can. Come with me," she said and lead them to an exam room.

Jeff and John froze as they looked at their loved one. Lying there on the bed, she looked just like her mother did after she was pulled out of the car. The realization hit Jeff like a truck and he sunk into a chair. John walked to the other side and took hold of her hand. Gabby stirred a little and groaned. The Doctor approached once more and injected something into her IV.

"Just a stronger painkiller to help her cope with the pain," she explained.

"Hey little sis. You're going to be ok and will soon be back to helping us do our homework," said John trying to ignore how awful she looked. Jeff took her hand too and Gabby's eyes flickered open to gaze at her father. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand tight.

"It's ok sweetie," he said as he saw a flicker of pain cross her eyes.

Suddenly Gabby began to struggle to breathe. She was gasping on air and her face was turning blue. Jeff and John both panicked as lots of people ran into the room.

"She is having trouble breathing," said one.

"We need to intubate," said another.

"Get the family out of here," yelled a third and before Jeff could object, he was ushered out of the room.

"What's going on dad?" asked John.

"I don't know son," replied Jeff and he held his son tight to him as more people raced into his daughter's room.

* * *

Authors Note: So what happened to Gabby and will she pull through. Can Jeff sort things out with his daughter or is it too late.


	5. Chapter 5 My Family Part 2

**Gabriella**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it has taken me so long to update but I only just have my laptop back.

* * *

**My Family Part 2.**

Jeff and John had now sat down and were desperately hoping for good news. People had begun to leave Gabby's room but none of them had stopped to talk to them. John felt like he had been sitting there for ages but in reality it was only a few minutes. Finally, the Doctor who had spoken to them earlier came out.

"Mr Tracy your daughter has suffered a severe allergic reaction to the pain killer we gave her. This caused her throat to swell up and stopped her breathing. We managed to get some adrenaline in to her but we have had to place a tube down her throat to help her breathe," explained the Doctor.

"Will she be ok?" asked John.

"Our main concern at the moment is bringing her temperature down and getting some fluids into her," replied the Doctor avoiding John's question.

"I had better call your grandma and let her know what is going on," said Jeff.

"Ok dad. May I go sit with her?" asked John turning back to the Doctor. She smiled and nodded at him. Jeff watched his son walk away and then approached the phone.

* * *

By the next day, the whole family was at the hospital including Scott who had flown down the minute he found out. He turned to John in anger.

"Why didn't you call me when she got ill?" he asked.

"Why didn't you come down in the first place?" argued John.

"Because Gabby said you were helping her look after everyone. Therefore, what have you been doing? How could you let her do so much whilst she was ill," yelled Scott.

"I didn't let her do it all. I was too ill to help. In case you hadn't noticed, I am getting over the flu as well," yelled back John.

"What Gabby told me you were fine," said Scott calming a little. Although John's face was red with anger, he could see how washed out and tired his younger brother looked.

"Well then she lied to you. I wasn't fine at all," said John still angry. He softened a little when he saw the guilt on Scott's face.

"Look she probably didn't want you to worry and knowing her. She probably thought she could handle it all like you used to do," he added placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I guess. I just wish she would have told me how ill you all were."

"I know me too. I really tried to help her Scott but I just felt so ill."

"I know you would have done your best John. I'm sorry I yelled at you," said Scott and he hugged his brother tight.

"It's ok Scott," he replied and they both went in to sit with their little sister.

* * *

There was still no change and Gabby's temperature had stopped rising but her fever hadn't broken yet. The whole family was worried that Gabby was not going to pull through. Jeff had sent Virgil and Scott home to get some bits for them all. Virgil went into Gabby's room to get her mobile. He had promised to call her friends and let them know what had happened. He picked up the teddy on her bed. It was one that their mom had given her when she was little.

"Don't take her from us yet mom," he whispered. He walked over to the desk and picked up her mobile. An essay caught his eye and he picked it up. It was the one Gabby had been struggling with but she had finished it now. Virgil began to read and soon felt the tears pouring down his cheeks. When he had finished he grabbed her mobile and went back downstairs. He found Scott in the kitchen.

"You ready to go bro?" asked Scott heading out the door. He paused when he saw the distraught look on his younger brother's face.

"What is it Virge?" he asked approaching him. He then saw the papers in his hands.

"Something dad needs to read," he replied and Scott could sense some hostility in his younger brother's voice and knew there was trouble ahead.

* * *

Scott and Virgil arrived back at the hospital and headed up to Gabby's room. Virgil walked in and stood before his dad.

"Hello son. Are you ok?" he asked sensing he wasn't.

"No I'm not dad and I think you should read this," he said handing over the papers.

"What is this?"

"This is how your daughter feels about you. Maybe it will make you finally see just how wonderful she truly is and how little you have to do with," said Virgil angrily. He then stormed over to the other side of the room and stood with Scott.

Jeff began to read the papers Virgil had handed him.

**My Family**

**This is a really hard assignment. My family mean the world to me but actually putting it down in words is hard. Well let us start at the beginning. No wait let us start with the youngest. They are always complaining that they come last in everything.**

**Well first up then is Alan my baby brother. He is the hot-headed one in the family which I guess makes him the most passionate. He can lose his temper really easily but he can also be so sweet and kind. My greatest memory with him has to be the first time he won a go-kart race. He was only about seven and he was so thrilled. It was an amazing experience watching him fly round the track. I was the only one of the family there so I was the first to congratulate him and tell him how great he was. He has always found it hard being the youngest and having to live up to, his oldest brothers and he truly proved himself that day.**

Jeff could remember that day. He had always regretted not being there. He was touched to see it had meant so much to his daughter. He passed the page over to Alan so he could read. He then looked to the next page.

**Up next, we have Gordon. The practical joker and the funny one. He loves the water and swimming. I swear he will be an Olympic swimmer one day. No matter how sad or angry you are. It's impossible to stay that way for long once Gordon starts. He is the one to go to if you ever need cheering up. He can be a pain if you are on the receiving end of one of his jokes but I wouldn't change him for the world. In fact, my fondest memory with him was us playing a prank on Scott. So if you ever get to read this Scott sorry. Scott had this date, he had been bragging about it all day, and Gordon and I were fed up with it all. Therefore, we placed a dead fish on top of his engine knowing that when the car got hot so would the fish. Scott was furious when he got home as his date had stormed off. We hid in the barn that evening and had a great time just chatting. I learnt a lot about my younger brother that day.**

Jeff laughed at the joke they had pulled. Scott had been furious and he had never been able to prove it was those two as they had perfect alibis for the whole day. He grinned and handed that page to Gordon. Alan's page had already been passed around the others.

**Well now, we come to my twin brother Virgil. He is the artistic one in the family. He can paint anything and give him a piece of music to play and he can just like that. It was a talent mom gave him. We have always shared a closeness and a lot of that stems from the fact that we both look like mom and that has always been a really hard thing for our father to deal with. My fondest memory with Virgil is related to that issue. It was the fifth anniversary since mom's death and my father was really struggling. I had avoided him most of the day but it didn't matter what I did. I seemed to aggravate him and he eventually yelled at me to leave his sight, as he couldn't bear looking at me. Later that night I sat downstairs with a pair of scissors ready to chop my hair off so I wouldn't look like her. Virgil found me and I think he was worried I was going to do something else with the scissors. He took them off me and told me that he loved the fact that I looked like mom as it meant he could look at me and remember her. He would never be able to forget what she looked like and Alan and Gordon would know too as they were too young to really remember much about her. He then played me one of the lullabies she used to sing to us as babies. I will never forget that night.**

Jeff looked over at his middle son. He had never even realized that Alan and Gordon had no way to remember her. There were barely any pictures of her in the house. Virgil refused to meet his gaze and Jeff couldn't blame him. He had been awful to Gabby that day. He looked over at Scott who was pummelling Gordon playfully and handed the page to Alan. He then turned back to the next one.

**Well by rights, this should be John but I will come back to him. So let's talk about Scott the big brother. Scott was the one who looked after us all growing up and he was the one we turned to whenever we had a problem. He is the best big brother you could ask for. It didn't matter what he was doing he would always have time for all of us. He grew up a lot when mom died and we would have been lost without him. My fondest memory with him has to be the time he helped me face up to my nightmares. I had been getting them on, off for ages but one night it was really stormy and I had a really bad one. It was about my mom dying only this time everyone else died too bar me. I woke up screaming and Scott was soon by my side. He helped me to see that I was letting my fears overtake me and I had to let it go. He stayed with me until the storm had passed and I had finally gone to sleep. After that, I rarely had nightmares anymore and if I did. I just remembered what Scott had said.**

Jeff handed the page to Scott feeling awful. There were so many times when his daughter had needed him and he hadn't been there. It made him feel like a failure. There were three pages left. The boys had been passing their pages amongst themselves and each one had hugged Virgil after reading his.

**Ok it's back to John. I have left him until last, as he is the brother I am closest too and always have been. I guess it's because we are the quietest, which isn't surprising given how loud the others are. John is the intelligent one and a stargazer. He is generally the peacemaker as well. I can see him in a career relating to space and the stars, as it is what he enjoys doing the most. He got a telescope for his tenth birthday and has been studying the stars from the rooftop ever since. He sits out on the roof and I often join him. My fondest memory with John has to be the day of my first concert with the band. I got major stage fright and couldn't go on but John promised me it would be ok. He sat in the front row supporting me and giving me the confidence to give a great performance. That night I felt as if I was singing for him and mom. John has always had this amazing ability to know when something is wrong and he always knows what to say to make it right. He is my hero and the one person I know I can always rely on.**

Jeff handed the page to John and kept on reading he was dreading what Gabby would have to say about him. John read his page and began to cry. Scott and the others were soon comforting him and reading his page too.

**Now we come to Grandma. My ally against the boys. She is my rock and the one person who can I talk to about girly stuff although it is a little weird discussing boys with her. She is the best though and she makes the best apple pie too. She has helped dad look after us all since mom died and has always made time for me. I guess the memory that sticks out the most for me about Grandma is what she told me in the car after mom had died. She told me that my Grandpa was lonely in heaven and mom was going up to keep him company. It really helped to keep me calm whilst we were trapped in the car.**

Jeff handed the paper to his mother and turned back to read his own section.

**Well that just leaves my father and this is probably the hardest part to write. What do you say about a man who has pretty much ignored you the last ten years? Easy really you say you love him and it's true I do. No matter what happens, he is still my dad. When I was little I was a real daddy's girl but that all changed when mom died. As I mentioned earlier I look just like my mom and my dad really struggles to handle that. I cannot blame him though. Imagine losing the person you love and then being haunted every day by their image each time you look at your child. Most of the time my father is serious and hard working but now and then we see his softer side and he laughs and plays with us. I have many wonderful memories from before mom died but I think the one that sticks out the most has to be the day of the funeral. I had fallen asleep with John and Scott. I awoke to see dad at the door. I walked up to him and he hugged me tight before carrying me to my room. I sat for ages curled up on his lap as he rocked me to sleep just like when I was a baby. I hope that one day my father will be as proud of me as I am of him.**

**Well that is my crazy family. They drive me up the wall sometimes but I love each one of them dearly. They all have qualities that make them special and they all mean the world to me.**

The tears were pouring down Jeff's face now and he felt someone take the paper from him. His mother then sat down beside him.

"How can she still love me?" he asked. He couldn't believe how much of his daughter's life he had missed.

"Because you are her father. She will always love you son," she replied hugging him tight.

"She knows you love her too dad but maybe you need to remind her of that more often," added John.

"I will son. I promise."

"We know you will dad," said Virgil walking over. Jeff stood up and hugged his middle son tight. They were soon joined by the rest of the family.

A bleeping started from one of the machines and everyone jumped back in panic. A Doctor came in and checked out the machines. She then turned to the family smiling.

"Your daughter's temperature has finally dropped and her fever has broken," she said.

"Oh thank god," replied Grandma breathing a sigh of relief.

"If I could ask you all to step outside for a few minutes so I can check your daughter over and remove the tube."

They all walked outside feeling happy that Gabby was on the mend and touched to realize how much they all meant to her.

* * *

Jeff had sent the boys and his mother home to rest for a while.

"Please wake up baby girl. I am so sorry I have been such an awful father to you," he said tears running down his cheeks once more.

"It's ok," croaked a voice. Jeff looked down into his daughter's eyes that were just like her mothers and smiled.

"It's about time the boys have missed you like crazy and so have I. I love you so much baby girl."

"I love you too dad."

Jeff ran outside to call the others. It was the first time Gabby had called him dad in a long time and it felt great. Things were going to change.

* * *

The next few days flew past as Gabby recovered. For the first time in ages, she was the sole focus of her father's attention and they were getting on much better. Her essay had gotten her an A and each one of her brothers had spent quality time with her.

Later that day Jeff walked into her room to find all his children fast asleep together. It was a sweet sight. He then saw Gabby was awake. She spotted him and eased away from her brothers to stand up. Jeff held his arms open to her and she walked into his embrace.

"I can't rock you on my lap anymore," he joked smiling.

"This is just as good," she replied and rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Authors Note: Well that's the end of that two parter. Up next if you are still interested is Gordon's accident. The others haven't seen Gabby in a while. What has she been up to and how will she deal with seeing her little brother so hurt. Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6 Gordon's Accident

**Gabriella**

**Disclaimer: **Please see chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews. Gordon has just crashed his hydrofoil and is now in surgery. How will the family deal with all this and what have they all been up to.

* * *

**Gordon's Accident.**

The Tracy family were all at the hospital now bar Gordon and Gabby. Gordon was the reason they were here. He had crashed his hydrofoil and had been rushed into surgery. The Doctors had told them he was in a bad way and might not make it. Gabby was still on her way and it was worrying John. When he had called her. She had sounded really upset and had then left. Jeff was sat in the corner with Alan. Scott was pacing the floor. John was gazing out the window and Virgil was painting. He looked down at the car park and saw a sleek black saloon pull up. A young woman with black hair stepped out. John studied her for a second then jumped up and left the room.

As he got closer, he could hear a commotion at the front entrance. He rounded the corner to find the young woman being hounded by the press. He pushed his way through.

"Gabby," he called and she turned round to him.

"John," she said and he could hear the desperation in her voice.

"Leave her alone. We will issue a statement later," he said forcefully and wrapped his arm around his little sister.

"Is it true your brother is dying?" yelled one and John ignored him. He led Gabby away and into the hospital. As they approached the waiting room. John looked over at his sister. Her face was white and she had tears in her eyes. Meeting the press had really shaken her up.

"Is it true he is dying?" she asked looking up into his crystal blue eyes.

"Honestly sis. I don't know. The Doctors are still working on him. Why don't we go join the others," he replied and they moved on.

* * *

They entered the waiting room and everyone looked up. Scott took one look at his little sister and was instantly by her side.

"Any news yet dad?" asked John.

"Yes. Gordon is alive but he is badly hurt and will need more surgery. The main concern is the damage he sustained to his spine," explained Jeff standing up.

"They said he may never walk again," added Alan quietly. Gordon was the one he was closest too and he was really scared. Gabby moved away from Scott and over to Alan.

"Oh Allie. When have you ever known Gordon to listen to the advice of Doctors," she said hugging him tight.

"I've missed you Gabby," he said. It had been nearly a year since her had last seen her.

"I missed you too baby brother," she said and stood up.

"How you holding up dad?" she asked walking over to him.

"I just wish I could see him," he replied hugging his daughter tight.

"You will dad," she replied and he kissed the top of her head. They were much closer now and he was so proud of how well she had done.

Gabby turned her attentions to her twin brother. He was sat on a chair with his sketchbook but she could tell he wasn't actually drawing. She walked over and sat down beside him. He automatically wrapped his arm round her.

"You ok little sis?" he asked.

"I'm like ten minutes younger then you Virge," she replied indignantly. He always referred to her as his little sister.

"Still makes you younger sis and you love having three older brothers to protect you anyway," he said grinning at her and she smiled back.

* * *

The next couple of hours flew past as the family awaited news on their loved one. They all sat talking about him.

"I can still remember the day he was bought home. He was so tiny," said Scott remembering the tiny baby with tufts of red hair.

"He was our miracle child. He was born so early we really thought we were going to lose him," added Jeff.

"He was a nightmare once he could walk though. I can still remember the time he tried to follow Scott to school," said Virgil.

"Oh yeah we must have spent ages searching for him and then he came strolling back in eating an ice cream that Mrs Knights had given him," continued Gabby.

"No way. I always remember the time he wanted his own swimming pool and dad wouldn't let him so he filled the basement with water instead," said Alan laughing.

"Boy did he get in trouble for that," replied Virgil. He had been the first one to notice the water and their father had gone mad.

"He sure did. It took ages to empty the basement," added Jeff smiling. Gordon had been a right terror when he was younger but Jeff wouldn't have him any other way.

"Yeah he loved the water so much. I don't know how many mornings I had to get up early to take him swimming," said John.

"Yeah he did always seem to pick you to be the one to take him there," commented Scott.

"And we know why that was don't we Al?" said Gabby turning to look at her youngest brother.

"Yep," replied Alan.

"Why?" asked Scott.

"Because you and Virgil always threatened that you would throw him in the pool and leave him there," replied Alan.

"That was until he could swim better then you of course. Then he would probably have let you but by then he really enjoyed spending quality time with John," added Gabby and John smiled at her. He had enjoyed those moments too.

A Doctor came walking into the room.

"Mr Tracy," he called and Jeff stood up closely followed by Scott. The other remained seated but Gabby scooted closer to John who promptly placed his arm around her.

"How is my son?" he asked nervously.

"Out of surgery for the moment and holding his own. Your son is a real fighter Mr Tracy," said the Doctor.

"Can we see him?" asked Scott.

"Yes. He is still unconscious from the anaesthetic at the moment but he should soon wake up."

"What about the injuries to his spine?" asked Jeff glad that Gordon was alive.

"It's too soon to tell but it doesn't look good I'm afraid. There is a high chance your son will suffer some form of paralysis."

"Oh god," said Gabby quietly and John hugged her tighter. Virgil walked over and hugged Alan as he could see he was upset.

"Once the swelling and bruising has gone down. We will be able to take her a closer look and give you a more accurate picture. Now would you like to see him?" asked the Doctor. Everyone nodded.

"Maybe just a couple of you at a time then."

Jeff and Scott decided to go first. They were scared by what they were going to see and they were right to be. Gordon was covered in drips and monitors and he was white. He seemed to be covered in bruises even his hands were black and blue. Jeff gently picked one up and held it.

"Hello son. What have you been doing?" he asked gently wiping the hair from Gordon's face.

"Yeah bro. I have told you before about speeding," said Scott lightly. They sat with him for a while and then allowed the others to spend some time with him. John went in with Alan next and they both came out looking white. Virgil and Gabby were last to go in and seemed to be gone ages. When they finally reappeared, they could all tell Gabby had been crying and they all hugged her tight.

* * *

The next day arrived and the Doctor came back in.

"Gordon has regained consciousness and has been asking for you. He was a little distressed to realize he had no movement below his waist but he has calmed down now," she said smiling at them.

They all walked down the corridor to his room. Jeff was first to enter and was delighted to see his son awake.

"Hello son," he said.

"Dad," replied Gordon as Jeff took his hand. He then spotted the rest of his family were there too.

"Wow a family reunion. You must have been worried," he said lightly. They all knew that this was Gordon's way of dealing with things.

"Nah we just wanted to make sure you weren't hitting on all the nurses," replied Scott and Gordon grinned. He looked over at Alan who had stayed silent. He could tell his only younger brother was worried.

"I'm ok Al and I will walk again," he said defiantly and Jeff could tell that Gordon meant every word.

"I know you will and I will help you every step of the way," said Alan taking his other hand. Gordon squeezed it reassuringly.

"What's with the gothic look sis?" asked Gordon referring to her jet-black hair.

"Well it was supposed to make me look more like a General Manager but it hasn't really worked," she explained.

"Wait you got promoted?" asked John.

"Yep the old GM left and Danny offered me the job."

"That's great sis," said Gordon.

"Thanks bro," she said and kissed his cheek.

"Well done Gabby," said her father. She smiled at him. A nurse came into the room.

"I think it's time this young man got some sleep and by the looks of things so should all of you," she said crossing her arms. The others all said goodbye and left the room.

* * *

The next few weeks were based in and around the hospital. Only Alan, Gabby and Jeff were left now. The others were all needed back in their relevant careers but John would be back in a week. He had been allowed to take some time off to be with his brother. Gabby was flitting between her job and the hospital and Jeff was doing the same thing. Alan had stayed at the hospital and was helping Gordon with his physio.

Gordon was getting stronger and stronger every day and he had started to regain feeling in his lower limbs. This had given him the incentive to want to leave the hospital so he had been working extra hard at his physio. Scott and Virgil rang every night and visited when they could. Today though it was just Gordon and Gabby and they were down in the garden by the pond, watching the fish swim.

"I will walk out of here," he said and she grinned at him.

"I know you will bro. You are the most determined person I have ever met."

"Yep so why don't you tell me who Elle Tracy is then," he said a grin appearing on his face.

"How do you know about her?" she asked.

"I dated Rob Anders sister Tina and she told me all about this really cool supervisor."

"Oh. Well I really wanted to go far at Star Communications but I wanted to do it because I had the talent and not because I was Jeff Tracy's daughter so I told them my name was Elle Tracy and that I wasn't related to him. Luckily nobody else questioned it," she explained.

"Well you did that sis and I am really proud of you. I guess you take after dad more then you realize."

"Yeah I know," she replied gazing out over the water.

"I'm glad the black dye has washed out," he commented.

"Yeah me too. I never really liked it."

"So what was the real reason then?"

"The real reason for what?"

"The reason you had to dye your hair and it wasn't that phoney excuse you gave earlier."

"Well it was partly that. I went back to Kansas recently to visit a friend and I ran into Margo Smythe. She just kept going on about how much I look like mom and I was just so sick of it that I went and bought the dye in the hope people would stop saying it," she said and Gordon could tell she was upset. He placed his arm around her.

"Did it make you feel better?"

"No because I still have her eyes and her smile so I just have to accept that I will always look like her."

"Does it really upset you that much that you look like her?"

"Not really. I was just having a bad day. I do find it hard sometimes and I know you all do as well."

"Do you remember when you were 16 and you wrote that essay about your family?"

"Yeah why?"

"Here," he said and pulled out some crumpled paper from his wallet. It was the part of the essay about Gordon and Virgil.

"Why do you have this?" she asked surprised to see it.

"It always makes me smile and cheers me up when I am down. Now read what you wrote about Virgil. She read the section and then looked up at him.

"That is exactly how Alan and I feel. We don't remember mom but looking at you at least we know what she looked like. So whenever it makes you sad think about how happy it makes us," he said smiling.

"Ok thanks. I love you little brother," she said hugging him gently.

"I love you too sis."

* * *

Another month passed and John had joined Alan in helping Gordon with his exercises. Gabby had been away on a business trip but was due back today and Jeff was coming down too. Gordon had a big surprise planned for them both.

Jeff arrived at the hospital and was ordered by Alan to wait in the garden for Gordon. Jeff was a little surprised but did as they asked. He wandered around the garden wondering what was going on when suddenly he heard noise by the door. He turned to see his second youngest son take a couple of steps outside aided by his brothers. Jeff was ecstatic that Gordon was on his feet and he was completely stunned when John and Alan stood back allowing Gordon to take the few steps to Jeff alone. Jeff pulled his son into his arms and felt the tears running down his face. He had been so scared that Gordon would never be able to walk.

"I'm so proud of you son," he said finally pulling away.

"Thanks dad," he replied and they were all distracted by a shout from the other side of the garden. Gordon looked up to see the rest of his family there. They all ran over and hugged him. Gordon turned to Gabby.

"Told you I would walk out of here," he said.

"Never doubted you for a second," she replied hugging him.

"We all knew you would do it. You are too stubborn," added Scott.

"And we love you for it," concluded John and they all hugged once more.

* * *

"And the Gold Medal goes to Gordon Tracy," said the announcer and the stadium erupted in cheers but no cheer was louder then the Tracy family.

Gordon accepted his medal and looked over at his family. They were all together and had seen him take Gold. It was a great moment for him and made all the better by them being there.

Gabby watched as the rest of her family hugged her little brother. She was so proud of him. A year ago, they had thought he would never walk again and now he had taken Gold at the Olympics.

"Give us a hug sis?" asked Gordon creeping up on her. She grinned and hugged him.

"Mom would be so proud of you little brother," she said and he grinned once more.

"It's thanks to her. I was here to do this. I know she kept me safe."

"She sure did son," said Jeff and he wrapped his arms around them both.

* * *

Authors Note: That was a bit of a long one but there was so much to cram in. I hope you all enjoyed it. Up next International Rescue. Will Jeff allow his only little girl to join?


	7. Chapter 7 International Rescue

**Gabriella**

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters from Thunderbirds belongs to me. Any others are the product of my imagination.

Thanks for the reviews. Gabby had always loved her job at Star Communications that is until Rob took over. Could the formation of International Rescue and the subsequent proposition her father has for her. Be the escape she needs from her abusive life.

* * *

**Chapter 7: International Rescue.**

"So you all know your position and roles in the organisation. Do you have any questions?" asked Jeff. He had just told his sons all about his plans for a brand new rescue organisation and he wanted to hear their thoughts.

"I do dad," said Gordon who had been studying the plans for Thunderbird 4.

"Go ahead son," he said smiling at his second youngest.

"Where does Gabby fit into all of this?" he asked. Her name had not been mentioned at all since his father had begun talking about his plans.

"Yeah is she going to be a Thunderbird too?" asked Alan.

"No. I have another role in store for her if she is interested," explained Jeff. It was going to be hard enough sending his boys out to life or death situations. He couldn't send his baby girl out there too. In addition, he really did have a better role for her.

"What is that then?" asked Scott. He was really impressed with his father's plans but he was curious as to what he had planned for his little sister.

"Well I would like to discuss that with her first before I tell you all," he said knowing it was only fair that Gabby heard first. His sons all nodded in agreement and they went back to studying the various schematics around the room.

* * *

The following day found Gabby at the airport waiting for her oldest brother Scott. She was going to the Island that her family now called home as her dad had a proposition for her. She hoped it was a job as she had just been fired from hers but there was no way her family would find out why. She looked up to see Alan racing towards her and he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. Scott joined them in the hug and neither man noticed their little sister wince in pain.

"Uh can't breathe here guys," she said trying to sound as if her ribs weren't killing her. Both pulled away and grinned at her. Scott then noticed how pale and thin his sister was and frowned.

"You ok sis. You don't look great," he said studying her once more.

"I'm fine just had the flu recently. I'm not quite back to full health yet," she lied.

"Well a tropical Island should help with that and Kyrano's cooking," replied Alan.

"I'm sure it will. I really have missed you guys," she said putting an arm round each of them and ignoring the sharp pain in her ribs.

"We have missed you too sis. I cannot believe we are all going to be together. It's going to be fun," added Alan grinning at her.

"Yeah it is," said Gabby grinning back and Scott noticed this time that her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. He knew there was something going on with his little sister and he hoped he would be able to work out what it was.

* * *

They had just landed on the island and Gabby braced herself for the hugs she was about to receive. She hoped her cracked ribs could take it. Virgil was first and she almost cried out on pain as he squeezed her tight. Her father next followed Gordon in hugging her. John had been watching all this and when he hugged her, she couldn't hold back the harsh intake of breath. John pulled away and looked at her.

"What's the matter sis?" he asked seriously.

"Nothing. What makes you think anything is wrong?" she replied concentrating on the tree behind his head. If she looked into his eyes right now, she would crack and tell him the truth.

"You flinched when each one of us hugged you. So I'll ask again what's the matter sis."

"Ok. I had a little accident the other day. I was a little drunk and I fell over. I didn't want to tell you guys because it is really embarrassing," she explained hating the fact that she was lying to her family. Her father walked up to her.

"You're ok though?" he asked.

"Yeah just a little bruised," she said and smiled.

"Guess I will have to teach you about how not to fall when drunk," joked Gordon.

"Like you could Mr I fall after one beer," argued Alan with a laugh.

"You can talk lightweight," said Virgil joining in. Gabby laughed along with her brothers as they made their way in to the house.

John stopped back to help Scott with the bags.

"You buy that little story bro?" asked John.

"Not really," replied Scott.

"Me neither. I get the feeling she is hiding something from us and I intend to find out what," said John taking the last bag.

"I'm with you bro," agreed Scott and they followed the others. Gabby turned back to her two oldest brothers and she could tell they hadn't bought her story. She was going to have her work cut out keeping them from finding out the truth but it had to be done.

They walked into the lounge to find Kyrano and a young man with glasses.

"Gabby this is my good friend Brains. He has been helping me with some plans I have. Brains this is my daughter Gabriella," introduced Jeff.

"It's nice to meet you Gabriella," stuttered the young man.

"You too and please call me Gabby," she said shaking his hand. Gabby turned to Kyrano.

"Hi Kyrano. It's good to see you again," she said smiling at the older man.

"You too Miss Gabriella," he said bowing. Gabby had long since given up getting Kyrano to call her Gabby. Suddenly a beautiful young girl came over.

"Tintin. Oh, my god look at you. You look stunning," said Gabby hugging the girl.

"It's good to see you Gabby and you look amazing too," she replied. Gabby saw Tintin smile sweetly at Alan and him return it. Looks like love was in the air on Tracy Island she thought smiling.

"Dinner is served," said Kyrano and they all headed to the kitchen. Gabby made sure to stay clear of John and Scott by sitting between Alan and Virgil. The whole family chatted happily away.

* * *

Jeff was discussing his plans for International Rescue with his daughter and she seemed to be taking it all in.

"That sound great dad," she said and it really was. Maybe if there had been an organisation like this around when the avalanche had happened then her mom might still be here.

"Gabby you are probably wondering where you fit into all this," he said drawing her attention back. She smiled and nodded at him.

"Well I was hoping you would take over the business side of things for me. I shall be wrapped up in getting everything sorted and won't have the time to keep Tracy Industries afloat. You are the one with the most knowledge in this area and I know you would do a great job," he said smiling at her.

"You want me to take over the day to day running at Tracy Industries?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes. I will still be in charge of course and any major decisions will need my ok but the rest I will leave to you. If you want the job of course."

"Wow. I'm shocked that you have so much faith in me."

"You have proved that to me over the last few years. Why don't you take some time to think it over and come and find me later," he said standing up.

"Ok thanks dad," she replied and headed out to walk along the beach.

* * *

Gabby reappeared in the lounge an hour later. Her brothers were all in there going over the plans for the various Thunderbird crafts. Jeff looked up as she walked in.

"I have made my decision Sir," she said smiling.

"And?" asked Jeff hoping it was good news.

"I will take over the day to day running of Tracy Industries for you," she said and Jeff smiled before pulling her to him for a hug.

"Thank you," he said as the others joined in the celebrations.

"So how much notice do you have to give Star Com?" asked Jeff.

"Um none," she replied backing away slightly.

"What none at all. Surely you have to give some notice," said Scott.

"Well I would if I still worked for them," she said and stepped back further.

"What do you mean? Have you resigned?" asked Jeff. Gabby shook her head and stared at the floor.

"Were you fired?" asked Scott. Gabby looked up at her father and nodded.

"What did you get fired for?" asked John gently. Gabby wondered how to tell them the reason she was fired.

"We need to know Gabby as this could effect my business," said Jeff.

"How could this affect your business? You have nothing to do with Star Com," she said wondering what he was getting at.

"Well no but if you are to take over my business. I need to know if you are up to the job."

"It wasn't my abilities as a General Manager that got me fired. I was good at my job," she defended angrily.

"Well you got fired honey. Therefore, you cannot have been that great at it. Maybe putting you in charge of my business is not such a good idea," said Jeff wondering if he had made the wrong decision in offering her the job. Gabby was outraged.

"I'm never going to be good enough for you am I. I will always play a secondary role to my talented wonderful brothers. Instead of giving me the chance to explain why I was fired. You just assumed that it was because I couldn't handle it. I was a good manager and my sacking had absolutely nothing to do with my ability to do my job," she yelled and the others were stunned. They had never heard Gabby yell before.

"Calm down Gabby," said John trying to mediate.

"No. You want to know why I got fired?" she asked and Jeff nodded.

"Ok I got fired because I dumped my boss. We were dating but he got power mad and scary so I ended things and he fired me. Simple as that but it doesn't matter any more and you don't have to worry about me destroying your precious business either."

"Why what do you mean?" asked Jeff. He was feeling stunned by everything he had just learnt.

"I quit. I don't want to join Tracy Industries and I don't want to be a member of this family either. You all just assumed that I couldn't handle the job. You never even considered that maybe there was another reason. So thanks for letting me know how much faith you all have in me," she yelled and then turned to walk away.

"Gabby come back here this instant," ordered Jeff.

"Sorry Sir but I can't do that. Goodbye," she said and ran out of the room. John and Virgil both made to go after her.

"Let her go. She is too angry to listen to reason right now," said Scott and they knew he was right.

"She was right though. We did just assume she had failed at her job," said Alan.

"I know son and as soon as she has calmed down I will talk to her," said Jeff. Suddenly they heard the sound of a plane taxiing down the runway.

"She didn't," said Virgil racing to the balcony.

"She did," said Gordon and they all watched as Tracy 1 left the island. Jeff raced over to the radio and contacted Tracy 1.

"I'm sorry but I can't stay on the island after this. I will leave Tracy 1 at the Airport where she will be safe. Good luck with International Rescue. Your secret is safe with me not that you deserve it," she said and ended the transmission. The rest of the family stood in shock trying to work out how things had become so bad.

"Where do we go from here?" asked Gordon.

"To the head of Star Com. I want to find out more about this new boss of Gabby's," said Jeff angrily.

* * *

Gabby landed Tracy 1 at the Airport and paid for her to be stored. She then contacted Tracy Industries to tell them the location of the plane and rented a car. There was only one person she wanted to see now and she knew she would be welcomed. Gabby took one last look at her father's plane and drove off tears running down her face. How could her family think so little of her?

* * *

Author Note: So what will the head of Star Com have to say and where has Gabby gone. Can Jeff and the boys make it up with Gabby or has she gone for good and how did Gabby really injure herself. All will be revealed soon.


	8. Chapter 8 Only One Person

**Gabriella**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Previous Chapter.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Only One Person.**

Gabby stepped onto the porch and was shocked when the door swung open. The woman stepped out and stopped in front of Gabby.

"What are you doing here sweetie?" she asked.

"I just needed to see you Grandma," she replied and her Grandma could see the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Come here sweetie," she said and held her arms out. Gabby walked into her grandma's arms and began to cry. Ruth held her granddaughter tight rubbing her back gently. She guided her indoors and over to the couch. There was only one man who could make her granddaughter cry like this.

"What did he do sweetie?" she asked when Gabby had calmed down.

"What?" she asked looking up at her Grandma.

"Sweetie there is only one person who could make you this upset. So what did your father do?"

"Just proved once and for all that he thinks I'm a useless, waste of space who will never be as good as her brothers," she said angrily.

"Oh sweetie I'm sure he didn't mean it like that. Why don't you tell me the full story."

"Ok. Do you remember Rob Anders?"

"Yes he is the young man you are courting," said Ruth and Gabby had to smile at the old-fashioned way her Grandma had put it.

"Yeah well he got promoted recently and it really changed him. He became moody and bossy. It was getting a little too much so I broke things off. Only he didn't take it that well and fired me," she explained not mentioning that his mood swings had made him violent as well. She didn't think her Grandma would handle that.

"Sweetie that's unfair dismissal. You need to put in a complaint."

"No Grandma I would rather just forget all about it."

"So how does this concern your father then?" she had a feeling her granddaughter hadn't told her everything but she let it go for now.

"He offered me a job at Tracy Industries but as soon as he found out I was fired. He started panicking thinking I was going to wreck his precious business. He just assumed that I was useless at my job.""I'm sure he didn't mean it. I will have a word with him later and I think you should talk to him as well," she said standing up.

"No way. I'm not ready to talk to him yet. Please don't make me Grandma," she pleaded.

"Ok sweetie but you will have to talk to him eventually."

"I know and I will just not yet. I'm still too angry with him."

"Ok. Why don't you go and have a little sleep. You look exhausted," suggested her grandma.

"Ok thanks," replied Gabby kissing her grandma's cheek and she went upstairs.

* * *

Ruth Tracy went up a little later to check on her granddaughter and found her fast asleep curled up in the middle of the bed. She really was the spitting image of her mother and it was a wonderful thing. She smiled and covered her with a blanket before heading back downstairs. She had a phone call to make.

"Tracy Residence," said a voice.

"Hi Scott it's your grandma here," she said smiling at her oldest grandson.

"Hi Grandma. How are you?" asked Scott.

"I'm very well sweetie. Is your father around?"

"Yep hold on a second," said Scott and he disappeared. An older face soon appeared on the screen.

"Hello Mother. Is everything ok?" asked her son.

"With me yes, with your daughter no," she said.

"Gabby is with you?" asked Jeff. Scott and John stood up ready to go after her.

"Yes she is son and tell my two eldest grandsons to sit down. I don't want any of you flying out here just yet," she said sternly. Scott and John sat back down again.

"You don't?" asked Jeff incredulously.

"No she is too upset and angry to talk to any of you at the moment."

"Did she tell you what happened?"

"Yes she did son and you should have let her explain what happened first."

"I know mother. I didn't mean to make her think she is any less then her brothers. I am so proud of her," he said and meant every word.

"I know honey and so does she. Just give her a few days to calm down and then come and see her."

"Ok mother we will do that. Take care," he said and ended the conversation.

* * *

A week later and Jeff had still not cleared the air with his daughter. He had arrived at his mother's house only to find out his daughter had left. Apparently, her friend was in hospital but Jeff was not sure if that was a lie or not. He was desperate to see his daughter and make sure she was ok. She had never been this mad at him before and he hated it. He had spoken to Danny who owned Star Com and he had told him that Gabby was a wonderful employee and he had no idea why his nephew had fired her. Danny had told him that he was going to look into and get back to him.

Scott meanwhile had arrived in New York to try to talk to his stubborn little sister. He knocked on the door to her apartment and was surprised when a young blond woman opened it.

"Hi is Gabby in?" he asked.

"That depends on who you are," she replied giving him a suspicious look.

"It's ok Macey this is my brother Scott," said Gabby from behind her.

"In that case come in Scott," said Macey smiling as she stepped back. Scott followed them both into the lounge.

"Well I will leave you to talk. I'll be in the study of you need me," said Macey and she walked out of the room.

"What do you want Scott?" asked Gabby glaring at him.

"To talk to my baby sister of course," he said surprised by how hostile she was.

"Go ahead," she said sitting down. She didn't really want to speak to him but Scott could be really stubborn when he wanted to be.

"Dad is really sorry Gabby and he is proud of you," said Scott standing by the fireplace.

"Yeah so that's why he automatically assumed I couldn't take the pressure," she said angrily.

"What did you expect him to think? You got fired sis," he replied angrily.

"I expected him to give me the opportunity to explain what happened," she yelled standing up.

"Why didn't you tell us straight off what happened?" asked Scott trying to stay calm.

"Because I was embarrassed that I got fired," she admitted as the door opened.

"Sorry to interrupt Gabs but Jodie has got you an interview at Hartman Tech. The interview is in twenty minutes," said Macey entering the room.

"That's great," said Gabby smiling.

"You don't need a job Gabby," argued Scott.

"Yes I do. I am not ready to go back with you yet. I will call you later. Bye Scott," she said and headed out the door.

"She will come round Scott. Gabby never holds a grudge for long," said Macey seeing the worried look on his gorgeous face.

"I hope not. I have never known Gabby to be so angry," he replied.

"I get the feeling there is more to this then she is saying but I don't know what yet. I will talk to her later," she said as she walked Scott to the door.

"Thanks," he said smiling and he left.

* * *

One by one, her brothers had been to visit her trying to convince her to come home but none of them had succeeded. Gabby wasn't mad any longer just a little sad. The one person she most wanted to come see her and apologise hadn't. If he had turned up she would have gone straight back to the island with him without a second question. She had got the job at Hartman Tech and was enjoying it. She was only a personal assistant but it was a job and her boss was really nice.

She unlocked the door to her apartment and walked in. As she went to close the door, a hand forced it open and stepped into the room. Gabby stepped back in fear.

"What are you doing here Rob?" she asked still moving backwards.

"Revenge my sweet. For telling my Uncle that I fired you unfairly," he said menacingly.

"I never called your Uncle. I swear," she said feeling more terrified then she ever had before.

"He gave me a huge lecture and told me to clear the air with you. So that's what I am going to do," he replied moving closer. Gabby wished her room mates were here but she knew they weren't as they were away on holiday. Rob grabbed her and threw her across the room. Gabby hit the wall and slipped down to the floor. Rob continued to attack her but Gabby could no longer fight back. Her last thought before the blackness surrounded her was how much she wanted her brothers but more then anything she wanted her dad.

* * *

Jeff and his son's arrived at the hospital and were escorted to a waiting room. A doctor soon came out to speak to them.

"Mr Tracy I am Dr Rawlings. I have been treating your daughter," said a pretty young Doctor.

"How is she?" he asked. He had been horrified when he got the call to say his daughter had been attacked.

"Battered and bruised. She has cracked three ribs and has a multitude of bruises covering most of her body," she explained pausing to allow that part to sink in. She had more to say and it wasn't good.

"And?" said John noticing the pause.

"At some point during the attack your daughter was whipped with a belt. She has marks all across her back," she finally added and watched as the young woman's father sunk down onto a chair. The boys all looked at each other in a mixture of anger and horror. How could anyone attack their sister?

"She is ok though right?" asked Virgil breaking into everyone's thoughts.

"The physical scars will all heal well. The mental ones may not. This attack was brutal but it wasn't the first time your daughter has been beaten I'm afraid to say," she replied.

"You're saying she has been beaten before?" questioned Scott.

"We believe so. She has old scars and bruising that indicates previous attacks. I would guess she has been the victim of domestic violence probably at the hands of a boyfriend."

"How could we not know any of this?" asked Virgil turning to them all.

"Because we have been busy with our own lives," replied Scott walking over to comfort his father who was still sitting staring at the floor.

"Victims of abuse get very good at lying and covering up the bruises," said Dr Rawlings.

"Mr Tracy are you up to seeing her. She has been asking to see you," she added turning to the older man. He looked up at her and nodded.

"Want us to come with you dad?" asked Scott and Jeff nodded again.

"Ok but just stay back to start with. If you all come at her she may get scared," replied Dr Rawlings and she guided them all to the room.

Jeff opened the door and stared in horror at his baby girl. Her face was covered in bruises and she had a nasty split lip. She looked up at him and tears rushed into her eyes. There was only one person she wanted right now and he was here.

"Dad," she sobbed and he rushed over to her. He pulled her into his arms holding her gently not wanting to hurt her. Virgil ran out of the room and Scott went out after him. Gordon and Alan both hugged John who looked like he was going to be sick.

Scott found Virgil just outside the room.

"You ok bro?" he asked gently.

"How could anyone do that to our sister Scott?" he asked turning to face his older brother.

"I don't know but whoever it is living on borrowed time," said Scott angrily.

"You got that right," agreed Gordon from the door. They had decided to give their dad and Gabby some space.

"He is a dead man," added Alan.

"What he did to Gabby will be nothing compared to what we will do to him," said John menacingly. No one messed with their family and got away with it.

* * *

Authors Note: So will Gabby tell them who they are looking for and will they be able to find him. Can Gabby get over this and will she take the job Jeff offered originally.


	9. Chapter 9 Recovery

**Gabriella**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 7.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Recovery**.

The Tracy family arrived at the hospital to see Gabby and were hoping to take her home today. The Doctors had said she would only need to stay in over night. They walked into her room to find her dressed and chatting to a pretty brunette.

"Hi baby girl," said Jeff walking up to her.

"Hi dad," she said quietly and he hugged her. She relaxed into his arms and laid her head on his shoulder. The boys all hovered back slightly not wanting to overwhelm their sister.

"You must be Mr Tracy," said the woman with Gabby. "I'm Kerrie one of the counsellors here at the hospital and I also double as a police liaison officer," she explained smiling.

"Nice to meet you," he replied.

"I have just been talking to your daughter about what happened and she has agreed to make a statement to the police about what happened," explained Kerrie and she smiled at the brothers as they all took a seat.

"Good girl," said Jeff kissing the top of her head.

"The police are on their way to take the statement. Gabby would you like me there with you when they do it?" she asked the young girl. Gabby nodded at her.

"That's fine. What about your family. Would you like one of them present as well?" she asked.

Gabby turned to look at her father and she could tell instantly that he wouldn't be able to handle it. She then looked at her brothers. She couldn't put her two little brothers through it. They were too young to learn about that but then she could also tell that John like her father wouldn't be able to handle it either. So that just left Virgil or Scott. Virgil sensing she was unsure stood up and approached. He stopped at the end of the bed.

"Gabby. I will come in with you if you want," he said and she smiled at him.

"Thanks Virge," she said.

"Ok then. Well I am just going to take your brother off and just go through everything I told you ok," said Kerrie standing up.

"Thanks Kerrie," said Gabby.

* * *

Kerrie and Virgil sat in an empty exam room.

"Are you sure you are up for this Virgil. It wont be easy listening to your sister telling us about her beating," she said concerned that he wouldn't be able to handle it. Gabby was really going to need him.

"I know but I have to do this. None of the others could handle this. Well Scott might but he would end up yelling at the cops and I don't think that would help somehow," he replied.

"No it wouldn't. There are a few things you need to know before they arrive. You are there for support so try not to take over the questioning. Let her speak at her own pace. It may take a while but you mustn't rush her and try not to have a go at the cops if they seem a little hard on her," she explained.

"Ok. Is there anything I do need to do?" he asked.

"Just be there for her and give her whatever support she needs to get through it."

"Ok," he replied taking a deep breath. She smiled and touched his arm.

"Sure you're going to be ok," she asked still worried about him.

"I have to be. My little sister needs me," he said and they rejoined the others.

* * *

Virgil left the room and headed outside. Kerrie walked Gabby back to her room then went outside to find Virgil. She found him sitting on a bench staring at the floor.

"Hey," she said softly and he looked up at her. She could see the tears in his eyes.

"That was awful," he said. Hearing his little sister explain about how that bastard had beaten and whipped her till she was unconscious was one of the worst things he had ever been through.

"I know but she did really well and so did you. Your presence really helped her through it."

"Really?" he asked unsure if he had actually done anything.

"Yes. Trust me," she said smiling.

"How did you get into this field of work?" he asked guessing it was an awful job.

"Let's just say I have a lot of personal experience in this area," she replied and watched as he gave her a quizzical look.

"I've been a victim of domestic abuse that's why I got into this. I wanted to help others in the same situation. I'm one of the lucky ones as I escaped him," she said and he took her hand briefly.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. If anything it made me stronger. I think your brothers want you," she said and gestured to his advancing family.

"I think you're right. Thanks for everything," he said standing up.

"Glad I could help. If you ever need to talk. Here's my card. Feel free to call anytime and that goes for your brothers too," she said and handed her card over.

"Thanks Kerrie," he replied and pocketed the card.

"Bye Virgil," she said and walked off in the opposite direction.

Virgil joined his brothers and could see they all wanted to know how it went. He looked at them all but couldn't say anything. Scott who could always tell what Virgil was thinking put his arm around him.

"Harder then you thought?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. I am just glad none of you had to hear it," he replied. Alan and Gordon exchanged nervous looks.

"It's done now Virge and first chance we get. We are going to find that son of a and teach him a lesson," said Scott angrily.

"We should get back to dad and Gabby," said John. They all nodded and began walking off.

* * *

A week passed and they were back on the Island. Gabby's injuries were starting to heal but she still seemed to only be comfortable around Virgil and their dad. It hurt to think that their sister was scared of them. It was just after midnight on the island and a storm was raging overhead.

Gabby awoke with a start. She was drenched in sweat but felt cold. She got up and walked quietly along the corridor to another room. She knocked on the door and waited.

Scott rolled over in his bed groaning as he heard the knock.

"Enter," he called sleepily. He had a feeling it was Alan on the other side of the door so he was stunned when he saw his little sister there.

"Gabby are you ok?" he asked sitting up. She moved closer to him.

"I had a nightmare," she said choking back a sob.

"Come here baby sister," he said holding out his arms to her. She flew into his arms and sobbed onto his shoulder. He held her tight and spoke soothingly to her just as he used to do when she was little. Two minutes later and there was another knock and Alan came in.

"That storm is major. Hey Gabs are you ok?" he asked spotting his sister with Scott. Gabby saw the scared look on her little brother's face and held out her arm to him. Alan joined them on the bed and was enveloped in a hug from his big brother and sister.

Jeff wandered along the hallway checking up on his family. His first stop was Scott and he was not surprised to see Alan in there. He was about to leave when he realized there were three asleep on Scott's bed. He drew closer and realized Gabby was curled up beside her two brothers. Jeff laid a blanket over them and walked away smiling.

* * *

Alan awoke the next morning when Scott kicked him out of the bed. He went to his own room and got dressed. As he gazed out of the window he saw Gabby sitting on the beach. He decided to go down and join her.

"Can I sit down?" he asked gently not wanting to disturb her too much.

"Yeah of course you can little brother. Did you sleep ok?" she asked smiling at him.

"Yeah did you?"

"Yeah till Scott kicked me out of the bed at 5am. Been up ever since."

"Yeah he kicked me out too. If you ever wanna talk Gabby I'm here for you," he said smiling at her.

"Thanks Allie," she replied and hugged him.

"I'm starving. Fancy some breakfast?" asked Alan standing up.

"Yeah I do actually," she replied as Alan held his hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her up gently. They then walked back together chatting and laughing.

The others were all watching them with mixed feelings. Jeff, Scott and Virgil were happy that Gabby seemed to be on the mend. Gordon and John were sad that she had turned to Scott and Alan instead of them.

They arrived in the kitchen along with the others.

"Morning sweetie did you sleep ok?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah I did thanks to Scott and Alan," she replied smiling at them both. They grinned back.

"I'm going to go for a run," said John standing up and stalking out the room.

"What's the matter with him?" asked Alan.

"Me," replied Gabby standing up. She had seen the hurt look on John's face and knew what was troubling him. She left the room after her older brother.

He was running across the beach fast. Gabby managed to catch up to him even though her ribs were killing her.

"Stop John," she panted. He paused and looked round at her.

"Please John I have broken ribs. I can't chase after you," she said dropping onto the sand. John walked back over to her.

"I'm sorry for pushing you away John," she said as she got her breath back. John sat down beside her.

"You know I could never hurt you baby sis," he said tears shining in his eyes.

"I know John and I'm sorry for making you think that. You are my favourite big brother and I love you."

"Why Scott and Alan then?" he asked.

"I had a nightmare last night and then the storm started. I was scared so I went to the one person who always made me feel better," she said gazing out at the sea.

"You went to Scott like you used to do as a child."

"Yes and then Alan arrived. You know he is still freaked out by storms. Please don't be mad at me Johnny," she said looking over at him. He pulled her to him and hugged her tight.

"I could never be mad at you little sister. You know I love ya," he said.

"Yeah. Something changed this morning. I feel as if the storm has cleared my head. I know I can get through this now and I know you guys will all be here for me."

"We sure will honey. Every step of the way."

"I just have one more brother to talk to though so I will catch you later," she said standing up.

"Ok sis just tell him what you told me and he will understand well apart from being your favourite of course," joked John and Gabby grinned at him before walking off.

* * *

Gabby found Gordon getting out of the pool. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you little brother. Sorry I have been so cold around you," she said.

"As long as you are ok sis. That's all that matters to me," he replied.

"I will be thanks to you guys."

"Just know that we are here if you need us," he said and moved out of his arms.

"Thanks Gordy. Now why don't you show me the plans for this amazing sub then."

"Come on then," he said and they ran off to the lab.

Jeff stood watching them from the balcony. He was pleased to see that his daughter was feeling better.

"She will be ok now Mr Tracy," said Kyrano handing him a drink.

"I think you are right Kyrano," said Jeff and he smiled.

* * *

Two weeks later and the family was in New York packing up Gabby's stuff. She was moving to the Island for a while and would then take over Tracy Industries for her father. Her brothers had all gone off to get some food but Gabby was getting suspicious.

"Dad how long have the boys been gone?" she asked.

"About an hour," he replied.

"I'm worried about them. Why did they all come here and why did they all go for food?" she asked having an awful feeling she knew where they had gone.

"Good point. Where do you think they are?" asked Jeff approaching her.

"I'm not sure but I have an idea. I will be back soon," she said heading to the door.

"Maybe I should come with you," he said worried for her safety.

"No stay here in case they come back. Call me if they do. It will be fine dad," she said and kissed his cheek before leaving.

Gabby arrived at the pub she knew Rob regularly went to but there was no sign of him or her brothers. As she left the pub she heard noise from the alley behind it. She ran round to see her brothers standing over Rob. They had obviously given him a few punches already.

"You are scum and deserve to die for what you did to Gabby," said Scott angrily.

"She deserved it for dumping me," he replied and John kicked him hard in the stomach.

"Say one more word and you're dead," added Gordon. Rob stayed quiet knowing he was outnumbered by them.

"Maybe we should give him a taste of his own medicine," said Alan reaching for his belt.

"Don't," yelled Gabby running towards them.

"He deserves it Gabby. He beat the hell out of you," yelled Gordon.

"Yeah but you guys are so much better then him. Don't drop to his level," she pleaded.

"Why not. How can you let him get away with this Gabby. Don't you remember what he did to you," yelled Scott.

"Of course I do. I will never forget that but beating him to death wont make things better," she replied.

"Who says," replied Virgil advancing on Rob once more.

* * *

Authors Note: So will the boys carry out their threats and finish Rob off or will Gabby stop them?


	10. Chapter 10 Finally Over

**Gabriella**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 7.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Finally Over.**

Before Virgil could reach him, Gabby's phone began to ring. She walked away to answer it and Virgil yanked Rob to his feet once more and pushed him into the wall.

Gabby came back over grinning.

"You look happy," commented Gordon.

"I am," she said and moved in front of Rob. Scott and Virgil stepped back a little but stood either side of Rob holding his arms so he couldn't hurt their little sister.

"That was your Uncle. He has just offered me your job. You've been fired sorry," she said grinning at him.

"You're lying," he said angrily and went to grab her. Scott and Virgil hauled him back.

"I don't think so," said John menacingly from behind Gabby.

"I'm not lying Rob. You will find out soon enough. Doesn't it kill you that even your own Uncle has turned his back on you," she said.

"You probably slept with him and won him over that way," he said angrily. Alan and Gordon both moved forward to punch him but Gabby stayed in the way.

"Allow me," she said and they stepped back smiling. Scott and Virgil were still holding him up. Gabby moved close to him.

"Have a nice life," she said and kneed him hard on the crotch. Scott and Virgil let go so he collapsed on the floor in agony.

"Ever so much as look at Gabby again and you wont live to see another day," said Scott and they all walked away.

Once they were close to her apartment Gabby turned on her brothers.

"Were you trying to get arrested?" she asked angrily.

"No we were teaching him a lesson," replied Scott.

"What if he had been with a group of mates? You could have been hurt," she continued.

"He wasn't though," replied Alan.

"Yeah but what if the cops had shown up. I don't think dad would have been too impressed to have to bail all five of his sons out of prison."

"No but they didn't so it's cool," said Gordon.

"It's not cool. What if one of you had been hurt or what if he had died. You could be facing a murder charge right now."

"Why are you defending him Gabby? He attacked you. He whipped you," said John angrily.

"I'm not defending him and I am perfectly aware of what he did to me. I still carry the scars but beating him is not going to change that."

"Made me feel better," admitted Alan.

"We were just making sure he knew not to mess with you again," said Virgil and Gabby calmed down a little.

"I know you were guys but it could have gone so wrong," she said running her fingers through her hair.

"You're our sister Gabby. It's our job to protect you," said Scott putting his arm around her.

"I know but if dad ever finds out what you guys did. You are so dead," she said and then grinned. "Maybe I should tell him then I will be his favourite," she added.

"You wouldn't tell on us sis. You love us too much," replied Gordon putting his arm round the other side of her.

"Yeah. Come on we should be getting back or dad will kill us all."

"You're not taking the job at Star Com are you?" asked Alan.

"Of course not. Why be boss there when I can be boss at Tracy Industries," she replied grinning.

"Good I'm glad about that," said John and Gabby looked round at him smiling.

They all strolled back to her apartment laughing and joking.

* * *

Two months later and Gabby loved her new job. She was nervous today though. Rob was being sentenced and it driving her mad waiting to hear whether he would go down or not. John and Virgil were on their way to take her back to the Island for the weekend. All the others had rung up at various times to see if she had heard anything.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Her Personal Assistant came in.

"You have a visitor Miss Tracy," she said politely.

Thanks Jaye and please call me Gabby," she said to the young woman.

"Ok thanks," she replied smiling and showed the visitor in. It was Kerrie.

"He got off didn't he?" she said sadly.

"No he is going to prison," replied Kerrie.

"But not for long though I take it."

"He only got six months. I'm sorry Gabby."

"It's ok," replied Gabby quietly. She was scared now that he would come after her again once he got out. Gabby sank down into her chair and placed her head in her hands.

Kerrie was about to walk over when the door opened and Virgil and John entered. John went straight over to his baby sister and Virgil turned to Kerrie.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He got six months," she replied.

"Yeah and if he is good he will be out in three," said John his voice dripping with disgust. Gabby looked up at her older brother with fear in her eyes.

"What if he comes after me," she said quietly.

"He wont," replied John and hugged him tight.

"He tries anything and he's a dead man," said Virgil.

"Calm down guys. He would have to be a complete idiot to try again and don't think I don't know that you were the ones who gave him that beating," said Kerrie with a stern look.

"How did you know?" asked Virgil.

"Come on. You don't have to be a genius to figure that one out."

"We're not in trouble are we?" he asked with a sweet and innocent look. Gabby and John both grinned. This look always got him dates.

"You should be but I won't tell if you don't," she replied and then smiled. Gabby and John both laughed Virgil had done it again.

"What's so funny guys?" asked Virgil.

"Nothing just watching the Tracy charm in action," replied Gabby grinning. Virgil was tempted to make a cheeky comment but he was too happy that she was smiling.

"On that note. I shall leave you guys to it. Gabby you can still call me anytime," she said and walked to the door.

"Ok and thanks for everything Kerrie," she replied and smiled at the young woman. They had become good friends over the last couple of months. Kerrie smiled at John and Virgil and left the room.

"You should have asked her out bro," said John.

"What Kerrie?" he asked.

"No the queen of Sheba. Of course I mean Kerrie," said John standing up.

"Yeah you obviously like her Virge," added Gabby joining in.

"What's the point? When would I ever see her?" he asked and the others had to admit he had a point. Once International Rescue was set up. Virgil would have no time to have a relationship and even if he did, he wouldn't be able to tell her about it.

"Good point but you might regret it one day," said Gabby giving him a hug.

"Yeah maybe. Well shall we get going?" he asked changing the subject.

"Yeah I'm looking forward to seeing the others and all these wonderful machines," she said grinning at them.

"Are you going to be ok?" asked John sensing that she was still a little worried.

"Yeah. I can't stay scared forever," she said and hugged him as well. They all made their way downstairs.

* * *

Three months later. Rob sat in a bar chatting to some friends.

"I will have my revenge," he said angrily.

"Just let it go bro. She aint worth it," said one.

"She humiliated me," argued Rob.

"You can't take her on. She's a Tracy. They would destroy you. Let it go," said another.

"Fine," he said standing up and leaving the room. He wasn't going to let it drop though. He had hired a private investigator and knew where she lived.

He walked to her apartment and was thrilled when he saw her walking home ahead of him. It was going to be easier then he had first thought. He followed her cautiously.

* * *

Scott knocked on the door to Gabby's apartment and was shocked to hear cursing as the door was opened. It wasn't Gabby behind it though. It was Macey.

"Uh hi Scott," she said standing on one foot.

"Hey Macey. Are you ok?" he asked as she struggled to balance on one foot.

"Yeah. I spilt some water earlier and just slipped on it. I think I twisted my ankle," she said grimacing.

"Let me take a look at it. Can you make it to the couch?" he asked smiling at her.

"I think so ow," she said and he swept her up into his arms and walked over to the couch. He laid her down gently and checked out her ankle.

"You're right it is just twisted. You got any ice?"

"Yeah top freezer," she replied and he was soon back with some ice wrapped in a towel.

"So where is my baby sister then?" he asked. She was a beautiful girl.

"On her way home. She was held up at work. You're welcome to stay if you want," she said smiling at her best friend's gorgeous older brother.

"Thanks a lot. How are you enjoying working at Tracy Industries?" he asked. His dad had offered Macey the job of personal assistant to Gabby when the other one left.

"It's great if a little strange having your best friend boss you about."

"Yeah I can imagine."

"Gabby will be pleased to see you. She was only saying the other day that she hadn't seen any of you in a while. I think it's wonderful how close you are."

"Yeah but what about you. Are you close to your family?"

"No. I was an only child and my parents died when I was 16," she said looking down.

"I'm so sorry," he said taking her hand.

"It's ok I came to terms with it a long time ago. It's one of the reasons why Gabby and I are such good friends. We both know about loss," she said gazing into his deep blue eyes. He gazed right back and before either, one realized they were kissing.

* * *

Gabby walked up the stairs to her apartment smiling. Scott was coming to see her tonight and she was looking forward to seeing him. She loved her job but she missed her family. She suddenly realized she wasn't alone on the stairs and quickened her pace slightly.

"Gabby," called a sinister voice and she instantly recognised it. She began to run up the stairs but he chased after her.

"I will finish you this time," he said and pulled out a large knife. Gabby reached the top of the stairs and turned to see him right behind her.

"Scott, Macey," she yelled hoping they were in. Rob stepped closer again and Gabby took another step back. There was nowhere else for her to run now.

Scott opened the door and took in the scene. He instantly grabbed his sister and pulled her behind him. Macey had hobbled after him and was holding Gabby.

"Want to stab me with that?" asked Scott angrily. He couldn't believe Rob had been stupid enough to come after Gabby again.

"Why not?" said Rob cockily. He stepped towards Scott. He punched him in the face sending him reeling backwards. Rob dropped the knife and Scott quickly kicked it away from him. Gabby bent down and picked it up. Rob stepped back from Scott.

"Not so hard now are you," said Scott. Macey had grabbed her mobile and called the cops. Rob made to grab Gabby but Scott stepped in front of her and punched him hard in the face once more. Rob hit the ground and Scott kicked him hard in the stomach.

Rob got up and backed away to the stairs. He turned to look at them one last time and lost his balance. He went flying down the stairs and landed at the bottom not moving. Gabby's next-door neighbour had been watching and she ran down the stairs after him. She checked his pulse and stood up.

"He's dead," she said as the cops arrived.

Gabby sunk to the floor in relief. Scott knelt down beside her and held her tight. Macey hobbled over to the cops and explained what had happened.

* * *

A couple of hours later and the rest of the family had arrived to make sure she was ok. Gabby stood in the kitchen with John. She was watching Scott with Macey and suddenly grinned knowing something had happened between them. She dragged her best friend away and into her bedroom.

"So what's going on between you and my brother then?" she asked grinning.

"Nothing," she replied.

"You two kissed didn't you?"

"Yeah we did and I know it's not going anywhere but it was nice to be desired for once," she admitted and smiled thinking about his kiss.

"Yeah I can understand that. You deserve some happiness mate," said Gabby hugging her. Scott knocked on the door.

"Are you guys ok in here?" he asked smiling at them.

"Yeah we are fine," said Gabby grinning. Scott could tell that Gabby knew what had happened.

"I will leave you two to talk," said Gabby and she left the room.

She wandered back into the lounge and over to her dad.

"You ok baby girl?" he asked.

"Make me a promise dad," she said looking at him.

"Anything honey."

"No matter how old I get or how much I complain about it. Don't stop calling me your baby girl," she said.

"You will always be my baby girl," he said and hugged her tight.

* * *

Authors Note: Well that is the end of that little part. If you are still interested there is more to come. International Rescue will be in action and there will be a hostage situation at Tracy Industries so please review if you would like more.


	11. Chapter 11 Thanksgiving Hostage

**Gabriella.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 7.

Thanks for the reviews. International Rescue is now operational and there is a hostage situation at Tracy Industries. Can the family save their family and their business?

* * *

**Chapter 11: Thanksgiving Hostage.**

Gabby stretched on her chair and glanced at the clock. She really needed to be going home. It was Thanksgiving tomorrow and she had to fly out to the island first thing in the morning. She was looking forward to seeing her family again. It had been a good couple of months since she had last seen them all and she missed them terribly. International Rescue had been running for over a year now and her brothers had saved countless lives. There had been a couple of narrow escapes when they had been injured but luckily none too seriously. The one that always stuck in her head was the day Thunderbird 2 had been shot down by the USN Sentinel. Virgil had just managed to land her on the island before passing out. Gabby had been really worried when John had called her and had flown straight out to the island. It was such a relief when he opened his eyes especially as she had just seen the damage to Thunderbird 2. It was a blessing that Virgil was still alive but Gabby knew it was her mom that had kept him alive. The same way she had with Gordon after his accident.

She looked at the clock again and realized it was gone 8pm. Her best friend Macey came in.

"You ready to leave yet mate?" she asked.

"Yes I am. I have had enough today," she replied smiling at her. Most of the staff would be gone home by now and that was where she was headed. They cleared up the paperwork and heard a noise outside the door. Gabby opened it cautiously and walked out. Before she could react, someone hit her over the back of the head with a heavy object and she fell to the floor. Macey screamed and somebody grabbed her and placed a cloth over her face. She soon joined Gabby on the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Island Grandma Tracy was busy preparing for tomorrows dinner. She was excited about having the whole family together. It would be the first time they were all together in a long time. She missed her granddaughter a lot and was looking forward to spending time with her.

Jeff sat at his desk doing some paperwork. Thanks to his daughter taking over Tracy Industries, he didn't have to do a huge amount of paperwork so he could concentrate on International Rescue instead. He wondered how Gabby was getting on. Ever since Rob had attacked her, he had become much closer to his little girl. He had to admit that it was still hard to look at her sometimes but he was dealing with it. Scott came strolling into the room.

"Hello dad," he said as he took a seat on the couch.

"Hello son. Where are the others?" asked Jeff.

"Well Virge is on his way here. Alan is with Tintin and Gordon is in the pool," replied Scott.

"Should have guessed," replied Jeff smiling.

"Yeah does John know he is coming down yet?"

"No I was just about to tell him," said Jeff and he radioed his second eldest.

"Thunderbird 5 here. Go ahead dad," said John smiling.

"Hello son. How are you?"

"I'm very well thanks. How is everyone down there?"

"Oh we are all fine. Just preparing for tomorrow."

"That's good. I hope you all have a good day and think about me stuck up here all alone," said John and Jeff could see the hurt in his eyes.

"How would you like to come down for Thanksgiving?"

"What really?" he asked.

"Yes son. I want the whole family here this year," he said and John could see Scott grinning in the background.

"Wow thanks dad. I can't wait to see you all."

"We can't wait to see you either bro and I know Gabby wants to see you," said Scott.

"I will send Scott and Alan up to get you tomorrow morning son," said Jeff smiling at the delighted look on John's face.

"Ok dad. See you tomorrow Scott," said John and he signed off. He couldn't wait to see his family especially Gabby. They didn't see much of each other lately but they did talk on the phone most nights. He wandered over to the window to look at the stars.

* * *

Gabby awoke and touched her head gently. She had a really bad headache. It was almost as bad as a migraine. She was still lying on the floor but had been dragged back into her office. She managed to sit up without being sick and looked around her. The three men who had grabbed her were all at the desk. One turned and saw she was awake. He nudged the other two and they all looked at her.

"Welcome back to the living Miss Tracy," said one who was obviously in charge. Gabby then spotted Macey unconscious on the floor.

"What did you do to her?" asked Gabby concerned for her best friend.

"Just knocked her out for a while. She will be fine," said another one.

"Terence have you got the security systems sorted yet?" asked the leader to the third man who hadn't spoken yet.

"Yeah Shaun. We have control of all the doors and security cameras."

"So how much money do you want for me then?" asked Gabby knowing they planned to use her as ransom.

"Who says we want money?" asked Terence glaring at her.

"Why else would you hold the daughter of a billionaire hostage," replied Gabby.

"She's got us sussed," said Shaun grinning.

"Why don't you let Macey go? She can't help you."

"Oh but she can. She is my extra collateral in case Daddy won't pay up," explained Shaun.

"Can I go to the bathroom please?" she asked.

"No," said the one she had no name for.

"Let her go Stevo. What's she going to do jump out of the window? We're on the 53rd floor," said Shaun.

"Fine come on then," he said yanking her up. He kept hold of her until they reached the bathroom.

"I'll be right outside. Try anything and I will shoot your friend," said Steve.

"I'm not stupid," said Gabby and she entered the bathroom.

She locked the door and quickly moved to the other side of the small room. She lifted her watch up and spoke quietly into it.

"John. Can you hear me? Please come in John."

"Go ahead Gabs," he said and she was so happy to see his face.

"We have a problem John so I have to whisper."

"What's the matter honey?" he asked worried by how pale she looked.

"Three men have taken me and Macey hostage up in Dad's office. They are heavily armed and pretty scary. They want money I know that much and they have accessed the doors and cameras," she whispered.

"Are you and Macey ok?" he asked feeling scared.

"Yeah. She is out cold at the mo and I have one hell of a headache."

"We will get you out of there honey. I promise," he said and Gabby knew her family would do everything in their power to do that.

"I know Johnny. I will keep my watch on transmit only and hopefully they wont find it."

"Be careful sis. I love you," he said and she gave him a weak smile before dropping her arm and flushing the toilet. She turned on the taps for a second and then left the room.

"You took your time," said Steve glaring at her.

"I couldn't get the toilet to flush," she replied sarcastically. He just snorted and dragged her back to the office. He shoved her through the door and she fell to the floor. Macey who had now woken up scrambled over to her.

"Are you ok Gabby?" she asked as she helped her friend up.

"Yeah are you?"

"I think so. Are they going to kill us?" asked Macey and Gabby could hear the fear in her voice.

"I hope not," replied Gabby and she hugged her tight.

* * *

Back on base, Jeff and his mother sat listening to Virgil play. The rest were all busy elsewhere. Suddenly the eyes on John's portrait began to flash. Jeff pressed a button and John's pale face appeared on screen. He was instantly worried.

"What's the matter son?" he asked. Virgil had stopped playing and now stood beside his father.

"Three men have broken into Tracy Industries and are holding Gabby and Macey hostage," explained John and watched as the colour left Virgil and Jeff's faces too.

"Are they ok?" asked Virgil finding his voice first.

"Yes. Gabby has left her communicator on but the men are not saying much at the mo. I should think you will get a call from them soon," replied John. Jeff pressed the button to call the rest of the house. They all soon arrived. Virgil was now sat comforting his grandmother who was distraught to think that her granddaughter could be in so much danger.

"What's going on dad?" asked Scott.

"Some men have taken Gabby and Macey hostage at Tracy Industries," explained Jeff. The others all stood in shock.

Before anyone could react, the phone began to ring. Jeff pressed a button and everyone crowded around the small screen. An ugly looking face appeared.

"Hello Mr Tracy," he said.

"What do you want?" asked Jeff angrily.

"Money of course. I want ten million deposited into a bank account of my choosing or I kill your daughter."

"Who am I talking to? I don't do business with strangers."

"The name is Shaun and that's all you need to know," he replied grinning.

"Let me see my daughter."

The screen went blank for a second and then his daughter's face appeared on it.

"Dad," she said and he could see the fear in her eyes.

"Are you ok sweetie?" he asked and she nodded. She was then grabbed and pulled away.

"In ten minutes I will send you the bank account details. You will then have two hours to arrange the transfer."

"All the banks are shut now. I can't get you the money tonight," said Jeff hoping to buy them some time.

"Come now Mr Tracy. An influential man like you could easily get a bank to open."

"I can try but I will need longer then two hours."

"No. You have two hours and that's it or my friend will start cutting your daughter open," said Shaun and he ended the call. Virgil thumped the desk in anger. Scott wrapped his arm around him.

"Calm down bro. We will save her," he said. They all turned their attention to John who had said nothing. He just sat staring at the screen.

"Son," said Jeff and John looked at him.

"She will be ok," he said reassuringly. Gordon went and sat beside his grandma trying to comfort her.

"What do we do now?" asked Alan.

"We go and save Gabby," said Virgil.

"Ok but as the Tracy's or as the Thunderbirds?" asked Gordon.

"As the Tracys son. I will have to stay here to man the phone. Brains please go with Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Alan they may need your help," said Jeff taking charge once more.

"What about me dad?" asked John.

"John I need you to keep listening in to Gabby's watch and see if you can get any information that may help us. If you can let Gabby know the boys are coming."

"FAB," replied John and he ended the communication. He was annoyed about being stuck up here but knew it was the only option.

"Scott take Tracy 1 but load it with whatever equipment you think you will need. Stay in constant contact with me and John."

"Yes Father. Come one guys let's get ready," said Scott and they ran off.

* * *

Gabby and Macey meanwhile were sitting on the floor trying to come up with an escape plan. Shaun grabbed Gabby and pulled her up to him. She struggled against him but he held her fast.

"You are such a pretty thing. I could have some real fun with you.

He pushed her up against the clear glass door. Gabby tried to push away from the door but he pushed her back against it hard and then kissed her. She retaliated by kicking him in the crotch. He then grabbed her wrists and rammed them through the glass door. She screamed and Macey flew at Shaun. Terence grabbed her and pulled her away throwing her across the room. Shaun let go of Gabby and she slid to the floor. Steve pulled out his gun.

"Noo," screamed Gabby. A shot was fired and everything fell silent.

* * *

John heard the scream and the shot and felt sick. He had no idea who had been shot or what happened. The tears rushed to his eyes.

"What the hell happened son?" yelled Jeff. He had been listening to the action as well.

"I don't know dad," replied John quietly. He could hear Scott yelling at him to tell them what was going on but he couldn't speak. His little sister could be dead right now.

* * *

Authors Note: So who was shot and will they survive. Can the others save them if there is anyone left to save?


	12. Chapter 12 A little Help

**Gabriella**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 12: A little Help.**

Shaun sat up and glared at Steven.

"What did you do that for? She aint no good to us dead," he said angrily.

"Sorry boss but she was getting on my nerves," he replied looking down at the young woman. The other woman stood up.

"I can't believe you shot her. You have to let her go," she said walking over to her friend who had luckily only been shot in the shoulder.

"Why would we do that?" asked Terence.

"Because she is no good to you like this. Please let her go. You have me. You don't need her," said Gabby as she helped Macey sit up.

"Are you ok?" she asked her friend.

"I will live I think. What about you?" asked Macey.

"My wrists are pretty bad but like you I will live."

"Very well. She can leave," said Shaun. He knew it made no sense keeping her there. She would bleed to death and he didn't fancy looking at a corpse.

"Thank you," said Gabby and she helped Macey to stand up.

"Take the elevator down and head straight out of the door. Stop for anything and I will kill her. If I see any police I will kill her," said Shaun and Macey knew he wasn't lying. She nodded and gave Gabby one last hug.

"Find my brothers," she whispered and Macey nodded.

* * *

Scott raced towards the entrance of Tracy Industries. He saw Macey stumble out of the doors and he went over to her.

"Are you ok Macey?" he asked.

"Yeah just a little scratch," she replied pleased to see him. Scott checked out her shoulder and could see that the bullet had just grazed her arm.

"You will live honey but I need to bandage your shoulder," he said guiding her round to the side of the building.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To the roof. My brothers are up there waiting for us," he said and guided her to the side entrance. They entered and took the service elevator.

"Wont they know we are in the building?" asked Macey.

"No the service elevators are on a completely different system and Brains has blocked them out," explained Scott as they arrived at the top floor. They went through a door and up to the roof. They walked over to Tracy 1 and met Virgil, Gordon and Alan.

"Hi Macey. Let's take a look at that shoulder," said Virgil and he led her into the jet. He had soon bandaged her arm and she was feeling a little calmer now. Scott hadn't moved far away from her the whole time.

"What do you know about the three men?" asked Gordon.

"Not a lot. Their names are Shaun, Steven and Terrence. Shaun is the leader of the group and pretty evil. They all have guns but I think Shaun has a knife too," she explained not wanting to mention how she had been shot.

"How did you end up getting shot?" asked Virgil.

"Shaun was trying to force himself onto Gabby so I went to pull him off but one of them grabbed me and pulled me away. Then the next thing I remember was a sharp pain in my shoulder," she replied and shuddered. Scott instinctively put his arm around her.

"Is that how Gabby hurt her wrists?" asked Alan remembering John's earlier comment.

"Yes. Shaun grabbed her wrists and when she struggled, he slammed them into the door behind her. The glass broke cutting her wrists."

"You're doing great Macey. I know it's hard to talk about it. Is there anything else that might help us?" asked Scott smiling at her.

"Um only that the one named Terence who is blond is a technical whiz and has taken control of all the security systems."

"Can you override him Brains?" asked Gordon turning to the young man who had been silent.

"I think so," he replied.

* * *

Terence approached Gabby and noticed how badly her wrists were bleeding.

"Is there a first aid kit nearby?" he asked.

"There is one in the bathroom," she replied.

"Boss I'm just going to go and sort her wrists out or she will probably bleed to death as well," he said pulling her up.

"Fine but don't be all day. It's nearly time to call daddy again," replied Shaun.

"We won't," said Terence and he led her to the bathroom.

He grabbed the first aid kit and approached the sink. Gabby hung back scared he was going to try to force himself on her as well.

"I won't hurt you Miss Tracy. I just want to bandage your wrists up. I promise," he said and Gabby could see he was being sincere. She cautiously approached removing her watch and he gently bathed her wrists in the warm water.

"I'm sorry about all of this. No one was supposed to get hurt," he said quietly.

"What do you mean?" asked Gabby.

"When I originally agreed to do this. It was just a simple break in, empty the safe and leave. I had no idea he was going to hold you hostage," he said.

"Why did you carry on when you knew we were here?"

"I was in too deep to pull out by the time I realized. My kids are going to think their dad is a low life criminal now," he said and she could see the tears in his eyes.

"Why did you agree to do it in the first place?"

"My wife has been ill and I can't afford to pay for her treatment anymore. I just wanted to be able to help her. I didn't want to hurt innocent lives. I really am sorry Miss Tracy. When I grabbed your friend, I was only pulling her away from Shaun. He had a knife and would have stabbed her."

Gabby studied the man before her carefully and she could see in his eyes that he was not lying.

"I will help you escape Miss Tracy then at least my kids won't think the absolute worst of me," he said as he finished bandaging her wrists up. Gabby put her watch back on.

"They won't. If we make it out of this thing alive I will speak to my dad and get him to help you," she said and smiled.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I can see you are a good man who just wanted to look after his wife," she said touching his arm for a second.

"I did and I know I went about it the wrong way but I am going to put that right. I have access to all the security systems when I give you a signal run for it," he said.

"But won't Shaun kill you once he realizes what you have done?"

"Probably but at least I will have done one good thing before I died."

"No way. I am not letting your children grow up without a father. I lost my mom when I was young and it was horrible. No child should have to go through it," she said tears coming to her eyes.

* * *

John was listening to all of this up in Thunderbird 5. He was glad that this man was looking after her wrists.

"Base to Thunderbird 5."

"Go ahead dad," said John as his fathers face appeared.

"Do you think this bloke is genuine?" asked Jeff. He had been listening to the exchange between his daughter and the man.

"I don't know but Gabby seems to believe him and she is a great judge of character," said John.

"I hope she is right this time son. His help could be invaluable."

"Tracy 1 to Thunderbird 5 and Base."

"Go ahead Scott," said John.

"We have Macey and she will be fine. Do you guys have any information?"

"Only that one of the men wants to help Gabby escape," explained Jeff.

"It could be a trap," said Virgil.

"We know son but Gabby seems to trust him so he will keep it as another option."

"Ok father. Well we are now going to try and get to them," said Scott.

"Good luck boys and be careful," said Jeff. He turned back to John who had gone quiet. Scott had also noticed this.

"You ok bro?" he asked.

"Yeah just hold on for one second," he said and concentrated on what Gabby was saying. He then turned back to his family.

"Ok. Terence is going to open the doors for you at each level but you will only have a minute to get through them so no hanging about," explained John.

"FAB," said Scott signing off.

"I hope this works dad," said John and his father could see the fear in his second eldest's eyes. He knew how close John and Gabby were.

"Me too son," he replied and glanced down at the photo on the desk. It was all the family together taken just before he started International Rescue.

* * *

Gabby and Terence walked back towards the office.

"Be careful Terence. If Shaun gets wind of what you are doing he will kill you," she said.

"I know but I have to do something. Just make me one promise," he said and Gabby nodded.

"If something does happen to me don't let my kids think I am a bad guy," he said looking at her.

"I will tell them what a hero you are," she said smiling.

"Sorry for this," he said and grabbed her arm so that Shaun didn't get suspicious.

"You took your time," said Shaun.

"Aah did you miss me," she said sarcastically.

"You have got a real attitude Miss Tracy," said Steve glaring at her.

"Hell yeah my baby brother had to learn it somewhere," she replied knowing that John would be laughing on Thunderbird 5.

"I wouldn't be so stubborn if I was you. I could still kill you," said Shaun with an evil grin.

"Nah my stubbornness comes from my big brother Scott and you wouldn't kill me anyway," she said cockily. She was just trying to keep Shaun and Steve busy so Terence could let her brothers into the building.

"And why is that then?" asked Shaun.

"I'm your leverage. You kill me my dad won't pay so you have to keep me alive."

"For the moment yes," replied Steve. Terence winked at her and she relaxed a little knowing her brothers were on the way.

"Like my family won't find a way to save me," she said.

"You will be dead long before they get in here. Right Terence," said Shaun turning to him.

"Right boss," replied Terence calmly.

"You probably couldn't do it anyway. You're all mouth," she said glaring at him. She knew it probably wouldn't pay to piss the guy off but she had to keep his attention away from Terence.

"I shot your friend earlier. I can shoot you too," said Steve.

"Yeah right. You barely even grazed her arm. I wouldn't brag about that," she said and could feel her watch vibrating. She knew it was John telling her not to antagonise them but she had to do it.

"Let me shoot her boss. Her daddy will never know she is already dead," begged Steve.

"No. He will no doubt want to see her before the transfer," replied Shaun.

"Ha ha," said Gabby. Her watch was still vibrating and she knew she was going to get one hell of a lecture at the end of this.

"When Daddy has paid up. You can shoot her to your hearts content," said Shaun. He glanced over at Terence and suddenly realised what he was doing. Before anyone could react, he pulled out his gun and fired at Terence who fell to the floor. Gabby raced over to him.

"How could you shoot your own friend?" she asked angrily.

"Don't play the innocent with me. I know what he has been doing. No wonder you have been so cocky," yelled Shaun pointing his gun at her.

* * *

"Guys you have to hurry. They are on to you," yelled John.

"We are almost in," replied Scott.

"Brains can you override the system and unlock the door to the offices?" asked Virgil.

"On it," replied Brains who was still on Tracy 1 with Macey.

John was listening intently to the action in the office. He couldn't believe what Gabby had been saying to the men.

"Door is unlocked," said Brains and they all raced through.

"Hurry guys. Shaun is going to kill her," yelled John.

The men raced onto the office floor just as two shots were fired. They could hear John yell and knew it was bad.

They entered the room to a blood bath. Just one person was still standing. Scott quickly fired the gun out of the man's hand and Virgil and Gordon grabbed him forcing him to the ground. Alan raced over to where Gabby lay beside Terence. Both were still alive but only just.

"Gabby," he said and she looked at him.

"Hey baby brother," she said with a weak smile.

"You will be ok sis," he said as Virgil came over. The police were on their way and Gordon had cuffed Shaun to the desk. Virgil checked out the bullet wound to her stomach and knew it didn't look good. He applied pressure to it.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," said Scott walking over with Gordon.

"I love you all so much," she said and they could hear that her breathing was slowing.

"You gotta stay with me sis," said Virgil and she looked over at him.

"I can't hurts too much," she said as the tears began to fall. She lifted her arm slightly.

"Love you John," she said.

"Love you too," he replied. They could all tell that he was crying too. John looked over at his father. Tears were running down his face but he seemed frozen.

"Tell dad I love him," she said and closed her eyes.

"No," yelled Alan sobbing.

"She's stopped breathing," yelled Virgil and he began CPR.

* * *

Authors Note: Will Gabby survive or has Jeff lost his little girl. Can the family cope with the loss?


	13. Chapter 13 Seeing An Angel

**Gabriella**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Seeing an Angel.**

The paramedics came over and took control of the situation. The others stepped back allowing them to work. Scott could feel his watch vibrating and knew it was his dad.

"Ok we got her back. Let's get her to the hospital stat. She is losing way too much blood," said one of the paramedics. Gordon grabbed hold of Alan before he fell to the floor and held him tight. The paramedics had now taken Gabby off to the hospital and Virgil had gone with them. Scott called his father to tell him what was going on.

"Scott I want you and Brains to come back here, then go up to Thunderbird 5 and bring John home," said Jeff. He could see Scott wanted to argue with him.

"Please son. I know you want to be with your sister but so does John. He needs you to come and get him," he continued.

"Yes father," said Scott knowing it wasn't fair to leave John on Thunderbird 5.

"Gordon, Alan I want you two to head to the hospital with Macey and I will meet you there shortly," he then said to his two youngest.

"Yes Father," they both replied. Jeff hung up the phone and dropped his head into his hands. How could his little girl have been shot? His mother walked over and placed her arm around him.

"She is a fighter honey," she said trying to console her son.

"Why is it always her mother?" he asked. Gabby had been through hell ever since she was a little girl. She had been in the car that had killed her mother and had almost died herself. She had almost died from a bad reaction to painkillers, her boyfriend had almost beaten her to death and now she had been shot.

"Oh honey," she said and hugged him tight.

* * *

Scott, Gordon and Alan walked back up to the roof. Macey came running out.

"Is she?" she asked unable to finish that sentence.

"No she is still alive," said Scott and he hugged her tight. Brains had already done the pre flight checks on Tracy 1.

Scott let go of Maddie and turned to his brothers.

"Look after Virgil for me ok," he said to them both and then hugged Alan. He was worried about his baby brother. He turned and hugged Gordon.

"Look after Al as well Gordy," he whispered and Gordon nodded.

"Will you be ok Macey?" he asked turning back to the young woman. She nodded and smiled. He gave her a quick hug and then headed to the plane. Gordon, Alan and Macey headed off to the hospital.

* * *

Jeff arrived at the hospital with his mother and Tintin. They were directed to a private waiting room where they found Virgil, Alan and Gordon.

"Have we heard anything?" asked Jeff to his middle child.

"No sorry dad," said Virgil and Jeff hugged him tight. He then hugged his two youngest. They all sat down. Jeff sat beside Virgil, Gordon sat comforting his grandmother and Tintin sat holding Alan. They all kept looking up at the door and hoping it would open.

Eventually it did but it was only Scott and John. Everyone hugged each other. Gordon explained that Macey was being looked at it but she would be back. She was just as worried as they were.

The door opened and a Doctor walked in. Jeff stood up nervously. He could tell it was not going to be good news. Scott stood up beside him and Virgil moved close to John.

"Mr Tracy I presume," said the doctor and Jeff nodded.

"I'm Dr Samuels and I am one of the doctors treating your daughter."

"How is she?" asked Jeff not wanting to put off the inevitable.

"I won't lie to you Mr Tracy. It doesn't look good. Your daughter was shot in the stomach and the bullet damaged a major artery. She is bleeding heavily and we are having trouble stabilizing her. I'm sorry to have to tell you this but you need to prefer for the worst," explained Dr Samuels. Mrs Tracy gasped and Gordon wrapped his arms around her. John and Virgil sat in stunned silence. Scott placed his arm around his father

"Can I see her?" asked Jeff.

"That's not a good idea sir," replied the doctor.

"Please if she is going to die then I want to see her," he argued.

"Just for a second then," she said and they left the room. Scott sunk down onto a seat near John and Virgil.

Jeff entered the room to see many people around the bed. They were all working frantically. Suddenly a machine began to wail.

"Bp's dropping," yelled a nurse.

"We're losing her," said a doctor.

"Crash cart stat," yelled Dr Samuels. She then turned to a nurse and pointed at Jeff. The nurse nodded and walked over.

"You need to leave sir," she said softly.

"Is she about to," he paused unable to say it again.

"We are doing all we can," replied the nurse and she led Jeff out. He walked into the waiting room and could no longer contain his tears. Scott leapt up and hugged him tight.

"Her heart stopped," he choked out and the others began to cry too.

"She can't die," said Virgil softly.

"We still need her. It's not fair. She never did anything wrong," said John angrily tears still falling. Virgil hugged him tight ignoring John's struggles to escape the embrace. John finally gave in and sobbed onto his brother's shoulder. He couldn't lose his little sister. She was the one he was closest too. Virgil held John trying hard not to break down as well but he soon gave into his tears. They had grown much closer since the incident with Rob.

Jeff sunk onto the chair beside his eldest and looked at his family. They were all crying even Scott had tears running down his face. How could he about to lose his baby girl. She didn't deserve to die. They had already taken his wife they couldn't take her as well.

* * *

Gabby meanwhile found herself standing in a white room. She had no idea where she was or what was going on.

"Gabriella," said a soft voice and she followed the sound only to see her mother standing there.

"Mom?" she questioned staring at her.

"Yes it's me honey," she replied smiling. Gabby raced over and hugged her mom tight. She then pulled away realizing the implications of being able to see her.

"Am I dead?" she asked.

"No honey not yet."

"I'm dying though aren't I?"

"Yes you are sweetie but it is not your time yet," said her mom and they sat down.

"Then why am I here?" asked Gabby getting confused.

"Because you have stopped fighting. You are just letting yourself die."

"Is that why you're here. To convince me that life is worth living and not to give up," she said standing up. Lucy nodded.

"Well tough. I don't want to fight anymore," she said angrily walking away.

"Honey you have to fight. Your family needs you," she said moving to stand beside her.

"We needed you but it didn't stop you leaving us," retorted Gabby

"I had to it was my time to go but it isn't yours."

"I don't want to go back mom. I want to stay with you. I miss you so much."

"I know you do sweetie and I miss you too, I miss all of you. But they still need you there with them. You have to go back."

"They don't need me. I am just a nuisance to them. They would all be better off without me," she said sadly.

"No they wouldn't honey. You mean more to them then you realize and I am here to prove it to you," she said holding out her hand. Gabby hesitated for a second and then took her mom's hand. They disappeared.

When they reappeared, they were in Thunderbird 1's silo but it looked different. Everything was dark and dusty.

"What happened here?" asked Gabby.

"This is what life will be like if you were to die."

"What happened to Thunderbird 1?" asked Gabby walking around the silo.

"Your father closed International Rescue down. He couldn't carry on saving strangers lives when he couldn't save you."

"Grandma would never let him do it. Why didn't she stop him?" asked Gabby and she found herself in the graveyard. She looked at the tombstone before her. It was her Grandpa's stone but now she could see that her grandma's name had been added.

"She's dead?" asked Gabby tears filling her eyes.

"Yes she never got over losing you. She did the best she could to keep the family going but in the end, she gave up.

"What about my brothers. Where are they?"

Gabby was now in a sleazy looking bar. She watched as a blond man strolled over to a group of women and sat down amongst them. He had swigged his drink and then lit up a cigarette. The girls were all over him and he loved it. Another man soon joined them. He too was smoking and soon snuggled up to a couple of the girls. Gabby suddenly noticed he had red hair and then realized who she was looking at.

"Oh my god Gordy and Alan. What the hell happened to them?" she asked turning to her mother.

"You died sweetie. Alan and Gordon couldn't bear to be on the island so they left. Now they just drink, smoke and chat up girls. Gordy hasn't played one prank since you died," she explained.

"What about Scott. He isn't like this as well is he?" she asked nervously.

She was soon back on the island and in the gym. Scott was pounding at the punch bag. Gabby could see that the black rings around his eyes, the pale skin and the loss of weight.

"Scott," she said softly tears welling in her eyes once more. She then turned back to her mom.

"Where's Virgil?" she asked and was transported once more.

This time it was the studio that Virgil had set up. All the paintings had been torn down from the wall and ripped up. An easel sat in front of him doused in splashes of paint. Gabby studied her twin brother; he sat with his head in his hands. He was covered in paint and she could tell that he had been crying. Her thoughts turned to John if this was the others how was he going to be.

"Show me John?" she said choking back a sob.

Gabby found herself on Thunderbird 5 and turned in horror to her mom.

"No please don't tell me he has been living up here all alone please," she begged.

"I'm sorry baby girl but after you died he came back up here. Your dad tried to keep International Rescue going but none of the boys' hearts was in it so he closed down. John refused to leave Thunderbird 5 until he had an answer about why you died. Scott and Brains bring him supplies once a month," she explained slipping her arm around her daughter.

John came into the room. He too was thinner and white faced. Gabby's heart broke at the sadness in her big brother's eyes. More tears began to fall.

"Don't cry Johnny please," she begged and reached out to him but she couldn't.

"Take me away please I don't want to see anymore," she said as the tears began to fall.

"I'm sorry honey but I have to show you one more image," she said softly.

They were now in her father's office. He sat at the desk with paperwork all around him but Gabby could see he wasn't working. He looked so much older and greyer then he did before. He sat holding the teddy Lucy had given Gabby as a baby. He pulled a photo out of his drawer. It was of Gabby and her mother when she was five. Gabby was sitting on her mother's knee grinning at her father who must have been holding the camera. She hadn't known he kept a photo of her in his desk. The lost look on his face made her finally break down and she fell to the floor sobbing. A hand touched her shoulder and she was back in the bright white room.

"I'm sorry sweetie but now do you see why you have to go back?" she asked her daughter gently. Gabby nodded unable to say anymore.

"I love you mom," she said wiping her eyes.

"I love you too sweetie and I am so proud of everything you have ever done. I am always watching over you," she said hugging her daughter.

"Thanks mom. I wish I could stay with you."

"You will one day honey and we will watch over the others together," she said and Gabby smiled.

Suddenly she felt herself being pulled back. She glanced at her mom one last time and then everything went blank.

* * *

The Tracy family had been sitting in the waiting room for what felt like days but it had only been a couple of hours. Finally Dr Samuels came out and this time she didn't look as grave.

"How is she?" asked Jeff standing up. The others all looked up except John.

"Alive. It was very touch and go for a while but we managed to remove the bullet and repair the artery," she let that sink in and then continued.

"Your daughter's heart stopped for ten minutes mid way through the surgery so there is a risk she may have some brain damage but we won't be able to asses that till she comes round."

"Will she come round soon?" asked Alan.

"Hopefully. She is now being transferred to I.C.U and once she is settled you will be able to see her but a couple at a time and no funny business," she said walking off. John, Virgil and Scott all turned to Gordon.

"She means you bro," said Alan grinning.

"No way. She loves me more then the rest of you," he said cheekily.

"Not a chance bro I think that title belongs to John," said Scott.

"I'm just glad she is alive," said Virgil quietly. Scott stood up and walked over to his younger brother. He wrapped his arm round him.

"Me too," he replied.

"She always was stubborn that one just like a certain older brother and father," commented Grandma and they all looked at Scott.

"I'm not stubborn," he said indignantly.

"Yeah you are bro," said Virgil grinning.

"You too dad," added John. Jeff didn't deny it. He knew he could be stubborn and so could Scott and Gabby.

"Come here guys," he said and they all approached him dubiously. He grinned and hugged them all tight.

"Uh oh dad's gone soft," said Gordon and everyone had to laugh.

* * *

Authors note: Will Gabby tell all what she saw and will she recover without any bad side effects.


	14. Chapter 14 Merry Christmas

**Gabriella**

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters from Thunderbirds belongs to me. The rest are my own creation.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Merry Christmas.**

Two days had now passed and Gabby hadn't awoken yet. She was stable now though so she had been moved to a private room. Only John was with her now. Scott had taken their father and Grandmother back to the hotel they were staying in. He would then return with Alan, Gordon and Virgil. Tintin had offered to stay and make sure they rested.

John sat holding his baby sister's hand wishing she would open her eyes. He couldn't get the sound of the gun going off out of his head. How could someone shoot his baby sister she never did anything to hurt anyone. It just wasn't right.

"I wish you would wake up sis. I miss you. Why is it always you hey? Is this your way of reminding us how much you mean to us because if it was you have succeeded," he said trying to keep his voice light.

"We all love you so much sis. I really miss you so you must wake up as I have to share with Gordon at the hotel and he is driving me mad. I may be forced to hurt him if not," he said grinning.

"Sorry," groaned a voice and John looked down at his sister and she gave him a weak smile.

"Man is it good to hear your voice baby sis," he said.

"You too Johnny. Where's dad?" she asked.

"At the hotel sleeping. I better go give him a call," he said standing up. He felt her grab his hand and tug it so he turned back to her.

"Let him sleep. He probably needs it," she said softly and John grinned.

"Always looking after us hey little sister," he said sitting back down.

"Someone has to."

"I see our patient has finally awoken," said a Doctor strolling into the room.

"Just now," replied John.

"That's great. How do you feel Miss Tracy?" he asked.

"Not great," she admitted.

"Could I ask you to step outside for a few minutes John so I can check your sister out please?" asked the Doctor. He had learnt all of their names and a little bit about them over the last couple of days.

"Sure. See you in a bit sis," he said and gave her a gentle hug. She smiled up at him and he left the room.

* * *

John was still in the waiting room when Scott returned with their brothers.

"Is everything ok John?" asked Virgil.

"Yeah they are just running some tests on Gabby," he explained grinning at them. Virgil studied him closely and realized just why John looked so happy.

"She's awake isn't she?" he said walking up to his older brother.

"Yep," said John still grinning. Everyone looked really happy and Gordon gave a little cheer.

"How long has she been awake?" asked Scott.

"About twenty minutes," replied John looking at his watch.

"Have you called dad yet?" asked Alan.

"No Gabby told me not to. She wanted them to get some sleep."

Christie one of the nurses came out to them smiling. Gordon gave her a big grin. He had a bit of a crush on the pretty nurse.

"You can go in and see your sister now," she said to them all.

They all ran into the room and were ecstatic to see her sitting up slightly. She turned and grinned at them all. They each gave her a gentle hug.

"You finally decided to wake up then," said Gordon in his usual cheeky manner.

"You should be nice to me little brother. I have just saved your life," she said and grinned at John.

"What do you mean saved my life?" asked Gordon looking confused. Gabby and John just grinned at each other.

"I think its better you don't know bro," said Scott smiling at him.

"I really should go and call dad?" continued Scott.

"How much sleep has he had the last couple of days?" asked Gabby yawning.

"Not much but it looks like you could do with some more sleep too," said Virgil.

"Make you a deal. Let dad have a couple more hours sleep and I will too," she said yawning again.

"Somehow I don't think you could put up much of a fight little sister but we won't call dad just yet," said John smiling down at her.

"Thanks Johnny," she said and closed her eyes.

* * *

Jeff hadn't been impressed to find out Gabby had come round and he hadn't been told. Scott and John had both received a lecture about it.

"How are you feeling baby girl?" he asked smiling at her.

"A bit groggy but I will live. What about you?" she asked and Jeff had to smile at her concern.

"I'm not the one who was shot honey," he replied sitting down on a chair beside the bed.

"No but you still look really tired. I hope my brothers didn't wake you."

"No they didn't but as I told Scott and John they should have," he said with a hint of annoyance.

"I hope you didn't lecture them about it dad. It was my idea to let you sleep not theirs," she replied.

"I had a right to know you had awoken Gabriella," he said crossly.

"Yes but not to the detriment of your own health dad. You needed to sleep," she said and Jeff knew he was not going to win this argument. The door opened and the boys came in. They all said hello and sat in various seats around the bed.

"Did Terence pull through?" she asked.

"Yes he did honey and I made sure the police knew what help he gave us," explained her dad and she smiled.

"Thanks dad. He was just trying to give his family a better life."

"I know and that's why I have offered him a job at Tracy Industries. He is a real whiz with computers."

"Yeah that's great dad," she said smiling at him and Jeff could see his wife in her smile. He felt a pang of sadness but pushed it away. He was just happy that his little girl was still with him.

* * *

It was a few days before Christmas now and Gabby had been recovering well. Everyone had enjoyed having her on the island and spending time with her.

She was in the lounge watching Scott, Virgil and Gordon decorate the Christmas tree. John came strolling in with tinsel around his head. He walked over to Gabby and placed a gold piece on her head like a halo.

"Hey we could just put Gabby on top of the tree. She looks like an angel now," said Gordon grinning.

"Sounds good to me," said Virgil as he and Scott advanced on their sister.

"Uh guys still recovering from a gunshot wound here," she said. They kept getting closer.

"John help me," she begged looking over him.

"Sorry sis but they do have a point," replied John smiling.

"You are no longer my favourite brother," she said glaring at him causing Gordon to laugh. She stood up carefully still feeling a little sore across her abdomen.

"You know you can't run from us sis so just give in," said Scott.

"I really hate you guys," she said and they all knew she didn't really mean it. Gabby backed away to the door and was relieved when her father and Grandmother came up behind her. She instantly moved to stand behind her dad.

"Help me dad. This lot want to put me on top of the tree," she said giving him a sad little look. Jeff gave her a grin and then wrapped his arm around her.

"Why don't you come and help me in the kitchen sweetie," said her Grandma.

"Ok Grandma," she said and they both walked off.

An hour later and she came back in munching on a cookie. The decorations had all been put up now and the lounge looked really festive. Jeff was chatting to Alan.

"Hey little brother," she said walking up to the screen.

"Hey Gabs how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm ok Allie. How are you?"

"Bored and can't wait to come back and see you all. Hey are you eating a cookie?" he asked spotting the item in her hand.

"Yeah I have been helping Grandma in the kitchen," she replied.

"Hey how come you get to eat one?" asked Gordon.

"Because I helped make them," she replied smiling sweetly.

"Grandma never lets us help. What changed?" asked Alan.

"These four decided to try and stick me on top of the Christmas tree so Grandma rescued me from them," she explained.

"To be fair. I just came up with the idea. It was Scott and Virgil who wanted to actually do it," argued Gordon.

"I had nothing to do with it," added John.

"Don't get me started on you traitor," she replied glaring at him.

"You know if I was there I wouldn't have gone along with it sis," said Alan smiling at her.

"I know you wouldn't and that is why you are my favourite brother," she said smiling at him. Alan saw the hurt look cross John's face and grinned cheekily.

"Ah wow thanks Gabby," he said playing along with her. John gave her a sad look and she turned away.

"Don't even try it John Tracy. We are through," she said walking away. Jeff grinned at them all. It was good to see them all so happy and having fun.

"Don't worry bro. You are still my favourite," said Gordon as he slapped John on the back.

Grandma came walking in with a couple of boxes. Scott and Virgil quickly moved over to help her.

"Thanks boys," she said smiling at them.

"What do you have in there mother?" asked Jeff.

"Oh just some Christmas memories. I thought it might be fun to look through them on the day," she said.

"Sounds like a great idea Grandma," commented Scott.

"Hope there is no embarrassing photos in there," joked Gabby.

"Oh I'm sure there are," replied Grandma smiling at her grandchildren.

* * *

Christmas day had finally arrived and the whole family was together. Jeff had allowed Alan down, as he wanted his whole family here today. It had been a wonderful day so far. They had given out most of the presents now and Gabby was the only one left now. She turned to her grandma first.

"Here you go Grandma. Merry Christmas," she said and handed her grandma a present. It was a cookery book of her grandma's favourite chef and it had been signed. Ruth was very touched by her present.

"Thanks sweetie. It's wonderful," she said and hugged her granddaughter. Gabby turned to the others.

"I had no idea what to buy you guys this year so I got you all a little fun gift and then wrote you each a letter. Grandma I have always been able to tell you how I feel so that's why I didn't write you one," she said hoping her grandmother would understand.

"Of course sweetie," she said and hugged her again. She and Gabby often talked about everything.

She handed them each a present. Scott had a toy plane, John had a kaleidoscope, Virgil had a mini piano that played little tunes, Gordon had a plastic squirty fish, Alan had a toy car and Jeff had a stress ball. They all decided to read their letters separately later on.

"Lunch is served," said Kyrano smiling.

* * *

Later that afternoon and the family sat laughing at old photos and items from the boxes Grandma had found. Scott pulled out a DVD. There was nothing written on it but it did have a sprig of holly drawn in the corner.

"I wonder what is on here," said John looking at the tape.

"Put it in and we'll see," said Gordon so John placed the disc in the player. It began with the family opening presents on a Christmas day when they were still kids.

"What year is this?" asked John.

"Well Alan is nine here," said Grandma. Everyone laughed at how young they looked.

The image changed to an empty stage. A song began to play and Gabby suddenly realized what was about to appear on the screen. She looked desperately at John who suddenly twigged too.

"Why don't we skip this part," said John standing up.

"No I want to see what happens," replied Gordon.

"Sit down son," said Jeff unsure of what he was about to see. Gabby stood up and stepped back slightly.

A young girl walked up to the microphone and began to sing. She had a beautiful voice. Virgil suddenly turned to his little sister.

"Is that you?" he asked. Gabby didn't make any sort of reply so Virgil looked to John who nodded.

"You have an amazing voice sis," said Gordon.

Everyone slowly turned to look at her but she was still frozen staring at the screen. She slowly turned and looked at her father. She could see the anger in his eyes and then he turned away and left the room. She stared at the door for a second and then ran out of the room. John who was still on his feet raced after her. Virgil stood up and stormed after his father.

* * *

Authors Note: How will the family react to Jeff's snub? Can he get through his problems or will he lose his daughter for good.


	15. Chapter 15 Memories

**Gabriella**

**Disclaimer: **Please see previous chapter.

Thanks for the reviews. Writing initalics are flashbacks.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Memories**

Gabby raced onto the balcony and stood staring out at the sea trying hard to fight back the tears. John walked out behind her.

"Gabby," he said softly.

"Go away," she replied angrily.

"Nope," said John moving to stand beside her. Gabby glared at him tears pooling in her eyes. She just wanted to be left alone to cry in peace. John didn't walk away. He was not going to leave her to cry on her own no matter how much she wanted it.

"Leave me alone John," she said angrily and made to move around him. He grabbed her and pulled her to him. She fought to get out of his embrace but he held her tight.

Alan and Gordon were watching from the lounge.

"Should we go out there?" asked Alan as they watched Gabby struggle against John.

"No give her a minute," replied Gordon and sure enough, Gabby stopped fighting and fell against him sobbing. John held her tight whispering soothing words and rubbing her back.

* * *

Virgil stormed into his father's office and found him staring out of the window glass in hand.

"How the hell could you walk out on her like that? I thought you were finally over this," he yelled and Jeff was stunned by the anger coming from his son. He didn't reply though as he knew nothing he could say that would calm him.

"It's not her fault she looks like mom. She never asked to. You have to get over this and accept her for who she is and not what she looks like."

Scott had entered the room now but he stood back just listening.

"I know son," replied Jeff quietly.

"Then do something about it. How many more times is she going to forgive you dad. Everyone has their limit," continued Virgil. He was still angry but wasn't yelling any more.

"Virgil is right dad. You have to accept that Gabby looks like mom," added Scott standing beside Virgil.

Jeff still said nothing. He wanted to but he didn't know what he could say to convince them it wasn't how she looked that had forced him out of the room.

"Dad one of these days. You will push your luck too far. How many more second chances do you think she is going to give you?" he asked and then left the room closely followed by Scott. Jeff turned back as they left and neither man saw the tears rolling down their father's face.

* * *

Scott and Virgil found their siblings all out on the balcony laughing. Virgil could see the tear tracks still evident on his twin's face. He sat down beside her and she dropped her head onto his shoulder. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"What was so funny then?" asked Scott.

"Gordon was just telling Gabby about putting green dye in your shampoo," explained Alan.

"Oh was he now," said Scott glaring at the brother in question.

"Hey I was just trying to make her laugh and it worked," argued Gordon. Scott let it go. He could see a smile on his sister's face.

"Do you remember that time Alan put soap in everyone's toothpaste including Grandma's," said Virgil.

"Yeah man was she pissed," replied Gordon grinning.

"I wasn't allowed dessert for like a month," added Alan.

"You deserved it. It was days before everything stopped tasting like soap," commented Virgil.

"Sorry," said Alan grinning sheepishly. John noticed that Gabby had stayed silent during their banter and he wondered if she had fallen asleep.

"I'm not asleep John," she said as if she had read his mind.

"Never said you were," he replied cheekily. She grinned up at him.

"Have you forgiven him yet?" asked Scott. Gabby paused as if giving the idea some serious thought.

"Yeah I guess so," she replied and they all grinned.

"I knew you wouldn't stay mad at me for long," he said playfully slapping her arm. Gabby gave him a half-hearted punch back. She was comfortable curled up beside her twin and didn't want to move.

"I think one of us better remove that DVD," said Scott.

"I'll do it," said Alan jumping up. He walked into the lounge and opened the player but the disc had gone. He guessed his Grandma had pulled it out for them. The others were still outside chatting so he used the opportunity to read his letter from Gabby.

**Dear Alan**

**Merry Christmas. I hope it is a great one. I'm sorry this isn't much of a present but I didn't know of a better way to thank you for everything you have done these last few weeks. You really looked after me whilst I was ill and then recovering. You have grown up so much and I am so proud of you. You even have better at controlling your temper, which is no mean feat when you have brothers like ours.**

**Mom would be so happy with how you have turned out. She always said you would be the passionate one and she wasn't wrong. You were her little racer as soon as you could walk. I know you don't remember much about her but she loved you to pieces. **

**You have really helped me get better these last few weeks, as you haven't mothered me like the others. The jokes you and Gordon have played lately really helped cheer me up. I know we don't see a lot of each other but I never stop thinking about you or missing you my speed demon baby brother. The little racer who used to bring me his teddy if I was ever sad. I love you so much little brother.**

**Love your big sister.**

He walked back out to the others and jumped on Gabby hugging her tight. Virgil moved away slightly giving them some privacy.

"Thanks sis. The letter was great. It was good to hear about mom," he whispered.

"Anytime baby brother," she replied and he hugged her again.

Grandma Tracy came out to check on her grandchildren. She wasn't surprised to find them all out here together.

"Are you ok sweetie?" she asked turning to her granddaughter who was sitting between Alan and Virgil.

"Yeah I'm fine Grandma," she replied and Ruth could tell her granddaughter wasn't being totally honest. She knew the boys would look after her though.

"We were just talking about some of the pranks me and Gordy have pulled to make Gabby laugh," explained Alan.

"What you mean like the time you put a red sock in your father's laundry," said Grandma smiling as she sat down beside her eldest grandson.

"No way," said Gabby turning to look at Alan. He just grinned and nodded.

"Do you two have a death wish or something?" she asked turning to Gordon.

"It was an accident. We were actually trying to do it to John's whites only Scott interrupted us so we just shoved it in the nearest washer. Unfortunately it was dad's stuff in there," explained Gordon. Gabby just laughed at her baby brothers.

"Have you noticed how the terrible two never play jokes on Gabby?" asked Virgil.

"Yeah she must have something on them," replied Scott.

"I do not," she said indignantly and moved away from Virgil.

"She doesn't we just love her and don't want to play jokes on her," said Gordon.

"That and the fact that she usually foils their plans anyway," added John.

"Oh yeah like the time she knew about the bucket of water above John's door," said Virgil. Gabby had grabbed Alan and forced him through the door first so he got wet instead.

"Yeah we learnt to never play jokes on John when you were around," said Gordon. Gabby grinned at John and then moved to sit beside him. He wrapped his arm round her just as Virgil had.

"Your mother always said you two would be close," commented their grandma smiling over at them.

"I thought you two didn't become close till after she had died?" queried Alan.

"We didn't and I have always wondered if we would have been so close if mom hadn't died," replied John.

"Oh you would have done. You two always shared a bond and your mom could see that. Gabby's first word was Johnny," said Grandma.

"Really?" said John he didn't remember that but then he would have only been about three.

"Yes. You came walking into the room after spending the day with your father. Gabby took one look at you and yelled Johnny. We were all stunned and happy."

"Didn't John then run over and give her a big hug?" asked Scott.

"Yes he did. You then spent the next week trying to teach them both to say Scott. Virgil did but every time you said Scott to Gabby, she would just grin and say Johnny."

"How long did it take her to finally say his name?" asked Gordon.

"About a month and only because John asked her to say it," replied Ruth grinning. Gabby would do anything if John asked her.

"Hey Grandma did you take the DVD out of the player?" asked Alan suddenly remembering what he had gone into the lounge to get.

"No honey I didn't," she replied. Gabby glanced nervously at John.

"Maybe Kyrano did then," said Scott spotting the fear in his little sister's eyes. Gabby just gave him a weak smile and dropped her head onto John's shoulder.

"I'm so proud of how well you have all turned out. You all look after each other and don't argue too much," said Ruth causing all her grandchildren to laugh.

"Yeah Grandma this lot never fight," said Gabby looking up. Her brothers argued constantly but it was generally just harmless banter between them all.

"And of course you have never argued with any of us little miss goody two shoes," said Gordon with a sarcastic grin. Gabby looked over at her twin and a guilty look crossed his face. They had only ever seriously argued once and that was when they were younger. Gabby remembered that as one of the worst times of her life.

* * *

_Gabby walked up to her big brother's car. It was good to see Scott. He was on a break from Yale and had come down to visit them. He had also volunteered to pick them up as John's car was in the shop._

"_Hey Scott," she replied giving him a fake smile._

"_You ok?" he asked sensing something was wrong._

"_Yeah I'm fine. Just had a long day," she said._

"_What's with the glasses sis? Sun isn't that bright out there," said Gordon cheekily as he ran over with Alan. John soon appeared as well._

"_Nothing just got a bit of a headache so it seems a little brighter to me," she replied. John came over to his little sister._

"_Have you got your pills with you?" he asked. After her last migraine that almost killed her. Gabby had been prescribed heavy strength painkillers to keep headaches from turning into migraines._

"_No they're in my locker."_

"_Gabriella Tracy you are supposed to have them on you at all times," scolded Scott._

"_I know that Scott. I just pulled them out when I was looking for something and forgot to put them back," she replied angrily._

"_Al you sit in the front and I will look after Gabby," said John as he guided her into the car. _

_They soon arrived home and Gabby went upstairs for her painkillers only to find there were none left in the box in her room. She knew there was some in the bathroom but Gordon was in there so she would have to wait. _

_She must have dozed off for when she woke up it was dark and the house was quiet until suddenly Alan yelled. Gabby's head pounded in protest and she headed downstairs as Alan ran past. Her Grandma soon followed so she continued to the kitchen knowing Alan was safe. She forced down some water and then sat at the table waiting for Alan to finish yelling. Suddenly the door slammed open and her twin brother stormed in._

"_What the hell did you say to Annabelle earlier?" he yelled._

"_What are you talking about?" she asked wincing at his angry voice. He didn't notice._

"_I'm talking about Annabelle sobbing her heart out to me tonight because you have been making her life hell. How can you be so nasty Gabby?"_

"_Me be nasty to her. I don't think so."_

"_You have never liked her Gabby. I just didn't think you would be so cruel to her," he was still yelling and it was making her headache worse but she was angry now too._

"_You're right I hate her. She is a nasty, manipulative bitch and she has you wrapped round her little finger. She is the cruel one not me so why not get your facts straight before you start mouthing off at me."_

"_How dare you call her that? She was right about you. I can't believe I didn't realize what a nasty cow you have become."_

"_I can't believe you fell for her pathetic crying trick or that you think I am that cruel. I guess maybe I don't know my twin brother as well as I thought," she said slumping onto a chair and putting her head in her hands._

"_Go to hell," said Virgil angrily and he stormed upstairs._

_Jeff had arrived home a few minutes later and found his daughter still at the table. He instantly knew something was wrong._

"_Sweetie what's the matter?" he asked as she looked up at him. He could tell that she had a headache._

"_Head hurts. No pills in room. Gordy in bathroom. Virgil mad. Head still hurts dad," she rambled. Jeff quickly ran to his office and grabbed Gabby's pain medication. He injected the medication into her arm and then helped her upstairs. He helped her into bed and made sure the room was cool and dark._

"_Try and sleep honey and I will check on you in a little while," he said before kissing the top of her forehead._

_John and Scott arrived back later with Gordon. They had taken him to swim practise. Jeff had explained about Gabby's headache and that Virgil was angry with her. John headed upstairs to talk to his brother._

"_Hey bro what's up?" asked Virgil smiling._

"_Did you have a run in with Gabby earlier?" asked John._

"_Yeah she has been really nasty to Annabelle."_

"_Gabby would never do that," replied John._

"_Are you saying Annabelle is a liar?" asked Virgil with an angry tone._

"_No but I know Gabby would never be nasty or cruel to anyone."_

"_Well that's where you are wrong. She had Annabelle in tears earlier."_

"_Please tell me you didn't have a go at her tonight," said John suddenly realizing why Gabby's headache had got worse._

"_Yeah so what," he replied not really caring._

"_Did you not even notice how much pain your sister was in. Dad had to give her an injection of pain killers because she was in so much pain," yelled John. He was so angry with Virgil. Scott came running into the room._

"_You two need to stop yelling before dad comes up here," said Scott angrily._

"_Stay out of this Scott," warned Virgil._

"_I will not. Not when my little sister is agony and my brothers are arguing."_

"_Guys please stop yelling," said a voice from the door and they all turned to see a very pale Gabby there. Jeff and the others soon came up behind her._

"_What are you doing out of bed young lady?" asked her father._

"_Trying to stop World War 3," she replied swaying slightly. Jeff caught hold of her and kept her upright._

"_Now what is going on here?" he asked gruffly._

"_Gabby was being cruel to Annabelle," said Virgil glaring at his twin. The others all looked at Gabby in shock except Gordon._

"_Good she deserved it. Annabelle is a nasty bully and needed putting in her place," he said giving his sister a smile. She gave him a weak smile back._

"_She is not," yelled Virgil and Gabby winced turning her head onto her father's chest._

"_Come on sweetie lets put you back to bed," said Grandma walking over to her. Gabby looked over at her twin sadly and left the room._

"_Are we talking about Annabelle Samuels?" asked Alan who had now joined them._

"_Yes we are and she is nice as anything," stated Virgil. Gordon and John both snorted in disgust._

"_If she is so nice why is she seeing Danny Lancaster behind your back?" asked Alan._

"_What?"_

"_I saw them making out at lunch today. I would have told you but I didn't know you were seeing her," said Alan. Virgil slumped onto his bed._

"_Come on you lot downstairs," said Jeff and he lead the others away bar Scott._

* * *

Gabby was so wrapped up in that memory that she didn't even notice that the others were trying to get her attention. A cold drop of water on her hand did though and she turned back to them all.

"Sorry I was miles away," she admitted.

"What were you thinking about sis?" asked John.

"That night me and Virgil had that huge row."

"God I remember that," said John glancing over at Virgil. He had been so nasty to Gabby that night but she had forgiven him.

"I'm sorry," said Virgil quietly. Gabby stood up and moved back over to him.

"It's ok Virge. She was to blame not you and I forgave you," she said hugging him.

"Thanks for being so understanding. I didn't deserve it," he said softly hugging her back. It had been one of his worst moments and he still regretted it.

"You're my twin Virge and I love ya," she said.

"Yeah I love ya too," he replied copying her.

"Gabriella," said a deep voice and they all turned to the sound to see their father standing there. Gabby felt Virgil tense beside her.

"Yes sir," she replied.

"May I have a word with you alone?" he asked.

"Um sure of course," she said nervously and stood up. She then followed him back into the lounge.

* * *

Authors Note: So what will Jeff have to say and will she forgive him.


	16. Chapter 16 Facing A Fear

**Gabriella.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 14.

Thanks for the reviews. I am so sorry about the delay but my life has been manic just lately.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Facing A Fear.**

Jeff and Gabby walked into his office and he closed the door. Gabby had to admit to herself that she was feeling really nervous about what her father was about to say.

"Take a seat Gabriella," he said and she sat down.

"What would you like to talk about Sir?" she asked and Jeff was hurt by how formal she sounded.

"I want to explain why I reacted the way I did earlier."

"It's the way you always react when something I do reminds you of mom."

"It's more then that honey," he replied sitting down beside his daughter. Gabby stayed silent staring at the portrait of the house on the wall.

"When was that video shot?" he asked.

"It was for a school concert when I was 14 I think," she replied still not looking at him.

"I take it John was the one who filmed it then?"

"Yes he did," she replied quietly. It had been a great performance but she had hated not being able to share it with her family.

"It was a good performance Gabby," he said and for the first time she turned, to look at him but there was anger in her beautiful eyes.

"How would you know? You didn't even watch it," she said standing up and wandering over to the window.

"Yes I did," he said quietly and pressed a button on his desk. The TV came on and Gabby could be seen singing once more. She watched the scene in silence and then turned to stare out of the window once more. She couldn't look at her dad.

"Your mom would be so happy to see that at least one of you inherited her ability to sing," he said and Gabby turned round a little stunned by that comment.

"Virgil did too," she said and Jeff could see a hint of a smile cross her face as she mentioned her brother.

"Yes he did. She always said you two would be the ones to take after her although each of you has a little of her in you," he commented. Gabby stayed by the window but studied her father closely. He seemed a lot older and some of the sparkle had gone from his eyes too. He didn't talk about mom much so Gabby made no reply to what he was saying. Jeff could see that she wasn't going to make this easy for him so he had to start talking.

"I have to admit that seeing you on that stage did remind me of your mom but that was not the complete reason I left the room."

"What is your reason then?" she asked still not willing to move closer to him.

"Watching that video made me realize just how close I came to losing my baby girl. When I set up International Rescue I knew I would be sending your brothers out into potentially life threatening situations but I never expected you to be the one who got hurt," he paused for a second and Gabby could see that her father was blaming himself for what had happened.

"It wasn't your fault," she said.

"Seeing that video it just hit me that you nearly died and I didn't even realize what a wonderful singer my daughter is. I have a feeling I still have a lot to learn about you."

"I was scared to sing around you in case you yelled at me. You used to yell at Virgil for playing the piano."

"I know and it was wrong of me. I would be lost if he wasn't here playing soothing music to calm me and I would be lost without my little girl too," he said smiling. A ghost of a smile crossed her face and Jeff knew he was slowly getting through to her.

"Gabby it no longer bothers me that you look like your mom. I admit sometimes it makes me a little sad but then I remember how happy it makes your brothers and that's all that matters," he said looking her in the eye. She rubbed her wrist gently and Jeff could tell it was still giving her pain.

"Still hurts huh," he said as she moved over to a seat near to him.

"Yeah but it's my fault for scraping it along Thunderbird 2. I swear Virgil didn't know which bothered him more my bleeding or the fact that I was bleeding on his baby," she said with a wry smile.

"I think he was more worried about you honey," replied Jeff smiling. He remembered seeing how scared his son had looked when he bought Gabby to sickbay.

"Yeah but I think I will steer clear of Thunderbird 2 for the time being."

"Probably best," he said with a grin and this time she grinned back at him.

"Can I ask you something dad?"

"Of course you can honey. What is it?" he asked turning to face her.

"Do you keep a picture of me in your desk?" she asked. Jeff stood up and walked over to his desk. He opened the drawer and pulled out a photo then handed it to her. Gabby turned it over and saw it was one she had seen in her dream or what she had thought had been a dream. He sat back down beside her and watched as she gazed down at the photo.

"What made you ask about the photo?"

"I had a dream well I think it was a dream and I saw uh it doesn't matter," she said hastily looking away. Her dad would think she was crazy.

"What is it honey?" he asked touching her shoulder. She took a deep breath and spoke softly.

"I saw mom."

"You did?" he asked gently. Gabby nodded but didn't look around at him.

"Tell me about it?"

"I don't remember much just that it was mom and she was showing me stuff and one thing I saw was that photo," she explained. She had a feeling there was more to it but she couldn't remember any of it.

"That photo means the world to me. I have this one too," he said and moved over to the desk once more. He pulled out another photo and handed it to her. This was a more recent one of her taken beside the pool. She was grinning at something or someone dressed in a little summer dress.

"When was this taken?" she asked finally looking at him.

"A couple of weeks ago. Not long after you got back from the hospital actually. Gordon took the photo."

Gabby smiled down at it. She could remember now that she had been watching John creep up on Scott and then throw him in the pool. You could just make out the water splash in the background.

"Virgil is going to paint it for me."

"He is not," she said groaning. Her brother's paintings were beautiful but she was embarrassed to be the star of one.

"Yes he is because I want a portrait of my beautiful baby girl," he said and Gabby smiled at him and stood up. She knew they were all sorted once more.

"Does dad get a hug before you leave?" he asked and a pained look crossed her face. Jeff stood up beside her looking worried.

"What is it honey?" he asked.

"You said that to me the day she died," replied Gabby quietly. Jeff remembered the moment and before Gabby could turn and run like he knew she wanted to, he grabbed her and pulled her towards him.

"It's ok honey. Let it out," he said soothingly and Gabby gave in sobbing onto his shoulder. A knock on the door forced him to look up as his mother entered.

"Sorry to disturb but Lady Penelope had just landed," she said smiling.

"Thanks mother. We will be with you in a moment," replied Jeff and Ruth left them. Gabby lifted her head and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks dad. I better go wash my face," she said smiling.

"Ok sweetie. I will see you in the lounge."

"Sure dad," she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room

* * *

It was two weeks later now and Gabby knew it was time she went back to the office. Alan was back on Thunderbird 5 now. She strolled into the lounge to find her father sitting at his desk doing paperwork. He looked up and smiled.

"Can I have a word dad?" she asked.

"Of course honey what is it?" he asked ignoring the work on his desk. He had been spending a fair amount of time recently with his daughter getting to know her.

"When are you next going to the New York office?"

"Tomorrow and Virgil is coming with me."

"Can I come too? I need to go into the office and check on some things," she said.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" asked Jeff moving round to stand beside her.

"I am dad. I have to do this. I have to go in there and see that I can still do my job."

"I'm still not sure you are ready to do this yet honey," he said and guided her over to the couch as Virgil came in.

"What's going on guys?" he asked smiling at them.

"Gabby wants to come with us tomorrow and go into the office," replied Jeff.

"Are you sure you are ready Gabs?" asked Virgil.

"I have to do this Virge. I have to go in there and face it. Plus I have some important contracts to organize," she said looking up at her brother. Virgil turned to his father to see his expression.

"Very well Gabby. If you are sure," he said and Gabby could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"I am dad and I can do this," she said and hugged him.

"Promise me one thing sis. Let us be with you when you do," said Virgil.

"I promise Virge. I was going to suggest it anyway," she said standing up and moving over to him.

"Then lets get packed," he said wrapping his arm around her as they left the room. Jeff stood up and walked out onto the balcony.

"She will be fine dad," said a soft voice and Jeff turned to his second oldest.

"I hope so son."

"Gabby is strong willed and stubborn. You know she will handle this and she will have you and Virge there to help her through it," said John moving to stand beside him.

"You are right son. Where would I be without my voice of reason hey," he said and John smiled.

"Good question dad," replied John and they stood in a companionable silence watching the stars.

* * *

Gabby opened the door to the main office block and walked in. The place was empty today, as Jeff wanted to make it easier on Gabby. She approached the door to her office and noticed it no longer had glass in it.

"We are here for you honey. Do you want me to go first?" asked Jeff.

"No it's ok," she said and opened the door.

She walked into the office and looked around the room. Her eyes rested on the spot where she had lain bleeding to death. She suddenly got a flash back of Shaun standing before her gun raised ready to shoot. She shivered a little and then felt a strong arm wrap around her. She turned and rested her head on her brother's shoulder. Virgil placed his other arm around her too and tried to ignore the images circling in his head.

Jeff approached his son and daughter to see if they were ok. Gabby looked up at him and smiled. She knew she would be ok now. She pulled away from her brother.

"You ok now sis?" he asked.

"Yeah thanks to you. You're the best Virge," she said smiling. Virgil grinned back at her.

"Don't let John here you say that," said Jeff grinning at them. They both grinned back.

"So what do you have planned for this afternoon then son?"

"I'm just going for a walk around some of the local galleries. Might stop and get some art supplies along the way. What about you two?"

"Well I have a meeting in twenty minutes," replied Jeff.

"I'm going to check a few things out then give Macey and Kerrie a call I think," said Gabby.

"Sounds like a good idea. Shall we all meet at the hotel later for dinner then," suggested Jeff and both his children agreed.

* * *

Later that evening Gabby was getting ready in her room at the hotel. Her father and brother were in rooms next to hers. Jeff had been lucky to get the last remaining suite so they could all be together. He wanted them near him after everything that had happened lately. She thought back over her day. It had been great catching up with Macey and Kerrie. They had ended up in a coffee house just chatting about everything especially Kerrie's gorgeous brother Jasen. He wanted to take her out on a date and she was sorely tempted to say yes. There was a knock on the door so she grabbed her bag and opened the door. Her father and brother were both waiting smartly dressed.

"You look beautiful honey," said Jeff.

"Thanks dad," she said and they headed off to dinner. It was a lovely evening and they all had a good time. Jeff enjoyed the opportunity to spend some time with his twins. They walked back to the hotel chatting and were soon in their suite. Jeff went off to get changed and check on some business. By the time he was done, it was close to midnight. He could still hear the TV so he headed into the lounge. The sight that greeted him was one he hadn't seen in a long time. His son and daughter were fast asleep on the sofa together. Gabby's head was resting on Virgil's shoulder and his arm was around her. Jeff didn't want to disturb them so he grabbed a blanket and covered them both up before heading back to his own room.

* * *

Four men dressed in black with balaclavas approached the door to the Tracy suite. They stealthily broke in and approached the couch where Virgil and Gabby were still curled up asleep. One man grabbed Gabby and pulled her away from Virgil. He clamped his hand over her mouth before she could scream. Virgil had awoken when Gabby was pulled away and was now being held by a second man.

"Where is Daddy?" asked one. Neither one said anything. He moved towards Virgil with his gun raised.

"Tell me little girl or I will shoot your brother," he continued glaring at her. Gabby glanced fearfully at Virgil and then pointed at the door leading to her father's room. She wondered if he was awake yet.

"Good girl. Sleep tight," said one and her whole world went black.

Virgil watched in horror as his twin sister fell to the floor. He wanted to go over to her but knew they wouldn't let him. A cloth was placed over his mouth and he knew instantly it was chloroform. He tried to fight it away but the man was too strong and he soon joined Gabby on the floor.

The four men grinned at each other and then turned their attention to the room hiding Jeff. One of the men gripped the handle and slowly opened the door.

* * *

Authors Note: What will the men do to Jeff, Virgil and Gabby? Can the family save them in time? Find out soon_._


	17. Chapter 17 Where Are They

**Gabriella**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 14.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Where Are They?**

Scott wandered into the lounge and sat down at his father's desk staring at nothing. John came in and saw the worried look on his brother's face.

"What's the matter Scott?" he asked.

"Dad, Virge and Gabby are due back soon but I haven't heard anything from them since last night," he replied.

"Have you tried contacting them?" asked John.

"Yes but there is no reply by either their watches or their cells."

John pressed a couple of buttons to call up Thunderbird 5 and Alan's face soon appeared on the screen.

"Hey guys. What's up?" he asked.

"Hi Al. Can you locate Dad, Virgil and Gabby for me please?" asked John.

"Sure hold on a second," he replied and began a search.

"Ok according to their watches. They are still in the hotel. Is there a problem?"

"We are not sure yet Al," replied Scott. John had called Gordon up to the lounge and was now on the phone to the New York office to see if any of them had been in yet. He hung up the phone and walked back over. Gordon had now joined them.

"None of them have been into the office but Gabby told them yesterday that she was coming in," explained John.

"You don't think anything has happened to them do you?" asked Gordon nervously.

"I hope not bro," replied John moving over to his younger brother.

* * *

Gabby opened her eyes slowly ignoring the pounding in her head. She felt nauseous and scared. She sat up quickly and instantly regretted it when she felt the bile rising into her throat. She managed to fight it back down and began looking around. She was in a dark room with only one tiny little window and a bare light bulb hanging from the ceiling. She stood up to get a better look and the bile rose once more but this time she couldn't fight it down and lost the contents of her stomach into a nearby bucket. She could feel a hand rubbing her back soothingly and once she was feeling a little, better she turned to see her dad behind her.

"Dad," she said and hugged him tight.

"Oh baby girl," he said.

"Where's Virgil?" she asked. Jeff pointed to a figure lying on the floor. Gabby moved over to her brother. She knelt down beside him.

"He is ok Gabby just unconscious. They knocked him out with chloroform," said Jeff as he sat down beside her wrapping his arm round her.

"I'm so sorry dad. They made me tell them where you were," she said suddenly pulling away from him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked feeling confused.

"Those men asked where you were but we wouldn't tell them. Then they threatened to shoot Virgil so I had to tell them. I'm sorry," she said and Jeff could see the tears in her eyes.

"It's ok honey. You did the right thing. They would have found me anyway," he said pulling her into his arms and holding her tight.

Gabby pulled off her jumper and placed it under her brother's head. He began to stir and slowly opened his eyes. Gabby gave a sigh of relief.

"How do you feel son?" asked Jeff as he helped Virgil sit up.

"Sick," admitted Virgil.

"That's just the chloroform son. It will soon pass."

"Where are we?" he asked as he began to feel marginally better. Gabby had stood up and was prowling around the room once more. She stopped by the window.

"I'm not sure."

"Well we are underground," said Gabby jumping off the chair she had been standing on to peer out of the murky window. She wobbled and Jeff quickly jumped up and caught hold of her before she hit the floor.

"You may have concussion Gabby take it easy," he scolded.

"Sorry dad. How you feeling Virge?" she asked walking unsteadily back over to her brother.

"Fine now sit down here with me before you pass out," he said and she obeyed.

Suddenly the door opened and three men walked in.

"Looks like our guests have woken up," said one.

"What do you want with us?" asked Jeff.

"I think you already know the answer to that one Jeff Tracy," said a voice from behind him. Jeff and Virgil looked at each other recognising the voice. Gabby looked at them both confusion clear in her face.

"I don't believe we have been introduced," said the voice stepping around the others to stand before them.

"Your family call me the hood Gabriella," he said. Gabby gave him a blank look.

"Sorry should that mean something to me?" she asked.

"Don't tell me daddy here hasn't told you who I am," he said mockingly.

"Dad should I know who this guy is?" she asked turning to her father. They both looked worried and she could tell this man was dangerous.

"This is the man who has been trying to steal our secrets Gabby," explained Jeff.

"Yes and today I will have them," he said smiling.

"That's what you think," replied Virgil before Gabby could say it.

"I think your father will give me what I want. After all, I have you two to play with if he doesn't. I am sure my men would love to spend some time with your daughter."

"You lay one finger on her and I will kill you," yelled Virgil angrily.

"Temper temper Virgil. I think it is time we contacted the rest of your family. Bring them with us," said the Hood pointing to Gabby and Virgil.

Two of the men grabbed them and hauled them away from Jeff. They soon found themselves in an office filled with computer equipment. Virgil was held by two henchmen whilst Gabby was pulled over to a chair and then tied to it.

"Now then Gabriella. You are to talk to your brothers but you are only to say what I tell you. If you say anything else or issue any sort of code to them. My men will beat your brother. Got it?" he said menacingly. Gabby nodded.

"Good girl," he said and began setting everything up.

* * *

Alan sat in Thunderbird 5 wondering what had happened to his family. He had been listening intently to the airwaves for any clue as to where they were. A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Calling International Rescue. Come in International Rescue," it said and Alan suddenly realized it was his sister's voice.

"This is International Rescue. How can we help you miss?" he asked pretending he didn't know who she was just in case someone else was listening.

"Hello Thunderbird 5. Please contact your base and tell them I would like a word," said the Hood and Alan swore quietly to himself. He pressed the necessary buttons to contact base.

"Go ahead Alan," replied John as Scott had gone to the kitchen to get some food.

"John. The Hood has Gabby and I would guess dad and Virge too. He has just made contact and wants to speak to us all," explained Alan. John could see how scared his little brother was and wished he could hug him. He pressed a button to call the rest of the house to the lounge and they soon arrived. John quickly explained the situation to them feeling glad that his grandma and Tintin were off the island.

"Put him through Alan," said Scott taking charge once more.

"Well hello there Tracy Family," said the Hood with an evil smile.

"What do you want?" asked Scott.

"I will let your dear sister explain," he said and the camera swung round to show Gabby tied to a chair. She looked scared but unhurt.

"You have four hours to bring the plans for all of the Thunderbirds and Thunderbird 1 to the co-ordinates that will be sent shortly or we will all die," she said and John could tell instantly that she was reading off a cue card.

"Gabby are you, Virge and Dad ok?" asked Scott. Gabby just nodded.

"You will be contacted in one hour with the co-ordinates for the drop off," she continued.

"See you soon," said the Hood and then he ended the call.

He turned to Gabby.

"Good girl. Your brother gets to live a little longer."

They were then dragged back to the little room they were first in and went over to their father.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" asked Jeff.

"No we are fine dad," replied Virgil. Gabby just nodded in agreement. Jeff was worried about his daughter. She had a vacant look in her eyes. She spotted him looking at her.

"I'm ok," she said but neither of them believed her.

* * *

Alan paced up and down Thunderbird 5 watching all the monitors around him. He had been trying to locate the source of the call from the Hood but was having no luck. Brains and John were on their way to bring him back. Scott had decided that they should all be together at this time.

Back on the island, Scott was pacing up and down the lounge. He knew he should call his grandmother and tell her what had happened but he didn't want to worry her. He thought about his family trapped with that mad man. His gaze rested on his brother's portrait. He had always been close to Virgil. They were best friends as well as brothers. Virgil always knew when something was bothering him and how to get him to open up about the problem. Scott knew that without Virgil he would have had a breakdown years ago. He ran his fingers through his hair just as Virgil did when he was stressed. His thoughts moved to his little sister she had been through so much just lately and he wondered if she was strong enough to get through this as well. He then thought about his dad. He wasn't a young man anymore but Scott knew better then to question his father's abilities and he knew Virgil would do everything in his power to protect his dad and twin. He wandered outside to see his brother swimming furiously up and down the pool. Eventually he paused for a rest and noticed Scott watching him. He moved to the edge and climbed out drying himself off.

"Any news?" he asked. Scott just shook his head.

"God I hate this," said Gordon angrily. Scott walked over to him and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"I do too Gords but we have to stay strong and stick together."

"I know and I'm swimming to keep calm but it isn't working so well," he admitted.

"Why not give it a rest then and come and keep me company for a while."

"Yeah sure. Why don't we raid the cupboards for some cookies? I know Grandma has a secret stash somewhere."

"Let's go," said Scott and he slung his arm round his younger brother as they walked inside.

John in Thunderbird 3 was watching his baby brother staring at the controls in front of him. He had barely said a word since they had picked him up and it worried John.

"You ok Al?" he asked and Alan slowly looked round at him anger evident in his eyes.

"My dad, brother and sister have been kidnapped by a mad man. How do you think I feel?"

"They're my family too," replied John quietly. His head was suddenly filled with an image of Virgil and Gabby laughing and joking together beside the pool.

"I know John and I'm sorry," said Alan seeing that he had hurt John with his anger.

"It's ok bro. We are all angry and worried."

"Yeah I bet Scott is pacing a hole in the floor about now," commented Alan and John smiled at him.

"Yeah and no doubt Gordon is still in the pool."

"We will get them back wont we John?" said Alan and the look on face almost broke John's heart. He stood up and moved over to his little brother.

"Yes we will Allie," said John giving him a hug. Alan hugged him back knowing John needed it just as much as him.

* * *

Virgil stalked around the room looking for anything that might help them escape. Jeff sat with his back against the wall thinking about his other sons on the island. He knew they would all be worried and he hoped Scott had brought Alan down from Thunderbird 5. If things did go wrong, they would need each other. He looked over at his baby girl. She sat on the opposite side of the room and appeared to be asleep but Jeff could tell she wasn't. She was wearing Scott's old Yale sweatshirt and had it pulled up around her neck for comfort.

"Come and sit down son," he said patting the floor beside him. Virgil did as he was asked but he was still fidgeting.

"Gabby sweetheart come over here as well," he added but got no response.

"Baby girl," he called but there was still nothing. Virgil got up and walked over to her.

"Sis," he said touching her shoulder. She flinched but opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Sorry I was miles away," she replied. Virgil held out his hand and pulled her up. He then guided her back over to their dad. They sat down on either side of Jeff and he hugged them both tight.

They heard a sound in the corridor and the door opened to reveal the Hood and three of his henchmen.

"Ah how sweet but I'm afraid I have to break up this touching family moment," said the Hood.

"Come with me Gabriella," he said forcefully.

"No if you need one of us take me not her," said Jeff.

"No I want her. If you argue with me. I will hurt your son. Two of his men grabbed Virgil and pulled him away. Gabby moved out of her father's embrace and stood up.

"I will come with you but don't hurt Virgil," she said.

"Very well. You two stay here in case she doesn't co-operate. You know what to do," he said pointedly and the men nodded. The other man grabbed Gabby's arm and dragged her out of the room. As soon as they were clear, one of the men punched Virgil hard in the stomach and he crumpled to the floor. Jeff rushed over but was held back as the men continued to beat his son.

* * *

Authors Note: Will Virgil survive his beating. Can the others save them in time and what does the Hood want with Gabby. Find out soon. Love ya all.


	18. Chapter 18 A Way With Words

**Gabriella**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 14.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 18: A Way With Words.**

Gabby was tied to the chair once more in front of the camera. There was a new cue card before her and she could see the co-ordinates were ready too. The Hood contacted International Rescue once more. Scott answered the call and was faced with the sight of his little sister tied to a chair again.

"The co-ordinates for the drop off will follow this call. You will then have three hours to get there or we will die," said Gabby and John could tell she was reading off a cue card again.

"Where's dad and Virgil. We need to see them so we know they are ok," said Scott.

The screen went black for a second and another image appeared. This time it showed a badly beaten Virgil being looked after by their father. A shout from Gabby could be heard followed by another noise before the screen changed again. It was back on Gabby but her head was down.

"Gabby look at me," ordered Scott and she lifted her head. They could all see the tears pouring down her face but it was the red mark on her cheek that caught their attention. Someone had hit her hard. Scott felt the anger inside him rising.

"Three hours Scott Tracy," said the Hood before the screen went black and the call ended. Scott thumped his fist on the table and paced furiously up and down the room.

"Scott getting angry won't help us save them," said John calmly. He was angry too but they had to think rationally if they were going to rescue their family. Scott looked round at his family and could see the fear and anger in their eyes. He had to stay cool, as they needed him now.

Another voice could be heard drifting into the lounge and the occupants of the lounge looked at each other worriedly. Ruth Tracy entered the lounge and knew instantly that something was wrong. She walked up to her oldest Grandson.

"What's going on Scott?" she asked.

"You should probably sit down for this Grandma," said John ushering her over to a couch.

"What is it you are scaring me now," she said. John sat down on one side and Gordon took the other. Alan hovered behind the couch with Tintin as Scott stood in front.

"Grandma. Dad, Virge and Gabby were kidnapped by the Hood," he said. Ruth was stunned by this news. They had only told her a little about the Hood's attempts to steal their secrets but she could see her Grandsons were worried.

"Oh god," she said trying not to cry. Gordon and John both wrapped their arm around her. Tintin turned into Alan's arms and began to cry softly. He held her tight.

"We will get them back Grandma," said Scott defiantly and everyone in the room knew he would do it or die trying. Ruth stood up and approached her oldest grandson.

"I know you will do your best honey," she said hugging him tight.

* * *

Gabby was dragged back to the room where her brother and father were and thrown through the door. She crawled over to them.

"Virgil," she said softly tears coming to her eyes.

"He will be ok honey," consoled Jeff.

"I didn't say anything wrong I swear dad," she said looking up at him.

"I know you didn't baby girl. They started on him the second you left. It wasn't your fault."

"Gabs," groaned a voice and she looked down at her twin brother.

"I'm here. You are going to be fine," she said brushing his hair off his face.

"Did you see the others?" he asked as they helped him to sit up.

"Yeah they are fine. Angry, pacing and scared but they are ok," she replied.

"Was your Grandmother there?" asked Jeff.

"No I don't think she and Tintin are back yet."

"Dad do you think we will make it out of here alive?" asked Gabby. Jeff sat in a stunned silence by the question his baby girl had just asked him. How did he answer that as the thought had been going through his mind too? Virgil answered it for him.

"Of course we are Gabs. Do you really think our brothers are just going to give up and let him win," he said.

"I guess not," she said unconvincingly.

* * *

John walked into his room and sunk down onto his bed. They were all trying to come up with a plan to save their family but John needed a few minutes space. He looked around his room and his gaze rested on the crumpled white envelope on his desk. It was his letter from Gabby and he hadn't even read it yet. He walked over and picked it up. Returning to the bed, he opened the envelope.

**Dear John**

**I know this isn't the greatest Christmas present in the world but I didn't know what else to buy so I hope you like it.**

**You have always been my favourite brother even when you join the others to pick on me. I would be lost if I didn't have your quiet voice of reason to help me though. When I was trapped at the office I was so scared but the one thing that kept me sane was knowing you were there listening. I know you are probably shaking your head right now and saying you did nothing stuck in Thunderbird 5 but you did trust me. All I could think about when I was laying on that floor was that I would never see you again. I would never ring you up in the middle of the night for a chat. I would never sit outside looking at the stars with you again.**

**You have always been there for me John and I love you so much. You are my favourite brother and the one person who always knows how I'm feeling. **

**All my love your favourite little sister.**

John sat back and wiped the tears from his eyes. There was a tap on the door and Gordon walked in. He spotted John's red eyes and the letter in his hand.

"Our sister has really got a way with words," he commented sitting beside John.

"Yeah she has. Right now I could do with hearing Virge playing something cheery on the piano."

"Yeah or Dad yelling at Alan for something he did," added Gordon with a grin and John grinned back at him.

"Where would we be without you Gords," he said giving his younger brother a hug.

"Lost," he replied with a grin.

* * *

The door to their prison opened again allowing the Hood and his henchmen to enter. Gabby moved closer to her father who wrapped his arm around her.

"How sweet but once again. I am going to have to break up this lovely moment. I want the girl and her brother," he said with an evil smile.

The Henchmen advanced on the family. They soon grabbed Virgil as he could hardly put up a fight. Jeff refused to let go of his baby girl so the Hood stared hard at him and he fell to the floor clutching his head. The pain was unbearable. The henchmen grabbed her and the Hood broke his connection to Jeff.

"Dad," called Gabby and he looked up at her.

"I'm sorry," he replied as they were dragged out of the room. He slumped back onto the floor scared about what was going to happen to his twins. He couldn't believe he had let that mad man take them away from him.

* * *

Virgil and Gabby were dragged outside and into a van. They were tied up and gagged. Gabby shifted over to her brother as the van began to move.

They soon arrived at their destination and were thrown into another room. The gags were removed as were the bonds on their legs but their hands were left tied.

"Right you are on your own Liam. They shouldn't be any trouble as Virgil has already been beaten once," said the lead henchman. Liam followed his comrades out leaving the twins alone.

"Virge are you ok?" asked Gabby moving close to him.

"Yeah just landed on my ribs and it hurts," he said breathing heavily. Gabby helped him to sit up and began working on undoing the ropes around his wrists. Luckily, the men had tied their wrists in front and not behind making it easier to undo.

"We need to make a plan sis," he said as she finally undid the last knot and he could move his wrists.

"Well we only have guard so maybe we can take him out. They must have a radio here or a phone," replied Gabby.

"Sounds like a plan. How are we going to get him?"

"Not sure yet," she replied.

* * *

"Could we fake the plans for the Thunderbird craft? Give him something that looks like them maybe," suggested Gordon.

"P-possibly," replied Brains.

"Maybe we could use some of the early plans we had for them. You know the ones that just never would have worked," suggested John.

"It's the best idea we have so far. Brains can you make us a set up?" asked Scott.

"FAB," he said and hurried out of the room. Scott then turned to his three younger brothers. They all still looked worried and he could still see the redness in John's eyes.

"We will get them back guys," he said trying to reassure himself as well.

"Yeah we will. Virge is not going to let anyone hurt our sister or dad," said Gordon.

"Exactly. The Hood is going down," said Alan vehemently.

"He sure is. I owe Gabby a big hug," said John thinking about her letter. The four men stood for a second gazing at the piano and then their father's desk. Their gaze finally rested on a photo of the whole family together.

* * *

"Are you sure you can do this Virge?" asked Gabby for the fifth time. Virgil sighed and stared deep into her eyes.

"Yes Gabby I can do this. Can you?"

"Yes we need to get out of here and get the others. Who knows what he is doing to dad," she said standing up. She took a deep breath and approached the door.

She knocked on the door and waited for the guard to approach. He unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

"Can I have a glass of water please? It's so hot and I feel faint," she said giving him a sweet smile.

"I'm not sure about that," he said warily.

"Please. I am so thirsty and I promise I won't do anything," she said with an even sweeter smile.

This time he relented and left the room. He came back in and handed the glass to her. She made sure he was standing in front of her and couldn't see Virgil advancing on him. She handed the glass back and Virgil attacked. He wrapped his arms tightly around the guy's neck making it hard for him to breathe. Gabby stepped back and never saw Liam pull something out of his pocket. Finally, Liam stopped struggling and fell to the floor. Gabby quickly tied him up and then turned to Virgil. He was stumbling backwards holding his stomach.

"Virge. What's wrong," she asked moving over to him.

"He stabbed me," he groaned and then fell to his knees.

"Oh my god," said Gabby dropping down beside him. She then spotted the bloody knife lying nearby and swore.

* * *

Authors Note: Will Virgil be ok. Can Gabby get in touch with the others? Can they save Jeff and defeat the Hood. Find out soon.


	19. Chapter 19 A Broken Promise

**Gabriella**

**Disclaimer: **Please see chapter 14.

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the delay in posting this but two of my brothers are ill and I am having to look after them

* * *

**Chapter 19: A Broken Promise?**

"Oh God Virge. How did I not notice he had a knife," she said sadly. Virgil reached over and took hold of her hands, which were still bound in rope.

"This is not your fault Gabs. You couldn't have known that," he said and began to carefully undo the ropes. He could tell that her wrists were raw from trying to do undo the ropes. One was bleeding badly too.

"You're bleeding," he said softly and she turned to look at him.

"Yeah but you are bleeding a hell of a lot more," she said angrily before pulling her hands away so she could check him over.

"I wonder if there is a first Aid kit around here somewhere," he commented.

"I will take a look when I find the radio. Are you sure you will be ok?" she asked turning back to look at him.

"Yes. I'm not going to die on you sis. I promise," he said staring deep into her eyes.

"I will be back soon," she said standing up.

"Don't forget to change the frequency so the Hood doesn't get wind of what we are doing," he called and she nodded at him.

She searched the whole place and finally located the radio in the kitchen along with a First Aid kit. She quickly adjusted the frequency and prepared to call home.

"Calling International Rescue. Come in please."

She got no reply so she tried repeatedly. Where the hell were her brothers?

"Dammit John answer me or you're a dead man," she yelled at the radio.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the island everyone was having breakfast. Grandma had insisted that they all sit and eat together.

Gordon wandered into the lounge to check on Thunderbird 5's automated systems. A light on the monitor told him that they had received a call but International Rescue was closed down at present so the call would be recorded. The alarm began to sound signalling that a code word had just been spoken. Brains had set the system to record all messages but only to alert them to the ones that contained specific words or phrases. Gordon replayed the message.

"Dammit John answer me or you're a dead man," came a voice and Gordon knew instantly who it belonged to. He ran to his father's desk and pressed the alarm.

"Gabby it's me Gordon do you read me?" he asked.

"Thank god. I was beginning to think you had forgotten about us," she said relief evident in her voice.

"How could we forget about you sis," said Gordon grinning. The others soon ran in and crowded around the mike.

"Are you all ok?" asked Scott taking over. John began trying to find their location. He looked up when he realized Gabby hadn't spoken.

"Gabby. You still there?" asked Scott feeling worried.

"Yeah. Uh I don't know about dad. Me and Virge were taken away to some sort of cabin. Dad is still with the Hood and Virge is well hurt," she said finally.

"How bad sis?" asked Scott.

"Bad. He was beaten earlier and when we took out the guard, he was stabbed. He is losing a lot of blood and I'm scared Scotty," she said.

"I've found them," said John excitedly.

"Gabby we are coming to get you ok. You have to hang in there and look after Virge for me. I know you can do this," said Scott reassuringly.

"Ok."

"That's my brave little sister," he replied smiling.

"See you soon," she said signing off. Scott turned to face everyone in the room.

"Let's go save our family," he said and he was met with a chorus of "FAB."

* * *

Gabby quickly tied a piece of bandage around her still bleeding wrist and then went back to Virgil. He was lying still on the floor with his eyes shut.

"Oh my god Virgil," she yelled racing over to him.

"I'm still here," he replied softly opening his eyes.

"Can you stand?" she asked kneeling beside him.

"I think so why?"

"There is a bed in the next room. It will be more comfortable then the floor."

Slowly they stood up and managed to walk to the next room. Virgil sunk down onto the bed and Gabby began to clean up his wound. She quickly dressed it trying not to think about how pale he was or how much blood he had already lost. She could feel the tears beginning to fall and turned away from him so he wouldn't see. It was too late though.

"Gabby," he called softly but she ignored him.

"Gabby look at me," he said a little louder this time and she turned around.

"Hey don't cry. What's the matter sis?" he asked sitting up slightly.

"Nothing and what are you doing?" she asked watching him struggling to sit upright.

"Sitting up so I can hug my twin. Now help me," he said and she complied. As soon as he was sat up, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight.

"I'm scared Virge," she whispered.

"I am too but we will be fine. The others will be here soon," he said gently rubbing her back.

"Love you Virge.

"Love you too sis."

* * *

Jeff sat on the floor of his prison praying that his twins would be ok. He couldn't lose them. They were his closest link to Lucy and it would kill him. He heard the door open and stood up ready to face the Hood.

"Hello Jeff. Not given up yet then," he said smirking.

"Where are they?" he asked angrily.

"Oh they are fine. For now," he replied walking around the room.

"If you hurt them I will kill you."

"Will you Jeff. Have you really got it in you to kill me," he said standing before him.

"Why don't we find out," said Jeff moving closer to him.

"I don't think so but I'm sure my men would love to find out how strong you are. Just don't kill him," he warned before leaving the room.

* * *

Gabby sat on the bed beside her brother just talking about things.

"We were never really close growing up where we?" questioned Virgil.

"Grandma says that we were when we were little. Up until about the age of four," she replied.

"What happened then?"

"Scott and John realized you were fun and wanted to play with you more. I got shoved to the side because I was a girl," she explained.

"Were we really that bad?" he asked not remembering much about that time.

"Yeah but lets not talk about that," she said and Virgil realized there was something going on.

"Why Gabs. Did we do something to you back then?" he asked.

"Uh it doesn't matter," she said.

"What is it Gabby talk to me?"

"Ok. What do you remember about the day mom died?" she asked.

"Not a lot to be honest."

"Well before we left mom and dad were deciding who was going in which car. You all wanted to go with dad and when he asked me, Scott said no girls allowed. You and John both nodded along with him. I hated you then."

"Oh god. I can't believe we said that."

"It's ok really. I was over it by the time we got down the road. Mom just said it was a man thing and that she wanted me with her anyway. I'm glad I did. I was the only one of us whoever got to say goodbye. Plus the paramedics told Grandma that Alan and Gordon would have probably died if I hadn't of been in there with them."

"You went through so much that day," he said taking her hand.

"Yeah. The hardest bit for me was watching dad hold you three whilst I was stuck in the ambulance. All I wanted was to be with you guys but I couldn't leave Gordy and Alan."

"I guess we were so wrapped up in our grief we never gave you a second thought," he said feeling guilty. He knew Scott would too if he ever told him.

"It doesn't matter you were there when I really needed you Virge. Did I ever thank you for sitting in with me during that interview with the police"?

"Yes and I was glad I could be there for you. Though I don't think John was too impressed."

"He couldn't have handled it," she replied suddenly noticing that blood was seeping through the bandage now.

"No and Scott would have probably decked the cops for some of the things they said. I almost did," he said and saw a little smile appear. He was feeling really weak now and was beginning to wonder if he could last until his brothers arrived.

"Gabby. I know we have had moments where we have fought and yelled at each other. I want you to know that I love you so much and I am so proud of you. You need to look after Scott for me now. He will need you to get him through this," he said and a tear fell down his face.

"Don't say that please Virgil. You can't leave me," she begged.

"I'm sorry. Tell the others I love them too," he groaned before closing his eyes.

Loud noise could be heard outside but Gabby ignored it all. Her brother was dying in front of her and had just said goodbye.

"No you can't die on me. You promised," she yelled tears pouring down her face. She didn't even notice her brothers run in.

"Come here Gabby," said John pulling her away from Virgil so Scott and Brains could look after him. Gabby sobbed onto his shoulder as the others fought to save him. Finally Scott spoke.

* * *

Jeff opened his eyes and cautiously sat up. Everything ached and he knew he had at least broken a couple of ribs. He was alone once more and he wondered if Virgil and Gabby were ok. He wanted to kill the Hood for putting his family through all this. He thought about the six wonderful children Lucy had given him.

Scott his eldest who had grown up a lot when his mom died. He had always looked out for his younger siblings and was an excellent filed commander. Then there was John his quiet stargazer and the peacemaker in the family. He was the one they all turned to for advice. Followed by Virgil the artist and musician. Virgil was the most grounded and rarely lost his temper. He was also the only one who could get through to Scott sometimes. Along with Virgil came his baby girl and in fact the first girl to be born to the family in generations. She was kind, loving and always made time for her brothers. She was extremely stubborn when she wanted to be but that had helped save her life many times. Then there was Gordon. His water loving practical joker. He was one of the most laid-back people Jeff had ever known but he was also the most determined. He had been told he would never walk again but he proved them wrong. Finally, there was Alan. His hot-headed baby boy. He had an awful temper and still had some growing up to do but he was also kind and loving. He had helped Gordon through his accident and never gave up no matter how many times Gordon yelled at him. He wondered if he would ever see any of them again. The sign of the door opening didn't fill him with a lot of hope. The two men who had beaten him earlier walked back in. They both had a smile on their face and Jeff knew he was in for another beating.

* * *

Everyone was in the sickbay of Thunderbird 2 now apart from Gordon who was flying them to the nearest hospital. They had managed to bring Virgil back but it was still touch and go if he would make it the hospital in time. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when Gordon's voice came over the comm.

"We are now approaching the hospital guys. Are you all ready?"

"FAB Gords. Gabby is going with Virge whilst we go save dad," explained Scott.

"Righto."

Scott turned to look at the others. Gabby sat beside Virgil talking softly to Brains. John and Alan walked over to him.

"Will she be ok at the hospital?" asked Alan. He had never seen his sister break down like that before and it scared him a little.

"I don't know Al but she will have to be. Dad needs us now," replied Scott studying his sister closely. She didn't look great and he hated leaving her but there was no other option.

As if reading their minds she walked over smiling.

"I will be fine guys. You just concentrate on saving dad," she said and they felt Thunderbird 2 landing on the roof of the hospital.

Gabby and Virgil were soon on their way in and Thunderbird 2 was soon back in the air. Gabby paused to watch her fly away. Praying that they would find dad and bring him home alive.

"Look after him and Virgil mom. Don't let us lose them too," she whispered quietly before heading in.

* * *

Authors Note: So will Virge survive and what about Jeff.


	20. Chapter 20 Rescued

**Gabriella**

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters from Thunderbirds belongs to me.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Rescued **

Gabby sat in the waiting room alone. She felt really scared knowing that her dad could be dead or even one of her brothers. This guy was a mad man and would kill them all without a second thought. She then thought about Virgil who was still in theatre. His heart had stopped again and it really scared her. She wished her family were here with her. The door opened and a nurse came in.

"Would you like a drink Miss Tracy?" she asked smiling at her.

"No thanks," she replied giving her a weak smile in return.

"Would you like me to call anyone for you?"

"No my family will be here as soon as they can," she replied and hoped it was the truth.

"Ok but just let me know if you need anything," she said walking to the door.

"Thanks."

* * *

The others had now arrived at the Hood's lair. They stealthily approached the building. Brains had alerted the local authorities and the FBI who were all on their way. He then waited for them with Thunderbird 2.

"Let's split up. John, you and Gordon go to the right. Me and Al will go to the left. Call us if you find him and be careful this guy is really dangerous," said Scott.

"FAB," replied John and Gordon.

John and Gordon crept silently into the building. They had taken a scan of the area and there appeared to be only ten people in the building. There were two people guarding a room with one person inside so they guessed that was their dad. The plan was to approach the room from either side and take the guards by surprise.

They approached the guards and waited for the others. They soon spotted Scott and Alan move into position. A signal was passed and the four young men attacked. Scott took one guard down without any trouble. One punch to the face and he was flat out. Alan quickly tied him up. John's punch had only dazed the guy for a second and he managed to hit John back twice as hard sending him sprawling across the corridor. Gordon quickly pulled out his gun and shot the man. He fell to the floor and was soon tied up as well. Gordon's gun just contained tranquilizer darts. They then moved to the door. It was locked but Gordon stepped forward.

"Allow me," he said and with some clever tricks, that he had learnt from Parker he was able to unlock the door.

The door swung open to reveal their father lying flat out on the floor. They all rushed to his side.

"Dad can you hear me," said Scott trying to get his father to open his eyes. They could tell he had been badly beaten and Gordon wished Virgil were here. He was the best at First Aid apart from Brains of course.

Slowly Jeff opened his eyes to see his eldest son before him looking tired and worried.

"Scott," he said wondering if his son was just a dream.

"Yeah it's me dad. We are going to get you out of here," he said as Jeff grabbed his hand.

"What about Virgil and Gabby. He took them away," said Jeff panic clear in his voice.

"We found them and they are at the hospital. Virgil was injured but he will be fine," replied Scott not wanting to tell him too much until they were all safe.

"Thank god. Now let's get out of here," he said trying to pull himself up.

"Careful dad. You have been hurt badly," said John.

"I know son but we have to get out of here before he finds you," said Jeff and they slowly helped him to his feet.

They made their way to the door and Scott peered out cautiously. The coast was clear so they walked out. Just as they reached the door, a voice made them freeze.

"Leaving so soon Jeff."

"Yeah he got bored of the company," replied Gordon.

"Now you must be Gordon. It's a real family affair here now isn't it? What a shame there are two missing," said the Hood with a smile.

"Well for your information they are perfectly safe and well away from your men," said John glaring at him.

"What!" said the Hood angrily.

"Ah did your little plan fail?" asked Alan sarcastically. It was moments like this when he sounded just like his sister. That was the sort of comment she would have made.

"No matter I have all of you. I wonder what your daughter would give to have you all returned to her."

"But you don't have us though," said Scott. He could see the Hood's men building behind him so he was stalling.

"I wonder how much more of a beating your father could take."

"Do you really think you can take us all on?" asked Gordon. The Hood focused on Gordon hard. Gordon suddenly fell to the floor in agony. That lunatic was inside his head. John dropped down beside him.

"Stop that," yelled Jeff. He knew exactly what the Hood was doing to his son. The Hood released his hold over Gordon.

"Do you really think you can stop me Jeff?" he asked stepping closer. Scott and Alan stood in front of their father. The Hood gave a signal and his men attacked.

They all began to fight not noticing that the Hood had managed to get Jeff away from them. Scott soon floored two of the guards and went to help Alan who was being attacked by two more. John did a skilled roundhouse kick to knock another one out leaving three more. Gordon was grabbed from behind but managed to throw the guy over his back and into a wall. Scott grabbed one of the men attacking Alan and John punched him hard in the face breaking his nose. Alan punched the final one in the stomach and as he doubled over, Alan pushed him to the floor. They quickly tied the six unconscious men up and then dragged them into a nearby room.

"Where's dad?" asked Alan suddenly realizing he was missing.

"I don't know but the Hood is missing too. He must have taken him somewhere," replied John.

"Dammit. We should have realized that was a distraction," said Scott angrily.

"Cool it Scott we will find them," said John calmly. He then contacted Brains.

"Can you get a fix on where Dad and the Hood are?" he asked.

"T-they are outside the b-building," he replied.

"Thanks Brains. Keep an eye on them."

"FAB."

Scott took the lead as they headed to the outer door. They soon found the Hood standing over their fallen father.

"Dad," yelled Alan.

"He is alive for now but try anything and I will kill him," said the Hood. He then forced them all back with his powers. Gordon landed badly jarring his back. Alan went to his side and helped him up to a sitting position.

Scott and John stood up glaring at the Hood. Behind him, Jeff had come round and noticed that his second youngest had injured his back. It made him angry enough to pull himself to standing. The Hood didn't notice this as he was too busy taunting Scott and John.

"Now what are you going to do Scott Tracy. Your whole family is falling down around you."

"You are not getting away with this Hood," he said his voice calm but with a dangerous edge.

The Hood didn't respond to this comment but he did grin. He then pulled out his gun and aimed at John. Using the last bit of strength he possessed Jeff threw himself at the Hood forcing him to the ground. The gun went flying out of his hand and John quickly picked it up. He then joined Scott in securing the Hood. They tied him up tight and made sure he could not look any of them directly in the eye. Sirens could be heard approaching as Alan and Gordon joined their brothers beside their dad. Jeff had sat up now and didn't look great. It was clear he had broken his arm and no doubt a couple of ribs too.

"You ok son?" Jeff asked wearily.

"Yeah I'll live. What about you?"

"The same I think," he replied and pulled them all close for a hug.

"It's good to see you all," he said smiling at them.

"Good to see you too dad," replied John as the paramedics approached.

* * *

Gabby paced up and down the waiting room nervously. It had been nearly three hours since her brothers had gone off to rescue her dad and she was getting worried now. She had been unconsciously rubbing her wrist for some time and hadn't noticed the little pool of blood forming on the floor. The doors opened and John walked in.

"John you're back. Is everything ok?" she asked surprised to see him.

"Yeah we are all fine. Dad has a broken arm and a few other injuries but will be fine. Gordy is just getting some painkillers for his back. How's Virge?" explained John.

"Still in surgery. They think one of his ribs may have punctured his lung," she replied rubbing her wrist again.

"God. Hey are you ok sis. You're bleeding," he said spotting the red bandage around her wrist. She looked down at her wrist finally noticing that it was still bleeding.

"I forgot all about that," she admitted sheepishly.

"Well let's go get this sorted then," he said guiding her to the door.

"I need to," she began but was interrupted.

"I need to go with my big brother and get my wrist looked at. Is what you were going to say isn't it," he said sternly and Gabby had to smile at him.

"Yes Sir," she said with a mock salute. John just shook his head and then guided her out of the room.

* * *

They were back in the waiting room now and Gabby had a fresh bandage. Luckily, none of the abrasions had been too deep so it was nothing serious. There was still no word on the others. Gabby made them both a cup of coffee and sat down beside her brother. The door opened to reveal Gordon and Alan. Gordon looked a little pale but seemed ok. Alan had a black eye and a graze to his cheek.

"How's Virgil?" they both asked.

"Still in surgery," replied Gabby.

"Dad and Scott will be up in a minute," said Alan sitting down beside his sister. Gordon sat down on the other side of John.

"Would you like some coffee guys?" she asked needing to be doing something.

"Yeah great thanks sis," replied Gordon. Alan nodded in agreement. John watched her leave the room as the machine was outside the door. He frowned.

"What's the matter John?" asked Gordon.

"I'm just a little worried about Gabby. She seems too calm and well detached."

"I'm sure she is ok bro. She is probably just keeping her mind off things. That had to have been a scary experience," said Gordon.

"Yeah I guess you're right," said John with a smile. Gabby soon came back in. Closely followed by Jeff and Scott.

"Jeff instantly held his arm out to his daughter. She smiled and ran into his strong one-armed embrace.

"It's good to see you dad," she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"You too baby girl but what did you do to your wrist?" he asked spotting the bandage.

"Oh it's just a little scratch," she replied stepping away from him.

"That she didn't tell anyone about," added John. Gabby turned and glared at him.

"Why didn't you tell anyone sis?" asked Scott.

"It was the last thing on my mind. I was too worried about Virge and the rest of you to think about that. I have spent the last three hours wondering if any of you were alive. Feeling more scared then I have since mom died. So funnily enough, I forgot all about myself. Do you really think I am that selfish?" she yelled before slumping down onto a chair.

Jeff walked over to where she sat and knelt down in front of her. He gently lifted her chin so he could see her face.

"Of course we don't honey but it's our job to worry every time you are hurt," he said and saw a slight smile appear. Scott sat down beside his little sister.

"We didn't want to leave you here alone sis but we had to save dad," he said wrapping his arm around her.

"I know Scotty. I'm ok. Just a little delayed shock I guess," she said before dropping her head onto his shoulder. He smiled at her and then gently kissed her head. It was something he hadn't done in a long time, made her feel safe, and protected.

The door opened and a Doctor walked in. Gabby stood up and he approached her. Jeff then stood up beside her.

"Dr Fisher this is my father Jeff Tracy," she introduced.

"Hi Mr Tracy. I have been looking after your son," he replied.

"How is he?"

"He is doing ok. He suffered a deep stab wound to the lower abdomen and lost a lot of blood. Luckily, the knife didn't penetrate any major organs. We were also concerned that a broken rib had punctured his lung but luckily, that was not the case. Your son has some nasty bruises and will need to stay here for a few days but he should make a full recovery," he explained smiling at the family.

"Can we go see him?" asked Jeff smiling at the man who had saved his son's life.

"Of course but maybe a couple of you at a time."

"Would you like to come with me Gabby? You have been here the longest," said Jeff. Gabby looked at her brothers and then smiled.

"No I think you should take Scott with you. I will go with John," she said moving to sit beside him.

"Are you sure honey?" asked Jeff. He thought she would be dying to see her brother.

"Yeah. I think a certain big brother of mine is desperate to see him first," she explained with a grin. Jeff turned to Scott and could see how much he wanted to see his best friend and brother.

"Come on then Scott," he said walking to the door.

"Thanks sis," said Scott smiling at her.

"Wouldn't want to get in the way of Mr Paranoid Big Brother now would I," she said grinning at Gordon who began to laugh. The others soon joined him and even Jeff had a sly grin on his face. Scott just shook his head and walked away.

* * *

Authors Note: So Virgil is alive and the family are safe. Will Jeff allow Gabby to return to work and could there be a wedding on the cards?


	21. Chapter 21 Photo Fury

**Gabriella**

**Disclaimer: **Please see previous chapter.

Thanks for the reviews. So sorry for the delay but I have been ill and forced to rest by my mean brothers who keep stealing my laptop. I am better now well nearly so hopefully they will let me work now.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Photo Fury**

Four moths had passed now since the incident with the Hood and Virgil had made a full recovery. John was back up on Thunderbird 5 and Gabby was back at the office once more.

Today though she was off to the island for the weekend. She was really looking forward to catching up with her family but it did mean saying goodbye to someone special.

"I'm going to miss you Gabs," he said.

"I will miss you too Cole but it's only for the weekend," she said hugging him tight.

"So are you going to tell them about us then?" he asked with a grin.

"No way. I like having you around," she joked.

"It won't be that bad honey," he said reassuringly.

"Oh it will trust me. Your family was a walk in the park compared to mine."

"You will have to tell them sometime baby," he said kissing her lightly.

"I know and I will but next visit ok. I need to have words with Scott first," she said frowning.

"Ok well I better let you go. Have a good trip and call me later ok," he said kissing her again.

"I will see you on Monday," she said before heading off to the airport.

* * *

Gabby landed her plane effortlessly and strolled up to the lounge. All her family soon greeted her. Virgil, John and Gordon all hugged her at the same time.

"Much as I love you. I can't actually breathe here," she said and they all released her.

"You say that every time sis but you still love it anyway," said Alan grinning at her.

"So where's Tintin?" asked Gabby.

"Right here," said a sweet voice from behind her. The two girls hugged happily.

"We have got to make some time to chat Tin. It's been ages since we had a proper girly gossip."

"I can't wait," said Tintin smiling at her. She always enjoyed having Gabby on the island. Gabby turned her attention to her older brother.

"Scott can we have a chat?" she asked calmly.

"Sure sis. You want to go for a walk?" he asked.

"Let's go," she said and they walked off.

Gabby stalked off down the beach forcing Scott to jog to catch up with her. She walked until they couldn't be heard by the others and turned on her brother.

"Scott If you don't want to date a girl be a man and tell her. Don't just ignore her," she said angrily.

"What are you talking about?" he asked feeling a little confused.

"Uh Macey. My best friend. The girl you have been seeing for months. The one you have completely ignored for the last three weeks."

"Oh," he said looking away.

"Oh is that all you can say. Scott if you don't want to be with her anymore fine but at least have the guts to tell her to her face," she yelled and then sat down.

"Don't yell at me Gabby. This has nothing to do with you," he retorted angrily.

"It does when it's my friend you are hurting."

"You wanna know why I have been ignoring her?"

"Uh yeah," she said pulling him down onto the sand beside her.

"Because this can't go anywhere Gabby. We are never going to be able to have a normal relationship. Dad will never let me bring her here and then tell her about International Rescue."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because this is International Rescue Gabs. It has to stay secret. You know what he is like about it."

"But she isn't just anyone Scott. You should give him a chance. He might just surprise you," she said standing up.

"And if he doesn't at least call her and break up with her properly," she added before running off down the beach.

* * *

Later that day found Gabby, Tintin and Grandma all gossiping in the kitchen.

"So what's his name then?" asked Grandma.

"Whose name?" questioned Gabby.

"The young man who is making you smile so much," replied her grandma. Gabby thought about lying but knew her grandma would see right through it.

"His name is Cole McAllister and he's an engineer," she said finally.

"What does he look like?" asked Tintin excitedly.

"Tall dark and totally gorgeous," she said with a sigh.

"Sounds like someone is in love," said Grandma Tracy with a smile.

"What. I'm not in love well, oh god maybe I am," she said putting her head in her hands. Ruth wrapped her arms around her granddaughter still smiling.

"That's so great Gabby," said Tintin.

"Yeah and he knows all about Rob and was so understanding. He is a really nice guy Grandma. You will love him."

"I'm sure I will. So when do we get to meet him then?" she asked pouring them all a drink.

"You can meet him whenever you like. The rest of the family are never meeting him."

"It won't be that bad honey."

"Do you not remember what happened with the first guy I brought home to meet them? He was so scared he almost got run over," she said remembering how her brothers had threatened to kill him if he tried anything. Shane had been so scared of them that he had turned and ran out into the road.

"It will be fine honey," she said and Gabby smiled at her. She then turned to Tintin.

"So how are you and Alan getting along Tin?" asked Gabby.

"We are getting along just fine," she replied shyly.

"Do I hear wedding bells in the distance?" asked Gabby with a grin.

"Maybe one day but I don't think we are quite there yet."

"Looks like I may be getting some great grandchildren after all."

"Grandma," said Gabby blushing. Tintin was the same.

"Well it's about time you all settled down and I want to see some little children running around here before I'm too old to enjoy it," she said wistfully.

"You've got years left in you yet Grandma," said Gabby hugging her tight.

"Well I better get on with some cooking," said Grandma and the two young women left her to it.

* * *

Gabby grinned as the plane came into land. She had convinced her dad to allow Kerrie to come to the island for the weekend as well. Kerrie had worked out a few weeks back that they were International Rescue but had sworn not to say a word.

"Hey Kerrie," said Gabby grinning.

"Hi Gabs. How are you," she replied hugging her friend.

"Great how are you?"

"Just fine," she replied and they watched as Virgil came out. He smiled at Kerrie and then hugged her tight.

Gabby moved to stand with her father and Grandmother.

"I think you may be gaining a daughter in law soon dad," she said grinning at the young couple who were still hugging.

"Really. I didn't know they liked each other," he replied.

"Dad look at them. You can see it in their eyes and their embrace. They obviously love each other."

Jeff studied his middle child closely and realized his daughter was right. Virgil and Maddie broke apart and approached the family.

"Is there something you would like to tell us son?" he asked smiling at them.

"Like what?" asked Virgil suddenly confused.

"Something about you and the young lady beside you maybe," replied Jeff. Kerrie glanced over at Gabby who grinned and then at Virgil. He smiled then took her hand.

"Dad I'm in love with Kerrie," he said smiling.

"I see and do you feel the same?" asked Jeff turning to the young woman beside him.

"Yes Sir I do," she replied.

"Then welcome to my island and my family."

Gabby and her grandmother grinned at them all. They had both known that Jeff wanted his sons to be happy and would accept Kerrie into the family. It also helped that she knew their secret and could be trusted too. Jeff had investigated her after they first met and found her to be a loyal, trustworthy, determined young woman, worthy of his son's devotion.

"Thanks dad," said Virgil smiling at him. Jeff smiled back and they all strolled into the house.

Scott stood on the balcony watching. He couldn't believe how easily Jeff had accepted Kerrie into the family. He began to wonder if maybe he should tell his father about Macey. He really liked her and could see himself having a future with her. She didn't care that he was rich or the son of a millionaire, she liked him for him.

* * *

The next morning Gabby awoke and got dressed. She left her room and headed towards the kitchen. There was a photo taped to the wall and she glanced at it before moving on. Suddenly she stopped and walked back to study it more closely. It was a photo of her and Cole kissing. She looked around to notice it plastered up everywhere.

"Gordon Cooper Tracy. You're a dead man," she yelled before ripping off the photo in front of her. She then walked around the house pulling all the others down too. She was so angry with her younger brother.

The others soon came out wondering what had made their sister so angry. They soon realized when they saw a poster sized copy of the photo taped to their father's desk. They all started laughing as their furious sister stormed into the room.

"Where is that little weasel?" she asked.

"Far away hopefully," laughed Alan.

"This isn't funny guys," she replied yanking the photo out of Scott's hands.

"So who is he then?" asked Scott.

"That's not important right now," she said walking to the door.

"I think it is Gabriella," said Scott grabbing her arm. Gabby swung round and glared at her big brother.

"No. I need to find and kill my brother then if you really insist I will tell you about him ok," she said angrily.

"Let her go Scott," said John. He could tell that Gabby was not in the mood to talk and pushing her would just make her angrier.

"Fine but we will be discussing this," said Scott forcefully. Gabby ignored him and walked out of the door.

She wandered along the beach searching all of the hiding places Gordon usually used when he was in trouble but she couldn't find him.

"Revenge will be mine Gordon Tracy," she said and then raced back into the house to find something.

* * *

Jeff wandered into the lounge wondering where all his children were today. Usually there was at least one in the lounge or kitchen. He approached his desk to try to locate them when his gaze landed on a photo taped to the mike. He picked the photo up, studied it closely and then yelled angrily.

"Gabriella Ruth Tracy in my office now."

The boys who were all down by the pool looked at each other worriedly. Gordon had got his sister into some serious trouble now.

"Why don't we see if we can find him? He is going to have some serious explaining to do," said Scott standing up. The others all agreed and set off to locate him.

Gabby meanwhile headed up to her father's office.

"Yes Sir?" she said walking up to his desk.

"What is the meaning of this Gabriella?" he asked showing her the photo.

"This is why you should have left Gordon at the hospital when he was born," she replied angrily.

"I'm assuming this is his handiwork then," he said laying the photo down.

"Yes it is and when I get my hands on him you will only have four sons."

"So who is this young man then?" asked Jeff.

"His name is Cole McAllister and he is an engineer. You actually bought a couple of his ideas."

"I see and how long have you two been dating?"

"Three months but nothing happened between us until long after business had been concluded."

"That's good to hear. I think it's time I met this Cole McAllister," said Jeff and Gabby looked up horrified.

"I'm not so sure about that," she replied.

"Why not?"

"Because I actually really like this guy and I don't want you lot scaring him off," she said sinking down onto one of the chairs.

"We wouldn't do that honey," he said and Gabby just looked at him. "Ok well we might but that is only because we care about you honey and don't want you to get hurt."

"I know you do but he is really nice and I know he won't hurt me."

"Yeah but I don't know that though. After what happened with Rob I just want to be sure," he said moving away from his desk to sit beside her.

"Ok you can meet him," she said.

"Thanks honey. I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I was just shocked to see that photo and the fact that you didn't tell us you had a boyfriend."

"I'm sorry about that dad but I wanted to be sure it was going somewhere before I told you all about him."

"Are you sure now?" he asked.

"Yes I am," she said without hesitation and Jeff had to smile.

"Something tells me you and Virgil are not the only ones to be considering a serious relationship with someone," said Jeff standing up.

"Yeah Alan and Tintin are pretty serious too."

"I'm talking about a certain older brother of yours," he said turning back to look at her. Gabby looked up at him shocked.

"Are you talking about Scott?" she asked.

"Yes and I know exactly how he feels about Macey Saunders even if he is not ready to admit it yet."

"You do?"

"Yes. I saw the way he looked at her the other day when we were at the office. That look could only mean one thing. Your big brother is in love."

"I think you're right dad and maybe you could have a word with him and give him a shove in the right direction," said Gabby smiling.

"I'll see what I can do. I had better find your younger brother now and have words with him about privacy and not giving his father a heart attack," he replied grinning.

"Why don't you hold off on that for a little while and let me have some revenge first," she said with a cheeky smile and Jeff agreed.

* * *

It was evening on the island now and Gordon had finally returned to the house. He walked into the kitchen for dinner and sat down. His brothers all gave him disapproving frowns. Gabby refused to look at him and his father ignored them all by reading the paper. Gordon began to wonder if maybe he had gone a little too far.

The meal was an uncomfortable one and everyone was glad to leave the table and pursue other interests. Gordon decided to head to his room allowing his sister more time to cool off. He would have a chat with her in the morning.

Meanwhile in another bedroom someone else pulled out a small velvet box and opened it to check the contents were inside. The ring was still there and still as beautiful as when he had picked it out. Now all he had to do was pluck up the courage to ask her to marry him and hope she said yes.

* * *

Authors Note: So what revenge does Gabby have planned? Will the family like Cole and who is planning on proposing? Find out soon.


	22. Chapter 22 Meeting The Boyfriend

**Gabriella**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 20.

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry about the long wait.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Meeting the Boyfriend**

The next morning Gordon awoke bright and early. He got dressed and was about to leave his room when he realized his Olympic Gold Medal was missing. He searched his room but there was no sign of it. It then dawned him who would have taken his medal. He headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast and was not surprised to see his sister there drinking coffee.

"Hi sis," he said pouring a cup for himself.

"Morning," she replied and then left the room. Gordon could tell she was still angry with him. Maybe she didn't have his medal. He wouldn't put it past Alan to hide it either. He decided to go for a swim and then worry about it.

Gabby meanwhile ran into her dad on the way out for a jog.

"Morning sweetie," he said smiling at her.

"Good Morning dad," she replied smiling back.

"I didn't expect to see you up this early," he said walking outside with her.

"Oh this is late for me. I normally get up at six. I like to go for a run before work. I do miss being able to run along the beach though."

"Ah so that's why you come back so much is it, to run on the beaches."

"Oh yeah I don't come back to see any of you," she replied grinning.

"What, don't you miss us?" he asked pretending to frown.

"How can I miss any of you? You all call me every night to make sure I'm ok."

"True. I think we are just a little over protective at the moment. It will ease off eventually," he replied.

"That's ok. I actually look forward to hearing from you all."

"Good because I will always call you honey. I know I don't say it enough but I am really proud of you," he said wrapping his arm around her.

"Thanks dad. I'm going for a run now and I really do miss you all so much," she said kissing him on the cheek before heading off. She stopped and turned back.

"Love you dad," she said before running off.

"Love you too baby girl," he called after her.

* * *

Gabby arrived back and quickly had a shower before joining her family in the kitchen for breakfast. She was the last one to sit down but nobody seemed to mind. She smiled over at Kerrie who smiled back.

"What would you like to eat honey?" asked her grandmother.

"Just some toast please," she replied smiling at the older woman. Gordon glanced over at his sister trying to catch her eye but she ignored him.

"So as the whole family now knows about your young man. When do we get to meet him?" asked Grandma giving her second youngest grandson a glare for his part in them all finding out. She was glad they did all know but Gordon could have found a better way to tell them all. Gordon looked away sheepishly.

"Um I don't know yet Grandma," replied Gabby looking over at her father.

"Why don't you invite him down here for the rest of the weekend," suggested Grandma.

"I don't know about that mother," replied Jeff.

"Oh come on Jeff. You are desperate to meet this young man and now are as good a time as any. Plus with Kerrie here as well we could throw a little party."

"Very well mother. Gabby why don't you give him a call and see if he can make it down this weekend," said Jeff knowing it never paid to argue with his mother. The island would have to be on Operation Cover Up for a couple of days.

"Um ok," she said nervously standing up and leaving the room. Everyone finished their breakfast and headed off to do various things leaving only the boys.

"I think I'm going to go and take a swim," said Gordon standing up.

"Not so fast Gordon. We need to have a chat," said Scott.

"About what?" asked Gordon sitting back down.

"About a certain prank you pulled on our sister," explained John.

"It was just a joke guys."

"I don't think Gabby found it very funny though," replied Virgil frowning at his younger brother. Sometimes he could take jokes a little too far.

"I thought she would be over it by now," he replied honestly. Part of the reason Gordon loved his sister so much was her sense of humour. She would often help him with his pranks when they were younger. If he played any on her, she would either laugh it off or have revenge. She had never been this angry for so long.

"Gordon you plastered pictures of her all over the house. Pictures of her with some guy. You should have heard dad yell at her," said John.

"I didn't mean to get her into trouble. I have been trying to apologise to her but she just keeps ignoring me," he said and there was a touch of sadness to his tone. John walked over and placed his hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"She will come round bro. Just let her cool off for a bit," he said and Gordon gave him a weak smile and then stood up.

"I'll catch you all later," he said and ran out before they could say anything else to him.

"Think she is still mad at him?" asked Alan.

"No I think she has revenge in mind," replied Virgil with a smile.

* * *

The afternoon had arrived on Tracy Island now and with it came a sleek black jet. Gabby stood on the landing strip waiting for Cole to finish his post flight checks. He finally climbed out grinning at her. Gabby smiled and walked over to him. He pulled her into his arms giving her a long and lingering kiss. They broke away and headed up to the house.

"Are you sure you are ready for this Cole?" she asked nervously. He stopped and turned her to face him.

"Yes I am honey. I want to meet them and prove to them that I would never hurt you. You mean too much to me," he said and she smiled at him.

They continued walking and soon arrived in the lounge. Mrs Tracy was the first to greet them.

"Cole this is my grandmother," she said smiling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Tracy," he said with a smile.

"You too," she replied smiling at the young man. She could see instantly why her granddaughter liked him so much. He was very good looking. Her brothers stepped forward.

"This is Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan. Guys this is Cole McAllister," she said introducing them all together. Each one shook his hand with Cole and gave him a tight smile. Gordon was last.

"You are the one I have to thank for being here I believe," said Cole grinning at him.

"Uh yeah I guess so," replied Gordon glancing nervously at Gabby. She gave him a smile back but it was a smile that told him she would have her revenge. Gabby then guided Cole over to her father.

"Dad this is Cole. Cole this is my father."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sir. Thank you for allowing me to come to your island."

"It's nice to meet you too," replied Jeff with a tight smile.

"Why don't we go put your stuff in the guest bedroom," said Gabby trying to escape.

"What a good idea. Then why don't you join the others by the pool," suggested Grandma.

"Ok Grandma," replied Gabby dragging Cole out of the room.

* * *

Gabby sat beside Cole watching her brothers muck about in the pool. He wrapped his arm around her and she dropped her head onto his shoulder.

"Are you ok beautiful?" he asked.

"Yeah. Its good having you here Cole," she said snuggling into his chest.

"It's great to be here."

"Gabby can I borrow you for a few minutes?" called her father over the balcony.

"Sure dad be right up," she replied and then turned to Cole. "Will you be ok for a few minutes?"

"Sure I will babe," he replied and his phone began to ring. Cole walked off to answer it and Gabby ran off to find her father.

The boys climbed out of the pool and stealthily followed Cole. Not one of them liked the guy he seemed really big headed and full of himself. They soon caught up with him and listened silently.

"It's going great mate. She's like putty in my hands. Told you I could pull her," he said pausing to listen to whoever was on the phone.

"I know mate. It was just so easy. A couple more weeks and she will be begging me to marry her. Then I will be rich," he said and laughed. The brothers all glared at each other with anger and disgust. They quickly walked off so Cole didn't notice them. Once they were clear, they began to talk.

"We should have decked him there and then," said Gordon angrily.

"We need to tell dad and get him booted off the island," added Alan.

"We should tell Gabby first. She has a right to know," said John.

"If she will believe us," said Virgil looking worried.

"Why wouldn't she?" asked Alan.

"Because we have never been particularly receptive of her previous boyfriends. She will just think we are being overprotective," replied John.

"Well either way, she needs to know what he is doing so lets go find her before he realizes we are on to him," said Scott taking charge as always.

They soon found Gabby in the lounge with their dad. Cole had gone back to the pool and appeared to be asleep so they were safe for now.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Gabby noticing them all standing there.

"We have to tell you something sis. It's about Cole," began Scott.

"What about him?" asked Gabby worriedly.

"We overhead him on the phone earlier," continued John not really wanting to say anymore.

"He's using you sis. He is just with you for your money," blurted out Alan. Gabby stared at them all in shock.

"What?" she asked when she could finally speak.

"It's true sis. We heard him tell his friend that he was going to marry you for your money. I am so sorry," said John walking over to her. Gabby stepped back from him.

"You're lying."

"We're not sis. I wish we were," said Virgil.

"No you are. You are just trying to ruin things for me. He isn't using me. He cares about me," she said the anger building in her voice.

"Why would we lie to you?" asked Gordon.

"Because you do this with every guy I meet. You never give them a chance."

"He doesn't deserve a chance," muttered Gordon.

"Yes he does. He is a good guy and is not using me," she said angrily.

"We heard him say it. The guys a creep," said Alan annoyed that his sister didn't believe them.

"He is not a creep. You guys just can't handle the fact that I am happy," she was yelling now. Jeff stood up and walked over to his daughter.

"Honey. Why don't you let your brothers explain what they heard," he said trying to keep the peace.

"I don't want to hear it. I cannot believe you guys are doing this to me. I am so mad at you all right now," she yelled before storming out of the room. The others all looked at each other for a second before heading off to do various jobs.

* * *

Gabby sat in the kitchen with her Grandma sipping a hit chocolate.

"Grandma what do you think of Cole?" she asked finally looking up at the older woman.

"He seems ok if a little self assured."

"Do you think my brothers are right and that he is only with me for my money?"

"I don't know honey but to be honest I can't see your brothers lying to you. They care about you a lot," she said wrapping her arm around her granddaughter.

"Yeah I guess so. Maybe they misheard what he said," she said trying to make excuses for her boyfriend.

"You could be right. Maybe you should go and talk to him then."

"Yeah I will. Thanks Grandma," she said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime honey but talk to your brothers later ok. They are all worried about you," she called after her granddaughter.

"I will," she called back and ran off.

She approached the guest room and went to open the door when she realized she could hear his voice and guessed he was on the phone. She hesitated by the door listening to his conversation knowing she shouldn't.

"Of course I still love you baby. I am just dating her for the money. A quickie wedding and then an expensive divorce. Leaving me free to marry you. We will be set up for life baby," he said and Gabby wanted to be sick.

She turned and ran away from his room. She carried on running not knowing where she was headed. She finally stopped running only to find herself on the flight deck of Thunderbird 2. She sank to the floor sobbing. How could she have been so stupid to not realize she was being used? Her brothers had been right all along and she had called them liars. She sobbed even harder at the thought.

* * *

Authors Note: Poor Gabby. What will happen when her brothers find her in TB2? Will they forgive her for yelling? What will they do to Cole and what about Gabby's revenge plot?


	23. Chapter 23 Payback Time

**Gabriella**

**Disclaimer: **Please see chapter 20.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Payback Time**

Mrs Tracy wandered into the lounge relieved that all her grandsons were together.

"Boys can I have a word," she said sitting down on the couch.

"Sure Grandma. What is it?" asked Scott. They all stopped what they were doing to listen to her.

"I want you to go and talk to your sister and clear the air," she said once they were all listening.

"I don't think she will want to talk to us Grandma," said John. He hated that his little sister and best friend was angry with him.

"I think she will honey. She has calmed down now."

"I'm not so sure I want to talk to her," said Alan quietly.

"I know she said some horrible things but she didn't mean it. She was just hurt and confused."

"Ok Grandma. We will go and find her," said Scott standing up. John walked over to his father's desk and pressed a button. The monitor in front of him displayed the location of everyone on the island.

"Gabby is in Thunderbird 2," he said.

"Why would she be in there?" asked Scott.

"Because no-one would think of looking in there for her," replied Virgil. Gabby hardly ever went into any of the silos.

"The question is though. Who is she running away from?" asked Gordon. Everyone paused allowing Gordon's words to sink in. If Gabby was mad at them then appearing in Thunderbird 2 would not be the best idea but if she was angry with Cole then she might need them. Grandma was the first one to speak.

"Well going on the fact that she is somewhere Cole couldn't possibly find her. I would guess he is the one she is hiding from," she said.

"I think you are right Grandma. She would never hide out in Thunderbird 2 if she was mad at us," said Virgil.

"Yeah so maybe we should go check on her," said John standing up beside Scott. The other boys nodded in agreement and stood up as well.

"Look after her ok," said Grandma smiling at them.

"We will Grandma," said Scott and they all strolled off.

* * *

The door to the flight deck of Thunderbird 2 opened silently to reveal their sister still sitting on the floor. Her head was in her hands so they couldn't see her face but they all knew she had been crying. Gabby sensed their presence and looked up. As soon as she caught sight of them, she stood up. The tear tracks were still evident on her face but she looked angry now. They all walked onto the flight deck.

"Come to gloat have you. Say I told you so?" she asked angrily.

"No of course not," said John shocked by how angry she seemed.

"Whatever. Well you will all be happy to know that you were right. Once again I have been too blind and stupid to realize I was being used," she said walking to the door.

Virgil being closest to the door stuck his arm across the exit so she couldn't leave.

"Let me leave Virgil," she said turning to glare at him.

"No."

"Yes."

"There is no way I am letting you walk out of here like this sis," he said.

The others stayed quiet watching them. It was a well-known fact that they were both incredibly stubborn so they wondered who would cave first.

"Why not?" she asked standing defiantly in front of him.

"Because there is no way I am letting my sister run away when she is obviously angry and hurt."

"You want to know how I finally realized you weren't lying?" she asked and he nodded. "He was on the phone to his girlfriend. The woman he actually loves."

"I'm so sorry Gabby," he said stepping closer to her.

"How could I have been so stupid to not realize he was using me?"

"You're not stupid sis. You wouldn't be in charge of Tracy Industries if you were," said Virgil taking another step towards her. She didn't react to his movement so he took another one.

"Then how come I didn't believe you when you told me. I said some awful things to you. I'm so sorry," she said choking back a sob.

"Hey come here little one," he said opening his arms to her. Gabby stepped into his arms and he held her tight murmuring soothing words to her as she cried. The others walked over and joined the embrace.

When she had finally calmed down, she pulled away from them all.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you," she said softly.

"It's ok sis. We understand," said John slinging his arm around her.

"Thanks guys. You're the best," she said smiling at them.

"We should head back before Grandma starts to worry," said Scott.

"Hey Gordo you might want to take a dip in dad's pond along the way," said Gabby grinning at him.

"Why would I want to swim in that dirty water?" he asked.

"Because your gold medal is at the bottom of it," she replied.

"What?" he yelled before running off. The others all grinned at each other and then ran after him.

They watched as he jumped into the murky pond fully clothed. He disappeared under the water searching for his medal. Gabby pulled a camera out of a bag that she had hidden nearby and waited for him to resurface. He finally came up spluttering. He was covered in seaweed but had found his medal.

"Say cheese little brother," said Gabby and she took some photos.

Gordon climbed out of the pool ignoring their laughter and headed indoors for a long hot shower.

* * *

Gordon climbed out of the shower and got dressed. He looked down at his medal. It was probably ruined now. He dumped it on his desk and then spotted an envelope on the bed. He opened it up and read the note inside.

**Hey Gords**

**Take a look under your pillow. **

**Did you really think I could do that to you? Ever embarrass me like that again and I will launch it out of Thunderbird 5.**

**Love Gabby.**

Gordon lifted his pillow and pulled his medal out. He should have known she wouldn't be that cruel. He headed off to the lounge to find her.

Gabby sat in the lounge chatting to Tintin. Gordon walked up to her and stood before her.

"I bow down to your skill," he said and bowed.

"Why thank you," she replied grinning.

"Can we make a pact? I won't prank you, if you don't prank me," he said.

"Deal," she replied holding out her hand.

"Now how do we sort out the other little problem?" asked John walking over. Kerrie and Virgil came over too.

"Where is he at the moment?" asked Alan.

"Asleep, Brains gave me something to put in his coffee to help him sleep," replied Gabby.

"Couldn't we just throw him out of Tracy 1 somewhere over the pacific ocean," suggested Virgil.

"Nah it needs to be more humiliating then that," said Gordon.

"I have an idea actually thanks to Gordy," said Gabby with a grin.

"Cool what is it?" asked John sitting down beside his little sister.

"Well I was thinking we could throw a little party tomorrow night with some of Kyrano's special punch. Get him drunk and then take some very embarrassing photos possibly involving some women's clothing," she explained grinning.

"Yeah we could then post them on the Internet and really humiliate him," said Gordon with a grin.

"What about a drinking competition to help things along," suggested Alan?

"Yeah Scott could challenge him but drink non alcoholic punch," added Virgil.

"I love it," said Gabby.

"Tomorrow Cole McAllister is going down," said Gordon standing up.

"Will you be able to cope all day Gabby?" asked Kerrie.

"Yeah I think I can manage for just one day."

* * *

The following evening arrived and everyone was in high spirits. Gabby had managed to keep Cole amused all day but it had been hard. She had wanted to yell at him for what he was doing but she refrained. John had held Alan back once when he wanted to deck Cole for an improper comment.

They were all in the lounge now sipping on some of Kyrano's special punch. Gabby walked up to Cole smiling.

"Don't drink too much of that sweetie. This stuff is really strong," she said sweetly.

"You know I can handle my drink babe," he replied arrogantly.

"Well Scott is the only one who has managed more then four glasses without passing out," said John sitting down beside them.

"Oh I could beat that easily," he said with a shrug.

"Why don't we have a little drinking comp then and see which one of us lasts longest," suggested Scott walking over.

"Sounds like fun mate."

"Kyrano another couple of glasses of your punch please," said Scott. Kyrano handed them both another glass smiling at them.

* * *

Two hours later and Cole was very drunk but Scott seemed fine. That was of course because he had been drinking non-alcoholic punch all night. Jeff realizing his children was up to something had decided to leave them to it. Grandma and Kyrano soon followed him out the door.

"How you holding up there baby?" asked Gabby smiling at him. Cole pulled her onto his lap grinning back lazily.

"I'm fine," he slurred.

"Let's have another drink then," suggested Scott. Cole wasn't quite drunk enough yet. Kerrie got up to pour them both a drink making sure Scott's punch came out of a different bowl.

Cole soon finished his drink and then promptly passed out on Gabby. She pushed him off her and stood up.

"Finally. I didn't think he was ever going to pass out," she said.

"I know there were a couple of times when I wanted to punch him especially when he started making suggestive comments about my little sister," said John with a frown.

"You weren't the only one bro trust me," said Virgil.

"Shall we begin," said Gordon with a grin. He was holding a digital camera in one hand and a bag of clothes in the other.

Scott, Virgil, John and Alan carried Cole to his bedroom. They soon had him dressed in all manner of women's lingerie. Gordon was happily snapping away. This was humiliation at its best. Gabby, Kerrie and Tintin all watched in hysterics. Finally, after two rolls of film Gordon declared that they were done. They cleared up the evidence and left the room.

Once they were back in the kitchen Gordon handed the camera around so everyone could see the photos. They were all sitting at the table eating ice cream.

"They are brilliant Gordon," said Scott appreciatively. Everyone muttered words of agreement except Gabby who seemed to be somewhere else.

"Are you ok sis?" asked John. She looked up as he touched her shoulder and smiled.

"Yeah I was just thinking that it's been a long time since we last stayed up late eating ice-cream."

"Yeah I guess it has," replied Virgil wrapping his arm around Kerrie.

"I really miss you guys when I am in New York. I know you all ring me every night but it's not the same," she said sadly.

"We miss you too baby sister but we will always be here for you, no matter what," said Scott wrapping his arm around her. Her head dropped onto his shoulder.

* * *

Gabby awoke the next morning and got dressed. She walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Virgil sitting there.

"Hey bro. What are you doing up so early?" she asked sitting down beside him.

"Kerrie was called back early this morning so I thought I might as well get up. What about you?"

"Always been an early riser me."

"Yeah it used to annoy the hell out of me when you would jump on my bed at 6am," he said with a grin.

"Well as you continuously remind me I'm your little sister. It's my job to annoy you," she said standing up to pour a drink.

"I always remember the morning after that fight we had about Annabelle. That was the first morning you didn't come in and wake me."

"Oh yeah. I was too scared you were going to yell at me again. I don't think my poor head could have taken much more," she said sitting back down.

"You didn't speak to me at all that day. I wanted you to yell at me but you just ignored me. It was so much worse."

"I guess I was more hurt then angry," she said shuffling her chair a little closer.

"What made you finally come and talk to me?"

"Honestly?" she asked and he nodded.

"Your face when you came in from talking to Annabelle. You looked so heartbroken and sad. I couldn't stay angry with you then. I wanted to talk to you that night but I wasn't sure you would talk to me," she said. They had finally made up the following morning Gabby could still remember it clearly.

_She had woken up at 6am as she did every morning. She got dressed and then walked to Virgil's room. She paused at the door wondering if he would yell at her for waking him._

_"Well tough," she said quietly and opened his door._

_She jumped on his bed and he stirred pulling the duvet over his head. Gabby giggled and pulled it back down._

_"Wakey wakey Virge," she said in a happy voice. _

_Virgil opened his eyes to see his twin bouncing on his bed. He sat up and then pulled her to him for a hug._

_"You still mad at me?" he asked pulling away slightly._

_"No way," she said smiling._

_"I'm sorry I was so horrible to you Gabs."_

_"It's ok I forgive you. I'm sorry for what I said too. I should have tried harder to talk rationally with you."_

_"Let's forget all about it shall we?"_

_"Sounds good. We twins need to stick together," she said hugging him again._

_"Is anyone else awake yet?" he asked. Gabby shook her head._

_"Shall we go wake them up then?" he suggested with a cheeky grin. Gabby grinned and jumped off the bed._

_"Who first?" she asked. They both looked at each other and then spoke in perfect unison._

_"Scott."_

_They ran off to wake up the rest of the household._

"I still can't believe that I believed her over you," said Virgil with a frown.

"I can. I did the same thing with Cole remember," she said wrapping her arm around him.

"Yeah and he is about to learn you never mess with the Tracy family," said Virgil and he turned round to hug her properly.

"Man my head is killing me," said a voice from the door. They both turned to see Cole standing there.

"Good morning Cole," said Gabby with a forced smile. Gordon, Alan and Scott soon appeared as well.

"You look like hell Cole," said Alan grinning.

"I feel like it. What did we do last night?" he asked sipping on some coffee Gabby had poured for him.

Gordon grinned and pulled out a pile of photos. He handed them to Cole still grinning. The others watched as a look of horror then anger crossed the man's face.

"Payback time honey," said Gabby.

* * *

Authors Note: So how is Cole going to react to the photos? What will Jeff say when he learns that Cole has been using his baby girl and who bought the engagement ring.


	24. Chapter 24 Nightmare

**Gabriella.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 20.

Thanks for the reviews guys. I am so glad you are all enjoying it. We are nearing the end of this story now.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Nightmare.**

"You little," he began jumping up and lunging at Gabby. She backed up against the sink flinching against whatever he was about to do to her. Virgil and Scott grabbed Cole and pulled him away before he could harm their little sister. John stepped in front of him and punched him hard in the face.

"Go Johnny," said Gordon as Cole sagged to the floor.

"What the hell is going on in here?" bellowed Jeff from the doorway.

"This waste of space was about to attack Gabby so John floored him," explained Scott.

"Why would he do that?" asked Jeff still a little confused.

"Because he is a creep who deserves to be launched out into space," replied Alan glaring at him. Jeff knew they needed to discuss this properly but Cole needed to be elsewhere.

"Scott, John and Virgil please take Cole to his room and lock it down. Windows, doors, the works," ordered Jeff.

"FAB," replied Scott and they dragged the unconscious man away.

"Uh dad," said Gordon.

Jeff turned to look at his second youngest son. Gordon gestured at where Gabby stood. Jeff turned and realized why his son looked so pale. Gabby stood leaning against the sink shaking. There was no colour in her face and she looked ready to pass out on him. Jeff walked over to her.

"Gabby sweetheart are you ok?" he asked but she didn't seem to hear him. There was a vacant look on her face and Jeff was concerned she was about to pass out on him.

"Dad what's wrong with Gabby?" asked Alan. He had never seen his sister like this and it scared him.

"She's ok son just a little shocked that's all. Will you and Gordon go make sure the others head straight to the lounge? I don't want them seeing her like this and panicking," he said turning to give them both a smile.

"Are you sure dad?" asked Gordon. He didn't want to leave his sister like this.

"Yes we will be fine. We will join you in a couple of minutes," he reassured and then turned back to Gabby. Alan and Gordon walked out making sure the door slid across before they left.

"It's just me and you now baby girl and you're safe now," he soothed gently guiding her to a chair. He then knelt down in front of her.

"He, he. He was, he, he, uh I can't breathe," she stuttered and Jeff noticed that his daughter was gasping for air.

"It's ok little one just concentrate on breathing for me ok. Just watch me," he said and Gabby raised her eyes to look at him.

"That's it now just follow my breathing. In and out, in and out."

Gabby followed her father's breathing and slowly her own breathing returned to normal. She felt sick now and just managed to reach the sink in time. Jeff stood behind her and gently rubbed her back until she was done. She wiped her mouth and then turned slowly to face her father. He could see the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Come here baby girl," he said pulling her into his arms. Gabby relaxed into his loving embrace and gave into her tears. Jeff just held her tight in his arms whispering soothing words. Finally, she calmed down but didn't move from her father's embrace. Jeff just smiled and kissed the top of her head. Gabby gave a little giggle.

"Been a long time since you have done that dad," she said finally speaking.

"I guess it has, sometimes I forget your not my little girl anymore," he replied with a grin.

"Thanks dad.""You feel up to joining the others. They are probably going mad trying to find out what is going on," replied Jeff pulling away from his daughter slightly.

"Yeah let's go before I become the youngest," she said grinning at him. They walked out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile in the lounge an argument was going on. Virgil, John and Scott were not impressed to learn they had to stay in the lounge.

"What are you not telling us?" yelled Scott. He was really annoyed now.

"Nothing dad and Gabby are just talking," replied Gordon.

"Yeah and he asked us to wait in here for them so just chill," added Alan.

"There's more to it then that," said John.

"Tell us now or you will both be cleaning Thunderbird 2 from top to bottom," threatened Virgil.

None of them had noticed Jeff and Gabby walk in so they stopped near the door just listening to them. Alan suddenly turned and spotted them. He nudged Gordon and the two rushed over.

"You ok sis?" asked Alan. She still looked a little pale and her eyes were red.

"Yeah I'm fine little brother just got a bit shell shocked," she replied and gave him a hug.

"Hey I was worried too," said Gordon with a sad face that he used to get himself out of trouble.

"I know you were," she said and hugged him as well.

"Ok what is going on here?" asked Scott storming over to them. John and Virgil followed.

"Why don't you let your sister sit down and then we will talk everything through," said Jeff. They all walked over to the sofas. Jeff sat down beside his daughter in case she needed him again and Alan sat down on the other side. The others all took various seats around the room.

"Well lets start with how this all began shall we," said Jeff.

"Well we overheard Cole on the phone to someone talking about how he was only with Gabby for her money," began Scott looking apologetically at his sister.

"Then they told me but I didn't believe them until I heard him talking to his girlfriend," continued Gabby. Jeff wrapped his arm round her.

"Yeah so, we felt some revenge was in order," added John.

"Yep so we got him drunk and took some photos of him in some very embarrassing situations. The photos have now made their way onto the internet," explained Gordon.

"When we showed him what we had done earlier, he flew at Gabby so Scott and I grabbed him. Then John punched him," finished Virgil.

"I see," said Jeff allowing it all to sink in. They could all hear the anger in his voice.

"So what happened between you two then?" asked Scott.

"I just got a little freaked out by Cole flying at me. Dad was calming me down. It's nothing to worry about," she said.

"So why were he forced to stay away then?" asked Virgil.

"Because I didn't want you guys to see me puking in the sink ok," she said with a grin and then a serious look crossed her face. "It was a father daughter moment guys and I'm fine," she added. Jeff smiled at her last comment. He hadn't shared many father daughter moments with her so it meant a lot.

"We still have the issue of what we do with the should be dead man in the bedroom," said Alan bringing them back to the main focus.

"Well personally I think a little trip in Thunderbird 3 then launch him out of the airlock somewhere away from Earth," said Gabby.

"Not a bad idea sis," commented Alan.

"I don't think killing him is the best way of solving this problem," replied Jeff. As much as he would like to kill the guy for hurting his daughter, they weren't murderers.

"I just want him off the island and out of my life," said Gabby and she dropped her head onto her father's shoulder.

"He will be no fear of that honey," he said.

"So what are you going to do dad?" asked Alan.

"I am going to make some calls. Keep him locked in the bedroom for now. Gabby why don't you find something to do that will keep you away from the house for a while. I don't want him coming after you again," said Jeff.

"Hey Gabby why don't we go diving. We haven't done that in ages," suggested Gordon.

"Yeah that sounds good bro," replied Gabby with a smile.

"Right I am going to go and make some calls. No one is to go near Cole unless I say so," he said sternly. Everyone agreed and headed out of the room.

* * *

Jeff unlocked the door to the guest bedroom and walked in. Cole looked up at him and glared.

"I'm going to have your son arrested for this," he said gesturing to his black eye.

"I don't think you will Mr McAllister," said Jeff calmly.

"Oh yeah and why is that?" asked Cole standing up so he was eye to eye with Jeff.

"Because if you do I will destroy your business and trust me it will be easy. In fact I have already started. Tracy Industries is pulling all of its backing out of your designs."

"What. You cannot do that. We have a contract," he yelled.

"I have a lot of lawyers that can soon deal with any little technicalities."

"If you do this I will make sure everyone knows that Tracy Industries backs out of its contracts," said Cole trying to threaten the older man. Jeff didn't feel threatened but he was getting annoyed now.

"Like anyone will believe you after those wonderful photos my son took. I hear they have even made it onto the home page of your website."

Jeff watched as the younger man's face paled those pictures would be enough to ruin most of the credibility of the engineer. The man deserved it though.

"Now I'm a reasonable man Mr McAllister. If you leave my island now and never go anywhere near my daughter again I will allow you to retain some of your reputation," he said.

"And if I don't?" asked Cole squaring up to him.

"If you don't I will let my sons escort you off the island and If by some miracle you survive that, then I will destroy you and your business."

"Fine I'm leaving," he said grabbing his bag and heading to the door.

"Oh and McAllister," said Jeff and Cole turned round to look at him. Jeff smiled and then punched him on the nose.

"That's for trying to hurt my daughter. Have a safe journey," he said with a grin. Cole just clutched his nose and left.

As he drew close to his plane, Scott and Virgil walked past. Cole quickened his pace and leapt into the plane. Jeff soon joined his sons to watch the man leave.

"Good riddance hey dad," said Virgil giving the plane a cheeky wave.

"Definitely," he replied.

"Nice right hook dad," said Scott with a grin.

"I don't know what you are talking about son," said Jeff with an innocent look. Virgil and Scott looked at each other and then grinned.

"Of course not dad. You would never stoop so low as to punch a guy for hurting your daughter," said Scott grinning.

"I certainly would not," replied Jeff. They all began wandering back up to the house still grinning.

* * *

Gabby awoke sweating and shaking. This was the first time in months that she had had a nightmare and it was all thanks to Cole McAllister. She got up and looked at the clock. It was midnight so she had only been asleep a couple of hours. Her brothers were out on a rescue still so she knew her dad would be up. John was back up on Thunderbird 5 now having relieved Brains. She quickly pulled an old sweatshirt of Virgil's on and wandered to the lounge. Jeff looked up as she entered.

"What are you doing up honey?" he asked.

"Nightmare," she replied sitting down on the couch near the desk.

"About Cole?" he asked moving to sit beside her.

"Yeah. Ron was in it too and the hostage situation, the Hood. It was sort of a culmination of everything that has happened."

"Are you ok?" he asked feeling a little worried.

"Yeah I was kind of expecting it actually."

"Well it's all over now honey and Cole will never come near you again," he said giving her a quick hug.

"I know and thanks again," she replied. Scott's portrait began to flash.

"Back to business," he said standing up and walking back to his desk.

"Requesting permission to land father," said Scott.

"Permission granted. How far behind is Virgil?" asked Jeff.

"About ten minutes father," he replied before signing off. Jeff could hear Thunderbird 2 approaching as well.

"I'll put some hot chocolate on then," said Gabby standing up.

* * *

Thirty minutes later and everyone was in the lounge for the debriefing. The boys all happily sipped on the hot chocolate as they explained what had happened.

"All in all it was an easy rescue," said Scott.

"Good I'm glad. You all did a great job out there," said Jeff smiling at them all.

"So what are you still doing up sis?" asked Virgil as she poured them all another cup. Scott looked over at Gabby and knew instantly what had woken her.

"Nightmare hey," he said gently.

"Yeah but I'm ok," she replied with a smile.

"You want to talk about it?" asked Gordon. They all knew that Gabby had suffered with nightmares all her life.

"Nah it's really ok guys."

"Well come sit down and drink your hot choc sis," said Virgil patting the space between him and Scott. Gabby smiled and sat down between them. Jeff contacted John to say goodnight before he went to bed.

"Go ahead base," replied John. He too had a mug of hot chocolate.

"Just calling to say goodnight son."

"Oh right well sweet dreams dad," he said with a smile. Jeff always called John up to say goodnight.

"You too son," replied Jeff.

"We're still up Johnny if you want to stay and chat for a bit," said Gordon.

"Sounds good."

"Don't stay up too long you lot. That goes for you as well John," said Jeff standing up.

"FAB father," replied John.

"Night all of you," he said.

"Night dad," they all chorused. Jeff smiled and left his children to chat.

"So you guys all drinking hot chocolate as well then?" asked John.

"Yeah Gabby made us some," replied Alan.

"Oh man. Did she put marshmallows and chocolate buttons in it?" asked John groaning.

"She sure did bro and it is delicious," said Gordon sipping his. A cushion smacked him square in the face.

"Hey," he said looking at the others. Each one had an innocent look on their face.

"John who threw that?" asked Gordon turning to his older brother.

"Sorry I wasn't looking," replied John grinning. Gabby was curled up beside Virgil and he wrapped his arm round her. She was really happy just listening to her brothers joke around.

"You still awake sis?" asked Virgil.

"Just. Your shoulder makes a great pillow," she murmured quietly.

"Good to know," he replied with a grin.

"Hey sis can I have a word with you tomorrow?" asked Alan.

"Sure bro. We can talk now if you want," she replied not really wanting to move from her comfortable position but she would for her brother.

"Really thanks sis," he said standing up. Gabby stood up as well.

"What's the matter Al? Can't we help?" asked Scott.

"Uh no. I need a woman's advice on this," he replied blushing.

"Ok let's go bro," said Gabby and they walked out. Alan guided her to his bedroom. She sat on the bed whilst he pulled something out.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked and Alan nodded.

* * *

Authors Note: So what is Alan showing her and how will she react. Have we seen the last of Cole and will Jeff tell Gabby he decked Cole.


	25. Chapter 25 Tate Donnely

**Gabriella**

**Disclaimer: **Please see chapter 20.

Thanks for the reviews. Hey sorry about the delay. I know I'm awful but ya still love me really.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Tate Donnely.**

"Oh wow Al that is so great. When you going to ask her?" she asked grinning.

"I don't know Gabs that's why I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm so touched you told me first and I promise I won't tell the others I know," she said.

"Thanks sis. I want it to be really perfect but I don't know how to do it," he said sitting down on the bed beside her.

"Do you two have any special places you go to?"

"Well we like to sit on the beach in the evening."

"Why not do it there then. Take some food and light a fire. It could be really romantic," suggested Gabby.

"Yeah but what do I say sis. I'm useless at all this romantic stuff.

"It's not that hard Allie just speak from the heart and tell her how you feel."

"Yeah you're right. Do you think she will say yes?" he asked nervously.

"Yes I do Al. I know she loves you."

"Thanks sis," he said and gave her a hug.

"Anytime little brother."

"You won't tell the others will you?" he asked standing up.

"Of course not Al not even if they torture me," she replied with a grin.

"They will you know."

"Oh I know but I don't care. Shall we go see who is still awake then?" she asked standing up. Alan grinned and followed her back to the lounge. They both paused at the doorway. Virgil, Scott and Gordon were all asleep. Gabby looked over to see John had dozed off in his chair as well. She grinned and walked closer to him.

"Wakey wakey Johnny. You can't sleep like that," she said softly. John opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Thanks sis. Love you," he said sleepily.

"Love you too. Sweet dreams," she said as he disconnected.

"Wake up Gordy," said Alan shaking his shoulder.

"Five more minutes," he groaned sleepily.

"Time for bed bro. You don't wanna sleep out here," said Alan and he gently pushed Gordon onto the floor.

"Hey," groaned Gordon from the floor.

"Sorry bro but its bed time," said Alan pulling him up. Scott had awoken as Gordon fell.

"Rise and shine Virge. It's time you slept in your own bed," she said tapping him gently. Virgil murmured but didn't wake up.

"Come on Virge. You cannot sleep out here. This couch is really not comfy to sleep on," she said shaking him again. This time he opened his eyes and stared sleepily at his twin.

"Come on guys time for bed," said Scott taking charge. Alan and Gabby both looked at each other and the laughed. Trust Scott to take over.

"What's so funny?" asked Virgil.

"Just our big brother being his bossy self," said Gabby smiling and they all headed off to bed after saying goodnight.

* * *

Gabby sat in her office working her way through the mountain of paperwork before her. It had really built up lately as she had been spending a lot of time helping Alan prepare for his big proposal. The door opened and a very familiar face strolled in.

"Dad I thought you weren't coming till tomorrow?" she said grinning at him.

"I wasn't but Lloyd called and invited me to dinner so I thought I would come today."

"How is Lloyd? I haven't seen him in years," replied Gabby giving her dad a big hug.

"Oh he is fine. Why don't you come with us tonight honey? Lloyd's son Tate will be there. Do you remember him?"

"Yeah he was in Scott's year. Brooke his younger sister was in mine," replied Gabby smiling. Tate and Scott had been close friends in high school but had drifted apart when they went off to different colleges.

"So will you come with me then?" he asked.

"Sure I would love to. It will be fun to see them both again," she replied grinning.

* * *

Jeff held the door open for Gabby and then kept hold of it as two more women entered. They both smiled at him and said thanks. Gabby grinned at her father.

"Flirt," she said quietly as they were led to the table. Jeff looked at her in surprise and then grinned. Lloyd stood up as they approached.

"Jeff it's good to see you old man," he said grinning.

"Well if I'm old then you must be ancient," replied Jeff with a grin.

"And who is this beauty. You never told me you got married again."

"You always were a joker Lloyd. You must remember my daughter Gabby," he said grinning.

"This is little Gabby. Boy didn't you grow up to be a stunner. Oh if I was a few years younger," said Lloyd wistfully and then he grinned.

"Hey Lloyd its great to see you," said Gabby hugging the older man.

"You too honey. Tate will be here in a few minutes. He was held up at work.

"So what does he do for a living then?" asked Jeff as they sat down.

"He's a Doctor specializing in Emergency Medicine," replied Lloyd proudly.

"Talking about me again dad," said a voice from behind them.

"Of course not," said Lloyd standing up. Jeff and Gabby followed suit.

"Hi Mr Tracy. How are you?" asked Tate smiling at him.

"Very well thanks and you?"

"Tired but I'm fine. Is this really little Gabby?" he asked turning to her.

"Hey Tate," she said smiling at him.

"I think the last time I saw you was at your graduation."

"Yeah I think it was. I cannot believe you became a doctor. I always thought you would end up in the Air force too."

"So did I but one day I just realized my heart lay in medicine. Is it true that you are now running Tracy Industries?" he asked as they all sat back down.

"Yes dad is obviously still in charge I just deal with the day to day running of things."

"And she does a great job," said Jeff proudly. Gabby smiled at him.

The rest of the meal went smoothly and Gabby spent most of it chatting to Tate. They all had a great evening and it was soon time to leave. Jeff was staying at Gabby's apartment and they had taken a taxi so Tate offered to run them back. They soon arrived back at her apartment and Jeff headed straight in giving them a couple of minutes alone.

"It was really great seeing you again Tate," she said smiling at him.

"You too Gabby. Do you think maybe we could do it again sometime?" he asked and Gabby frowned.

"I don't know Tate. I have just got out of a really bad relationship and I'm not sure I'm ready to start dating again," she replied honestly.

"Well don't think of it as a date. Think of it as two old friends meeting up for a drink. I promise to be a good boy," he said and she smiled.

"Ok sure. Give me a call when you are next free."

"I will. Goodnight Gabby."

"Night Tate," she replied and then entered her apartment. She wandered into the lounge where her father sat.

"Tate asked me out," she said dropping down beside him.

"Did you say yes?" he asked.

"Yeah but I'm still a little worried though dad. You know after Cole and that."

"I'm sure it will be fine honey. We know that he is a good guy and if you are really worried I will have John do a check into him," he said wrapping his arm round her.

"Thanks dad. I love you," she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too honey," he said.

* * *

Friday evening arrived and it was the big night for Alan. Gabby had come down for the weekend as usual and was still the only one who knew what he had planned. Just as Alan was about to whisk Tintin away to the romantic picnic he had planned the klaxon went off. Alan groaned knowing his perfect proposal had just been ruined. Gabby stood on the balcony watching the two magnificent crafts take off. It always astounded her. Her father and grandmother stood beside her. She then heard Kyrano approaching.

"Where's Tintin?" she asked the older man.

"Getting changed," he replied.

"Alan is going to be gutted when he gets back."

"Why would Alan be gutted?" asked Jeff.

"Because your son was going to propose tonight," said Grandma grinning at them all. Gabby grinned back. She knew her grandmother would figure it out.

"He is?" asked Jeff. He then saw the smiles from the others. "Did you all know?" he asked.

"Yeah dad. Alan wanted my advice about how to do it and because you raised him so well, Kyrano found out when he asked his permission to marry his daughter," explained Gabby.

"Yes he did and I'm proud to have him as my son in law," said Kyrano smiling.

"I knew it wouldn't be long before I gained a daughter in law and who could be better then Tintin," replied Jeff smiling at his old friend.

"Yeah and I'm finally getting a sister. The boys are no good when it comes to talking about clothes," said Gabby with a grin. They all headed back into the lounge to wait for more news from the boys. John's portrait began to flash.

"Go ahead John," said Jeff.

"Dad I have just received a call from the emergency services on site and they have discovered that the trapped men are already out and no longer require our services," he explained.

"Ok son. Tell the boys to turn round and head back then," replied Jeff.

"FAB," said John and he signed off.

"Maybe Alan will get his romantic proposal after all," said Grandma smiling.

"I don't think so Grandma. It's just started to rain," replied Gabby who was staring out of the window.

* * *

The others arrived back to a torrential rainstorm. Alan sat dejectedly on the sofa as Jeff did a quick debrief. Gabby sat down beside him and whispered in his ear.

"She won't care how you do it."

Alan looked over at where Tintin sat with his grandmother. She caught his eye and smiled at him. Alan suddenly realized that Gabby was right and with all his family here what could be more perfect. He stood up and walked over to Tintin.

"Is everything ok Alan?" she asked smiling at him.

"Yeah, well it will be, hopefully," he said.

Alan smiled at her and then dropped down onto one knee if front of her. There were gasps from the others in the room. Alan pulled the box out of his pocket.

"Oh my god," said Tintin when she realized what Alan was doing.

"Tin I think I have loved you since we first me. I know we didn't always see eye to eye but you still stole my heart. You mean the world to me and always seem to know how to make me smile. So Miss Tintin Kyrano will you marry me?"

"Oh Alan of course I will," she said and he slipped the ring on her finger. Everyone began to cheer. Alan stood up and gave her a kiss.

They were soon being hugged and congratulated by everyone. Tintin gave Gabby a hug guessing that she had been involved somewhere. Jeff then hugged his daughter in law to be. He was really happy that they were getting married but a part of him was sad that Lucy wouldn't be here to see it.

After a glass of champagne to celebrate everyone had gone back to what they normally did in the evening. Virgil was playing the piano, Gordon was playing chess with Brains, Jeff and Scott were doing some paperwork for International Rescue, Kyrano was in the kitchen, Tintin and Alan were curled up reading a magazine and Gabby was sitting beside her Grandma listening to Virgil. Tintin suddenly remembered something.

"Hey Gabby didn't you have a date last night?" she asked.

"Yep," she replied and suddenly she had everyone's attention.

"You had a date?" asked Virgil walking over. Gabby nodded.

"With who it wasn't that jerk was it?" asked Gordon looking round from the game he was losing.

"What do you take me for an idiot?" she asked frowning at him.

"That reminds me honey. Let me just call John up," said Jeff contacting his second oldest.

"Thunderbird 5 here go ahead dad," replied John.

"Did you manage to do that check for me?" asked Jeff.

"Yes I did and as we suspected he checked out perfectly. He's never been married or divorced. He has no criminal record, not even a parking ticket to his name."

"You had dad check out your date?" asked Gordon incredulously.

"Yeah after Rob and then Cole I wanted to be sure he was ok," admitted Gabby.

"Well he checked out honey so relax," said John smiling at her.

"I can't believe dad knew before us," said Virgil.

"I can't believe dad knew before John," said Scott.

"Well that's because Gabby knows she can tell me about anything. We have an open and honest relationship. Don't we honey?" he said smiling at her. Gabby smiled and walked over to him. He gave her a hug.

"That or dad was there when he asked her out," added John cheekily.

"Goodbye John," said Jeff going to close the transmission.

"No wait. I want to see how the boys react when they find out who he is," said John.

"Yeah hopefully they wont faint like you did hey John," said Gabby with a grin.

"I didn't faint," protested John. He was about to say more but Scott interrupted him.

"Shut up John. So who is he then? We obviously know him."

"Yes but you and Virgil knew him better," said Jeff.

"So who is he then?" asked Virgil.

"Tate Donnelly," she said.

"I don't recognise the name," said Alan.

"You don't mean Tate the great who was in my year do you?" asked Scott.

"Yeah dad and I had dinner with him and his father the other day," replied Gabby.

"So how did the date go then?" asked Tintin going back to the original point.

"Great we ended up going to his sister's for dinner. You must remember Brooke Virge," said Gabby turning to him.

"Oh yeah I remember her," said Virgil with a grin.

"So do I," said Gordon with a similar grin.

"Will you lot shut up? I want to hear how it went," said Tintin glaring at them.

"It was really nice and because there were other people with us there was no pressure," she replied.

"So what does he look like then?" asked Tintin.

"I'll show you," said Scott and he ran out of the room. He came back in with a yearbook.

"This is Tate," said Scott showing her a photo of young man with dark hair and green eyes.

"Wow. I bet he looks even better now," said Tintin ignoring the furious look Alan threw at her.

"He does," said Gabby with a smile.

"You should invite him to the island so we can see him again," suggested Virgil.

"That's a good idea son," replied Jeff.

The others all nodded in agreement except Scott who looked angry. Gabby caught the look and wondered what was bothering him. She wondered if he was annoyed that she was dating Tate.

* * *

Authors Note: So has Gabby met the man of her dreams. Why is Scott so annoyed and how will the wedding plans go?


	26. Chapter 26 Wedding Bells

**Gabriella**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 20.

Thanks for the reviews. So sorry for the delay but I fell down the stairs on monday and sprained my ankle and wrist. It's a little hard to type with one one hand but I have finally finished. This chapter is dedicated to Little Miss Bump as she is not very well. Hope you feel better soon honey. Well on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Wedding Bells.**

"Would you like to invite him to the island honey?" asked Jeff.

"I guess. What about International Rescue?" she asked. She knew how awkward it had been when Cole was here before.

"Well he probably already knows," replied Jeff and everyone looked up at him in confusion.

"Lloyd is Agent 79," said Jeff turning to John.

"I knew he sounded familiar," said John. He could remember talking to him.

"Yes and I believe he did tell Tate about it in case something happened to him."

"So he already knows then, excellent," said Virgil. Jeff looked over at his eldest child who had remained silent throughout.

"What do you think Scott? Would you like to see Tate again?" he asked.

"Huh, oh yeah sure great," replied Scott distractedly.

"So did you want to call him then Gabby?" asked Jeff.

"Uh I'm not sure. I mean we have only been on one date. It's kinda rushing things."

"You won't get any time with him if he comes anyway," said Gordon with a grin. Tate the great as he was known was hilarious and Gordon was looking forward to seeing him again.

"Definitely not. Wasn't he the one who taught you some great pranks?" asked Alan.

"Yes he was. How he didn't get expelled I don't know," said John grinning.

"You gotta call him Gabs," said Gordon.

"Oh alright then. I will call him but just to shut you lot up," she said smiling.

"Love you sis," said Gordon slinging his arm around her.

"You would," she replied shrugging him off so she could call Tate.

"Let's go for a walk bro," said Virgil. He had noticed the strange look on his older brother's face and wanted to find out what was going on.

"Ok then," replied Scott and they strolled off.

They strolled along the beach together in silence. Finally Virgil spoke.

"Scott do you have a problem with Gabby dating Tate?"

"Not really," he replied.

"So why do you look like Alan has just crashed Thunderbird 1 then?" asked Virgil.

"I'm just annoyed that dad seems to accept Gabby dating someone so easily," he replied sinking down onto the sand.

"Is this you being overprotective big brother or is this because you think dad wouldn't readily accept you dating?" asked Virgil sitting down beside him.

"The second one," said Scott quietly.

"Have you actually told dad that you are dating Macey yet?" asked Virgil and grinned at the shocked look that crossed his brother's face.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"I'm your brother and your best friend Scott. You can't keep anything from me," he replied with a grin.

"It works both ways bro just remember that."

"So I'm guessing that dad has no idea about Macey then?"

"Nope."

"You need to tell him Scott."

"I know but she has no idea about International Rescue. If a relationship between us is going to work. She needs to know and I can't see dad letting me tell her," replied Scott watching the waves crash in and out.

"You don't know that Scott. I mean it is not as if we are talking about some random girl here. Macey is one of Gabby's best friends and she went through all the security checks before she joined Tracy Industries. If you really care about her Scott, just talk to dad. He might surprise you."

"You and Gabby are more alike then you realize," said Scott with a smile.

"Huh?"

"She said something pretty similar to me a while back."

"So why didn't you take her advice then?"

"Because I'm an idiot," admitted Scott.

"You said it bro," replied Virgil with a cheeky grin.

"Watch it you or next time Kerrie is on the island. I will be telling her a few stories about you," threatened Scott.

"Just go and talk to dad," said Virgil standing up.

"I will and thanks bro," said Scott. Virgil just grinned and strolled off.

* * *

Scott strolled out onto the balcony where his father sat enjoying a drink.

"Hi dad. Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"No of course not son, sit down," replied Jeff smiling at his eldest son. He knew something was bothering him and he had a pretty good idea what it was.

"Something on your mind son?" he asked.

"Uh yeah there is actually," he replied wondering how to broach the next part. Jeff could see Scott's dilemma and decided to make it easy for him.

"Could this have something to do with a friend of Gabby's perhaps?" asked Jeff with a smile. Scott's eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you find out?" he asked.

"I saw how you looked at her last time we were at the office. You love her don't you?"

"I think so but I have been so mean to her lately. She probably hates me," he said with a sigh.

"If she cares as much as you do. She will understand when you tell her the truth."

"What?" asked Scott looking more stunned.

"I knew the first day I met your mother that she was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. It doesn't always happen like that but when you do meet the one, you should never let them go. I almost did with your mother. Don't make that mistake Scott. You might not be so lucky."

"Wow," was all he could respond with.

"Scott if you love her as much as I think you do then go ahead and tell her. I think you will find she has already guessed or at least has some idea about who we are," he said smiling at his son.

"I really do dad and like you I fell for her the moment she opened the door to me," he said smiling.

"Then go call her son," he said and Scott quickly left. Jeff smiled and walked over to the edge.

"I miss you Luce," he said quietly.

* * *

The weekend was soon over and Gabby was once more back in New York. Macey had been away visiting her Uncle so Scott hadn't been able to talk to her yet. Jeff had allowed Scott a couple of days leave to go and see her.

He walked up to the office and was surprised to see her desk empty. He then heard voices from Gabby's door and realized she must be with his sister. He paused at the door when he realized they were talking about him.

"So you heard from Scott lately?" asked a voice he recognised as his sister's.

"No but to be honest I didn't really expect to," replied Macey.

"Why not. I thought there was something between you two?"

"There is, was. Come on Gabs it was never going to work. He lives thousands of miles away on an island. Your own family don't even know about us."

"Virgil knows," replied Gabby.

"Yeah but he's the only one. I'm just a lowly secretary Gabby. How is it ever going to work between us?"

"Well for starters you're a P.A not a secretary and Scott wouldn't care what you did for a living anyway. What matters is that you are a sweet, kind, caring person who is crazy about my big brother. Who in turn is a complete idiot for not realizing that."

"She's right," he said entering the room. Macey turned and stared at Scott in shock.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see you, we need to talk," he replied.

"Macey why don't you take the rest of the day off. I can handle things here," said Gabby smiling at them.

"Ok. Thanks Gabs," she replied and walked out with Scott.

Gabby grinned and then got back down to work.

Scott and Macey headed to her apartment. She lived next door to Gabby now. The apartment had been part of the deal when she took the job at Tracy Industries. Macey had guessed that Gabby may have had something to do with it but it was great being so close to her best friend.

"So what do you want Scott?" she asked.

"I wanted to apologise for how I have been acting lately."

"It doesn't matter Scott. We both knew this was never going to work," she said sitting down on the couch.

"I don't want to lose you Macey. You mean too much to me," he said sitting beside her.

"So why have you been ignoring me then?" she asked.

"Because there are things about my life I couldn't tell you before so I thought it would be easier this way."

"So what changed?"

"I realized I couldn't live without you Macey," he said taking her hand. Macey just stayed silent allowing it all to sink in.

"There's something else too. I'm a member of International Rescue,"

"I kinda guessed that," she replied smiling at him.

"That's what dad said. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but we have to be so careful with our identity."

"I understand Scott and I'm glad you told me but it doesn't change things between us," she said pulling her hand away from his.

"What do you mean Macey?" he asked feeling worried.

"There is no way this can work Scott. I live in New York and you live on an island. We would never see each other," she said standing up and moving to stare out of the window.

"Then marry me and move to the island," he said. Macey turned round and stared at him in shock.

"What?" she asked.

"Look I know I'm asking you to give up a lot, your home, your job but I can't imagine my life without you. I love you and I want to wake up with you by my side every morning," he said walking over to her. Macey now looked even more shocked.

"Did you just say you loved me?" she asked.

"Yes I did and I really do Macey," he said taking both her hands.

"I love you too Scott," she said smiling.

"Really?" he asked and she nodded.

"So will you marry me and move to the island?" he asked.

"Shouldn't you be on one knee?" she asked with a grin.

"I should also have a ring," he said sheepishly.

"It doesn't matter Scott, of course I will marry you and move to the island with you."

Scott pulled her into his arms and spun her around before kissing her deeply.

* * *

Later that day they reappeared in the office looking very loved up. Gabby grinned at them.

"You made up that's great," she said.

"Yeah and you need to find yourself a new P.A," said Macey with a grin.

"Why is that then?" she asked with a smile.

"Because we are getting married and Macey is moving to the island," said Scott. Gabby jumped up and hugged them both happily.

"That is so great but Scott you need to buy her a ring though," said Gabby lifting Macey's hand up.

"That's where we are heading to next. I just wanted to tell you first. Oh and I guess I better ring dad too," replied Scott.

Gabby just grinned and dialled the number for their Island home.

"Tracy residence Jeff Tracy speaking," he said.

"Hi dad," said Gabby smiling and activated the picture so they could see each other.

"Hello sweetie. Is everything ok?" he asked smiling at her.

"Yeah it's fine. I just have two people who would like a word with you," she explained and moved away from the screen. Scott then appeared before his father.

"Hello son," said Jeff.

"Hi dad. I have something to tell you," he said nervously.

"What is it son?"

"How do you feel about another daughter in law?"

"Are you and Macey getting married?"

"Yes we are dad."

"That's wonderful news son. I take it Macey will be moving to the island then."

"Uh yeah if that's ok with you Mr Tracy," replied Macey moving to stand by Scott.

"Of course it is and welcome to the family," said Jeff smiling at her.

"Well we are off to find a ring. Have a good day dad," said Scott.

"You too son," replied Jeff.

"Bye dad. I better start looking for a P.A," said Gabby with a smile.

"Ok honey. Speak to you later."

* * *

Two weeks later and Gabby was on her way to the island once more but this time she wasn't alone. Tate was coming back to the island with her to see the family again. They had just landed on the runway.

"You ready to meet the rabble?" asked Gabby.

"Yeah I can't wait," replied Tate smiling at her. They hadn't seen much of each other lately as they had both been busy working.

They both climbed out but Gabby reached back in to grab something. She quickly handed it to Tate who held it behind himself before anyone could notice.

"Trust me you will need it," she said noticing his questioning look.

"Thanks I think," he replied with a grin.

"Good luck. I'm going to join dad and Grandma."

She grinned at him and the walked quickly over to where they stood. Tate glanced around and heard noises from the bush to his left. He turned and fired soaking Alan who was hiding in it.

"Hey," he yelled angrily. Tate then swiftly turned and took out Gordon too.

"Virge, Scott be warned he is armed," yelled Gordon.

"How is he armed?" asked Alan. Tate ignored them and concentrated on locating Scott and Virgil.

"Gabby," said Gordon looking over at his sister who gave him a grin and a wave.

"Let's get her," said Alan and they advanced on their sister.

Gabby wisely moved so she was standing between her father and grandmother as they began heading towards the house. She turned back and gave both of her brothers a cheeky grin.

Scott and Virgil meanwhile were attacking Tate. Alan and Gordon soon joined in the fight and the five men eventually ended up in the pool.

* * *

Gabby meanwhile was chatting with the rest of the family in the lounge. Kyrano was handing out drinks to them all.

"Its good to have you back Miss Gabriella," said Kyrano.

"Will you ever call me Gabby?" she asked with a smile.

"Probably not," he replied smiling.

John's portrait began to flash. Jeff quickly checked to make sure Tate was still in the pool before answering the call.

"Go ahead John."

"Dad there is a hurricane headed your way. It should hit you at about 11pm and its looks like a big one," replied John.

"Ok son. We will begin preparations for protecting the island," replied Jeff.

"Sure dad. Might be wise to stay in the lounge tonight as well dad."

"I was just thinking that. Keep us updated on the storms progress son."

"FAB," said John and he signed off.

"Looks like we are in for a rough evening," said Grandma.

"I think you could be right," replied Jeff.

"I'll go get the boys dad," said Gabby walking out of the room.

* * *

Authors Note: So what will happen when the storm hits Tracy Island?


	27. Chapter 27 Taking On Mother Nature

**Gabriella.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 20.

Thanks for the reviews. I can't believe there were so many for the last chapter. Most of this chapter was written in the hospital waiting room. My brother was rushed there a couple of days ago. He has Viral Meningitis bless him. So I am dedicating this chapter to him. Hence the delay in updating.

* * *

**Chapter 27: Taking On Mother Nature**

Gabby pulled out the last blanket and followed her Grandma to the lounge. Everyone was busy getting the Island secure before the storm hit. Gabby had been helping her Grandma get the sleeping arrangements sorted out. They had managed to set up some makeshift beds in the lounge for everyone.

"Well that's the sleeping arrangements done. I'm now going to give Kyrano a hand in the kitchen," said Grandma smiling at her granddaughter.

"Ok Grandma. I'm going to see if there is anything else dad needs me to do," she replied and walked off to find the others.

They were all in the lounge discussing the arrangements for the rest of the evening. Gabby sat down beside Tate. He turned and smiled at her.

"Guess a late night stroll along the beach is out then," he said quietly.

"Might be a little wet," she replied with a grin.

"Dinner is ready," announced Kyrano and they all trouped to the kitchen.

Everyone sat enjoying the wonderful food that Kyrano had prepared for them all. The skies were darkening outside and Jeff could tell the storm was getting closer.

"So what made you decide to become a Doctor then Tate?" asked Virgil.

"I did a first aid course in college which helped me save a friends life. After that I just knew that my heart lay in medicine and so I studied to be a Doctor instead," he explained.

"What area do you work in?" asked Alan.

"Emergency medicine."

"You always did seem to be good with looking after people when they were hurt," commented Virgil.

"Yes you certainly cleaned up enough bruises and scrapes from this lot," said Grandma.

"Yeah. There are times when I hate my job like when it comes to telling families their loved one has died. But it's the rush and the thrill you get from saving someone's life that makes it all worthwhile," he said and Gabby smiled at him. The boys all nodded in agreement. They knew exactly how he felt as it was the same for them on rescues.

"So how is your sister Brooke. Gabby said she is married now," said Gordon.

"Yes she is and she has two children as well," he replied.

"You're an Uncle cool," said Virgil.

"Yeah. She has a boy and a girl. Ashton and Isla. I have a photo if you want to see it."

"I would love to," said Grandma and she cooed happily over the photo. It was soon passed around the others. Jeff was last to look.

"I bet Lloyd spoils them rotten," he said handing the photo back.

"He sure does," replied Tate.

"I keep hoping one of this lot will make me a grandpa soon," said Jeff wistfully.

"Well dad. Scott and Alan are getting married soon and Virgil is in love so who knows," said Gabby with a grin.

"What about you Gordon. Anyone special in your life?" asked Tate.

"Yeah there's about a ten of them," replied Alan cheekily.

"Girl in every port hey Gords," joked Tate.

"Well you know me," he replied.

"You're still a hit with the ladies then?"

"Oh yeah. They just can't resist me but then they could never resist you either hey Gabs," said Gordon grinning at his sister who glared back but then smiled.

"Yeah everyone in my year either fancied you or Scott. That's why Brooke and I were so popular. They all used us to get to you two."

"Didn't that bother you?" asked Alan.

"No we just found it funny actually," she replied and then a thought occurred to her. "Uh Tate, our stuff is still in Tracy 5."

"Oh yeah," he said remembering that he was wearing some of Virgil's clothes. After the fully clothed dip in the pool, Virgil had lent him some clothes so they could get on with securing the island.

"We had better go now before the storm hits," said Gabby standing up.

"Sure. Dinner was lovely," said Tate to Kyrano and Grandma as he stood up.

"You two want any help?" asked Scott.

"Nah wouldn't want to tear you away from your dinner," laughed Tate. The others all laughed too even Scott. It was no secret that Scott loved his food.

* * *

Gabby and Tate grabbed their stuff and locked the plane back down. Gabby double-checked everything was secure and froze at the hangar door panel.

"Is everything ok Gabs?" asked Tate walking over.

"No. I need to call dad," she said and activated her watch.

"Nice," said Tate appreciatively. Gabby knew she probably shouldn't have used it but she knew it was the only way.

"Yeah one of Brains' new inventions. We have been testing it out for him," she replied hopefully convincingly. She wasn't sure if Tate knew or was meant to know about International Rescue yet so she had to be careful.

"Is everything ok Gabby?" asked Jeff as his face appeared on the minute screen. Tate had wandered off to let them talk.

"No I can't get the deadbolts on the hangar door to work. Is the system registering a fault up there?"

"Hold on one moment," he said and brought up the relevant information.

"No according to this it's all locked up."

"Well I can tell you for sure it isn't. The bolts are still in their housing," she said studying the locking panel before her.

Suddenly the door began to creak and groan. Gabby knew it wasn't a good sign but before she could react, the doors flew open. The rain and wind rushed into the hangar, Gabby struggled to stay upright. She typed the shut code for the doors but nothing was happening.

"Dad we have a huge problem," she yelled into her watch and then stared in horror as a palm tree came flying into the hangar.

"Tate," she yelled hoping he could hear her. The palm tree had landed close to where he had been standing.

* * *

In the lounge, Jeff was yelling for Gabby to tell him what was going on but he got no response. Suddenly John's portrait began to flash.

"Go ahead John," said Jeff quickly.

"Dad the main hangar doors are open," he said.

"We know son. Gabby and Tate are down there. She reported a fault but I have no record of it here," explained Jeff trying not to panic his son.

"What. Oh, my god are they ok. That storm is right above you," replied John worriedly. He then looked down at the console before him.

"John is everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah the hangar door is shut and according to this the dead bolts are across."

"Can you get any life signs in there?" asked Jeff nervously.

"Yeah I'm picking up two dad. You better call them and make sure they are ok and then let me know ok."

"I will John. Keep a watch on the storm for me," he said and at John's nod signed off.

* * *

The door finally closed and then Gabby felt relieved when she heard the bolts slide across. She looked around at the devastation before her and sighed. A movement caught attention and she followed the noise.

"Tate are you ok?" she asked and received a groan in response.

She scrambled over to him and helped him to sit up. He had a cut to his head and his arm was bleeding too but other then that he seemed ok.

"How do you feel?" she asked moving some of the debris off his legs. They seemed to be ok.

"My head hurts but I think I will live. What about you?" he replied with a half smile.

"Well apart from enjoying a nice cold shower I'm fine," she said and Tate noticed just how wet she was.

"Any parts of you dry?" he asked with a grin.

"Nope," she replied grinning back. Her watch began to vibrate.

"Go ahead dad," she said sweeping the wet hair back from her face.

"Are you both ok?" he asked.

"Yeah Tate is a bit banged up but I reckon he will live. I'm soaked through but ok. The doors flew open and half of the palm tree population flew in before I could get the door shut but at least the bolts are across now," she replied.

"Can you get back through the access tunnel?" asked Jeff. He pressed the button to call the others to the lounge.

"Uh hold on, I'll check. Here talk to Tate," she said handing the watch to him. She then ran off to check out the entrance to the access tunnel.

"Tate."

"Yes Mr Tracy," he replied.

"How is she really?" he asked wondering if Gabby had been totally honest with him.

"Wet and cold," he replied.

"Dangerously so?" asked another voice that Tate recognised as Virgil's.

"Not yet but it could easily turn that way if she doesn't get warm and dry soon," he replied knowing that the longer Gabby stayed wet the bigger chance she had of getting Hypothermia.

Gabby came back over frowning. She scraped her wet hair back once more and wriggled uncomfortably in her wet clothes. Tate handed the watch over.

"The access tunnel is out dad. A couple of palm trees are blocking it. The outer door is accessible but that would mean venturing out into the storm."

"You can't do that Gabby. You two would be blown away," said Jeff.

"Guess we are stuck here for a bit then," said Gabby with a shrug.

"I'm afraid so. I'm going to have a word with the boys and our eye in the sky. I will contact you in a few minutes ok."

"Sure dad. We ain't going anywhere," laughed Gabby as the call ended.

* * *

Jeff turned to his sons who all sat nearby listening including John via a video link. Tintin, Grandma and Kyrano were also present. Brains was in the lab looking into why the computer failed to alert them about the doors.

"First things first. John, how long till the storm blows over us?" asked Jeff turning to his second oldest. John consulted his monitors before answering.

"At least six to seven hours I'm afraid dad."

"Do we wait till the storm blows over or attempt to rescue them now dad?" asked Gordon.

"It would be really dangerous to try and rescue them now," said Scott frowning.

"Yeah but leaving them there puts Gabby at risk of getting ill," argued Virgil. Everyone turned to look at him.

"But Gabby isn't hurt," replied Alan.

"No but you heard Tate she is soaking wet and that puts her at a higher risk of developing hypothermia. Especially if she is stuck in there for seven hours."

"Ok so let's plan rescue then," said Jeff and they all got to work.

* * *

Gabby meanwhile was searching the hangar for a first aid kit. A palm tree had knocked down the one from the wall so she was digging for it. She finally located it and walked over. She sat down beside him and began to clean up the cuts to his head and arm.

"That's better," she said smiling when she was done. She shivered slightly so Tate wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll make you all wet if you stay close to me," she said trying to shuffle away but Tate wouldn't let her.

"I don't care but you need to stay warm or you will get ill," he said sternly.

"Yes Doctor," replied Gabby with a grin. She had to admit that she did feel warmer since he had wrapped his arms around her. Her watch began to vibrate and she answered the call.

"Hey dad," she said.

"John says the storm won't clear for at least six hours and I don't want you two down there that long so Scott is coming to get you," explained Jeff.

"How?" asked Gabby.

"He is going out in the storm to reach you via the outer door. We are going to use abseiling lines to keep him safe and then he will attach them to both of you and the others will pull you back."

"Be careful Scott," said Gabby the worry clear in her voice.

"I will baby sis don't worry," he shouted off screen.

"Hey dad is Brains there?" she asked. Jeff signalled to his right and Brains appeared on the screen.

"H-hi G-gabby," he stuttered. His stutter always got worse when he was around Jeff's beautiful daughter.

"Hey Brains. What are the chances of the dead bolts on the hangar door failing again?"

"I-I'm not s-sure."

"Ok. You got any idea why they failed in the first place?"

"N-no, b-but I'm w-working on it. C-could be a g-glitch in the s-system," he replied and Gabby could see that he was worrying that it was something he had done.

"Hey it's not your fault Brains. These things happen," she replied kindly and Brains gave her a weak smile. Jeff then reappeared.

"How are you holding up honey?" he asked. Even through the tiny watch screen, he could see that Gabby was shivering.

"I'll be ok dad but there is one thing," she said and a smile appeared on her face.

"What's that honey?"

"Can I have a new plane for my birthday please? Mine is a little dented."

"I think the correct term would be cut in half," said Tate with a grin.

"I'll see what I can do," replied Jeff. He knew she was ok if she was making jokes. He then turned to his right and appeared to be talking to someone else. Gabby relaxed back a little into Tate's strong arms.

"Scott is on his way now," said Jeff.

* * *

Gabby stood beside the outer door watching Scott approach on the view screen. She was ready to open the door when he reached them. The wind had really picked up and she could see that Scott was struggling just to stay on his feet, let alone walk but eventually he reached them. Gabby opened the door and he came in.

"Bit windy out there bro?" asked Gabby with a smile.

"Just a tiny bit," he replied and gave her a quick hug.

"Alright mate," said Scott turning to Tate.

"Yeah hey don't I get a hug?" he asked with a grin. Scott just punched him playfully on the arm.

Suddenly they all heard a creak and then the ominous sound of the dead bolts sliding back. Scott instantly moved forward.

"Stay here," he ordered.

Scott moved towards the control panel for the doors, hoping he could get the bolts back across before the door opened. Just as he drew level, the doors flew open and the storm was working its way in once more. Debris and rain poured into the room.

The others were listening via Gabby's watch. They could hear shouts and the sound of the storm raging around them but it was the next shout that really got to them.

"Scott," screamed Gabby.

* * *

Authors Note: So what has happened to Scott? Can the others rescue their family in time?


	28. Chapter 28 Eye Of The Storm

**Gabriella.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 20.

Thanks for the reviews. This is a pretty fast update for me and most of it was written in the hospital beside my bro who apart from a scare the other day is on the mend. Yay.

* * *

**Chapter 28: Eye of The Storm.**

"Get the doors shut Gabby. I will find Scott," yelled Tate heading to where they had last seen Scott before a palm tree had cashed into him.

Although desperate to find her brother, Gabby knew they needed to get the doors shut before more debris rushed in. She raced to the control panel once more and began typing in the code to close the doors.

"Please work, please," she begged.

Luck was on her side as the doors finally closed once more. She typed in the code to activate the dead bolts hoping they would stay across this time. She could hear voices yelling at her through her communicator but she couldn't answer them until she knew how Scott was. She pressed the button to mute their voices.

"Tate?" she called when she realized she couldn't see him.

"Over here," he yelled and she headed to where she had heard his voice.

"How is he?" she asked as she drew nearer.

The sight of her big brother brought her to her knees. He was pinned beneath a large palm tree. He was unconscious and she could see a deep laceration to his forehead.

"Scott," she said softly dropping down beside Tate.

"He will be ok Gabby. We just need to get this tree off him. Can you help me do it?" he asked. Gabby nodded weakly.

Luckily, Scott wasn't pinned down by the heaviest part of the tree so they were able to move it away further enough to release the pressure on his chest. Gabby sunk down beside her brother once more.

"You ok honey?" asked Tate.

"Yeah just a little weak from shifting that tree. What about Scott?" she asked. She had taken her watch off to move the tree and now she picked it up again and turned to Tate.

"May as well tell everyone together," she said.

* * *

Jeff sat at his desk praying for word from his daughter. He could hear John yelling into the mike for an answer. Finally, he saw Gabby appear on the screen. She looked pale and even wetter then before.

"Why the hell haven't you been answering me?" yelled John angrily from Thunderbird 5.

"Oh I'm sorry but I have kinda had my hands full here trying to shut the doors," she replied angrily.

"Well excuse me for caring," retorted John. Jeff had been about to interrupt them but Virgil beat him to it.

"Guys this isn't the time. What happened Gabs?" asked Virgil gently. There was a long pause and then Gabby began to speak. She was standing up again now.

"The hangar doors came open again and Scott went to shut them. Only he never made it. He was hit by the debris rushing in and thrown across the hangar. When Tate found him he was pinned beneath a palm tree," explained Gabby trying not to make it obvious how scared she was.

"Is he ok?" asked Jeff.

"Hold on dad. I'll let you talk to Tate," she replied and handed the watch to him.

"How is my son Tate?" he asked.

"Not too good I'm afraid. The palm tree landed across his chest and abdomen but without an x-ray, I cannot determine the full extent of his injuries. He definitely has some broken ribs and bruising to his abdomen. As with any crushing injury there is also a risk of internal bleeding but again will need to take some x-rays as soon as we can get him to hospital," explained Tate.

"That won't be possible. It's too dangerous at the moment but we do have a fully stocked sickbay here with an x-ray machine," replied Jeff.

"Wow, well that will definitely make things easier. Especially as the laceration to Scott's head will require stitches. Other then that he just has some minor abrasions," concluded Tate. He didn't ask why they needed a fully stocked sickbay on a tropical island, as it wasn't important at this time.

"Ok so we need to come up with a plan to rescue you all then," said Jeff.

"I think the best thing to do is to stick with the original plan only we will have to use a stretcher for Scott," said Virgil.

"Will we be able to get the stretcher over to them and back again without the wind taking it away?" asked Alan.

"I think so. If we use the anti grav and attach it to the line, we should be able to guide it back safely," replied Virgil.

"Do you have something to put over the stretcher to protect Scott from the weather?" asked Tate.

"Y-yes," replied Brains.

"Excellent," said Tate and he looked over at Gabby. She was sat beside Scott holding his hand. He could see that she was still shivering and knew she needed to get warm soon.

"Do we do this all in one go or one at a time?" asked Gordon.

"All together I think. I don't want to risk leaving anyone behind," said Virgil. He had taken charge of this rescue and Jeff was proud of how he was handling it.

"Right let's get on with this then," said Gordon and they all began to get ready.

* * *

Tate placed the watch down and checked Scott's vitals. He was doing well so far but Tate was still worried about what damage the palm tree had done to his old friend. His gaze drifted to Gabby once more. Her shivering was getting more violent now and it was not good. He moved over to sit beside her. She looked up and gave him a weak smile.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Cold," she said still shivering. He shifted closer and wrapped his arms around her. She moved closer to him and dropped her head onto his shoulder. Her eyes closed and she relaxed a little.

"Gabby you gotta stay with me though," he said.

"Sleepy," she replied softly.

"I know honey but you have to stay awake."

"Trying," she replied with a faint smile.

"Some second date hey," said Tate lightly.

"We will always remember it," she said looking up into his gorgeous green eyes.

"Yeah something to tell the grandkids I guess," laughed Tate. He was still keeping a close eye on Scott but there was nothing he could do until they got him to the sickbay. Gabby's watch began to vibrate again.

"Go ahead dad," said Gabby as her father's face appeared on the screen.

"Virge and Gordon are on their way over to you now," he said.

"Great," said Gabby.

* * *

Virgil detached the line from his waist so he could move about freely. Gordon detached the stretcher and they moved quickly to the others.

"Hey guys," said Virgil. He handed a thick coat to Tate and Gordon did the same with Gabby.

"Let's get Scott moving fast. His pressure is dropping," said Tate.

They soon loaded Scott onto the stretcher and placed the cover over him so the bad weather couldn't get to him. Gabby pulled on the coat but it didn't make her feel any warmer.

"Right I will go first with Scott behind me. Tate you follow the stretcher then Gabs. Gordon you come last to make sure we all get across. Everyone ready?" asked Virgil. Gordon had never realized just how like Scott, Virgil could be until now.

They all nodded and were soon attached to the line and ready to walk back to the house. Gabby was still shivering and Tate had noticed that she wasn't quite as focused as before. He had a pretty good idea that she was suffering from the early stages of hypothermia. As they lined up to leave, Tate grabbed her hand for a second. She gave him a weak smile back.

"Lets do this," said Gordon.

Virgil opened the door and they all staggered slightly at the force of the wind. Virgil stepped out guiding the stretcher carefully. It swayed a little but stayed secure. They began the slow trek back to the base.

* * *

Jeff and the others all stood at the doorway ready to help them in. Gabby had stumbled once but Gordon had grabbed her before she fell. They were all detached from the line and then made their way to the sickbay.

Tate shrugged off his jacket and began sorting Scott out. He handed a thermometer to Virgil and pointed at Gabby. Virgil nodded and walked over to where his twin sat.

"Open up sis," he said with a smile. Gabby did as he asked without any argument. The thermometer bleeped and Virgil frowned at the numbers.

"What's it say Virge?" asked Tate from where he was looking after Scott.

"33.3," replied Virgil.

"Ok. Gabby I need you to go and put some warm, dry clothes on. Do not have a shower and come straight back here," he ordered still concentrating on Scott. The others were impressed by how easily he concentrated on both of them.

"Ok," replied Gabby and she stood up unsteadily.

"I'll come with you honey," said Grandma and she walked her granddaughter out of the room.

"Are we safe down here dad?" asked Alan knowing that the sickbay wasn't as protected as the lounge.

"We should be son," replied Jeff.

"Right I'm going to have to ask you all to leave whilst we do some x-rays," said Tate. Brains had been setting it all up for him.

They all reluctantly left them to work and headed to a small lounge located next to the sickbay.

"I'm just going to contact John and let him know what is happening," said Jeff and he walked away.

"Is Gabby ok?" asked Alan.

"Yeah she just needs to warm up bro," said Virgil wrapping his arm round him.

"You were great out there today Virge," said Gordon appreciatively. He had panicked a little when Scott was injured but Virgil had stayed cool and calm.

"I just did what I had to do," replied Virgil modestly.

"Oh god he sounds like a comic book superhero," laughed Alan.

"Yeah Pianoman to the rescue," said Gordon pulling a superman pose. Virgil just punched him on the arm and laughed.

* * *

The family were all back in the sickbay now. Gabby sat on a chair wrapped in blankets. She didn't feel any warmer then she did earlier.

"How is he?" asked Jeff.

"Lucky to be alive. He came really close to puncturing both his lungs. He has four broken ribs and some heavy bruising to his chest and abdomen. I have stitched up the wound to his head and given him some antibiotics," explained Tate.

"Thanks Tate," said Jeff.

Alan and Gordon were standing beside Gabby looking out of the window at the storm. They turned to move over to Scott when suddenly something flew at the window smashing it. The force of the smash sent them flying to the floor beneath a hail of rain and glass. Virgil ran to get something to block the window with whilst the others ran to the three fallen family members.

Alan had a fair amount of glass on him and some had embedded into his arms. Gordon had a nasty gash to his leg. Gabby had escaped without injury but her blankets were soaked again so she just shrugged them off and wrapped a dry one around her not realizing that the clothes underneath were wet.

Tate and Brains began cleaning up the injuries on Alan and Gordon. Jeff and Virgil soon boarded the window up and were now watching the others.

"Can I get up now?" asked Alan. Tate smiled and nodded before moving to see how Brains was faring with Gordon.

"All done Brains?" he asked and the young engineer nodded.

"Great," said Gordon leaping down from the bed. Virgil moved over to where his sister sat.

"You ok sweetie?" he asked but got no reply. He knelt down in front of her and the first thing he noticed was that she was no longer shivering.

"Gabby honey look at me?" he asked but still nothing. His worry picked up. He reached for her hand and was stunned by how cold it was. He lifted her head to see that her lips were blue. Her breathing was shallow and very slow. She was rapidly losing consciousness.

"Oh hell. Tate we have a problem," he said picking his sister up and moving her to the bed Gordon had just vacated.

Tate quickly took her temperature as the others moved closer. He swore when it finally bleeped and gave Jeff an apologetic look. When Jeff caught sight of the reading, he repeated the profanity.

"What is it?" asked Virgil nervously.

"30.1 And dropping. We need to get her warm fast," said Tate and he began preparing the equipment he would need.

* * *

Authors Note: So will they get her warm in time. What will John say when he finds out and what about Scott is he ok?


	29. Chapter 29 Thank You

**Gabriella**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 20.

Thanks for all the lovely reviews. You guys are the best. A couple of you suggested I write another story about the younger years and I will probably do that when I finish this one if you guys want me to.

* * *

**Chapter 29: Thank You.**

Jeff walked up to the vid screen in the little waiting room and called up John. They had all been kicked out of the sickbay whilst Tate, Brains and Virgil stabilized Gabby.

"Hey dad what's going on?" asked John.

"Gabby collapsed a little while ago. She has developed Hypothermia," explained Jeff.

"Oh god," said John looking worried.

"She will be fine bro. She's been through worse," said Gordon trying to reassure his older brother.

Alan studied John for a few seconds and then walked over to Tintin. The two whispered for a while before they both looked up and smiled. Alan then walked over to his father.

"Dad once the storm clears, can I go up and relieve John?" he asked.

"What?" asked Jeff and John at the same time?

"Well he is due down on Wednesday anyway so it is only a few days early plus I thought John might like to see Gabby and reassure himself she is ok," explained Alan.

"Wow thanks bro," said John.

"Well you are always doing extra shifts and stuff for me so I thought I should return the favour."

"Are you sure Al? I thought you and Tintin had a date tomorrow night," said John.

"We can do it another time," said Tintin smiling up at him.

"You would be doing the same thing if it was Gordon in there," said Alan and John knew he was right.

"Is that ok with you dad?" asked John.

"I should think so. Any idea when the storm will have passed over us?"

"You should be clear by about 6am."

"Excellent. Alan and Gordon will see you in the morning then," replied Jeff and smiled at Alan.

The door opened and Virgil came in. He smiled tiredly at them all and waved at John.

"How is she?" asked John before anyone else could.

"She is doing fine Johnny. Her temperature is coming up nice and slowly. She will be up and about before you know it," replied Virgil.

"Is she still unconscious?" asked Gordon.

"Yes she will probably wake up once her temperature reaches about 34 or 35 degrees," replied Virgil.

"What about Scott?" asked Alan.

"He is about to wake up so I came to get you dad. I get the feeling he is not going to appreciate being stuck in bed especially when he spots Gabby."

"You are right there son," said Jeff standing up. "I will call you in the morning John. It's time you went to bed," he added turning back to the vid screen.

"Yes father," replied John with a mock salute before he disappeared. Jeff just shook his head and followed Virgil out of the room.

They all entered the sickbay to see that Scott had just awoken.

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

"Well you decided to pick a fight with a palm tree and lost," replied Tate with a grin.

"So that's why I feel like an elephant is sitting on my chest then," he replied with a weak smile.

"I bet your head hurts as well right," said Tate checking the monitors above Scott.

"Just a little," replied Scott and Tate just grinned knowing that he was lying. Scott then realized there was a face missing.

"Where's Gabby?" he asked.

Virgil had been blocking Scott's view to the other bed but now he slowly moved back. Scott looked over at his baby sister all wrapped in blankets and immediately tried to sit up. Jeff and Virgil placed their hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him back down.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Scott.

"She has hypothermia but she will be fine," reassured Tate before walking over to check Gabby's temperature again.

"32.3 it's coming up nicely," said Tate.

"32! What was it?" asked Scott feeling worried. He knew a temperature that low was not good.

"It doesn't matter son, all that matters is that she is on the mend," replied Jeff. Scott smiled and then yawned.

"Go to sleep bro," said Virgil. Scott gave him a weak smile and the closed his eyes. He couldn't fight the pull of sleep even if he wanted to.

"Right I think it's time you all went to bed as well and I mean all of you," said Tate turning to the rest of the family.

"What about you dear?" asked Grandma. She was worried about the young man.

"I will be fine Mrs Tracy. Us doctors get used to working long shifts," he replied.

"Maybe I should stay just in case," said Virgil.

"No you need to get some sleep mate. You look like hell."

"Thanks Tate," replied Virgil sarcastically.

"Anytime. Now off to bed. I promise I will let you know if anything happens."

"Come on everyone," said Jeff and he ushered them all out of the room. Tate watched them leave before turning back to his patients. His gaze rested on Gabby and he smiled. Even looking as ill as she did she was still beautiful.

* * *

Jeff stepped into the sickbay and smiled at the young Doctor who was sitting at the desk typing.

"Good Morning Tate. How are they?" he asked.

"Doing fine Mr Tracy. They both slept peacefully. I should think Gabby will wake soon," replied Tate.

"How is her temperature?"

"Just under 36 degrees so almost normal."

"That's good to hear," said Jeff looking over at his two children.

"This is some set up you have here Mr Tracy. I've seen hospitals less prepared then this," commented Tate.

"I know and you are probably wondering why we need it right?" asked Mr Tracy.

"The thought did cross my mind."

"Has your father told you much about his dealings with me?" asked Jeff and Tate shook his head. "Or more specifically his dealings with International Rescue?"

"Um," Tate paused for a second and then realization hit. "Are you International Rescue? I mean the head of International Rescue."

"Yes I am Tate," he replied proudly.

"Wow, so I'm guessing this is Base Control then?" he asked and Jeff nodded. "So that means that your sons are the Thunderbirds then?"

"Yes they are Tate."

"That explains a lot. What made you tell me?" he asked.

"Many reasons actually but the main one is that we know we can trust you not to tell anyone."

"How do you know that though? You haven't seen me in years?"

"No but I have kept in touch with your father, he is one of our agents actually. Also we had you investigated when you first asked Gabby out," explained Jeff.

"I see."

"This lot are bound to want you to visit more often and it will be a lot easier now that you know our secret. Also John wants to come down from Thunderbird 5 to see Scott and Gabby, which means launching Thunderbird 3."

"The space rocket that saved the Sun Probe right?" he asked and Jeff nodded. "So that would mean John is on a space station of some sort?"

"That's right. Thunderbird 5 is our Communications satellite. Alan and John share the responsibility of manning her but John tends to think of her as his."

"Meaning Thunderbird 3 is Alan's then?"

"Yes. What about the others?"

"Well Thunderbird 1 has to be Scott's. I cannot see him letting his brothers arrive on scene before him. Gordon must be in charge of the submarine, leaving Virgil to fly Thunderbird 2."

"Very good," replied Jeff. A murmur from one of the beds grabbed their attention.

"Hi baby girl," said Jeff walking over to her.

"Hey," she replied croakily.

"Hi Gabby. How are you feeling?" asked Tate walking over with a thermometer.

"Cold and a little groggy. How's Scott?" she asked glancing over at her big brother. Tate handed her the thermometer and she obediently placed it under her tongue.

"Scott is doing fine. His vitals are all good and he should wake soon," replied Tate as the thermometer bleeped. "36.2. A little low but nothing to worry about."

"Thanks Tate," she said smiling up at him. He grinned back and Jeff could see something developing.

A couple of hours later and Gabby was sitting on her bed chatting to Tintin. The door opened and John walked in. Gabby jumped up and ran over to him.

"Hey you," he said hugging her tight.

"Hey John."

"How are you feeling sis?" he asked as they walked back over.

"Fine well a little cold still but Tate said it will soon pass," she replied.

"What about trouble over there?" asked John gesturing at Scott.

"He can speak for himself thank you," came a voice from the bed.

"Hey Scott," said Gabby letting go of John to walk over to her big brother. She gave him a gentle hug being careful of his ribs. Tintin left them alone to talk.

"So how you feeling then bro?" asked John walking over.

"Better then I was. What about you Gabs?" he asked. John smirked at the way he was more concerned about her then himself.

"I'm fine and it's good to see you awake Scott. I was so scared when I saw the palm tree flying at you," she said suddenly fighting back the urge to cry. John noticed this and wrapped his arms around her

"You know a palm tree couldn't stop our big brother," said John with a grin.

"Yeah. I missed you John."

"I missed you too Gabs. I'm hungry. Do you fancy some breakfast?" he asked knowing Scott wouldn't be able to go with them.

"I would love to. Catch you later bro," she said walking to the door with Scott.

"I'll just sit here all alone and talk to myself then," said Scott glaring at them.

"Virge will be down with something nice and light for you in a few minutes. Porridge I think," replied John. Gabby giggled knowing how much Scott hated porridge.

* * *

Two days later and both patients were out of the sickbay. Scott was still under strict instructions to rest though. Tate had spent most of the time being shown around the base and seeing all the craft so Gabby hadn't spent any time with him at all so far. Today she was beside the pool alone. Everyone else was busy doing things around the Island. A shadow fell across her and she looked up to see Tate standing before her.

"Can I join you?" he asked.

"Of course you can. Do you still remember who I am?" she asked with a grin as he sat down on the lounger next to hers.

"Hm I think so. Gabby right?" he joked back.

"Yeah so how are you enjoying your working holiday Dr Donnelly?"

"Oh it's been an experience that's for sure but I did get the chance to look after a beautiful woman so I can't complain."

"Oh really?" she asked playing along.

"Yes she was gorgeous and looked so adorable whilst she was sleeping."

"Watch it you or this beautiful girl will set her not so beautiful brothers on you," she said cheekily. They both sat enjoying the peace and quiet not normally found on the island.

"Did you really have a crush on me in high school Gabby?" asked Tate turning to look at her.

"Yeah I did and Brooke used to have a crush on Scott. It always used to make us laugh," she replied with a smile.

"But she dated Virgil," replied Tate.

"Yeah but she still liked Scott though."

"Pity she dumped Virge for Matthew Alcott though," said Tate with a frown.

"True but you soon ended that one."

"The guy was a jerk Gabby."

"You broke his nose and put him in hospital!"

"Hey I wasn't the only one to beat a guy up for trying it on with his sister," argued Tate.

"What do you mean?"

"Scott beat up Kyle Lewis after he made some inappropriate comments about you."

"So that's why he suddenly left me alone," said Gabby staring out across the pool

"Yep Scott told him it would be the last thing he ever did, if he tried it on with you again."

"Wow," she replied. A look of shock and worry crossed her face worrying Tate.

"Are you ok honey?" he asked moving to sit beside her.

"I have to find Scott," she said standing up.

"You're not going to yell at him are you? He was just protecting his baby sister."

"He did more then that," said Gabby quietly.

"Huh?" queried Tate.

"I'll explain later I promise," she said before running off to find Scott.

She soon located him in the lounge. Without saying a word, she walked up to him and gave him a hug. Scott hugged her back. No one was surprised by the move as Gabby hugged them all the time. They began to worry though when Scott did.

"Gabby what's the matter?" asked Scott suddenly realizing she was trembling slightly. He got no reply so he stepped back forcing her to look at him.

"Gabs?"

"I just needed a hug from my big brother," she said looking down.

"There's more to it then that," said Scott and he guided her over to the couch.

"Tate was telling me about the time you decked Kyle Lewis," she said finally. Jeff looked up at this point. He could remember that fight. If it had taken place on school grounds, Scott would have been expelled for that.

"The guy deserved it for what he said," replied Scott grumpily.

"I know and I know what he said too Scott."

"Did Tate tell you?" he asked.

"No but he had been making comments to me for days before hand. Then he just stopped and I had no idea why. I just assumed he had got bored of me telling him where to go."

"I got into so much trouble for that and dad was right. I should have just ignored him. Fighting is never the answer," said Scott and Jeff smiled at him.

"I don't agree with that, not in this case anyway. Sorry dad," said Gabby glancing up at him.

"What do you mean Gabriella?" asked Jeff. Gabby flinched a little at the use of her full name. Tate stood in the doorway listening.

"Do you know what happened to Kyle after your fight?" asked Gabby turning back to her big brother.

"We broke up for summer and in the fall he never came back. No one seemed to know what had happened to him," replied Scott.

"With good reason. Kyle went to New York for the summer and whilst he was there, he attacked and raped a young woman," explained Gabby. Everyone looked at her in horror.

"Scott if you hadn't of scared him away. That could have been me," she added quietly. Scott just wrapped his arms round her hugging her tight.

"I wish I had been there. I would have held him for you," said John walking over.

"You wouldn't have been the only one," said Virgil.

"Thanks big brother," said Gabby kissing Scott on the cheek.

"Anytime baby sister," he replied.

Gabby spotted Tate by the door and smiled. He was a really great guy. She could tell he was falling for her and that scared her a little. After what happened with Rob and Cole, was she able to trust someone else?

* * *

Authors Note: Is Gabby falling for Tate, if she is, can she get over her fears. What will the others think about it and what happens when Tate's ex comes back on the scene?


	30. Chapter 30 Birthday Surprise

**Gabriella**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Thunderbirds or anything associated with it.

Thanks for the reviews guys. There were so many for the last chapter I was really shocked. My brother is on the mend now yay but still a pain in the butt as he has to take it easy. Brothers hey! Nice long chapter here because I love you all so much.

* * *

**Chapter 30: Birthday Surprise.**

Gabby had just dried up the last plate and handed it to John when Tate came strolling in.

"I was going to come and see if you wanted a hand but it looks like I'm a little late," he said with a grin.

"It's ok we don't mind doing it," replied Gabby drying her hands on the towel.

"Speak for yourself. I hate it," said John.

"Ah and there was me thinking you were enjoying spending time with your favourite little sister," said Gabby.

"There are more fun ways to do that Gabs."

"True but now we are in Grandma's good books and she made cookies earlier," said Gabby with a grin.

"You are so devious little sister."

"No way, I'm the sweet and innocent one," she said fluttering her eyelashes at them both.

"Sure you are sis. Well I'm off to check on Alan and make sure Thunderbird 5 is still on one piece," said John walking to the door.

"Careful John you are starting to sound like Scott," laughed Tate.

"Nah I could never be that bad," said John as he left the room.

Tate turned to Gabby who was wiping down the counter. She hadn't straightened her hair today and it fell in a cascade of curls down her back. She was just wearing jeans and a vest top but she looked beautiful to him. She turned and spotted him watching her.

"Everything ok Tate?" she asked.

"Yeah. Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked.

"I would love to," she replied putting the cloth away.

They strolled along the beach away from the house, watching as the sun began to set.

"You look really beautiful today."

"Yeah right," she said looking down at her tatty jeans.

"Really," he said and she smiled.

"Thanks."

Tate moved closer and wrapped his arm round her. She dropped her head onto his shoulder and they both watched the beautiful sunset.

"I think this is the first time I have got you properly alone for more then ten minutes since we arrived," he said with a grin.

"Yeah my brothers have really enjoyed having you here," she said with a smile.

"What about you. Have you enjoyed me being here?"

"Yeah," she said smiling and then she frowned a little. "Look I have to tell you something Tate," she added glancing up at him nervously.

"Is this about your ex Rob?" he asked and she stared at him in shock.

"How do you know about him?"

"Virgil told me."

"He did?" she asked still looking shocked. She shrugged his arm off but didn't walk away.

"Yeah I don't think he meant to. He was giving me the 'big brother' speech and it slipped out."

"He gave you the speech?" she asked still feeling totally stunned by what she had just learned.

"You're his sister Gabby of course he gave me the speech. I'm sure the others will as well."

"Yeah you're right," she said with a little smile.

"You're not mad at Virge are you? He was just trying to explain why they are all so protective of you and given the circumstances, I can't blame them."

"No I could never be mad at Virge. I should have told you from the beginning."

"It's ok. It can't be an easy thing to talk about. After the initial slip Virgil really struggled," he said.

"That's not surprising. He is the only one who knows the full extent of what happened."

"What do you mean?"

"After we broke up Rob came after me again. I took a really bad beating and ended up in hospital. This time though I pressed charges. Virgil sat in on the police interview and learnt about every other beating I had suffered. He is the only one who knows how bad things truly were. He never even told Scott."

"Wow really. I thought those two told each other everything?"

"They do but Virgil knew that Scott would have blamed himself for not realizing what was going on."

"Yeah and it would have eaten him up inside."

"Exactly and it wasn't their fault. I should have told them the first time he did it and got out of there but like all victims I made excuses. I thought he would change."

"Yeah but you are free now and he can't hurt you anymore," he said. They were walking again but slowly.

"I know," she said and smiled at him. He stopped and turned to face her.

"I could never hurt you. You know that right?" he said staring deep into her eyes.

"I guess," she replied uncertainly looking down at the sand. It was getting dark now.

"Right that's my mission in life now," he said determinedly.

"Huh?" she asked looking up at him.

"I am going to change that 'I guess' into an 'I know'. It doesn't matter how long it takes Gabby. I'm going to prove to you that I could never hurt you," he said taking her hand.

"Ok," she replied still a little unsure over exactly what had happened.

"We should head back," he said and they set off once more.

* * *

The next day and everyone was standing on the landing strip. Tate was heading home, as he needed to get back to work. Gabby was staying a few more days, as Jeff wanted to be sure she was fully recovered. Scott had offered to fly him back as Gabby's plane was wrecked in the storm. Gabby walked down to the plane with Tate. She had to admit that she was going to miss him.

"Can I call you?" he asked breaking into her reverie.

"I'd like that," she replied with a smile.

"Now I would kiss you goodbye but I don't think our first kiss should be shared with your family too. So…" he paused to grin at her and then kissed her cheek. She grinned back and hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too," he said and kissed her cheek once more.

"Bye beautiful," he added as he walked up to the plane. She waved and then walked back over to her family.

They watched the plane take off and then strolled back to the villa. As they walked past the pool, Gabby grinned at Gordon and moved up to Virgil. Gordon did the same with John. In perfect synchronisation, they shoved their brothers into the pool and jumped back to escape the splash. Jeff just grinned and walked inside with his mother ignoring the shouts of indignation from his two oldest on the Island.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere over the Pacific, Scott decided it was time for a chat with his friend.

"Tate there is something I need to talk to you about," he said.

"Would this have anything to do with your little sister by any chance?" asked Tate with a grin.

"Yeah how did you know?" he asked switching the plane to autopilot.

"You're losing your touch mate. Virgil beat you to it."

"He did?"

"Yes gave me the lecture yesterday but feel free to do it again."

"Nah just know that if you ever hurt her, I will kill you. Friend or not," said Scott suddenly serious.

"I know that and I promise you I will never do anything to hurt her," said Tate staring Scott straight in the eye so he could see he wasn't lying.

"Glad to hear it," said Scott smiling.

"So it's just John, Gordon and Alan to go then," joked Tate.

"Well John told me to have the chat so you are safe from him and I don't think the terrible two will give you any trouble either."

"I don't know. They may be younger then Gabby but they are still pretty protective."

"Yeah I guess they are. Well look forward to that one," laughed Scott.

"I certainly am," he laughed in return.

* * *

Gabby strolled into the lounge and joined Virgil by the piano. Most of the family were in there relaxing. Scott was standing on the balcony with his grandmother. John was playing chess with Brains. Jeff was at his desk and Gordon was chatting to Tintin about the wedding.

"I haven't seen Kerrie here for a while. Are things ok between you two?" she asked quietly.

"It's over between us," he replied.

"Oh Virge. I'm so sorry," she said touching his arm.

"Don't be. It was a joint decision. We both just realized that it would be hard to keep our relationship going with her In New York and me here. She loves her job and I wouldn't ask her to give it up anymore then she would ask me. I want a marriage and kids and it just wouldn't be possible for us."

"Yeah I can see that. I'm still sorry though," she said.

"Well you know what Gordy always says," joked Virgil grinning at his sister.

"Plenty more fish in the sea," it was said in perfect unison and then they both started laughing. The others all looked at them strangely and then went back to what they were doing. Brains looked at John confused.

"It's one of them moments where you're probably better off not knowing what was so funny," replied John with a grin.

"I-I see," replied Brains not really understanding but deciding it was better to just let it go.

"So what do you two want to do for your birthday then?" asked Jeff.

"Well I'm going to Vegas with the girls," replied Gabby.

"What?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah we thought we would hit some clubs, do some gambling, get drunk, you know the usual stuff you do there," she said calmly.

"What?" asked Scott this time.

"Yeah it's going to be great fun," she added. Scott and Jeff sat staring at her in a stunned silence. She walked up to her father and wrapped her arm around him.

"I'm kidding dad. What I would really like to do is have a nice family dinner," she said grinning at them all. The look of relief that crossed both Jeff and Scott's faces made the others laugh.

"Plus how could I possibly consider celebrating my birthday without Virge. It just wouldn't be right," she said moving back over to hug her twin. The twins always made the effort to spend some time together on their birthdays even if it was only via videophone.

"A nice family dinner sounds good to me too," said Virgil.

"I'm sure Kyrano and I can organise that for you," said Grandma.

"Thanks Grandma," they both said in perfect unison.

"I was hoping they had grown out of that," moaned Scott.

"What saying the same thing at the same time?" asked Gordon and Scott nodded.

"It was so cute when they were younger," gushed their grandmother.

"Hey Virge wanna go for a walk whilst this lot reminisce?" asked Gabby.

"I would love to," he replied and they walked off. The others just laughed.

* * *

Gabby awoke Saturday morning to the sound of Happy Birthday being blared through her alarm clock. It was 5.30am and she hadn't set her alarm for that time.

"Only Gordon," she muttered before turning it off. She knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so she decided to get up.

Once she was showered and dressed, she left her room and wandered into the kitchen. Kyrano must have been up because the kettle was hot. She poured a cup of coffee and then carried it out of the kitchen. She typed in the code to one of the bedrooms and entered. Carefully placing the cup on the desk, she approached the bed. There was no sign of movement from the occupant. Gabby grinned and then jumped on the bed. There was a groan but no other sign so Gabby pulled the covers down.

"Wakey wakey bro," she said and the brother in question groggily opened his eyes.

"Go way Gabs," he said sleepily, trying to yank the covers back.

"Ah I only wanted to be the first to wish you happy birthday," she said and bent down to kiss him on the cheek. She then jumped off the bed and grabbed the coffee.

"I brought you a present," she said holding it out to him. Virgil could see that she wasn't going to let him go back to sleep so he sat up and took the peace offering.

"Thanks sis and Happy Birthday to you," he replied. He soon drank his coffee and wandered to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Who woke you up then?" he called through the door as he brushed his teeth. He knew she must have been woken by someone.

"Gordy set Happy Birthday to play on my alarm clock," she replied.

"I say we go wake him up next then," said Virgil walking out.

"Love it," she replied jumping up.

"How?"

"Hm, cold water?" suggested Gabby.

"Excellent," said Virgil.

Gabby left the room and quickly returned with a glass of ice-cold water. They both grinned and entered Gordon's room. The next sound that could be heard in the Villa was a yell loud enough to wake the dead. The rest of the household were soon awake.

Gabby and Virgil wandered into the kitchen to greet their grandmother.

"Good morning sweeties and Happy Birthday," she said hugging them both. Scott was next in.

"What did you do to Gordon?" he asked sitting down.

"Just gave him a wake up call that's all," replied Gabby innocently.

"I'm sure he deserved it. Happy Birthday by the way," he replied sipping his coffee.

"Thanks," they both replied. Virgil wandered off to grab some cutlery as Jeff walked in.

"Happy Birthday baby girl," he said hugging her.

"Thanks dad," she replied. Virgil wandered back in and was pulled into the hug as well.

"Happy birthday son."

Suddenly some very bad singing could be heard coming down the hall. John quickly entered the room.

"I had nothing to do with this. Happy Birthday guys," he said as the singing got louder. They could now all make out what was being sung.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Virge and Gabby, Happy birthday to yooooooooooouuuuuuu," sang the two youngest members of the family. Gabby walked up to them and hugged them both.

"Thanks you two. That was the best," she said kissing them both on the cheek. Gabby was really happy that all her family were here to celebrate. Her dad had kindly allowed Alan to come down for the day as well.

"Yeah it was great," added Virgil not as convincingly.

"Morning and Happy Birthday," said Tintin entering the room. Brains was the last to join them.

"H-happy B-birthday," he stuttered.

"Thanks Brains," said Gabby and she kissed him on the cheek. Brains went bright red and sat down. The boys all laughed at his red face.

"Shut it you lot or you're all getting a sloppy kiss," said Gabby sitting down beside Brains. She turned to him and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you," she said quietly.

"I-its ok," he replied smiling at her.

* * *

It was evening now and it had been a great day. Gabby and Virgil had loved all their presents. She especially loved the DVD Gordon and Alan made for her. She hadn't watched it yet as they made her promise, she would watch it alone. At present, they were all listening to Virgil play the piano. Macey had arrived on the Island a little while ago and was snuggled up with Scott. She smiled at how happy they looked and wondered if she and Tate would ever be like that. She was wandered out onto the balcony and gazed out across the island.

"Happy Birthday beautiful," said a voice and she spun round to see Tate standing there. He was dressed in a white shirt and black trousers and looked gorgeous.

"Hey what are you doing here?" she asked smiling.

"Stealing you away for a little while," he said holding out his hand. Gabby grinned and then took it. They walked back through the lounge and down to the beach. Tate stopped and turned to her.

"Close your eyes," he said. Gabby looked at him nervously.

"Trust me," he said holding out his hands to her.

"Ok," she nodded and closed her eyes. He took hold of her hands and guided her further down the beach. Finally he stopped.

"You can open your eyes now," he said. She opened them to see a blanket laid out on the sand with candles all around.

"Wow," she said. They both sat down and he poured her a glass of champagne.

"Happy Birthday Gabby," he said.

"This is so amazing thank you," she said.

"There's more," he replied and handed her a box. She opened it to find a white gold necklace with an open-heart pendant. Inside the heart was a peridot stone.

"My birth stone," she said softly.

"Yes I hope you like it."

"Its beautiful thank you," she said and hugged him. She moved back slightly and was caught in his bright green eyes. He tilted her chin up and kissed her gently. Gabby wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

* * *

Authors Note: Yay they kissed but what happens when Tate's ex finds out. Will Alan's wedding go off without a hitch and what about Scott and Macey?


	31. Chapter 31 Headache and Heartache

**Gabriella.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see previous chapter.

Thanks for the reviews guys and I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update. Real life always gets in the way.

* * *

**Chapter 31: Headache and Heartache.**

It was the anniversary of their mother's death today and they were all there to pay their respects. They had a routine of each having a few moments alone with her. It was Gabby's turn now. She laid her rose down and knelt before the headstone.

"Hey mom. I cannot believe it has been twenty years and I still miss you. So much has happened and I know you have been there constantly watching over us all. Keep them safe mom love you," she said standing up and wiping the tears from her eyes.

Virgil walked over and wrapped his arm around his twin. He then dropped his rose down beside hers. Gabby made to move away but Virgil tightened his grip slightly so she couldn't.

"Hey mom. We all miss you a lot and even though it has been twenty years, I can still remember your smile and how you would sing me and Gabs to sleep. Thanks for looking after us all especially Gabby. Keep doing it and remember that we all love you. Bye mom," he said and he guided them both away. Gabby dropped her head onto her brother's shoulder as they walked leaving Jeff to have his time alone.

He approached the grave and laid down some flowers. He knelt and wiped some dirt off the headstone.

"Oh Lucy how can it really have been twenty years since I saw you. I still miss you so much and I know our children do too. They are all so grown up now. Scott and Alan are even getting married; who would have thought our little hothead would be the first to tie the knot. They're all so different yet each one has something of you in them. We were so blessed with each of them. I just wish you could have been here to watch them grow but I know you are watching over them and keeping them safe. I will love you always. Goodbye," he said standing up. He took a deep breath and wiped away the tears that had escaped.

Jeff walked back towards the car but paused a short distance away to watch his children for a moment. Lucy may have left him but she had given him six wonderful reminders of her. They all stood chatting together. Jeff noticed that Virgil still had his arm round Gabby and she seemed to want it there. He was a little surprised as his daughter normally turned to John when she was upset but he didn't let it worry him. They all looked up as he walked over.

"You ok dad?" asked Scott.

"Yeah I'm fine son," he replied slinging his arm around his oldest. "We better head back before you grandmother starts complaining."

They were soon in the plane and on their way back to the Island. Alan and John were discussing some improvements to Thunderbird 5. Scott and Alan were chatting about Alan's upcoming wedding. Jeff was flying and Gabby sat curled up happily beside her twin watching him draw. Virgil put down his pencil and turned to Gabby.

"Are you sure everything is ok Gabs?" he asked softly not wanting the others to hear.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well it's just normally you turn to John when you are upset not me."

"Are you complaining?" she asked with a grin.

"No just wondered that's all. You two haven't fallen out have you?"

"No. John is really easy to talk to, there's just on thing you do better."

"What's that then?"

"This," she replied with a grin and hugged him tight. Virgil grinned and hugged her back.

"I'm a better hugger."

"Yes but then you have been hugging me all my life even before we were born so of course you're the best," she replied.

"Thanks little sister."

"Virge there is like ten minutes between us. I'm not your little sister," she said moving out of his embrace.

"Well you were the one who started it," he retorted with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember getting into an argument with Ryan Hallington in third grade?"

"Yeah vaguely."

"Well you told him if he didn't leave you alone you would set your **three** big brothers on him."

"Oh yeah. I knew that would come back to bite me in the, well you know what eventually," she said with a groan and then smiled at him. He just grinned back and wrapped his arm around her once more. She dropped her head onto his shoulder and continued to watch him draw.

* * *

Later that evening and they had all just finished eating. Gabby hadn't really touched hers, as she wasn't very hungry. She had a headache and it was getting worse by the minute.

"Are you feeling ok sweetie. You barely touched your dinner," said her grandmother as she removed the plate.

"Yes Grandma. I'm just not very hungry today that's all," she replied with a smile.

"Would you like some dessert?"

"No thanks Grandma. I think I might go to bed. I have a bit of a headache actually," she replied standing up.

"Have you taken anything for it?" asked Scott.

"Yeah a couple of hours ago. I'll take some more before I go to bed and it will be fine," she said smiling at them all.

"Ok sweetie, sleep tight," said her grandma kissing her cheek.

"Thanks, night guys," she said as she reached the door. The others all said goodnight to her and she left the room.

She wandered into her room and groaned when she saw the clock. She couldn't take any more painkillers for at least another hour. She got dressed into her night stuff and laid out the pills ready. She then lay down on her bed to rest until she could take them.

* * *

It was just after midnight and Scott was doing his final checks. It was a habit he had developed years ago and it helped him sleep. First stop was Virge who dead to the world. He bypassed John's room as he was now back on Thunderbird 5 and entered Gordon's. He wasn't surprised to see his younger brother's blankets on the floor. Gordon had always been a restless sleeper. He picked them up and placed them at the end of the bed so they were there if needed and left. In Alan's room, he smiled at the sight before him. Alan lay snuggled up in blankets sleeping peacefully reminding him of the little boy he used to be. With another smile, Scott left the room and paused outside his little sister's. He missed checking on her when she was in New York. John used to joke that he would set up a camera in Gabby's flat so Scott could check up on her, luckily he had never carried it out. He silently entered to find her curled up in the foetal position in the middle of the bed. Her blankets were on the floor too, which was unusual for Gabby. She always slept soundly like her twin. As he approached the bed, he could see she was clutching her head and was instantly worried.

"Gabby are you ok?" he asked softly kneeling down beside the bed.

"Hurts Scotty," she said opening her eyes to look at him.

"What hurts little one?" he asked moving to sit on the bed beside her.

"Head," she groaned. Scott placed his cool hand on her forehead and she sighed at the relief. He then reached over to the communication unit beside the bed and pressed a button.

"Dad its Scott. Gabby is having a bad migraine," he said.

"On my way son," came the reply.

Gabby had only ever had a couple of really bad migraine attacks and he had never been there at the time so he was feeling a little worried. The door opened and his father walked in and over to the bed.

"You're going to be ok baby girl," he said.

"Feel sick dad," she said sitting up.

"I know honey."

The door opened and the other boys came in. They took one look at Gabby and guessed what was wrong. They had all seen this before when she was younger.

"I'll go get her meds dad," said Gordon running out of the room.

Jeff had always made sure he had the extra strength medication she needed on the island. He had also made sure all the boys knew where it was and how to administer it as well. Gabby suddenly stood up and staggered into the bathroom. Jeff followed her knowing what she was about to do.

He rubbed her back gently as she threw up and when she was done, he helped her stand up. Alan handed him a damp towel so he could wipe her face. Jeff smiled at his youngest son.

"Come on baby girl lets get you back to bed," said Jeff and he slowly guided her back. They sat down and Gabby curled up in her father's arms.

As they sat down Gordon came back in with her medication. He automatically handed it to Virgil who got it all set up. Virgil knelt before his sister.

"Hey little sis," he said gently and she turned her head away from her father's chest to look at him.

"Make it stop Virge," she pleaded tears pooling in her eyes.

"I will, I promise. You just have to give me your arm," he replied softly. Gabby moved her arm so he could inject the medication into her. She barely even flinched as the needle penetrated the skin revealing just how much pain she was already in.

"All done," he said smiling at her. She returned the smile and then wrapped her arm back around Jeff. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. He then brought his hand up to her forehead and massaged it gently with his thumb.

"Has she had many attacks like this?" asked Scott from his position on the floor.

"I think this is the third," replied Jeff. Gabby lifted her arm and raised four fingers.

"I stand corrected fourth attack."

"I've never seen her like that before," said Scott quietly. Virgil sat on the floor beside him.

"Of course not, you were at College during the others," said Virgil suddenly understanding the worry in his brother's eyes.

"Well there was that time after you two argued but I didn't see her until she had been given painkillers so she didn't seem as bad," replied Scott. He had to admit seeing his little sister in so much pain had really scared him.

"Normally she can fight them off with ordinary painkillers but I guess this was just a really bad one," said Jeff quietly.

"Or she didn't take them," said Gordon spotting the two pills sitting on her desk.

"Couldn't take them. Fell sleep before," came a sleepy jumbled reply from Gabby.

"Huh?" asked Alan.

"I would guess she couldn't take them straightaway and fell asleep before she could," replied Virgil.

Gabby suddenly raised her arm and half-heartedly waved it in Virgil's direction. The others looked at her and then Virgil in confusion. Virgil just grinned.

"It means what I said was right."

"If you say so," replied Gordon with a grin.

"I think its time you boys went to bed, you too missy," he said looking down at Gabby.

She didn't argue and just lay back down on her bed. Jeff stood up and replaced the blankets over her. Alan suddenly disappeared into the bathroom. He came up with something and approached the bed.

"I thought this might help," he said and placed a damp towel on her forehead. Gabby sighed happily, wrapped her arms around Alan's neck, and pulled him down to her.

"Thanks Allie. Love you."

"Love you too sis, sleep tight," he said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Night guys," she said sleepily.

"Night sis," they all replied and walked to the door.

Gabby grabbed hold of her father's hand and opened her eyes once more. Jeff knew instantly what she wanted.

"Its ok baby girl, I'm not going anywhere," he said pulling up a chair beside her bed. Gabby smiled and closed her eyes.

"Night dad."

"Night Baby girl."

The others paused at the door and watched as Jeff stroked their sister's hair gently. They all smiled and headed off to bed.

* * *

Gabby stepped out of the car and looked at the massive house before her. Her father walked around to her after handing his keys to the valet.

"May I escort you in?" he asked holding out his arm.

"Why thank you," she replied taking his arm.

They walked up the steps and entered the house. There were people milling around everywhere but Lloyd soon spotted them and came over.

"Jeff you made it," he said grinning at them both.

"How could I miss your, now what are we celebrating, 80th right," he replied with a grin.

"Hah hah. I have a few more years until I reach that age," laughed Lloyd and then he turned to Gabby "My son is one lucky guy, you look beautiful honey."

"Thanks Lloyd. Is he here yet?"

Lloyd grinned and pointed to his son who was walking over to them. He smiled at them all, his gaze lingering on Gabby.

"Wow, you look wow," he said unable to come up with anything better.

"Is that the best you could come up with son?" asked Lloyd. Tate grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah actually."

"The youth of today just don't have a clue," said Jeff with a grin.

"I know exactly what you mean Jeff," replied Lloyd joining in.

"Why don't we leave these two old guys to talk and get a drink Gabby," suggested Tate.

"I would love to," she said and they walked off. Jeff and Lloyd just watched them walk away grinning.

"I think we are going to be seeing a lot more of each other in the future."

"I think you could be right there."

Gabby wandered back into the lounge and came face to face with a tall, beautiful blonde-haired person.

"Tate darling how are you?" she asked smiling at him.

"Hello Miranda. I'm very well thank you and yourself?" he asked politely.

"Oh I'm fine darling. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" asked Miranda looking Gabby up and down.

"But of course, Miranda this is Gabriella Tracy. Gabby this is Miranda Preston my ex girlfriend."

"Oh I'm your ex now am I?" she asked. Her voice was low and sultry.

"You have been my ex for a long time now," he replied wrapping his arm round Gabby protectively.

"That's not what you were saying last weekend now is it darling."

Gabby froze in horror at her comment. Had she really just said that Tate had been with her? Tate had told Gabby he was going on a conference in Paris last weekend and he had called her from his hotel but had he been alone. She slowly turned her head to look at Tate wondering what his next comment would be.

* * *

Authors Note: So did Tate cheat on Gabby? What will the two fathers have to say on the issue and how will Alan's wedding go?


	32. Chapter 32 Case of the Ex

**Gabriella.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 30.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Sorry for the delay but I have been ill thanks to my boss forcing me to stay outside in the cold and rain, in the middle of the night. Hah jokes on him, he lost his job for it. Sorry about that got a bit caught up there, anyway back to the story.

* * *

**Chapter 32: Case of the Ex.**

"She is lying to you Gabby. I did not spend last weekend with her. I was in Paris on a conference. I promise you."

Gabby looked deep into his green eyes and could see the honesty within them. "I believe you," she said softly.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yes I trust you Tate," she said taking his hand. He smiled gratefully at her and then turned to Miranda who was fuming. "Well that ruined your little plan didn't it," he said angrily.

"What are you doing with her when you could be with someone like me?"

"She is twice the woman you could ever be Miranda. She's sweet, kind, beautiful and actually cares about more then just herself," he said turning to look at Gabby who smiled at him. She was touched by what he had said.

Another voice then interrupted them. "I don't recall inviting you to my party," said Lloyd angrily.

"It's ok dad. She was just leaving," said Tate.

"It won't last honey trust me. Tate is not the settling down type," said Miranda as Tate and Lloyd hauled her off.

"What was all that about?" asked Jeff. His daughter looked a little pale and upset.

"Miranda claimed that she was with Tate last weekend," replied Gabby.

"Do you believe her?"

"No I don't. Tate swore to me he wasn't with her and I believe him," she said and then she paused suddenly looking unsure. "Do you think I did the right thing?" she asked.

"Yes honey I do. I know Tate would never cheat on you; he cares about you too much. You can see it in his eyes plus your brothers would kill him if he did," said Jeff.

"That's true. You know they all gave him the big brother speech," she replied with a grin.

"I thought they probably would. You are their sister Gabby and they would do anything for you, same as me."

"Thanks dad," she said giving him a hug.

"Anytime baby girl. Now why don't you come and meet some old friends of mine," he said and guided her over to the other side of the room.

* * *

Tate and his father had escorted Miranda to the door and made sure she had left before heading back indoors.

"Son I wanted to give you this," he said handing over a small velvet box. Tate opened the box and then looked back at his dad.

"It was your mother's. She made me promise to give it to you when you met the girl you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. Something tells me you have," he said with a smile.

"I think you could be right Dad," he said pocketing the ring. Gabby meant everything to him and he was pretty sure he was falling in love. He just had to wait until she felt the same way. The fact that she believed him over Miranda proved she must be getting closer.

"Of course I am. Now why don't we go and join our guests," said Lloyd and they both headed back into the lounge.

Tate soon found Gabby chatting with her father and a couple of old friends. He moved to stand behind Gabby's seat, his hands resting on her shoulders. She smiled up at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, you?"

"I am now. Do you want to go for a walk in the garden?" he asked taking his hands off her shoulders.

"I would love to," she said standing up. She then turned to her father. "See you in a little while dad."

"Ok sweetie," he replied and smiled at them both. He was so happy his daughter had finally found a decent young man.

Gabby and Tate strolled into the garden. It was full of lights and looked beautiful.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he said as they sat down on a bench in the garden.

"It wasn't your fault Tate."

"No but I'm glad you didn't believe her lies."

"I trust you," she said taking his hand.

"Really?" he asked turning to look at her.

"Yes. Do you remember telling me about your mission in your life?"

"You mean the one to prove to you, I could never hurt you?"

"Yes that one. I want you to know that you succeeded in your mission. I know you would never hurt me," she said with a smile. Tate just pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Thanks for what you said earlier," she said once he pulled away.

"I meant every word Gabby. You are so much better then she is and you're a lot prettier too," he added with a grin.

"You're such a charmer Tate Donnelly."

"Yeah but you still love me," he said lightly. Gabby just grinned and then kissed him.

* * *

The day of Alan and Tintin's wedding had finally arrived. Everyone was really excited and it was all going according to plan. They had decided to have a traditional ceremony followed by a Malaysian blessing in Kyrano's garden. Gabby was with Tintin in her room getting ready. They were both dressed now and just doing the final touches to Tintin's hair. Tintin had been really quiet and Gabby was getting worried now.

"Are you ok Tintin?" asked Gabby.

"No. I can't do this. I'm sorry," she said and ran out of the room. Gabby went racing out after her.

She soon found Tintin down by the pool. She walked up to the young girl waving back John who had seen them run past.

"What's the matter Tin?" asked Gabby sitting down beside her.

"I don't think I can do this."

"What get married?"

"Yes," replied Tintin softly.

"You don't have to do this, you know. No one is forcing you to get married honey."

"I know it's just…" she tailed off unsure how to finish that sentence.

"Look, if you're not ready to get married then don't. You have to do what feels right to you and not everybody else," replied Gabby. She could see that her friend was having serious doubts now.

"What about Alan?" asked Tintin looking up into her friends eyes.

"He will understand. You know he would never force you to do something you were not completely happy about."

"I know. I just don't know what to do though Gabby," she said as a few tears escaped and ran down her cheeks.

"Only you can figure that out honey. I can give you all the advice in the world but at the end of the day it has to be your decision," she said giving her a quick hug.

"I know."

"But, we are all here if you need us, no matter what the outcome."

"Thanks. I think I'm going to go for a walk," said Tintin standing up. Gabby just nodded and watched her walk away.

* * *

A little while later and Tintin still hadn't returned. Alan was now sitting alone in the lounge. Gabby walked in and sat down beside him. She could see how upset he was and felt so sorry for him.

"Does she still love me?" he asked knowing Gabby was the last one to speak to her.

"Of course she does. She is just a little unsure about getting married," replied Gabby wrapping her arm around her baby brother.

"I was too," he admitted.

"I think everyone does. I know mom did before she married dad."

"Did she really?" asked Alan turning to look at her. Neither of them noticed the others gathered at the doorway listening in.

"Yeah Grandma told me that mom almost did a runner, she was so scared."

"What made her change her mind?"

"Your father did," said their grandmother entering the room, closely followed by the others. Everyone took up a seat to listen to her.

"Your mother was standing at the back of the church about to run off when your father turned around. She said that she could see so much love and happiness in his eyes. It made her realize that what they were about to do was a scary thing but they would get through it together," explained Grandma smiling at them all.

"If she had of ran away then I would have waited for as long as she needed to be sure she was ready," added his dad moving to sit beside him.

"I will too dad. I love her and I can wait until she is ready to do this," said Alan with a smile.

"I'm ready," said a voice and Alan turned to see Tintin standing behind him.

"Are you sure?" he asked standing up.

"Yes I love you Alan and I want to be your wife," she said moving to hug him. She then stepped back in horror.

"You're not supposed to see me in my dress. It's bad luck."

"Exactly so let's get you out of here," said Grandma and she pulled Tintin away.

Gabby turned to follow him out but was pulled into a hug by her baby brother.

"Thanks sis," he said grinning at her.

"I didn't do anything, you did," she replied before heading out after them.

* * *

The wedding and the blessing that followed were beautiful. Everyone was touched by it all and there weren't many dry eyes by the end of it. Everyone was beside the pool celebrating now. They had even managed to make a dance floor so that Alan and Tintin could share their first dance together. Suddenly the music stopped and Jeff stood up to make an announcement.

"I promised Alan no long speeches and I will keep to that. I just wanted to say how happy I am that you two have got married and to wish you all the love and happiness in the world. Whenever things gets tough remember how much you love, each other and you will get through it. Will everyone please raise their glasses to the bride and groom," he said and they all did.

Virgil then stood up to get their attention. Gabby moved silently over to the piano and pulled out a piece of music. Alan and Tintin both smiled when they saw her sit down.

"Alan and Tintin if you would like to make your way over to the dance floor, its time for your first dance," he said before taking a seat at the piano beside Gabby.

Alan and Tintin moved over to the dance floor as Virgil began to play. Jeff recognised the song it was called Heaven and was a big hit many years ago. A band Tintin liked had recently covered the song and she had fallen in love with it. Gabby then began to sing and he smiled proudly at her. She had such a beautiful voice and he knew Lucy would have been so proud of her. He wished Lucy was here to see her baby boy get married but he knew she would be watching. The sing finished and Gabby walked back over to where Tate sat with Lady Penelope, Jeff and John.

"That was beautiful Gabby. I didn't know you could sing," said Penny appreciatively.

"That's because she doesn't do it often," said John.

"Yes and she only did it tonight because the bride and groom forced her to," replied Gabby with a grin.

"They didn't force you Gabs," argued John.

"They told me that if I didn't sing then I wasn't allowed to come. I would call that force."

"Did you know she could sing Tate?" asked Macey who was sat on Scott's lap listening to them all.

"Yes I did," he replied.

"You do?" asked Gabby in surprise.

"Yes I came to one of your gigs when you and Brooke were in that band during high school. It was really good actually," he said and she smiled at him.

"Now I know Virgil can sing but what about the rest of you?" asked Penny.

"Well John isn't too bad but Scott, Gordon and Alan can't sing at all," replied Gabby.

"It's true they sound awful," agreed John grinning at the look on Scott's face which quickly became a smile.

"You should have heard Gordon and Alan singing Happy Birthday to Virge and Gabs. I thought someone was killing a cat," said Scott now grinning at Gordon who had just walked over.

"Well I loved it," said Gabby wrapping her arm round him.

"Thanks sis and just you wait till your birthday big brother," said Gordon with his trademark grin that meant trouble.

"Would you like to dance Gabby?" asked Tate standing up.

"I would love too," she replied and they walked off.

Tate pulled her close into his arms as they danced. Gabby smiled up at him and dropped her head onto his shoulder.

"I'm glad you could make it," said Gabby softly. Tate wasn't sure he would be able to get away from work for the wedding but he had just managed it.

"Me too. You look so beautiful today."

"Thanks. You look great too."

"I thought you were going to say beautiful then," he replied with a grin.

"I did think about it," she replied cheekily. They watched as Alan and Tintin danced past them.

"I was a little worried they weren't going to make it down the aisle earlier."

"So was I but they look so happy now," said Gabby smiling at them.

"Maybe that will be us one day," he said gazing into her beautiful eyes.

"Who knows," she said with a grin. He gently lowered his head and kissed her.

* * *

John had come down to spend the weekend with Gabby and they were now off out to dinner with Tate. They arrived at the restaurant and waited patiently for a table. A lot of shouting could be heard from the kitchen. Finally, the owner of the restaurant came out towards them whilst an angry looking waiter stormed off to wipe down some tables.

"So sorry for the delay. Table for three?" he asked smiling at them.

"Yes please," replied Tate.

They were soon shown to a table near the window. They sat down and the owner said he would send a waiter over to them in a few minutes. They began studying the menu whilst they waited.

"Busy week at the hospital Tate?" asked John.

"Surprisingly not actually. I heard you and your brothers had a busy week though," replied Tate.

"Yeah we did. I always forget just how exhausting it can be," replied John.

"I'll be back in a minute," said Gabby standing up and walking towards the bathroom. As she walked away, someone bumped into her.

"Watch it," said a voice and Gabby could see it was the waiter who had been arguing with the owner earlier. She just ignored him and wandered into the bathroom.

She came out and walked back to the table, pausing for a second to watch as John and Tate chatted happily. She was so happy that her family liked the man she was dating especially as she had a feeling Tate would be around for some time.

Suddenly there was an explosion behind Gabby and she was thrown across the room. The whole building seemed to fall down around the diners.

Finally, the dust began to settle but all that could be seen were two figures lying unmoving in the rubble. Screams could be heard from other parts of the ruined building but this section was deathly quiet.

* * *

Authors Note: So did any of them survive and where is the third one of them?

Another evil cliff hanger for you all to enjoy. I had planned to end this story soon but then my brother put an idea into my head and it wouldn't leave so more torture ahead.


	33. Chapter 33 Who are You

**Gabriella.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 30.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Just when you thought, it was all going well I throw in another twist.

* * *

**Chapter 33: Who are You?**

John awoke to the sound of screaming all around him. For a second he had no idea what was going on then the memory of the explosion came back to him. He sat up and groaned in agony. His ankle was killing him and he had a deep cut to his arm but other then that he at least was ok. He then spotted Tate lying unconscious nearby, using all the strength he could muster he half crawled, half dragged himself over to his friend. He quickly felt for a pulse and was relieved to find a strong one. Tate stirred and then groaned in agony.

"Tate can you hear me?" asked John checking the man over. He had cuts to his forehead and cheek. A deep laceration to his right leg and his shoulder looked dislocated.

"Yeah," replied Tate trying to sit up. John helped him being careful to avoid his injured arm.

He gave himself a quick check over and grimaced when he saw his arm. It was definitely dislocated and needed to be put back in. He then looked John over wondering if he would be able to do it. His friend had a few cuts and bruises but seemed ok. There was no sign of Gabby nearby them and it worried him a little.

"You feeling ok John?" he asked.

"Yeah apart from a sore ankle and a bleeding arm I will live. What about you?"

"My head is killing me, my leg aches and my shoulder is dislocated but other then that I'm great," joked Tate lightly. He then frowned. "You need to pop my shoulder back in John."

"It's going to hurt," said John moving closer.

"I know but you need to do it and then we can find Gabby," replied Tate bracing himself.

"I hope she is ok," said John quietly before forcing Tate's arm back into its socket.

Tate yelled in agony but felt relief now his arm was back in the proper place. Using his tie, he made a makeshift sling for his arm and then turned back to John.

"Do you think she made it out of the bathroom before the explosion happened?"

"Yeah I seem to recall seeing her walking back to us just before," replied John.

They both stood up and surveyed the devastation around them. A few other people were starting to move too. Luckily, the restaurant had been almost empty so there were few casualties. There was no sign of Gabby anywhere though. John and Tate began searching the area and helping others

* * *

Meanwhile back on the Island the others were all chatting happily in the lounge except Macey who was on her laptop checking out the news. She suddenly gasped in shock and they all turned to look at her.

"Macey, what's the matter?" asked Scott.

"Uh do you know where John and Gabby were going to dinner tonight?" she asked looking over at Jeff.

"I think Tate was taking them to Tall Orders," replied Jeff.

All the colour left Macey's face and she covered her mouth with her hands, closing her eyes for a moment. She took a deep breath and turned to face them all. "About an hour ago there was an explosion at the restaurant," explained Macey softly.

"What?" asked Scott and Jeff.

"Apparently there was some sort of explosion from the back. It looks like Arson but they cannot be sure yet. The emergency services are on site and there are survivors but it doesn't say who," answered Macey reading out the article in front of her.

Jeff moved over to his desk and pressed the button to communicate with Alan. "Base to Thunderbird 5 come in please," he said trying to mask the panic in his voice.

"Thunderbird 5 here. Go ahead dad," replied Alan smiling at his family. The smile dropped when he saw the worry on all of their faces. "What's going on?" he asked nervously.

"Have you heard anything about a restaurant named Tall Orders over the air waves?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah they had an explosion there a while ago and a fire but Rescue Services have put it out and are now rescuing people. No deaths reported so far."

"You haven't heard any mention of John or Gabby have you?"

"Were they at that restaurant?" he asked paling at the thought.

"We think so son. Can you keep listening for any more information whilst I try and contact them," said Jeff.

"Sure dad, keep me informed ok," he replied. Jeff nodded and he signed off.

* * *

There was still no sign of Gabby and the boys were starting to worry now. The local Fire Brigade had cleared everybody else out now.

"Come on you two. We need to get you both to a hospital," said a Fire Fighter who had told them his name was Tom.

"I can't, my sister is still in here. I'm not leaving her," argued John.

"John, you're exhausted, in pain and have lost a lot of blood. If you carry on like this, you will end up on the floor and that's not going to help your sister. Go out and get yourselves looked out. We will continue looking for your sister. I promise you we will find her ok," said Tom.

"He's right John and we really should call your family. If they have heard about the restaurant then they are probably panicking," said Tate.

"I just don't like leaving her Tate," he said turning to look at his friend.

"I know you don't John. I don't either but we need to get ourselves sorted so that we can look after her when she is found," said Tate placing his arm round John to help him out the door.

John nodded and allowed Tate to lead him to the door. He took one last look around praying for some sign that she was still alive. Suddenly a flash of silver caught his eye and he stopped.

"You ok John?" asked Tate.

John just dragged him over to where he had seen the flash of silver and dropped onto his knees. It was a bracelet still attached to the owner's wrist. The rest of the person was buried beneath rubble and a table.

"It's Gabby," said John as he began pulling the rubble off her.

Tate and the fire-fighters were soon giving him a hand to shift it all. Finally, Gabby was free. Tate quickly checked for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he found one.

"Right lets get her out of here," said Tom.

Gabby was quickly loaded up onto a stretcher and carried out of what was left of the building. John and Tate followed slowly behind. They were all soon on their way to the hospital.

* * *

John sat beside his sister's bed holding her hand. The rest of the family were on their way. Tate sat on the opposite side running his fingers through her hair. Her arm was broken along with three of her ribs. She had hit her head at some point too so had a bandage covering the deep laceration to it. Finally, her eyes began to flicker and then opened properly.

"Hey there. How do you feel?" asked John.

"Like hell. Where am I?" she asked.

"At the hospital honey. Do you remember anything about the restaurant blowing up?" asked John.

Gabby thought for a second and then shook her head. She couldn't really remember much at all. She wasn't even sure whom these two men were sitting with her. She had a feeling she should know them but she didn't.

"Not really. Do I know you?" she asked turning to the blonde man who had been speaking to her.

"What?" asked John surprised by the question.

"Who are you? You don't look much like a doctor to me."

John just looked at her in stunned silence. His own sister had no idea who he was.

"Honey look at me for a sec?" asked Tate.

Gabby turned to face him. "Hey," she said with a smile but Tate could see a blank look on her face.

"Hi, do you know I am? Do I look familiar at all?" he asked.

"No sorry. Should I know you?"

"It doesn't matter. Can you tell me what your name is?" he asked as he pressed the button to call the nurse into the room.

"Of course I can it's…," she suddenly paused. She couldn't remember her name. "I don't know what my name is. Why don't I know what my name is?" she asked starting to panic a little.

"Its ok honey but you need to calm down for me though," he said moving to sit her bed up more. He then sat down on it.

"I don't remember anything. What's going on? Why don't I remember anything?" she asked in full panic now. Tate could tell that she was struggling to breathe because she was so worked up.

"Honey you need to calm down for me. You have to concentrate on breathing ok. Just follow me ok, nice and steady, in and out," he said as the doctor and a nurse walked in.

He carried on talking to her as her breathing finally calmed and returned to normal. Finally, she could relax a little. Tate then stood up and walked over to the doctor who had just entered. He explained that Gabby was struggling with memory loss and had no idea who they were. The doctor nodded and walked over.

"Hi there, I'm Dr Hammond and this is Carolynn. Tate here tells me you are having trouble remembering things, is that right?" she asked smiling at the young woman. Gabby just nodded.

"If I can just ask you two to step outside whilst I run some tests," she said turning to Tate and John.

"Of course. If you need us Gabby, we will be outside. I'm Tate and this is John by the way," he said smiling at her. Gabby gave him a weak smile back and he led John out of the door.

The rest of the family entered the corridor as they exited the room. They could all see the fear and pain in John's eyes. Jeff walked over to his second eldest son and wrapped his arm around him.

"What's the matter son?" asked Jeff.

"She didn't know who I was dad," he replied.

"What?" asked Scott.

"Our little sister had no idea who we were. She didn't recognise her own brother or her boyfriend," said John quietly trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Jeff pulled him into his arms and held him tight. Everyone turned to Tate for confirmation of what John had just said.

"It's true, she didn't know who we were but it is fairly common after a head injury to suffer some memory loss," explained Tate.

"To the extent that she doesn't remember who own family?" asked John a touch of anger now evident in his voice.

"Not generally but memory loss can be more severe in some cases," answered Virgil. He could remember reading up about amnesia.

"Oh god," said Grandma sinking down onto a chair.

"The doctors are now running some tests to determine the full extent of the memory loss," said Tate.

"Is it permanent?" asked Gordon wrapping his arm around Alan. He could see that his baby brother was really upset by it all.

"Not usually no. There is a slight chance she may not remember everything she once knew but given time the majority of it should return."

"Lets go to the waiting room so we can all sit down," said Tate and they all followed him.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Dr Hammond came into the waiting room. She smiled at the family but turned her attention to Tate and John.

"Are you two ok. It can be a bit nerve wracking seeing a loved one like that."

"Yeah we are fine. How is she?" asked Tate seeing that John couldn't reply.

"A little scared but ok. She remembers all the basic fundamentals but not people or places," explained Dr Hammond.

"Basic fundamentals?" queried Gordon.

"All the things we take for granted bro like reading, writing, using a knife and fork, telling the time, that sort of thing," answered Virgil.

"Exactly. She can remember all that but not the places she has been, the things she has done or the people in her life," said Dr Hammond smiling at Virgil.

"Can we see her?" asked Jeff. He was desperate to see his baby girl.

"I'm not sure that is a good idea yet. Your daughter is still freaked out by everything that has happened. I'm not sure she could handle seeing you all right now. You could probably go in and see her though," replied Dr Hammond.

"Thank you," said Jeff moving to follow her.

* * *

Gabby meanwhile was sat up in the bed talking to Carolynn the nurse.

"Were they really my family?" she asked.

"Part of it. The blonde one, John is your brother and the brunette with the gorgeous green eyes is your boyfriend," replied Carolynn.

"He was cute. How did I end up with him?" she asked.

"That's something you will have to ask him."

The door then opened and Gabby looked up to see a man with Dr Hammond. He was tall with grey hair and grey eyes. He had a serious look about him but right now, he was smiling.

"Gabby do you recognise this man at all?" asked Dr Hammond.

Gabby studied him hard. There was something about him that was familiar and she could tell that she knew him. "I feel like I do but I don't know how or why," she replied sadly.

"It's ok honey. It will come back eventually," he said smiling at her.

"Gabby this is Jeff Tracy, he is your dad," said Dr Hammond.

"Uh hi," she said nervously. How could she not remember her own dad? As she looked at him, she could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Hi Gabby, how are you feeling?" he asked walking over to her. He was careful to avoid being too close so sat on a chair beside the bed. It was killing him though as he desperately wanted to hug his baby girl.

"In pain. My head is pounding, my arm is killing me and my chest hurts too," she replied honestly.

"Would you like some pain relief Gabby?" asked Carolynn walking back over. Gabby smiled and nodded at her.

"You know she is allergic to certain pain killers don't you?" queried Jeff.

"Yes I do and this one is safe Mr Tracy," said Carolynn as she administered it into the I.V. "If you need anything else, I shall just be over here Gabby ok," she added.

"Thanks Carolynn," replied Gabby relieved that she wasn't going to be left alone with this man. Carolynn smiled and walked over to a chair in the corner. Gabby then turned her attention back to the man sitting beside her.

"If there is anything you want to know about your life Gabby, you just have to ask," he said. Dr Hammond had told him to let Gabby decide what she wanted to know.

"Do I have any other brothers or sisters? I obviously know about, uh, John wasn't it."

"Yes. You actually have five brothers and no sisters," he replied. It was so hard talking about his family like this with her.

"Wow. I can't believe I don't remember any of them," she said and Jeff could see the tears filling her eyes.

"You will honey," he said reaching out and taking her hand.

"I hope so," she replied yawning.

"I think its time I let you get some sleep," said Jeff standing up.

"Yeah I suddenly feel exhausted."

"It's not surprising after everything that has happened Gabby," said Carolynn walking over. "I will just walk Mr Tracy out and then I will be back," she added smiling at them both.

"I will see you tomorrow then. If you feel up to it maybe you can meet your brothers too," he said hoping she would want to see them. He knew how much they would want to see her especially Virgil.

"Yeah maybe I will remember them," she said not really convinced that she would.

"It will happen honey trust me," said Carolynn.

"Goodbye Gabby," said Jeff he desperately wanted to give her a hug but didn't think it was a good idea.

"Bye, uh dad," she said hesitantly. It was weird calling this stranger dad but for some reason she did believe he was.

Carolynn and Jeff left the room and headed back to the waiting room where the others were.

"How did it go dad?" asked Scott.

"It was hard," said Jeff sitting down beside John.

"You did really well though Mr Tracy. I know it was hard seeing her like that," said Carolynn smiling at him.

"I think we should head off and get some sleep," said Scott noticing that both Gordon and John were half-asleep already.

"Good idea son. We can stay at Gabby's tonight. What about you Tate?" asked Jeff turning to the worn out young man.

"I think I will head back to my own place and call dad," he replied.

"Are you sure you will be ok honey?" asked Grandma not wanting the young man to be alone.

"Yeah I will be fine, don't worry."

Scott then walked over and handed him a piece of paper. "This is my cell phone number. Call us if you need us or if you just want a chat ok," he said.

"Thanks mate. Well I will see you all tomorrow then," he replied before heading out the door.

"Well come on then you lot. Time we were off too," said Grandma waking up John and Gordon.

"See you all tomorrow. I will call you if anything changes," said Carolynn smiling at them all.

"Thanks," replied Jeff before they all left the room.

* * *

Authors Note: So will Gabby get her memory back? Can the family cope with her not remembering them? What happens when Miranda learns about her amnesia, could she use it to her own advantage?


	34. Chapter 34 Lost

**Gabriella.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see chapter 30.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm really sorry about the delay and I don't even have a decent excuse. I knew what I wanted to write but I couldn't put it into words. Well enjoy anyway.

* * *

**Chapter 34: Lost.**

The next day and Gabby sat in her bed trying to force down some breakfast. She managed about three mouthfuls and finally gave up.

"Not very appetising is it?" asked Carolynn walking over.

"Not really no," she replied pushing the bowel away.

"Well your family are here again. Would you like to see them?" asked Carolynn clearing the breakfast items away.

"Um, yeah, I guess so," she replied suddenly feeling really nervous.

"Do you want me to bring them all in or did you want to talk to your dad first?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well how about I get your dad to come in first and he can tell you a bit about them first. It might make it easier when you see them. At least if nothing else you will know their names," said Carolynn with a smile. Gabby smiled back. She couldn't help but like Carolynn.

"Yeah, ok then," she said running her fingers through her hair nervously.

"I'll be back in a minute then," she said with a smile before leaving the room.

* * *

Carolynn wandered out into the waiting room and found the family all waiting for her. She noticed that it was just the male members today and that Tate was missing as well. She hoped he was ok. It was clear even to her, how much he cared for her patient.

"Good morning," she said smiling at them all. They all repeated the greeting back to her.

"Are you ready to see Gabby?" she asked.

"Yes we are," said Scott standing up. He was desperate to see his little sister.

"Gabby wanted to see you first Mr Tracy, if you boys don't mind."

"No its fine honey," replied John with a smile before Scott could argue. Carolynn smiled back at him.

"I'll come and get you in a little while then," she said before leading Jeff away.

"Is everything ok Carolynn?" asked Jeff feeling a little worried.

"Yes, Gabby is just a little nervous about meeting all her brothers so we thought you could tell her a little bit about them first," she replied as they reached the door to Gabby's room.

Jeff nodded and opened the door. Gabby sat on the bed gazing out of the window. She still looked very pale and tired but there was the barest hint of a smile on her face though.

"Hello Gabby. How are you feeling this morning?" he asked smiling at his daughter.

"Hello. Everything still aches but I'll live," she replied and Jeff had to smile. That was just what he expected her to say.

"Did you manage to sleep ok?"

"Yes I did thank you," she replied as he walked over to her. Jeff took a chair beside the bed and sat down.

"Carolynn said you wanted to know a little bit about your brothers," began Jeff.

"Yeah I'm hoping that when I see them, I will instantly recognise them but that's unlikely. It would be good to at least know their names," she said. There was a touch of sadness in her voice and Jeff longed to pull her into his arms and hold her tight but he couldn't.

"Ok well let's start with Scott then. He is the oldest at 29 and is getting married to your friend Macey. They met through you actually and fell in love. He is very overprotective of you all and you fondly refer to him as the Mother Hen of the family."

Gabby nodded but didn't make a comment so Jeff continued.

"Up next is John who is your other older brother at 28. He is the one you met yesterday and is the quiet one in the family. You and he have always been really close."

"Of course. I think I scared him."

"He will be fine honey. Well next, up I guess is Virgil. He is the artistic one in the family and an excellent musician too. He is actually your twin brother."

"I have a twin?" she asked staring at him in shock.

"Yes you do. It was quite a surprise when the doctors told us about you two. Twins don't run in my family or your mother's," he said smiling but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Gabby could see that talking about her mother was hard for her dad and she guessed that she was probably dead. A part of her wanted to ask about it but she had a feeling it would upset him so she stayed quiet.

"After you two there is Gordon who is 23. He is the practical joker in the family and drives us all nuts with his pranks. He is my water baby and loves to swim. He actually won an Olympic Medal for it," said Jeff proudly.

"Wow, that's amazing."

"Yeah and finally we have Alan. He is the baby at only 22 and totally smothered by you all. He is quite hot-headed and a little reckless at times but we all love him. He is married now as well to Tintin an old family friend."

"They all sound so different. Are you sure I belong in this family?" she asked lightly.

"Well I was there when you were born and I have watched you grow into a wonderful young woman. You are strong, independent; loving and you never give up."

Gabby nodded and half smiled at him. "I guess its time I met my brothers then."

"It will be fine, they love you and are really worried," said Jeff with a reassuring smile.

Carolynn smiled and left the room. Gabby studied her father closely. There was something about him that made her believe what he was telling her. She just wished she could actually remember him.

* * *

Carolynn meanwhile had found the boys and was leading them back down to Gabby's room.

"Now just a few little things to be aware of before I take you in there. She may take one look at you all and remember everything but there is a very high chance she won't so you need to be careful with what you say. You don't want to bombard her with too much information so let her ask you what she wants to know."

"Is there anything we shouldn't tell her?" asked John.

"Try and stick to happy things at least for today but don't lie to her if she does ask something bad."

"I think we can do that," said Gordon not sounding very sure.

"You will be fine. Just let her lead the conversation," said Carolynn smiling at him.

They had reached her room now; Carolynn opened the door and allowed them all to enter. The boys paused close to the door not wanting to overwhelm their sister.

Jeff smiled and signalled at them to come over. John was the first to move and he walked over smiling.

"Hi Gabby. I'm John. We met yesterday," he said.

"You were in the restaurant with me."

"That's right," he said with a smile before moving to stand beside his father.

The next man to approach had dark brown hair that was almost black, his eyes were a deep blue and he looked a little intimidating to Gabby.

"Hi Gabby. I'm Scott," said the man holding his hand out to her.

"Um hi Scott," she replied shaking his hand. He then moved back to stand beside John.

Up next came a red head and another blonde. They were younger then the first two men but seemed more friendly.

"Hi Gabby. I'm Gords and this is Alan, we are your youngest brothers," introduced the red head.

"Hi Gabby," said the blonde she now knew as Alan. He seemed a little shy.

She smiled at them both and then turned to the young man still near the door. He had chestnut brown hair like hers and eyes the colour of burnt honey. He stepped nervously forward holding out his hand.

"I'm Virgil," he said as she shook his hand. Suddenly she had a flashback.

_"Come on Gabby or we will be late and Grandma will kill us," said the little boy running up to her._

_"I'm coming Virge relax," replied a voice that sounded like her own. The little boy took her hand and they ran off._

_Gabby opened her eyes to see them staring at her worriedly._

"Are you ok Gabby?" asked Carolynn.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. She guessed that must have been a hint of a memory but wished she could remember more.

A silence descended on the group as everyone tried to come up with something to say. Carolynn decided to help them out a little.

"Is that a wedding band, I spy on your finger Alan?" she asked.

"Yeah I got married a couple of weeks back to Tintin," he replied looking down at the gold band.

"I would say congratulations but I guess I have already said that. Where is she?"

"Back on the island with Grandma, Macey, Kyrano and Brains," replied Alan.

"Macey is your fiancée right?" she said turning to Scott.

"Yes she is."

"Who are the others?" she asked obviously guessing who her Grandma was but the other two she didn't know.

"Kyrano is Tintin's father and Brains is an engineer who works for dad but is like family. They all live on the island with us," explained John.

"You guys live on an Island?" asked Gabby incredulously.

"Yes and so do you when you aren't in New York," replied Scott.

"Are we rich then?"

Gordon tried desperately to fight back a snort of laughter but couldn't. Gabby looked at him in confusion.

"Sorry, its just we are so used to people knowing who dad is, it's a bit strange to be talking to someone who doesn't," explained Gordon apologetically.

"So you're famous?" asked Gabby turning to her father.

"Dad is a well known astronaut and even went to the moon," replied Alan proudly.

"Yeah and he now has a multi million dollar company," added Gordon.

"Wow, world famous astronaut and an Olympic Gold Medallist in the same family. That's kinda intimidating."

"And top class racing driver," added Gordon wrapping his arm round Alan.

"And a top Author too," added Virgil smiling at John

"Oh of course. I have actually read a couple of your books. They are amazing," said Carolynn appreciatively.

"They're not that great but thanks," he replied blushing slightly.

"Wow," said Gabby not knowing what else to say to that. This family was so talented and she was beginning to wonder how she could possibly be a part of it.

Over the next hour, the boys told her about the island and the others who lived there. There was a knock at the door and another nurse came in with Gabby's lunch.

"Gosh is that the time already?" asked Carolynn lightly. She then turned to the family. "I should think you lot would like to get some lunch too or maybe a cup of coffee," she suggested.

Jeff looked over at his daughter and could see it might be a good idea to let her have a little break. "That sounds like a great idea. Come on boys," said Jeff standing up.

They all got up glad of a chance to get some fresh air. It had been harder then any of them had imagined it would be.

"We will come back in a little while ok honey," said Jeff approaching the bed.

"Ok then," she said giving him a tired smile. Jeff patted her on the shoulder and followed his sons out of the room.

* * *

Gabby had eaten as much of her lunch as she could manage and was trying to comprehend everything she had been told so far. There was a knock at the door and Carolynn opened it to see Tate standing there. She smiled and turned back to Gabby.

"I have a young man here who would like to see you," she said steeping back so Tate could enter.

"Hi Gabby. Do you mind if I come in for a bit?" he asked smiling at her.

"No it's fine. Hey Tate," she replied.

"How are you feeling?" he asked sitting down in the chair her father had been previously occupying.

"My head still hurts but I get the feeling it's not uncommon for me to have a headache."

"No you are prone to headaches actually. Did you remember that?" he asked suddenly hopeful.

"Not exactly it's more like a feeling, if that makes any sense."

"Yeah I think I know what you mean. Migraines run in your family and you were the unlucky one to inherit it. You do recognise the signs now though so you are usually able to stop them before they get too painful," replied Tate.

"Yes so if the headache gets worse, let me know so I can give you some more painkillers ok," said Carolynn and Gabby nodded.

"So what was it like meeting your brothers?" asked Tate.

"A little overwhelming actually."

"They can be at times. What did you think of them all?"

"Well Scott scares me. He is a bit bossy and kinda intimidating."

"Yeah that's our Scooter," said Tate with a grin.

"Scooter?"

"Sorry, Scott's childhood nickname was Scooter. He may come across as bossy but that's just because he is the eldest. He loves you all and is very protective. What about John?"

"He was quiet but nice. He explained things really well."

"He is good at that. You guys all tend to turn to him for advice. I know you and him have always got on really well."

"Gordon was funny. I can see now why they call him the practical joker of the family. Alan was really passionate when he talked about racing or his wife but didn't really say a lot," said Gabby. She could see the close bond her two youngest brothers had and she found them less intimidating then the others.

"So what about Virge. We skipped him."

"He was really quiet and didn't really say much at all. I think this is hitting him the hardest."

"It's not surprising. You are his twin sister and I guess he probably hoped that connection would be enough to jog your memory."

"Well when he touched my hand I got a flashback of him grabbing my hand as a child. Well I think it was him anyway," she replied wishing she could remember more.

"You will probably get a lot of little flashbacks to begin with and then gradually they will get longer," explained Carolynn.

"Can I ask you something Tate?"

"Of course you can. You can ask me anything."

"How did we meet?" she asked turning slightly to face him.

"Well I was in Scott's year at school so I have known you all for some time. We met up again recently at dinner with our fathers and then I asked you out again. It just progressed from there," he replied with a smile on his face as he thought about their relationship.

"How long have we been seeing each other?"

"About six months give or take a week or two."

"Are we in love?" she asked suddenly nervous.

"Well we never actually said it to each other but it was heading that way," he said suddenly locking eyes with her. Caught in his gaze she couldn't look away. He had the most amazing green eyes that seemed to penetrate her soul. The moment was broken when Gabby yawned.

"You should try and sleep honey," he said smiling at her.

Gabby nodded and closed her eyes. Within a few moments, she was asleep. Tate reached over and took hold of her hand. He felt her hand grip his slightly and smiled.

* * *

Authors Note: So is there still a chance for Gabby and Tate. Will she get her memory back and how will the others cope when she returns home.


	35. Chapter 35 Going Home

**Gabriella.**

**Disclaimer:** Please see Chapter 30.

Thanks for the reviews. Special thanks to my new sister; she must be mad joining my family. This chapter is dedicated to her and my baby big brother Matt who is ill.

* * *

**Chapter 35: Going Home.**

Gabby awoke later to find the room almost empty, only Virgil still sat beside her bed. He had a sketchbook in his hand and appeared to be sketching something outside the window. She just lay where she was watching him sketch, even from her position she could see how talented he was. Finally, he looked round and caught her watching him. He blushed and closed the sketchbook.

"You're really good, you know," she said softly.

"I'm not that great. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"My head is really starting to hurt."

"Do you want me to call the nurse for some more pain relief?" he asked moving over to her.

"Yes please," she said wincing slightly. Virgil pressed the call button for her.

"Gabby there is a little thing we tend to do when you have a headache and it usually helps. Do you mind if I try it?" he asked nervously.

"Go for it."

"Virgil moved up to the bed and gently placed his thumbs on her temples, he then gently massaged the area. Gabby gave a little sigh and closed her eyes. Suddenly she was thrown into another memory.

_She was lying on a bed in a house she didn't recognise and a younger version of Virgil stood before her. He was doing exactly what his older self was doing. Suddenly he stopped and looked up as the door opened and her father walked in._

_"How you feeling baby girl?" he asked stepping up to the bed._

_Gabby saw herself raise her hand and make a thumbs down gesture. He gave her a smile and then pulled out a needle. He gently took her arm and injected whatever it was into it. Virgil meanwhile had gone round to the other side of the bed and was holding her other hand. _

_"That will soon make you feel better and Virgil will stay with you in case you need anything ok?" he said standing up and brushing the hair from her forehead._

_"Ok dad," she heard herself say._

The memory ended and she opened her eyes to see Carolynn approaching the bed. Virgil had moved back so she could administer the pain relief. Carolynn then helped Gabby sit up.

"Thanks," said Gabby.

"Just let me know if it gets any worse," said Carolynn before leaving the room.

"So where are the others?" asked Gabby turning back to Virgil, who was sat on a chair beside the bed.

"Well Scott and Al are calling Tintin and Macey back on the island. Dad and Gordon went to get a coffee and contact the office. Tate had to go into work and John is around here somewhere. I think he is blaming himself for what happened," replied Virgil.

"How is it John's fault? He didn't blow up the restaurant."

"I know but he is blaming himself for not finding you sooner."

"That's really dumb. For all we know the blow to the head that caused the amnesia probably happened in the initial explosion so even if he had found me earlier, it wouldn't have changed anything," said Gabby and Virgil had to smile at her.

"What?" she asked catching his smile.

"Sorry, it's just, that's exactly the sort of thing you would normally say," he replied nervously looking down.

"I see," she said softly.

"How is your head now?" he asked.

"A little better actually. Tate mentioned earlier that I suffer from migraines so it wasn't such a surprise," she replied with a weak smile.

"Yeah apparently mom used to suffer from them as well but you were the only one to inherit them."

"How did she die Virgil?" she asked quietly not wanting to upset the young man.

"What?" asked Virgil in shock.

"How did mom die?"

"How do you know about that?" he asked still stunned by what she had asked.

"It didn't take a genius to figure out. She's not here and you haven't said anything else about her, plus dad gets a really sad look in his eyes whenever she is mentioned."

Virgil took a deep breath before responding. "She died when we were six. Her car was hit by an avalanche of snow and crashed. She died before she could be rescued," he explained trying to fight back the tears threatening to fall from his face.

"I'm sorry for making you talk about this," she said softly.

"No it's fine you have a right to know Gabby," he said finally looking up.

"But you shouldn't have to tell me. I should already know this," she said with frustration.

"Hey it's ok, it will come back to you," he said moving closer to her.

"What if it doesn't? What if I never remember you guys?"

"Then we will deal with it Gabs. I'm your twin, I love you and I'm not going to let this destroy you ok?" he asked staring her deep in the eye.

"Ok Virge," she replied automatically.

"Huh?" he asked stunned by the use of his nickname.

"I'm not really sure where that came from," she said with a slight grin.

"Well it's a good sign Gabby," he said as the door opened and Gordon bounced in.

"Hiya guys," he said grinning at them all. He had decided that the best way to help his sister was to keep her smiling and laughing.

"Hey Gords, where's Dad?" asked Virgil.

"Out talking to the Doc. So how you feeling sis?" he asked walking over to the bed.

"I'll live," she replied with a smile.

The door opened and Jeff came wandering in with a big smile on his face. Gordon grinned cheekily and Virgil covered his face with his hand knowing that his brother was about to make a funny comment.

"Got a date dad?" he asked.

Jeff looked at his son in confusion. "What son?"

"You look like a man who has just got a date with a gorgeous woman," he explained.

"No I'm a man who is allowed to take his daughter home tomorrow," he replied smiling at her.

"Really?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes if you want to of course," he said suddenly feeling worried that she wouldn't want to go with them.

"Um yeah sure, maybe it will help me remember," replied Gabby.

* * *

The following day and Gabby was on her way home. Her arm was still in plaster and most of her still ached but at least she was out of the hospital. She was flying to the island her family called home with her dad and Tate, the rest had returned yesterday to get everything ready. They were coming in to land now and Gabby couldn't help but feel nervous.

Jeff was feeling nervous too as he completed his post flight checks. He was happy to be bringing his daughter home but he couldn't help but worry about how she would react to being there. He was also worried about how the others would be especially his mother. She could be a bit over bearing at times and he didn't think Gabby was ready for that just yet. They had been careful not to make too much physical contact with her yet as she was still a little uncomfortable with it. He knew Virgil and Tate had managed a little bit of contact but they didn't want to rush her. He completed his checks and climbed out of the plane, joining Tate and Gabby who were now on the tarmac.

"You ready to go in Gabby?" he asked.

"I think so," replied Gabby looking about her and wishing something looked familiar.

"Let's go then," said Tate and they wandered off towards a large building.

Jeff had decided it would be better to give Gabby a tour and have her gradually meet the other occupants one at a time rather then all together. He began the tour in the lounge where they found Kyrano.

"Gabby this is my very good friend and Tintin's father Kyrano," introduced Jeff.

"Hello Miss Gabriella," he said with a small bow.

"Uh hi," said Gabby nervously.

"Would you like a drink?" asked the older man.

"Um no but thanks for the offer."

Jeff then led them out of the lounge and along to the kitchen. He took a deep breath and slid the door across.

"Hello mother we are back," he said entering the room.

"Hello dear," she said and then moved over to Gabby.

"Hello sweetie, how are you feeling?" she asked smiling at her. Jeff could tell that she longed to hug her but she held back.

"I'm ok thank you."

"Hi Mrs Tracy," said Tate moving forward to give the old lady a hug. She smiled and hugged him back.

"I thought you were going to call me Grandma," she said with a grin.

"I'll try and remember."

"Well I need to get on with dinner. You know where I am if you need me," she said and turned away from them all.

Jeff guided Tate and his daughter back out of the room. He knew that had been really hard for his mother and he wished there was something he could do to make it easier on them all. They continued on the tour and Gabby was shown everything from the games room to the sickbay. They had been to the lab to meet Brains and were now on their way out to the pool to see Macey and Tintin before showing Gabby her room.

As they walked out to the pool, a young woman with jet black hair stood up and approached them. She was smiling shyly at them. "Hello Gabby, I'm Tintin, Alan's wife," she said holding out her hand.

"Hi Tintin," said Gabby shaking her hand.

Another young woman then came forward; she was blonde and very pretty. "Hey Gabby, I'm Macey and will one day drag your brother Scott up the aisle, hopefully," she said with a grin.

"I'm sure you will," said Gabby shaking her hand as well. She felt exhausted now after the tour and meeting everyone. Tate sensing how she felt got Jeff's attention.

"Why don't I show you to your room honey and then you can have a lie down," he said kindly.

"Thanks," she replied and walked off with him.

They entered her room and she looked around. It was a bright and cheerful looking room. There was a picture of the ocean at night above the bed and a portrait of the whole family on another. Gabby approached it and noticed the initial VT in the corner.

"One of Virgil's I presume," she said and Jeff nodded.

"He is really good," she said glancing around the rest of the room. Her gaze landed on a photo beside the bed and she picked it up.

"Is this mom?" she asked softly turning to the photo so Jeff could see it.

"Yes it is. You look a lot like her," he said with a sad smile. He then moved closer knowing he had to tell her about her mom. "Gabby there is something I need to tell you," he began moving to sit on the chair by her desk.

"I know," she said softly sinking down onto the bed.

"What?" he asked stunned that she already knew.

"I know she's dead. Virgil told me what happened."

"He did?"

"Yes but only because I asked him. I know he didn't really want to," she replied and suddenly had another flashback.

_She was in the back of a car travelling down a snowy road. Suddenly there was a loud roar above her and a wave of snow was heading straight for them. She could see her mother who was driving the car try and swerve out of the way but it was just too big. The car was quickly engulfed and pushed off the road._

Gabby shivered and looked up at her dad. "I was in the car when she died," she said so softly, it was almost a whisper.

"Do you remember something?" he asked walking over to her.

"The avalanche hitting the car and pushing us off the road."

"Oh honey. We always thought you were asleep when the avalanche hit," he said sitting down beside her. After the accident, his mother had told him that Gabby had dozed off before the crash and had then hit her head. They had never asked her if that was true and she had never told them she had seen it. Jeff felt guilty that he had never taken the time to ask her about the crash. He wondered if her brothers knew she had seen the avalanche. He had a feeling they didn't.

"I guess not. I wish I could remember her."

"It will come in time. Why don't you have a little rest before dinner," he said standing up again.

"Yeah I think I will," she replied. Jeff smiled down at her and left the room.

* * *

Gabby awoke a few hours later feeling a little more rested but no more sure of who she was. She walked into the bathroom and had a shower. It was as she was getting dressed, she noticed the scar to her stomach. Running her fingers across it lightly, she wondered how she got it. She thought about asking her dad but wasn't sure if he was up to it. She had seen how hard it was for him talking about his wife.

She wandered out of her room and along the corridor hopefully in the direction of the lounge. A door up ahead opened and blonde man walked out. Gabby realized it was John but he hadn't spotted her yet.

John then turned and noticed his sister approaching. "Hiya Gabby," he said with a smile.

"Hi John. What are you doing?" she asked.

"Not much, what about you?"

"Just looking around really, but there was something I wanted to ask," she said suddenly feeling a little nervous.

"Why don't you come into my room and we can talk," said John typing the code in to unlock his room. Gabby followed him in. His room was the same size as hers but the walls were covered with star charts and there were many shelves filled with books.

"So what did you want to ask me then?" he asked perching on his desk.

"Do you know how I got this scar?" she asked lifting her top slightly to reveal it.

John paled a little at the sight of it and Gabby instantly felt bad. She moved towards the door ready to leave. She hadn't wanted to upset anyone but she kept doing it. It really sucked having no memory. John suddenly realized she was leaving and knew he couldn't let her just walk out. He could see the sadness and frustration in her eyes.

"Gabby wait, please," he begged and she stopped.

He stood up and walked over to her. "I can tell you how you got it, if you really want me to," he said but Gabby could see he really didn't want to.

"No it's ok. It doesn't matter," she said and quickly walked out of the room.

She practically ran to her own room, typed in the code her father had given her and locked the door behind her. Only then, did she allow the tears to fall and she sunk to the floor.

John had watched her enter her room and felt awful that he had upset her. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell her, it just hurt to talk about that time. A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"You ok bro"? It asked and John turned to see Scott standing behind him looking concerned.

"Not really."

"Wanna go for a walk and talk about it?" asked Scott. He knew that whatever it was, it was really troubling John.

John nodded at Scott and they walked along the corridor and headed outside. They strolled past the pool and down a path that led directly to the beach.

"So what's up then?" asked Scott.

"I think I upset Gabby," he said quietly turning to stare out across the sea.

"How?"

"She asked about the scar to her stomach. You know the one she got when she was shot."

Scott nodded and then spoke. "What did you tell her?"

"Nothing. I was too stunned in the beginning. When I finally could speak, she just said it didn't matter and left. She looked really upset Scott. I should have just told her."

"I think any of us would have reacted like you just did. That was a difficult time for all of us," said Scott wrapping his arm around his younger brother.

John shrugged him off and walked away slightly. "I can still remember the sound of the shots and her saying goodbye to me. She almost died Scott. I couldn't tell her that."

Scott could hear the pain in his brother's voice and knew he was close to breaking. "I know John, I know," he said soothingly.

John suddenly turned around to face him. "Why do these things always happen to her Scott? The shooting, her ex and now this. What can she possibly have done to deserve this?"

"Nothing John. Its just one of them things. At least she is alive and here with us."

"But she doesn't even know who we are," said John choking back a sob.

Scott moved forward and hugged his brother. John struggled for a second and then relaxed into his brother's embrace.

"She will bro, just give her time," said Scott and he really hoped it was true. He wasn't sure they could cope if she didn't.

* * *

Authors Note: Can the family deal with Gabby not remembering them? What happens when she returns to New York and can she and Tate whether the storm known as Miranda Preston.


	36. Chapter 36 What are Big Brothers For?

**Gabriella.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 30.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Love ya lots. Sorry for the delay but I have been ill but yay I'm better now.

* * *

**Chapter 36: What are Big Brothers for?**

Gabby stirred as she heard a knock on the door. She stood up. "Who is it?" she asked praying it wasn't John.

"It's me Tate. Dinner is almost ready. Are you ok honey?" he asked.

"Yeah fine. I will be along in a minute," she replied.

"Ok honey," he said and then she could hear him walk away.

Gabby walked into the bathroom and studied her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy. She splashed water on her face and then reapplied her make up to cover up how pale she looked. She left her room and walked down to the kitchen. She hesitated at the door suddenly feeling nervous about going in. Shaking it off and plastering a smile on her face, she walked in.

"Hi sweetie," said her grandmother as she walked in.

"Hey everyone," she said shyly.

The others were already sat down so she walked to the only available seat, which luckily was between Tate and Virgil. They were the two she felt most comfortable around. Tate gave her a warm reassuring smile.

Dinner was an uncomfortable affair, as no one really knew what to say to each other. Gordon was the only one who seemed able to talk and he kept a constant stream of nonsense that no one really paid any attention to. Finally, dinner was over and they could all escape.

Gabby wandered into the lounge and stared at the portraits of her brothers. They were all so different yet seemed so close. Her gaze lingered on her twin brother. Out of all of them, he seemed the nicest and he had made the biggest effort with her. Moreover, he was the only one that she had any memory of. Sure, it was only a flicker of something but at least she knew she had actually met him. She then wandered over to picture of very beautiful blonde woman. She had no idea who she was but had a feeling she wasn't a family member.

"That's Lady Penelope Creighton Ward. She is a close friend of the family," said a voice from behind her and she turned to see her father behind her. Gabby just smiled saying nothing. After what had happened with John, she was reluctant to ask any questions for fear of upsetting someone.

Jeff watched his daughter stroll around the room looking at everything. He could tell that something had upset her and he had a feeling it had something to do with John. He was about to ask her about it when Tate walked in.

"Would you like to go for a stroll along the beach Gabby?" he asked.

"That would be nice, thanks Tate," she said and they walked off together.

His sons then wandered into the room. This was so hard for all of them. They didn't know how to act around her and no one wanted to tell her bad things.

"What happened between you two earlier?" asked Jeff to his second eldest.

John then explained about her asking him about the shooting. He still felt really awful that he hadn't been able to tell her but it was so awful for him at the time.

"That was a rough time for all of us son but if she asks, we need to tell her," said Jeff.

"Ok dad, we will," said Scott.

* * *

Gabby and Tate meanwhile were strolling along the beach. Tate could tell something was bothering his girlfriend as she had been quiet all evening and he had a feeling it had something to do with John.

"What's the matter Gabby?" he asked stopping before her.

"There was an incident earlier with John. I noticed a scar on my stomach and wanted to know where it came from," she explained.

"And when you asked John, he freaked out right?" he asked and Gabby just nodded.

"I can't blame him for that really. You did almost die."

"I did?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes, now I wasn't around then so I don't know the exact details but you got shot."

"I was shot?" she asked incredulously.

He nodded and continued the story. "You were in Tracy Industries with Macey when some crooks broke in and decided to hold you two hostage. Your brother came to your rescue but before they could reach you one of the men shot you. You almost died."

"Wow no wonder John reacted the way he did," she said paling slightly at the thought that she had almost died.

"Yeah but hey you're alive and that's all that matters," he said smiling at her. Gabby couldn't help but smile back at him. They continued walking along.

* * *

The next morning Gabby found herself in the lounge with her father. The other members of the household were all busy elsewhere and she couldn't help but feel a little nervous. She sat on a chair opposite her father.

"Gabby do you know what International Rescue is?" he asked. He hadn't really wanted to tell her yet but he knew they could get a call at any time. He didn't want her to freak out if they did.

"Yeah Carolynn mentioned them and I read an article about them in an old magazine at the hospital too. They were speculating on the location and the identity of those involved," she replied.

"Well that is one mystery I can solve because you are looking at the founder of International Rescue," he said with a grin.

"I am?" questioned Gabby in shock.

"Yes Gabby. I came up with the idea after your mom died. If there had been better services back then, she may have survived. I wanted to try and stop others going through what we went through."

"Wow," she said in admiration. Jeff stood up and walked over to his desk. He pressed a button and the lounge converted into base control.

Gabby walked over to where the portraits had changed to reveal her brothers now in full uniform. "So my brothers are the Thunderbirds?"

"Yes they are and you are probably wondering where you fit in all of this," he said sitting back down.

"Tate told me that I run the Tracy Industries offices in New York."

"You do that so I can concentrate on International Rescue. When I first began making this dream a reality, I did consider making you part of the team but its hard enough sending your brothers out knowing they might never come back. I couldn't send you out as well."

Gabby smiled and could understand his reasoning. "I think you made the right decision dad. I don't think I have what it takes to do their job," she said with a smile.

Jeff smiled back as Scott and Virgil came strolling in. They had been in the gym working out but had thankfully had a shower first.

"Hey sis. I see dad has told you our little secret then," said Virgil with a grin.

"Yeah I was about to tell her about some of our machines but why don't you guys show her instead," suggested Jeff. It would give his sons a chance to bond with their sister once more.

"Al and Gordy will love the chance to brag about theirs," said Virgil in agreement.

"Why don't you go first Scott," said Jeff with a smile. Scott was having the hardest time dealing with the change in his little sister and had ignored her for the most part.

Scott hesitated for a moment before answering. He didn't really want to do this but he couldn't exactly refuse. "Um sure," he said.

"Ok so how do we get there then, elevator?"

"No it's much cooler then that," said Virgil with a grin. "Just place your hand on those light fittings," he continued pointing over at them. Her arm was still in a cast so she would only be able to place one on them but she would be fine only holding on with one hand.

"What?" asked Gabby staring at him as if he was mad.

"Why don't you show her son," said Jeff to Scott.

Scott said nothing but approached the wall and took hold of the light fittings. The whole thing then rotated round and he was gone. Gabby approached it cautiously before glancing back at her dad and brother. She was worried about being alone with her big brother who had ignored her so far.

Virgil sensed her worry and approached her. "Give him a chance sis. He is a good guy I promise."

"Ok," she replied and followed Scott into the Silo for Thunderbird 1.

"Wow," she said when she finally drew level with Scott.

"I know," he said quietly staring at his beautiful ship.

"So tell me about her then," said Gabby.

As Scott began to talk to about Thunderbird 1, he started to relax. Gabby listened happily as he talked and began to see another side to her bossy and intimidating big brother.

"It must take some skill handling her at times especially in strong winds," said Gabby as they moved back onto the gangway leading to the lounge.

"Yeah it can be a challenge at times but I love it," he replied and she could see that he meant every word.

"Must be hard though sometimes."

"Yeah if we can't save everyone or its someone that we care about. It gets really hard and we have all had doubts."

"Like when I was shot," she said more to herself then him but he still heard.

"Yeah that was one of the first times I truly doubted what we did. I mean we're International Rescue and we couldn't save you from a couple of thieves," replied Scott. Gabby could hear the anger and guilt in his voice.

"Yeah but you did save me Scott or I wouldn't be sitting here beside you right now."

"Maybe but I just wish we had been able to save you before you were shot."

_Gabby stared around the unfamiliar room and knew she was in an office of some sort. On the desk, she could make out some papers and realized this must be her office at Tracy Industries. Her attention was then drawn to the man before her. He had black hair and steel grey eyes filled with hate, her gaze lowered to the gun pointing at her. This must have been the man who shot her._

"_Her family are almost in," yelled another man who was watching a computer screen. There was a third man in the room too but he was on the floor and appeared to have already been shot._

"_Well it looks like Jeff Tracy is about to lose more then just a few million dollars," said the man with an evil grin. His name was Shaun, Gabby could remember it now. "Been nice getting to know you Miss Tracy and if your family had paid up, you could be going home to a nice family dinner. Oh well," he said with an evil smirk and fired the gun._

Gabby jerked backwards with a huge gasp, as her eyes flew open. It had seemed so real. She actually looked down and was relieved to see no blood. She glanced over at Scott, who was looking really worried.

"Gabby are you ok?"

"Yeah just had a flash back," she replied rubbing her head.

"What of the shooting?" he asked and Gabby nodded.

"Oh I'm sorry Gabby, I shouldn't have been talking to you about that," said Scott standing up and walking away from her. He couldn't believe the first real memory she had was an awful one thanks to him.

Gabby stood up struggling slightly as she could only use one arm and walked over to him. "One, I brought it up, not you. Two I was going to remember it eventually and three it's a good thing. It's a sign that my memory is returning."

"It's still not the best thing to remember first though."

"True but at least it's something. You have no idea what it's like to wake up and remember nothing, not recognise any of the people around you, to know that you're hurting them by not remembering," she replied turning away from him and trying to fight back the tears.

"Gabby look at me," he said softly and she turned to face him.

"You're right we don't know what it's like and there are going to be times when we struggle to deal with it but it doesn't mean that we can't. We love you and we will all do what it takes to help you, no matter what ok?"

"Ok," she replied softly.

"I promise you now that I will tell you anything that you want to know, no matter how bad it is or how much it hurts to talk about it. I'll tell you the truth."

"Thanks Scott," she said smiling at him.

"What are big brothers for?" he replied with a grin.

* * *

Jeff sat at his desk wondering how Gabby and Scott were getting on. They had been in the Silo for ages now and he was worried about how they were getting on. It was no secret that Scott had avoided his little sister at every opportunity. He just wasn't dealing with his sister's memory loss very well, none of them was really but at least the others were making an effort. Tate came strolling into the room with Alan.

"They still down there?" asked Alan in surprise. Jeff just nodded at his youngest.

"Do you think they are ok?" he asked sitting down on the couch.

"Yes I'm sure they are fine," replied Jeff as his oldest son and only daughter suddenly appeared in the room.

"Hello you two," he said smiling at them.

"Hey dad," replied Scott with a grin.

"Hi everyone," replied Gabby a bit more quietly. She was still a little unsure around them all but it was getting easier.

"We were beginning to think Scott had bored you to sleep talking about his toy rocket," replied Alan cheekily.

"Watch it you," said Scott punching him on the arm playfully.

Jeff turned away to answer the incoming call he had whilst the others continued chatting. Virgil and John had arrived too now but Gordon was in the pool as usual.

"You two were gone ages, Scott wouldn't shut up about Thunderbird 1 right?" queried Virgil with a grin.

"I never realized I had such comedians for brothers," retorted Scott.

Gabby turned to Tate who stood near her and asked softly, "Are you sure I'm related to this lot?"

"Yes I'm afraid so," he replied with a smile.

Gabby couldn't help but notice the butterflies in her stomach every time he smiled at her. When she gazed into her eyes, she felt herself getting lost in them and she was beginning to see why she had fallen for him in the first place.

Jeff then hung up the phone and turned back to his family. "I have to go to New York. There is a problem at the office," he explained.

"When are you leaving?" asked Scott.

"Now so you are in charge son," he replied.

"Can I go with you?" asked Gabby. Noticing the worried looks her brothers were throwing her she hurriedly continued. "I wanted to see my apartment; maybe it will trigger some more memories for me."

"If you want to honey, although I won't be able to go with you. Will you be ok on your own?" asked Jeff not wanting to leave her in strange place alone.

"Well I could come with you if you like. I could do with picking up some bits from mine anyway," said Tate.

"Very well then. We shall be leaving in thirty minutes."

* * *

Jeff pulled up outside Gabby's apartment block and turned to his passengers. "I'll be at the office if you need me honey. All the numbers are programmed into the video phone," he said still feeling a little nervous about leaving his baby girl.

"We'll be fine dad. Hope you get the problem sorted out," she said climbing out of the car. Tate gave Jeff a reassuring smile and followed her out.

They watched him drive off and then entered the building. Tate guided her up the stairs to the top floor where her apartment was located. She placed the key her father had given her earlier, in the lock and then paused for a moment. She couldn't help but feel a little nervous, was she about to be filled with memories or would it all be strange to her? She felt Tate's hand slip in hers and he locked their fingers together before opening the door and leading them in.

Gabby's attention was first drawn to the massive painting over the fireplace. It was of the Villa at sunset and looked beautiful. They walked around the room and she noticed many photos of her family and what she assumed were friends. They wandered around the whole apartment finally ending up back in the lounge. Gabby let go of his hand and sunk down onto the couch.

"Anything look familiar?" he asked sitting down beside her.

"I do recognise some things but not a lot though."

"Don't try and rush it Gabby, it will come with time."

"Yeah. Um Tate, I wanna thank you for being here today," she said softly moving closer to him.

"I'm just glad I could help," he said smiling at her.

"I'm beginning to see why I fell for you," she said as he pulled her into his arms. They were locked in each other's gazes now and neither one could break away. He lowered his head slightly to kiss her and then swore as his cell began to ring. He moved off to answer it leaving Gabby feeling a little stunned by what had almost happened. She couldn't deny though that it felt right and she felt annoyed that they had been interrupted.

Tate walked over frowning. "Sorry honey but I gotta go. Brooke needs me for something. Will you be ok?" he asked apologetically.

"I'll be fine Tate. What's the worst that can happen?" she asked lightly.

"Sorry but I can't help worrying about you."

"I know and it's sweet. You better get going before you get in trouble."

"Ok honey. Call me if you need me," he said and he grabbed his jacket.

"Bye Tate," she called out as he left.

* * *

An hour later and Gabby was flicking through some photo albums. She couldn't help but laugh at some of the funny moments in them. A knock at the door shocked her into dropping the photo album to the floor. She picked it up and moved over to the door. She opened the door to see a blonde woman standing there that she didn't recognise. Her family had told her about most of her friends and she had just looked at a few more but she still didn't recognise her.

"Hello Gabby," she said in a sickly sweet tone.

"I'm sorry do I know you?"

"My name is Miranda Preston. I'm Tate's girlfriend."

Gabby dropped the photo album in shock and stared at the young woman before her. She had to be lying didn't she?

* * *

Authors Note: I told she would be back. Surely Gabby won't believe her lies, or will she? What will Tate and the others have to say and when will the rest of Gabby's memories return?


	37. Chapter 37 Saying I Love You

**Gabriella.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 30.

Thanks for the reviews everyone, I'm mean I know but I just had to do it. I'm dedicating this chapter to Sam1 for all the help she has given me and for just being the amazing person she is.

* * *

**Chapter 37: Saying I Love You**

Tate approached Gabby's apartment block and was shocked to see Miranda exiting the building. He knew it was unlikely that she knew anyone around here so he guessed she had been up to see Gabby. He jogged over to her hoping he was wrong.

"What are you doing here Miranda?" he asked with cool politeness.

"Tate darling. What a pleasure it is to see you," she replied with a smile.

"I'll ask you again. What are you doing here?"

"Visiting an old friend of mine."

"Why don't I believe you?" he asked angrily.

"Well as much as I would love to stand here and argue with you because lets face it you look sexy when you're mad. I have to go. See you soon," she replied giving him another grin before walking off.

Tate ran up the stairs to Gabby's apartment. He opened the door and cautiously entered the room. He could see Gabby standing in the lounge with her back to him. She turned to face him and he could see the anger in her beautiful brown eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked angrily.

"Gabby I don't know what she said to you but she was lying," he said moving towards her.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Why do you believe her? You barely even know her."

"But that's just it Tate, I don't know that. I don't know anyone," she said walking away from him and over to the window.

"What did she say to you Gabby?" he asked moving to sit down on the couch.

"She told me that you and I broke up a few weeks ago and that you and she had got back together not long after."

"So why was I having dinner with you the night of the accident then?" he asked feeling irritated that Miranda had lied.

"You wanted to let me know in person that you had proposed to Miranda," she retorted glaring at him angrily. How could he have done this to her?

"What!" yelled Tate standing up and pacing the floor angrily. "How dare she lie like that about me. I cannot believe she is using your amnesia to win me back. How the hell did she find out anyway," he ranted as he paced.

Gabby watched feeling a little worried about how mad he suddenly seemed. What if he was right and Miranda had been lying? She now felt more confused then ever and it was really making her head hurt. Why did life have to be so complicated?

"Gabby it's not true none of it. If I were dating her then why would I have spent the last few days with you? Why would I have come all the way to your dad's island," he said approaching her.

"Apparently the doctors mistook you for my boyfriend so you played along so as not to confuse me," she said softly. She had to admit that it did seem a little unlikely that he would come all the way to the Island with her if he wasn't really her boyfriend.

"I swear to you that she is lying Gabby," he said and then picked up a photo from off the fireplace. It wasn't in a frame but Tate knew Gabby planned to have it framed. "This was taken at your brother's wedding just a couple of weeks ago," he said handing her the photo.

She studied the photo closely. They appeared to be dancing and neither one was looking at the camera. They were too wrapped up in each other to even notice.

"Do I look like a guy who is in love with someone else?" he asked moving to stand in front of her.

"No," replied Gabby softly.

"Because I'm not. I never loved Miranda when I was dating her and I certainly don't love her now."

"I wish I could believe you Tate I really do but I just don't know that," she said sadly. She could feel the tears welling and didn't want to cry in front of him so she left the room.

Tate watched her leave, desperately wanting to go after her but knowing she didn't want him too.

* * *

Jeff entered his daughter's apartment an hour later to see Tate sat on the couch. He looked sad but there was anger in his eyes too. He approached the young man who hadn't yet spotted him.

"Tate is everything ok?"

"No," replied the young man standing up. "Gabby thinks I have been lying to her this whole time and that I am actually dating Miranda."

"Your ex Miranda?"

"Yes somehow she found out about Gabby's amnesia and came round here to cause trouble."

"Is Gabby ok?" he asked feeling worried that she wasn't in the room.

"I don't know she has been in her room for the last hour," he replied.

"I better go see how she is then," said Jeff taking off his suit jacket.

"I'll leave you guys alone for a while then. I wanted to call dad anyway," said Tate standing up.

"Don't give up on her Tate. She does care for you," said Jeff hoping that Tate wasn't about to walk out of her life for good.

"I hope so," he said quietly as he exited the apartment.

Jeff approached his daughter's bedroom and knocked once before opening it.

"Can I come in honey?" he asked gently.

"Yeah," said Gabby softly sitting up.

Jeff could see that his daughter had puffy, red eyes so he knew she had been crying. He moved over and sat down on the bed beside her.

"Was he telling the truth?" she asked turning to look at him properly.

"Yes he was honey. He is not dating Miranda. She lied to you because she wants him back and for some reason, she thought this would be the best way," replied Jeff.

"Have I ever met her before? She made out that we were close."

"You have only met her once. At a birthday party, she told you then that she and Tate had spent the previous weekend together."

"Did I believe her then?" she asked curiously.

"No not even for a second. You believed him when he told you it was a lie," he replied. Gabby just nodded but said nothing so Jeff spoke again. "I know it's hard for you to trust any of us honey," he began.

Gabby spoke before he could continue. "From the first time you walked into that hospital room, I have felt like I can trust you. I don't know why but I just know you would never hurt me and something tells me I have been really hurt in the past."

"Yes, you had a boyfriend a while back who hurt you a lot," said Jeff not wanting to go into too much detail. She didn't need to be reminded of that just yet. He felt happy though that she trusted him.

Gabby nodded, she had already guessed that someone had hurt her in the past and she was in no hurry to get those memories back. She had enough bad memories circling in her hand as it was.

"Do you believe me about Tate now then?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah I guess I do. Does he hate me for doubting him?"

"Of course he doesn't honey. He cares about you too much."

"I hate this," she said as tears filled her eyes again. "I hate not remembering you all and I hate that it's hurting you all too," she added as a few of the tears escaped.

Jeff couldn't bear to see her so sad so he did the only thing he could and wrapped his arms around her. Gabby tensed for a second and then her arms crept around him too as best they could when you have one arm in a cast. Suddenly she was hit with another flash back.

_Gabby looked around to find herself on what appeared to be a hospital room. She looked down to see bruises all over her arms. She watched as the door opened and a doctor stepped in. The doctor moved to the side allowing some more people to enter. It was her family with her dad at the front. The tears were pouring down her face as she uttered just one word_

_"Dad."_

_He came straight over to her and pulled her gently into his arms holding her as tight as he could without hurting her_.

She opened her eyes, smiled, and then uttered the four words Jeff desperately wanted to hear. "I love you dad."

"What?" he asked stunned by the declaration.

"I still don't remember much but I do know that I love you," she said pulling back so she could see his face.

Jeff had to fight back his tears but managed a smile. He had wanted to hear that for so long and it was amazing how much those four little words meant to him.

"I love you too baby girl," he said and hugged her tight again.

* * *

Gabby looked over at the clock and sighed. It had been four hours since Tate had gone off and she was beginning to wonder if he was ever coming back. Her dad was on the phone to the Island checking up on everything. They had spent the afternoon just chatting and it had been amazing.

"Hey," said a voice from the doorway.

Gabby spun round to see Tate leaning against the doorframe. "Hi," she said softly.

"You ok?" he asked going to move towards her but he changed his mind and stopped.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about earlier Tate. I should have trusted you and known you weren't lying to me."

"It's ok Gabs," he replied.

"No it's not ok. You have barely left my side since the accident and have been so understanding yet I threw it all back in your face by not even believing you," she said looking down at the floor.

This time Tate moved over to her and gently lifted her chin up so she was looking at him. "It doesn't matter Gabby. All that matters is that you believe me now, which you do right?" he asked suddenly feeling nervous. She smiled and nodded at him.

"Good," he said getting lost in her eyes again.

All he had to do was lower his head slightly and his lips would meet hers. He knew he should be pulling away from her but he couldn't. Suddenly a phone rang breaking into their moment. They both moved away reluctantly and Gabby picked up the phone from the counter. It was her father's cell so she took it into the lounge for him. He had finished talking to the family now so he took the phone and wandered into the bedroom.

"Shall we go get some dinner?" asked Jeff re-entering the room.

"Sounds great dad," said Gabby and Tate nodded in agreement.

* * *

A couple of hours later and they were all sitting in a local restaurant chatting. Gabby seemed a lot happier now and she was full of smiles. Everyone had always commented on how much Gabby looked like her mother but sitting here right now, Jeff could see the subtle differences between them. Gabby's eyes were a much richer brown then Lucy's and thanks to spending so much time on the island, her hair now had blonde highlights running through it. She was beautiful in her own right and he could tell that Tate thought so too. The young man clearly adored her and Jeff hoped they would be able to work things out. Tate suddenly groaned.

"What's the matter?" asked Gabby worriedly.

"Miranda is here," he replied gesturing to the bar.

"She better not come over here," said Jeff.

"She won't, not with you here," replied Tate.

"Let's just forget about her and not let her ruin our night," said Gabby. Both men nodded at her and she smiled. Tate wrapped his arm around her pulling her a little closer to him. Gabby noticing that Miranda was watching snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Whilst Jeff was paying, Gabby nipped to the bathroom. As she came back out a young man bumped into her.

"Oh my. I am so sorry," he said smiling apologetically at her.

"It's ok," she replied with a smile.

"Are you ok though. I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked moving closer.

"Oh no, I'm fine," replied Gabby stepping back slightly. This guy was a little scary and she didn't like the way he kept getting closer to her.

"Are you sure let me take a look at you," he said advancing on her.

Gabby stepped back again. "No it's fine really. I should be going," she said trying to move step round him but he stepped across blocking her exit.

"You really are beautiful," he said advancing on her again, forcing her to back up once more.

She finally hit the wall and knew she was trapped. "I really must be going now. My boyfriend is waiting for me," she said trying to side step him again but he placed his hands on the wall on either side of her head so she couldn't.

"You're not going anywhere darling," he said with an evil smile.

"Are you sure about that?" asked another voice from behind.

Gabby knew the voice and smiled with relief. The man turned around to see Tate standing behind him. The man then lowered one of his hands so they were gripped onto Gabby's shoulder. She winced at the pressure and a flash of anger appeared in Tate's eyes.

"If you're smart you will remove your hand from my girlfriend's shoulder," said Tate calmly but there was a deadly overtone to his voice.

"And if I don't?" asked the man.

"Then I'll do it."

The man glared at Tate for a moment and then released his hold on Gabby. She sank to the floor in relief rubbing her shoulder. Tate watched the other man quickly walk off before turning to his attention to Gabby.

"You ok honey," he asked kneeling down in front of her.

"Yeah just a little shocked that's all," she replied with a weak smile.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked as he pulled them both back up.

"My shoulder is a little sore," she admitted.

Tate swept her hair off it so he could take a look. "You are going to have a nice bruise there in the morning."

"Thanks for coming to my rescue," he said with a smile.

"Anytime. Shall we get back to your dad before he starts to worry?" asked Tate.

Gabby nodded and they headed back over to where Jeff was waiting. Tate had wrapped his arm around her and she smiled at how right it felt. They found Jeff waiting by the entrance.

"Everything ok?" he asked sensing something had happened.

"Some creep tried it on with you daughter," replied Tate.

"What?" asked Jeff angrily.

"It's ok dad. Tate was there before he could do anything and I'm fine," answered Gabby reassuringly. She didn't mention the bruise to her dad for fear of making him angrier. She then realized something. "Oh shoot, I left my shrug in the bathroom. I'll be right back," she said before nipping back into the restaurant.

She slipped her shrug back on and was about to leave when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"You know he is only with you because you are rich."

Gabby turned to see Miranda standing behind her. "No he isn't," replied Gabby.

"Oh please, you really think he would still be with you if you were poor?"

"Yes I do and I know what you are trying to do so you can give it up," she said defiantly.

"Oh and what am I trying to do?" she asked moving closer.

"You're trying to get me to break up with Tate in some vain attempt to win him back. Well tough it won't work."

"What on earth does he see in you?"

"I don't know but it was clearly more then what he saw in you," she replied cheekily.

"How dare you say that to me. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Someone who is fed up of having her life screwed up because you can't get over your ex," she paused for a second and then spoke again. "Tate is over you. You have to let it go Miranda."

"And if I don't?" she asked with a sneer.

"Then you are just going to keep getting hurt."

"What makes you think he doesn't want me?" asked Miranda.

Gabby groaned inwardly how dumb was she? "Because he is here with me not you and because he told me so."

"And you believed him?"

"Yes because I have no reason not to. He has been by my side constantly since the accident, helping me, talking to me and above all else showing me how much I mean to him. So just get over it already," she said walking to the door.

Miranda saw red and advanced on Gabby ready to grab her. Gabby spotted her in the mirror and spun round.

"Lay one finger on me and I will sue you for everything you are worth and then I'll destroy you," she said before turning and walking out of the bathroom. Miranda would have to be a total idiot to come after her now. After all she was the daughter of one of the richest men in the world, it would be so easy to destroy her.

* * *

"You took your time. Is everything ok?" asked Jeff as she walked back over.

"Yeah just ran into Miranda," she replied casually.

"What?" asked Tate.

"Are you ok honey?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said with a smile.

"Really?" asked Tate.

"Yep, I'm not letting her get to me anymore."

"Good, shall we go then," said Jeff feeling relieved.

"Yep," replied Gabby and they began walking.

Tate wrapped his arm round her and spoke softly in her ear. "What did she say to you?"

"That you were hers and only dating me for my money."

"It's not true."

Gabby looked up into his emerald eyes. "I know and that's what I told her. Oh and if she tried to touch me, I would destroy her."

"Now that sounds like the Gabby we know," he replied with a grin. Gabby just smiled at him and they continued walking.

Miranda came out fuming and glared at their retreating back. How dare she speak to her like that? She was too angry too even notice the approaching reporter. He was out trying to get some photos of the Tracy Family.

"You don't look too happy to see them," he said.

"Well of course I wouldn't, she stole my boyfriend," retorted Miranda angrily.

"Gabriella Tracy stole your boyfriend?" he asked an evil gleam appearing on my face.

"Yes she did," replied Miranda before storming off.

The reporter grinned knowing he had a brilliant story for tomorrow's paper.

* * *

Authors Note: How will the family react to the story when it hits the papers and will Gabby and John work things out.

Sorry, for the huge delay but Christmas is always a busy time. Plus this was our first Christmas without dad so it was really hard. Happy New Year to you all. Hope 2009 is brilliant for you.


	38. Chapter 38 Building Bridges

**Gabriella.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 30.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I keep saying that my updates will be more frequent but they never are. In my defence I have been ill then I blacked out at the top of my stairs and fell down them. Man that freaked my brothers out hee hee.

* * *

**Chapter 38: Building Bridges**

Gabby sat in the cockpit of Tracy 1 beside her dad thinking. They were on their way back to the island now as Jeff had completed his business. Tate hadn't come with them this time though as he had to return to work. It had been hard saying goodbye to him, knowing that Miranda was out there somewhere and probably hadn't finished yet. She had to trust him though.

"You ok honey?" he asked breaking into her thoughts.

"Yeah dad just thinking," she replied with a smile.

"Tate?"

"Yeah actually. I just keep wondering if Miranda will try something."

"Even if she does try something, Tate won't fall for it honey. He wants you not her," said Jeff switching the plane to Autopilot so he could talk to her properly.

"Yeah," she replied with a smile.

"I thought when we get back you might like to see the rest of the Thunderbirds craft."

"Yeah that sounds good dad," she replied smiling.

"Well apart from Thunderbird 5 as I don't think you are quite up to a space trip just yet."

"No not just yet. Gordon and Alan have been bragging for days about theirs so it will be good to see how much is true," she replied grinning.

"Yeah maybe John could show you the plans to Thunderbird 5," suggested Jeff hoping it would give them a chance to bond.

"Yeah I guess so," she replied uncertainly. She didn't think John would go for that, as he seemed to be avoiding her ever since that whole incident about the shooting.

Jeff had also noticed John's reluctance to spend time with his little sister. "I know John seems a little distant but he will come round honey. He is just struggling to deal with this that's all."

"When it first happened he was really sweet but then after I asked him about the scar from the shooting he went quiet. He's avoided me ever since," she replied sadly.

"That was a really bad time for all of us but it hit John the most. During that whole incident, he was stuck up on Thunderbird 5. He could hear everything that happened but couldn't do anything to help."

"Oh poor John," she said compassionately.

"He's okay honey but you two do need to talk though."

"Yeah we do," said Gabby with determination. She was going to talk to her second oldest brother whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Back on the Island Scott sat at his father's desk. He had just finished talking to Brains and was glad to know that things were quiet in the world. He turned his attention to Virgil who sat at the piano playing softly at the piano. Virgil's playing always soothed him when he was stressed. Not that he was particularly stressed today though as his dad was returning. It had always amazed him how expertly Virgil played the piano. His fingers seemed to move of their own accord across the keys.

"Scott please stop staring at me," said Virgil without even looking up at him. His eyes still trained on the music before him.

"How did you know I was looking?" asked Scott walking over to him.

"You always do Scott. You're kinda predictable," said Virgil and he turned to face his older brother.

"So what am I going to do now then?" asked Scott as a sly grin crossed his face.

"Well," began Virgil and then he grinned. "If you're smart, you will forget about whatever it was you were going to do to me and go find out what Gordon was doing in your room."

"What?" said Scott angrily before stalking out of the room.

Virgil watched as Scott stormed down the corridor to Gordon's room. He knew Scott would tackle Gordon about it rather then go into his room and be caught by whatever it was Gordon had planned. John then came into the room. He walked right past Virgil and out onto the balcony. Virgil stood up and followed him out. He knew something was bothering John and guessed it had something to do with Gabby.

"Dad and Gabs will be back soon," he commented.

"That's good," replied John disinterestedly.

"Yeah Dad said Gabby had remembered some more things so that's good too," continued Virgil.

"Yeah it is," said John still staring out over the island.

"What's the matter bro?" asked Virgil seeing that John wasn't going to tell him without a little coercion.

"Nothing," replied John and Virgil groaned inwardly at his brother's stubbornness.

"Why don't we try that again and add some truth to it this time," said Virgil and watched as the barest hint of a smile crossed John's face.

"Honestly?" he asked turning to face Virgil who just nodded at him. "I'm finding it really hard to be around Gabby. I keep getting scared that I will say something to upset her or she will ask me something bad and I will close up again."

"Is that why you have been avoiding her?" asked Virgil.

John just nodded and looked away. He felt really guilty for doing it but he found it so hard to be around her. Virgil watched his older brother closely and a thought occurred to him as to why John was acting like this.

"John you're not blaming yourself for what happened to her are you?"

"Well she wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for me," said John spinning round to face him again.

"How do you work that one out?" asked Virgil moving to sit down on one of the chairs that was out there.

"Gabby never wanted to go out that night; I was the one who convinced her to go out."

"You didn't know the restaurant was going to blow up though John. Plus our sister is as stubborn as Scott; if she didn't want to go then you wouldn't have gone."

"That is true," said John with a smile. There had been many occasions when they had seen just how stubborn those two could be.

"Hey do you remember that time Gabby was really ill with the flu and he kept arguing with Scott," said Virgil and John nodded..

_Scott placed a cold, wet towel on his sister's burning forehead. She instantly groaned and yanked it off. Scott picked it up off the floor and placed it back on her head. Gabby once again pulled it off and threw it away from her. This time it landed beside Virgil._

_"Gabs it needs to stay on your head so it can cool you down. You are running a fever," said Virgil walking over._

_"No I'm not. I'm cold," she replied and pulled the blanket tighter around her._

_Scott whipped the blanket away from her knowing that it would just make her fever worse. He then placed another towel on her forehead but grabbed hold of her hands before she could pull it off._

_"I hate you," she said glaring at him._

_"I know you do," he said as if he was talking to a little child. "Now are you going to leave it there?" he asked._

_Gabby glared at him for a moment and then nodded her head._

_"Good girl," he said letting go of her hands and ruffling her hair._

_He then turned away to get her a drink of water and Gabby ripped off the towel and threw it at him hitting him on the back of the neck. Virgil and John both hid their sniggers behind their hand as Scott spun round. _

_He stalked over to the bed, hands on his hips as he glared down at his little sister. "Gabriella Tracy, you are not going to get better if you keep chucking this at me."_

_"Don't want it. Cold Scotty," she said trying to appeal to his softer side._

_"I don't care, it stays," said Scott placing it back on again. Gabby raised her hand and Scott grabbed it. "Don't even think about it."_

_Gabby rolled her eyes at him and suddenly sat up coughing violently. Scott instantly moved to sit beside her, rubbing her back. Finally, the coughing stopped and she lent against Scott breathing heavily. Virgil handed her a glass of water and she smiled weakly at him. After a few sips she laid back down again and didn't argue when Scott placed the towel back on her forehead._

John smiled at the memory. There had been many occasions like that and Scott didn't always win. Virgil was right though, if Gabby didn't want to go she would have said so.

"I should have found her sooner though," he said voicing his real fear about the whole situation.

"The most important thing John is that you did find her. All the injuries she sustained would have happened in the initial blast. Even if you had of found her earlier it wouldn't have made a difference," replied Virgil. He should have guessed that John would be blaming himself for this and maybe that explained his avoidance too. "John is that why you have been avoiding Gabby?" he asked.

"You think I'm avoiding her because I blame myself for what happened?"

"No I think you are avoiding her because you are scared that she blames you for it."

John was about to disagree with his younger brother when it suddenly dawned on him that Virgil was right. It wasn't the total reason but it was part of it. The main reason was that he was scared he would either say something to upset her or he would react badly as he did before. He knew he had hurt his sister and he didn't want to do that.

"John?"

"Hm, what?" asked John looking over at Virgil who had a worried look on his face.

"You okay John? You kinda zoned out on me there."

"Yeah sorry just thinking but I'm okay now," said John standing up.

"Just spend some time with her and remind her why you are her favourite brother."

John nodded and moved over to the entrance to the lounge. He paused and turned back round. "Thanks Virge," he said smiling at his younger brother.

"Anytime," replied Virgil smiling back at him. It wasn't often that John turned to him for advice so it was good to know he had helped a little.

* * *

Gabby and Gordon entered the kitchen giggling together. Gordon had been showing her Thunderbird 4 and they had clearly had fun. She had seen them all now bar Thunderbird 5 and had spent time with each of her brothers bar John. Jeff knew he had to rectify that and find a way that the two of them could spend some time together. Everyone had now just about finished eating and was just chatting.

"So which one is your favourite then?" asked Virgil.

"Which one was my favourite?" asked Gabby.

"Thunderbird 4," said Gordon straight away.

"No it wasn't, it was Thunderbird 3," argued Alan.

"Thunderbird 1," added Scott with a grin.

"Actually it was Thunderbird 2," said Virgil.

Gabby looked round at each of them wondering which one was telling the truth. "Why do I get the feeling you're all lying," she said with a grin.

"Because they are," said John.

"So Thunderbird 5 is my favourite?" she queried surprised that he was speaking to her.

"As much as I would love to say yes, it's not. You never had a favourite Gabby."

"Thanks John," she said smiling at him.

"To be honest sis. If you had to chose, I think you would pick Thunderbird 5," said Virgil smiling at John. He was happy to see that John was making the effort.

"I would?"

"Yeah you always loved looking at the stars with John and it's an amazing view from up there," replied Virgil and not one of them could argue with that actually.

"Really?" she asked turning to look at John hoping to get him talking.

"Yeah we used to sit on the roof back at our home in Kansas and watch them," replied John with a wistful look. He could remember all the evenings that the two of them had spent out there just watching the stars and chatting.

"I wish I could remember," said Gabby softly with a touch of sadness.

John without even thinking about it reached over and took hold of her hand. "You will Gabby," he said with a smile. Gabby smiled back and was suddenly hit with a flashback.

_She was running up the stairs of a big house that she guessed must have been their home back in Kansas that John had mentioned. She entered a room that must have been hers and sat down at the desk. A few seconds later, there was a knock at the door._

_"Go away," she heard herself call out._

_"Let me in Gabs. You can't leave your favorite brother out here," called back a voice._

_"Fine come in then."_

_John had walked into the room and come to a stop beside her desk. Her head was resting in her hands so she couldn't see him but she could sense him kneel down beside her._

_"So what's the matter with my favourite baby sister then?"_

_"I'm your only sister you dunce," she said turning to face him._

_"What the hell happened Gabby?" he asked. She could see into the mirror behind him, saw the black eye, and split lip that he was referring to._

_"Nothing," she said lowering her head._

_John gently tilted her chin up and then turned her head slightly so he could check out her eye. "Dad's going to freak when he sees that," he said with a soft smile._

_"I didn't start it I swear Johnny," she said._

_"Didn't start what little one?"_

_"Jenna started hitting me because she thought I was trying to steal her boyfriend. I wasn't," she said as the tears started to fall._

_"I know Gabby. You're a sweet person and you would never do that," he said hugging her tight._

"_Love you Johnny."_

_"Love you too Gabs."_

"Gabby?" called a voice pulling her out of the flashback. She opened her eyes to see everyone looking at her. The concern evident in their eyes.

"Are you okay honey?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah I'm fine," she replied as he gaze drifted to John. He had let go of her hand at some point but she hadn't noticed.

"Thanks Johnny," she said with a smile.

"Did you just call me Johnny?" he asked looking at her in complete shock. Gabby just nodded at him.

"You remember something don't you?" asked Virgil with a grin.

"Yep," said Gabby grinning back at her twin.

"John why don't you take Gabby up to the observatory. You could show her where Thunderbird 5 is located," said Jeff with a grin knowing it would be the perfect opportunity to get his two quietest to talk.

"If you want," replied John looking over at his sister.

"Yeah as long as you don't mind. I don't want to keep you from anything."

"No it's fine," he said smiling as he stood up. Gabby stood up as well and they left the room.

"I hope this works," said Virgil.

"Me too. It's so weird seeing those two so distant. They have always been so close," said Alan.

"They will work it out son trust me," said Jeff with a knowing smile.

Gordon gave his father a look that said he didn't believe that but then shrugged it off and stood up. "I think I'm going to go and have a swim."

The others soon followed him leaving just Jeff at the table. He could tell that his other sons doubted him too but he knew he was right. Lucie had told him when Gabby was only 4 that she would always be close to John and he had watched that develop and strengthen over the years. It wasn't about to finish just because she had lost her memory. Even if she never regained it those two would get through it and still be close. He smiled before heading to his office to do some work.

* * *

Gabby and John were now up in his observatory watching the stars. Using his telescope, he had been able to show her where Thunderbird 5 was. She obviously couldn't be seen for security reasons but at least Gabby knew where she was located.

"The sky looks so clear and beautiful tonight," said Gabby gazing upwards.

"Hey Gabby come and look at this," said John. She walked over and looked into the viewer on his telescope. "That's mum's star," he said softly.

Gabby studied the star for a few moments and then moved away from the telescope. John had wandered over to the window and was staring out at the night sky.

"Did you really have a flashback earlier?" he asked still facing the window.

"Yep," said Gabby moving to sit on one of the chairs up there.

"What was it about?" he asked finally turning to face her.

"Me getting beaten up by some girl named Jenna I think for hitting on her boyfriend. You were trying to find out what had happened."

"Oh I remember that. Dad freaked out when he saw that black eye you had but then so did Scott actually," replied John with a grin.

"Yeah I can see that."

"You know he and Virgil had words with Jenna's boyfriend the next day," said John moving to sit beside her.

"Words?" she questioned guessing it was probably more then that.

"There may have been a punch thrown at him," said John looking away with a slightly sheepish grin.

"And where were you whilst this was going on?"

"Um, I was in the library," said John much too quickly.

"Really?" she asked knowing he was lying.

"Yeah," he said nervously.

"John?" she said giving him a look that he knew meant she didn't believe a word of what he was saying.

"Okay I was there too."

"And who threw the punch?"

"Me," admitted John looking down at the floor. He suddenly looked up again. "In my defence he deserved it. The creep spread a lie about my little sister and got her beaten up. He was just lucky it wasn't Scott that punched him."

"Huh?"

"Scott can punch a lot harder then me and I should know."

"Scott punched you?" she queried.

"Yes he did. It was back when he was in the Air Force. I was down visiting him and we went out with his buddies. They got him totally drunk and he decided that I was trying to steal his drink so he punched me. His drink was in his hands at the time," explained John.

"No way," said Gabby giggling. John just grinned and nodded.

John's watch started bleeping. "Go ahead dad."

"Can you two come up to the lounge please?" asked his father.

"Is everything okay?" asked John feeling worried.

"Yes it's nothing major, just a little problem we need to deal with."

"We're on our way," said John ending the call.

"I wonder what's wrong?" asked Gabby as they began the journey to the Villa.

"Beats me," replied John. He could tell his father wasn't overly worried by whatever it was, so that was good but he was curious now.

* * *

Authors Note: So what is the little problem they have to deal with? Gabby and John have worked things out but what happens when some of her bad memories start to come back especially the ones relating to her childhood and Jeff's neglect.


	39. Chapter 39 Headline Nightmares

**Gabriella**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 30.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update but my life has been so totally crazy lately. What with being ill, headbutting a cupboard, looking after ill brothers and of course working, there has just been no time to write. I am dedicating this chapter to Little Miss Bump to wish her luck with her exams. Big thanks to Sam for being an amazing beta to me.

* * *

**Chapter 39: Headline Nightmares**

Gabby and John arrived in the lounge to find the others all seated and waiting for them. They took a seat on the sofa ready to hear whatever the big news was. Gabby glanced over at Scott and grinned as she remembered the story, John had told her about him. Scott caught the grin and gave her a confused look in return. Before he could question her about it, Jeff cleared his throat. Gabby turned her attention over to where he sat.

"What's going on, dad?" asked Scott.

Gordon suddenly spotted a newspaper on his father's desk. It wasn't unusual to see one there but it was usually The New York Times or The Wall Street Journal not the Sun. "Yeah and does it have anything to do with that?" he asked, gesturing at the paper.

"Yes, it does, son," replied Jeff and then he looked over at his daughter. "And I'm afraid you're the star, honey."

Gabby looked up at him in surprise. "Me? Why would I be in the papers, I'm nothing special."

"You're the daughter of a reclusive billionaire, Gabs. The papers are always printing stories about us," replied John.

"Yeah and with you not living on the Island, they do tend to pick on you more then us," added Virgil, smiling sympathetically at his twin.

Gabby nodded knowing that what they were saying made sense. She just wished, she could actually remember some of this. She was so fed up of not remembering anything about her life or who she was. She let her mind go back to the reason she was sat here and asked, "So, what is the story about then?"

Jeff didn't say anything but handed the paper over to her. It would be easier for her to just read the story then have him explain it. John moved closer so that he could read the story with her. Neither one said anything as they read but it was clear from their faces that it wasn't a good story.

"What does it say, Sis?" asked Virgil.

Still feeling a little stunned by what she had just read, Gabby wordlessly handed the paper to her twin. As Scott, Gordon and Alan all moved closer so they could read it too, Gabby stood up and walked over to the window.

Jeff walked over to his daughter and lightly touched her shoulder, asking, "Are you okay, honey?"

"I know I should be used to this but it's kind of overwhelming reading about me like that."

Jeff nodded in understanding and wrapped his arm around his daughter. Gabby made no move to stop him and instead dropped her head onto his shoulder.

"What a load of rubbish," said Alan, laying the paper down on the couch beside him.

"Is there even a word of truth in it?" asked Virgil.

Gabby lifted her head up and looked at her twin before saying, "Yeah, the names are right."

"It's really good to see that the press concentrates so hard on getting their facts straight before printing a story," said John, sarcastically.

"I take it this Miranda that they are talking about is Tate's ex right?" queried Gordon.

Gabby nodded at him and then turned to her father. "What do I normally do when stories about me get into the papers?"

"You usually just ignore them," replied Jeff.

John then grinned and walked over to them, saying, "That or you cut them out and keep them for whenever you need a good laugh."

"Oh right. I don't think I will be keeping this one," she replied, a slight smile crossing her face.

Alan picked the paper up again and studied the photo. It was of Gabby, Tate and Jeff. "When was the photo taken?" he asked.

Jeff took the paper from his son's hands and looked at the photo more closely. "It must have been taken that night we went to dinner. Miranda was there."

"Yeah, she probably hired that creep to bump into me," muttered Gabby.

Scott instantly turned round to face his little sister and asked, "What creep is this, Gabby?"

"Um, no one, it was nothing," said Gabby, quickly. She had forgotten that her brothers didn't know about the person at the restaurant.

Scott moved forward until he was standing before his sister. "What happened, Gabby?"

"Okay, there was this guy and he bumped into me. It was just an accident but then he got kinda creepy," she explained quickly, backing away slightly from her older brother. The others had told her that Scott could be very intimidating at times but this was the first time she had actually seen it and it was a little scary.

Scott had seen his sister back away from him so he held back from going any closer and softened the tone in his voice. "Kinda creepy how, sis?" he asked.

"Well, he acted all concerned about bumping into me and then he wouldn't leave me alone. He kept coming closer to me, even after I asked him to stop," she explained and everyone in the room could see just how much this had frightened her.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" asked John, edging a little closer to his sister.

She could see the worry and anger in all of their eyes and hesitated before answering, thinking about the bruise she still had on her shoulder. "No, he didn't. Tate came to my rescue before he could," she said finally, feeling slightly guilty for lying.

"Good," said Scott, darkly.

Virgil had told Gabby that Scott got very protective when any of his siblings were threatened but she hadn't realized how much until now. The suppressed anger in his eyes showed her just how much the thought of her being hurt had affected him. Suddenly, she was hit by another flashback.

_Gabby found herself standing outside the door to her apartment, watching as a man came towards her. He was brandishing a knife and grinning evilly. She felt herself take another step back away from the man but who was he and why was he intent on hurting her?_

"_I will finish you this time," he said as he took another menacing step towards her. _

_Her voice yelled something but she didn't know what. All she could hear was the pounding of her heart, as he got closer. Suddenly the door opened up and she was pulled behind someone. Looking up she could see that it was Scott and she instantly felt herself relax a little at his presence. He stayed in front of her, keeping the other man away from her. _

_Caught up in the overwhelming fear of the situation, she missed what happened next and didn't become aware of anything until she felt herself bend down and pick up the knife. Standing up, she saw the man lunge at her but Scott stepped in the way once more, protecting her. She then found herself sinking to the floor and strong arms wrapping around her._

"_I told you I would never let him hurt you again, Gabs," he said softly, bringing his hand up to stroke through her hair and calm her down._

"Are you okay, honey?" asked Jeff.

His voice interrupted her thoughts and brought her back to the present. "Yeah, I'm fine, Dad," she replied, smiling at him.

"Another memory?" asked Virgil. Gabby nodded at him, her gaze drifting over to Scott. Virgil followed her look and realized that she must have remembered something about Scott. Judging by the faint smile on her face, he guessed that it was a good one but then his eyes met hers and he could see something else. He could see fear hidden in those brown eyes and it worried him a little. Maybe it wasn't such a good memory after all. He decided to ask her about it later when the others were not around.

"So, what do we do about this then?" asked Gordon, picking up the paper again.

"Nothing. Making any sort of fuss about it will just give Miranda exactly what she wants," replied Gabby, before letting out a huge yawn. A faint blush crossed her cheeks and she smiled shyly. "I guess, I'm more tired then I realized."

Looking down at his watch, Jeff realized just how late it really was. "I think it's time we all got some sleep actually."

"Aww, you going to come tuck us in and read us a bedtime a story?" asked Gordon cheekily.

Jeff grinned and walked over to his second youngest. "I can if you want, son," he said, moving his hand up to ruffle his hair. Gordon just grinned back and shrugged off his father's arm.

"Night, everyone. I will see you all in the morning unless any of you actually want tucking in," said Jeff with a grin.

"No, I think we are good," laughed John.

They all said good night and then headed off to their own rooms. Gabby suddenly stopped and walked back over to her father. "Night, Dad," she said, giving him a hug.

Another smile crossed his face as he kissed the top of her head. It meant so much to him that she had freely come over and hugged him. "Night, baby girl, and sweet dreams."

* * *

Gabby's eyes flew open with a gasp and she sat up. The sweat was pouring down her face and her breaths were coming in short pants. Wiping the sweat away, Gabby concentrated on slowing down her breathing. This was the fifth night in a row that she had been woken by a nightmare and it was driving her mad. Knowing she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, she got out of bed. Pulling on a top over her pyjamas, she walked out of her bedroom and down to the kitchen.

She began to make a hot chocolate, hoping it would help to fall asleep again. She was tempted to talk to Brains about some sleeping tablets but knew it would only cause her family worry. She heard the sound of someone behind her and turned to see Gordon enter the kitchen. She could see that his walking was slightly off and he was hunched over a little too.

"You okay, Gordon?"

"Yeah. My back is playing up tonight so I can't sleep," he replied as he sunk carefully into a chair.

"From the Hydrofoil, crash right?" she asked, pulling down another mug.

Gordon looked up in surprise at her words. "Do you remember that?" he asked.

"I'm not really sure. Those words just came out of my mouth," she replied, walking over with two cups of hot chocolate.

Gordon looked down at the mug she had placed before him and smiled. Gabby had always made them hot chocolate when they couldn't sleep. He took a sip and then looked across the table at her. "Okay, so we know what has me up at this time. What woke you?"

"Nightmares, well they might be memories but it's hard to tell. They all happen so quickly," she replied, sipping slowly at her drink.

"You want to talk about them? It might help," he suggested, desperate to help his sister.

Gabby smiled in surprise at her younger brother. "Really?" she asked and at his nod added, "You don't seem to be the listening type."

"I'm not generally but if I can help, I will," he said, sincerely.

"Thanks for the offer but I think I need to figure out what it is that I am seeing first. It's all just flashes at the moment so nothing is really making sense yet. Dr. Hammond warned me about this but said they would become clearer over time," she explained.

Gordon suddenly remembered what had happened earlier when they were all talking and asked, "Is that what happened earlier. You kind of zoned out on us at one point?"

"Yeah but that one was more clearer and I actually knew what was going on there."

"What was it about?" Gordon asked gently. He didn't want to make her relive anything bad but he was curious as to what she had actually seen.

"I was outside my apartment and some man was coming at me with a knife. Scott then appeared and got the knife away from him. I'm not really sure how. I just remember him hugging me afterwards and telling me I was safe."

Gordon looked confused for a moment then suddenly a look of realisation appeared in his eyes. It was quickly replaced with a look of anger and Gabby was a little surprised by it.

"Are you okay?" she asked, wondering what had caused the sudden flash of anger to appear in his eyes.

"Yeah. Sorry, it's just that guy makes me so mad for everything he did to you," replied Gordon, trying to calm his anger.

"I'm guessing this goes beyond the stabbing attempt then?"

"Yeah, it does but I don't think now is quite the right time to talk about this. You will never sleep if we do and to be honest you would be better off talking to Virgil about it," he said, knowing that if anything was going to give her nightmares, this would be it.

Gabby stood up and took both of their mugs to the sink. She turned back to Gordon and smiled at him. "Time for bed then I guess."

Pulling himself to standing, he grinned at his sister. "Yeah before we have Scott in here, lecturing."

Gabby just smiled back and they both made their way back to their own rooms, hopefully to sleep this time.

* * *

The following morning found Gabby running across the beach. She slowed the run down to a walk as she drew nearer the villa. Loud voices and splashing was coming from the pool area so she guessed her brothers were outside relaxing. She smiled at the sounds and moved round towards the path that led up to the pool. They seemed like such a happy and loving family but no matter how hard she tried, she still felt like an outsider. Without her memories, she found it hard to believe she actually belonged in such a talented family.

She paused on the path, thinking. The worst thing about having no memories was not being able to remember her mother. It really hurt not remembering anything about her or what she was like. From the picture on her bedside table, she could see she looked a lot like her mother. She had inherited her chestnut curls and brown eyes. Suddenly, she was hit by another memory.

_She was standing beside a grave with her Grandma and Virgil. A few feet away stood her father with her other brothers. His head turned to look at them and as his eyes met hers, a distraught look crossed his face. He quickly looked away, unconsciously hugging Alan tighter._

Shaking the memory off, she wondered what had caused him to look at her with such pain. Was it because she looked so much like her mother? Had it been hard for him to deal with that? As if answering her question, she was hit by another memory.

_She was sat at the dining room table with the rest of her family and an older man she didn't recognise. She watched as Jeff looked up and smiled round the table at his children until he reached her. The smile was replaced with a look of sheer pain and she felt the need to look away. _

_The unfamiliar man suddenly looked over at her and smiled. "You look just like your mother," he said and there was a faint gasp from someone in the room._

_Gabby's eyes found her father's and saw that the pain was still there mixed in with a look of anger but he quickly looked away. "Time we were getting on with our business," he said, standing up._

_The other man stood up glancing apologetically at Gabby. Jeff just stormed to the door. Never once looking back at his daughter._

"I'm guessing it must have then," she said to herself as the memory ended. She couldn't deny the hurt she felt at seeing him ignore her like that. Another memory poured into her head.

_She was standing in the lounge at what she assumed was their old house in Kansas. The only other person in the room was Jeff and he did not look happy. _

"_You have been driving me mad all day, Gabriella. Today is really not the day to be a brat," he said, angrily._

"_But I haven't done anything," she heard herself reply._

"_Just get out of my sight, I don't want to see you again tonight," he yelled, turning away from her._

_Gabby found herself walking away to the door. She stepped through it as her father walked to the window, muttering to himself._

"_She looks too much like you, Luce. I just can't handle that today. I can't bear looking at her and seeing you all the time." He carried on muttering but she didn't hear anymore._

After that, she was hit with an onslaught of memories like the ones she had just had. Each one showed Jeff neglecting or ignoring her and each one hurt more then the last. Finally, it got too much for her and she crashed to the floor clutching, her head in agony. Her brain could no longer handle the onslaught and she slipped into unconsciousness, freed from her memories.

* * *

Authors Note: So who will find Gabby, will she awake from her unconscious state and how will she be if she does?


	40. Chapter 40 Migraine Hell

**Gabriella**

**Disclaimer: **Even after 40 chapters, I still don't own them.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I know it has been like forever since I updated but so much has been going on in my life. I managed to break my ankle, which really hurts. My second oldest brother is going to be a Daddy in Feb so I'm gonna be an Auntie. I'm so excited. Anyway back to the important part. Here is the next update.

* * *

**Chapter 40: Migraine Hell**

Alan climbed out of the pool and wrapped his towel around his shoulders. Moving over to a nearby sun-lounger, he watched his brothers messing about in the pool. Scott and Virgil had teamed up and were now attempting to drown Gordon. John was now back up on Thunderbird 5 allowing Brains to return to his own work. Though he enjoyed the peace and quiet of Thunderbird 5, they all knew he preferred being in his own lab. Alan watched as his wife came strolling over towards him. She smiled and sat down beside him. Her attention being drawn to the pool where Gordon had now escaped from his brothers and was swimming to the other end.

"Everything okay, honey?" he asked, drawing her attention back to him.

"Yes. I have just been helping Macey with some wedding plans," she replied, shuffling closer to her husband.

"Sounds like fun," he replied and Tintin knew he didn't mean a word of it.

"I thought Gabby would be out here with all of you," she commented looking around for any sign of her sister-in-law.

"She went for a run along the beach about an hour ago."

"Who did?" asked Gordon, walking over. He waited until he stood before them and then ran his fingers through his hair, flicking water over them.

"You're such a jerk Gordo," muttered Alan, wiping the stray drops of water off him.

Gordon walked over and ruffled his brother's hair. "Nope that's you, little bro."

"Not scared of a little water are you, sprout?" asked Scott, walking over with Virgil. Alan just glared at his older brothers.

Gordon suddenly grinned at them all. "Maybe we need to remind Alan just how wonderful the water actually is," he said inching closer.

"Don't even think about it," said Alan, standing up and moving away from his brothers. Tintin took the opportunity to escape and headed indoors.

Alan's eyes darted towards the path leading to the beach, wondering if he could escape before they grabbed him. Nope, he knew it would be futile but something made him look back again. It was then he realized what. "Gabby!" he yelled before taking off down the path. The others had frozen at his yell but soon came out of it and raced after him.

Alan skidded to a halt beside the unconscious form of his sister and dropped to his knees. Placing his fingers lightly to her neck, he was relieved to feel a pulse. His brothers had now reached him and Virgil dropped down on the other side of Gabby. He quickly began checking her over for any sign of injury but found nothing.

"Is she okay?" asked Scott, anxiously.

"We need to get her to Sickbay," said Virgil, pulling her up into his arms. Her head lolled against his shoulder but she didn't wake up. Holding her in his arms as they walked to Sickbay, Virgil couldn't help but notice how light she was. She had clearly lost weight recently and it wasn't as if she had any to lose in the first place.

They finally arrived in the Sickbay and Virgil gently laid her down on one of the beds. Brains came out of the small office and walked over to the bed.

"W-what happened?" he asked as Virgil ran the hand held scanner over his sister.

"I don't know, Brains. We found her collapsed on the path leading to the pool. It looks like she fainted and she's slightly dehydrated too," replied Virgil, putting the scanner down. He then began setting up an IV to replace the fluids she had lost.

"I'm going to call Tate and let him know she collapsed, he might know why," said Scott, grabbing his cell.

Nodding at Scott, Virgil then turned to Gordon, "You better go up and let Dad know what is going on."

Gordon nodded and walked out of the room. Whilst they had been talking, Alan had moved closer to his sister. He had been horrified, seeing her lying so still on the path. His mind couldn't seem to get over the sight. He had honestly wondered for a moment if she was even alive. The relief he had felt when he knew she was, had been immense. His hand moved to gently take hold of hers.

* * *

Tate completed his post-flight checks and then jumped out of his plane. Quickly locking her down, he made his way out of the hangar. The door slid open and he was confronted with Scott.

"That was quick, Tate. What did you do, burn the engines out?" he asked, grinning at his old friend.

"Almost," replied Tate, with a matching grin. They were now heading in the direction of the Sickbay. "Has she woken up yet?" he asked, glancing over at Scott. He could see the worry in his eyes and knew that Scott would have been stressing out as any normal big brother would.

"Nope, Virgil thinks she had a really severe migraine and that caused her to pass out."

Tate nodded, "I had the same thought too, actually."

They had reached the Sickbay now. Scott opened the door but stayed back allowing Tate to enter first. Tate's eyes instantly went to the bed where Gabby lay. He quickly walked over and stopped close to her head. Taking hold of her hand, he looked up at the monitors, relieved to see that everything appeared normal. Only Jeff, Virgil, and Scott were in the room now. Realizing the time, he guessed the others had been forced to get some dinner.

As if sensing his presence, Gabby's eyes began to flicker. Finally, they opened fully and she gazed around the room at the people present. Her eyes then filled with pain and she inhaled sharply, before closing them again.

Tate gently placed his hand on her cheek and turned her head towards him. At the movement, she slowly opened her eyes once more. Tate smiled before asking softly, "Is your head still hurting?"

Gabby nodded her head a fraction, before closing her eyes again. It hurt too much to keep them open. The lights above her were so bright and her head was killing. Another feeling, a familiar but still unpleasant feeling, suddenly overshadowed the pain. Too overwhelmed by the nausea to think rationally, Gabby leapt out of the bed. The I.V in her hand was ripped out as she made a mad dash across the room to the bathroom. Tate and Virgil both quickly realizing what was wrong, raced after her. Scott and Jeff stayed outside, knowing the other two could handle it.

Gabby slumped over the toilet not having the energy to move anymore. Why did throwing up always make her feel so exhausted? Her head was hurting even more now and everything around her had become blurry.

"Gabby, sweetheart?" said a voice, penetrating her brain and she turned to see a blurry Tate beside her. "I bet your head hurts even more now right?" he asked softly, not wanting to speak too loud and make it worse.

Gabby nodded slightly and then winced at how much pain the small action caused. Looking up she then realized someone else was present. As they moved closer, she realized it was Virgil. He smiled down at her then gently wiped her face. Gabby gave him a half-hearted smile as thanks, unable to do anything else.

"Why don't we get you off this cold floor and back onto a warm bed. We can then give you something to make that headache go away," said Tate, smiling at her.

"Okay," came the weak reply. Tate moved over and gently pulled her up into his arms. He knew there was no way she could walk the distance back to the bed.

Tate carried her back out into the sickbay and then gently laid her down on the bed. Virgil moved over to get the equipment Tate would need to replace the IV and administer some pain relief.

Jeff walked over and gently took hold of her hand. Glancing over at him, her eyes suddenly filled with tears and she had to look away. Scott, who was standing just behind his father, was surprised by her reaction. It almost seemed as if looking at them made her want to cry.

Gabby turned her attention to Tate and was shocked to see blood on his shirt. She had no idea where it had come from and it scared her. "Blood!" she said, gesturing weakly at his shirt.

Tate looked down at his shirt and grinned. "It's not mine, honey." He then raised her own hand up so she could see the blood. "It's yours. You pulled out your I.V when you ran to the bathroom."

"Oops," she replied, keeping her eyes focused on him. She could remember now what had caused the migraine and couldn't face looking at her family.

Tate concentrated on replacing the I.V whilst Virgil gave her an injection of painkillers. Apart from her eyes, closing as the needle went in, Gabby showed no other reaction to what they were doing to her. Tate then placed a light blanket over her and moved away from the bed. The others soon followed him over to the other side of the room.

"Was it just a migraine then, Tate?" asked Scott, his eyes gazing back over to his sister's still form.

Before Tate could respond, Jeff spoke. "Why don't we continue this upstairs so Gabby can rest? I need to contact John and update him anyway."

The others followed him out of the room but Tate paused for a moment to give some instructions to Brains who would stay with her. His gaze then strayed over to Gabby for a moment. She looked so peaceful now and he hoped she would sleep for a few hours.

* * *

Jeff sat down at his desk and pressed the relevant buttons to contact his second born son. Tate, Scott and Virgil all took up seats nearby as they waited for John to respond.

"Go ahead, Base," replied John, finally appearing on the screen before them.

"How is everything up there?" asked Jeff. He wanted to get protocol out of the way before telling John about Gabby.

Checking the monitors around him once again, John ran his fingers through his hair. As much as he loved being up on Thunderbird 5, sometimes it was the worst place to be. "All quiet up here, Dad," he replied. If he was honest he wished there was something going on, anything to keep his mind off his little sister. He then noticed the others and instantly felt worried. "Is Gabby okay?"

Tate stood up and moved closer to the screen. "She's fine John. She has a severe migraine but the painkillers should kick in soon."

"So, it was definitely a migraine then that caused her to collapse?" asked Alan, entering the room with Gordon.

"Yes, it was. The dehydration and, I would guess, lack of sleep would have worsened it," replied Tate, turning to look at Alan.

"She did look pretty tired at breakfast this morning," commented Virgil.

"That's not surprising," said Gordon. He knew his sister wasn't sleeping and had just figured out that he was probably the only one.

Scott turned to look at his younger brother in surprise. "Do you know something, Gords?"

Nodding, Gordon replied. "Yes, I got up last night and found Gabby already awake in the kitchen."

It was Alan's turn to look surprised by his brother's words. It was very unusual for Gordon to be awake during the night. He had always slept soundly like Virgil. "What had you awake in the middle of the night then?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"My back was aching so I got up to take some painkillers and then ran into Gabby in the kitchen," he replied, waiting for the inevitable questions to begin.

"Are you okay, bro?" asked Alan.

"Is it still bothering you?" asked his father. He shook his head quickly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Virgil.

"It's fine now, okay. More a twinge then anything else but can we get back to the subject at hand and the fact that Gabby is having nightmares," he said, hoping that bringing them back to the main point would get them away from him. He was being honest though. His back no longer ached.

Tate decided to intervene at that point. "What did she actually tell you about her nightmares, Gordon?"

"Just that she isn't sure if they are nightmares or flashes of her memory. Whatever they are, it's bothering her and keeping her awake," he explained. He now felt guilty that he hadn't tried harder to get Gabby to open up about how she was feeling.

"I think we need to have a chat with Gabby when she is feeling better. Maybe we can help her figure it out," said Jeff.

Tate nodded in agreement. "That's a good idea. You can help her to understand what's real or not."

Grandma Tracy then came wandering into the room. She smiled as she spotted the young doctor. "How is my granddaughter, Tate?" she asked.

"Sleeping now. The painkillers have kicked in and she should be a lot better by morning," he replied, smiling back at the older woman.

"Good. Now would you like something to eat or drink, dear?"

"If it isn't too much trouble. I had just got off my shift when Scott called actually." He looked down at his watch and realized he had been going since 9pm the previous evening.

"Of course not honey," she said, walking towards the door.

Tate quickly moved to follow her. "Let me help you. Unlike the guys I can actually use a kitchen," he said, turning to grin at the others.

"Hey!" retorted Scott. "I can cook."

"Once upon a time," replied John, cheekily. Scott had cooked a lot when they were younger but had no reason to do it anymore. In fact, John couldn't even remember the last time he had seen him cook.

Alan decided to change the subject before his brothers started arguing about who could and couldn't cook. "I think I am going to go sit with Gabs for a while."

"I'll come with you and Brains can then get back to his own work," added Gordon. The two youngest then made their way down to the sickbay.

Scott then moved out onto the balcony and Virgil followed him. He had sensed that there was something off about his older brother and wanted to know what. Scott stood staring out across the island as Virgil moved to stand beside him.

"What's the matter, Scott?"

"What makes you think anything is wrong?" asked Scott, turning to look at his younger brother.

Virgil just rolled his eyes at him. "Because I know you, Scott. So what's wrong big brother?"

Scott looked back out over the island for a moment and then began to speak. "When Dad took hold of Gabby's hand after she had thrown up, I was standing just behind him," he paused and turned to look at his brother again. "Virge, she looked distraught to see us. I honestly thought she was going to burst into tears."

"She was in a lot of pain then, it was probably just that."

It was Scott's turn to roll his eyes now. "I can tell the difference between her being in pain and her being upset. She was upset and it was down to us. I could see it in her eyes."

Virgil could now see that this was really affecting his big brother but what had caused it though? Before he could make any sort of remark, both of their watches began to beep.

Scott raised his arm and activated his watch. The small screen was filled with the image of his younger brother looking very worried. "What's the matter, bro?" he asked.

"You need to get down here now and grab Tate too. We have a problem," replied Alan quickly. The speed of his reply was a sure sign that something was seriously wrong.

"What's going on Al?" asked Virgil.

"No time to explain, just get down here now," said Alan, sounding more worried then before.

Just as they made to end the communication, there was a loud scream. Recognising it as their sister's, they both raced off.

* * *

Authors Note: So what has happened to cause Gabby to scream like that? Will the others realize what caused the migraine and if they do, how will they take it?


End file.
